


【带卡】局外人｜Stranger

by Lucas0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, オビカカ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 140,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915
Summary: 杀手阿飞接到来自小说家卡卡西的奇怪委托：“请您在九月十五号杀死我。”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, うちはオビト/はたけカカシ, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. 请你杀死我

**Author's Note:**

> 现代pa｜杀手土x小说家卡&少爷仔土x图书管理员仔卡｜双线  
> 预警：卡卡西有自毁倾向｜有路人x卡提及｜有卡在路人身上吃土代餐提及｜酗酒｜童年创伤｜卡曾经为了小说素材去站街  
> 我流ooc+废话

1.  
阿飞坐在酒吧最靠里的卡座里，在这里说话不用担心被人偷听去，又能观察到整间屋子的状况，于是阿飞十分钟意这个位置，几乎把这里当成了他的办公室。他租不起正儿八经的办公室，因为这行不太稳定，他存不下来什么钱。  
他斜着身子侧对酒吧入口，一手摆在桌面上，另一手不耐烦地敲打着膝盖。他穿一件无袖的黑色紧身背心，下身是一条口袋很多的工装裤和黑色皮靴。他的某些同行会喜欢不分季节地穿件体面的西装外套，里头藏着一整个小型军火库，但是阿飞不喜欢那样。一到了气温上升的五月，他就连长袖都不愿意再穿。  
不过老天保佑，这还是个质朴的年代。人们从报纸上获取信息，钻进电话亭打匿名警告，用砍刀和自制燃烧瓶杀人，很少地方有装什么监控，大家还被允许拥有隐私。这种情况下，阿飞靠经验丰富的双手就能摆平很多事。他不常开枪，更喜欢用刀子。  
阿飞面前摆着喝了一半的精酿啤酒。干这行的不喜欢在工作时间沾酒精，但阿飞才不管那些呢。他会告诉你啤酒不会影响他的判断力，所有酒鬼都喜欢扯这样的陈词滥调。  
他一一检视走进门口的家伙，眼神显得阴郁而恐怖——如果你透过那橘色漩涡面具的小孔仔细看的话。按照阿飞在杂志上找到的两张照片，他要等的应该是个有着棕色卷发的年轻人。他不清楚这个人的脸部特征，因为他找不到清晰的近照。照片之一是个穿着橄榄绿色大衣的背影，另一张是弓着背低着头的侧面。如果这位先生是刻意要隐藏身份，那他倒是做得很不错。  
这位叫作斯坎儿的小说家在几天前给阿飞发了一封简短的委托信，上头说希望能与阿飞见面详谈。对方提出的报酬十分可观，而阿飞又恰好缺钱付这个月的房租，于是他接受下来，与斯坎儿约定在这间酒吧见面。  
可斯坎儿却迟迟不来。他已经迟到了一个小时，时间足以让阿飞吃掉三块浇了蜂蜜的松饼和一整篮现炸薯条。他原本挺期待听听这位神秘的小说家的委托，但谁知道呢，对方或许临时打消了雇他杀人的念头，或许再也不会出现。这事儿很常见，毕竟人们不会总是愤怒到想要杀掉什么人。  
于是阿飞打定了主意，如果下一个走进酒吧的人不是棕发，他就立马离开这个地方。他算是半个无业游民，但这不代表他没事情要做。如果来得及的话，他还打算去一趟赛马场——他往今天下午的那场比赛上押了不少钱呢。  
阿飞看到一块模糊的阴影逐渐靠近门口，片刻后谜底揭晓，一位银发的男人走了进来。不是棕发！他多少有些生气，站起来，三分之二的脑子飘去了赛马场，剩下的部分被这漂亮的银发勾起了兴趣。  
阿飞认识一个银发的家伙，不过据他所知，这个人在十八年前就死在了监狱里。从那时起，阿飞就强迫自己不要对街上偶尔路过的银发小子发生过浓的兴趣，他的心脏可经不起一次又一次的失望了。  
这位银发男人朝四周环顾，双手插在西装裤的口袋里。他穿一套裁剪合身的深色休闲西装，没有打领带，浅色的竖纹衬衫显然是刚熨过，领子笔挺。他戴着黑色口罩，鼻尖以下的轮廓只是隐约可见，但这并不妨碍这张脸给人带来舒服的整体印象。你会期待这副打扮的人出现在写字楼、咖啡店或是上班族聚集的爵士酒吧，而不是这样不上档次的地方。  
阿飞看到有几个男人开始打量和议论这个新来的家伙，脸上带着刻意的笑容，孔雀开屏吸引配偶注意时大概就会是这副表情。他们都希望自己会是这个漂亮的家伙要找的人。  
银发男人走向最靠里的卡座，阿飞正目不转睛地盯视他。男人的步调协调自然，从容中透出一种与生俱来的吸引力。众人顾着欣赏的时候，只有阿飞敏锐地察觉出其中被刻意掩饰过的迟缓，好像动作者在害怕扰动了这具身体里的什么。  
阿飞看得出这个人的身体一定有哪些地方出了问题，最严重的疼痛可能在脊柱和膝盖，肩颈和手腕也不能说是完全正常。阿飞熟悉人会以何种内敛沉默的姿态去忍受持久的生理疼痛，他像精于狩猎的猫科动物那样从男人身上读出了这样的信号。  
他眯起眼睛，继续默不作声地观察着来人，却没法控制自己的胡思乱想。不可能，不可能。他否定自己，不会是那个人的。  
银发男人的靠近引来了吧台那儿坐着的一大排人的目光，可他看起来并不讨厌引人注目，甚至十分享受的样子，随意地朝那边送去几个微笑。这简单的小动作会在十分钟后为他赢得一杯来自陌生男人的威士忌，酒杯下头还会压着一张写了电话号码的小纸条。  
此时阿飞还没有搞清楚发生了什么，他的大脑谨慎而缓慢地处理着面前的事态。已经有人开始朝阿飞投来嫉妒甚至怨恨的目光，因为阿飞显然就是这个漂亮的高个子男人要找的幸运的混蛋。银发男人终于走到阿飞面前，朝他伸出右手。阿飞一动不动。  
“抱歉晚了些，阿飞先生。”银发男人说，露出带有歉意的笑容。阿飞立刻想到这个人一定很习惯这么做，用他好看的微笑获得一切他想得到的东西，比方说，阿飞的原谅。  
这笑容中包含的什么东西确实让阿飞迅速忘记了自己坐着傻等的一个小时。阿飞看到男人脸上有一道贯穿左眼的浅粉色伤疤，他的身体忽然先大脑一步做出了反应。他的心跳加速，垂在身侧的双手开始发抖。他觉得有些反胃，刚才吃的松饼混着泛酸的啤酒一起涌上了喉咙口。他的后背冒出冷汗，汗毛一根根立起来，皮肤立刻爬满了针样的刺痛。  
老天啊，阿飞想，如果这银发，口罩和那道贯穿左眼的伤疤不是偶然组合在一起的要素，那么站在他面前的这位应该就是——是那个本该在十八年前在少管所自杀的——  
这不可能。斑曾说他死在了那里。他还给阿飞看了张挺像那么回事儿的死亡证明，而阿飞从没想过去质疑这场死亡。这不能怪他，因为当时他还没从半边身体的重度烧伤中恢复过来。这个终日靠着大剂量的吗啡应付疼痛的年轻人就在那样恍惚亢奋而色彩鲜艳的幻象中接受了少年恋人的死亡。止痛药杀死了疼痛，也让他没法再流一滴眼泪。  
此时，阿飞上下打量着这个比他稍矮一些的男人，尝试再找到一些证据以推翻自己的猜想。他喉咙发干，很想灌下一大口冰凉辛辣的威士忌。  
“你——”他艰难地寻找着措辞。  
“我是给您发过邮件的斯坎儿。”男人接过话头，语速不急却十分利落，这点又跟那个人一模一样，“不得不作为作家出现时我是斯坎儿，那身行头只是一时兴趣的伪装。该跟您正式做个自我介绍。我是旗木卡卡西，我来委托您做一件事。”  
这句自白像颗子弹一样轰入阿飞的太阳穴，有一瞬间，酒吧嘈杂的背景音在他耳边沉滞为一片寂静。旗木卡卡西！阿飞在心里为这个陈旧的名字拂去灰尘，他的手攀上了面具边缘。他的眼眶酸涩泛红，血液混着酒精一路冲上大脑，五脏六腑加大马力工作，开始为这个崭新的信息欢欣雀跃。  
阿飞还是一句话也说不出来，旧时光一下子举旗进攻他的记忆。一个回忆勾起另一个，于是他忽然被淹没在了自己亲手埋葬的过去里。雇佣杀手阿飞对他来说更像是他精心塑造的表演人设，而如今忽然有来自过去的入侵者一路穿过舞台闯入幕后，这搞得阿飞一时间不知道自己是谁，或者说，不知道该作为谁开口说话了。  
两人坐进卡座，阿飞一言不发，双手藏在桌面下以掩饰颤抖。卡卡西并没有察觉出多少异样，他以为杀手本该如此沉默，这反倒合他心意。他的视线扫过阿飞的右边上臂，那儿覆盖着一大片纹身，色调变化使简单的黑灰两色显出复杂的效果。那是一截纠缠着向肩部攀升的树干，拧成三股的树枝间升着一轮圆月。那树干带着野蛮原始的纹路，是平面作画很难达到的技巧。  
“很不错的纹身。”卡卡西主动打破了这沉默，朝那纹身扬了扬下巴。  
“这是烧伤。”阿飞忽然没头没尾地冒出一句，然后忙不迭补充道，“我是说，这原本是一大块烧伤。医生不会建议你在这种伤疤上纹身，不过我觉得烧伤很适合作为树干的底纹。”  
卡卡西简单地点点头，像是在宣告这个话题到此结束。阿飞看得出他不喜欢闲聊，就像以前一样。他这些年没少缅怀这位死去的朋友，没少在没开灯的房间里倒上两杯酒自言自语。可与死人对话到底和真正的重逢是两码事。阿飞不确定自己该不该摘下面具，告诉旗木卡卡西他是谁。“嗨！你看，其实我是宇智波带土。现在我是个杀手。你好吗，卡卡西，我还以为你在十八年前死了！”他能这么说吗？当然不能。  
阿飞并不是唯一产生变化的人，卡卡西看起来也和过去不一样了，简直是判若两人。他走进来时的那副样子，还有，他刚刚是在朝陌生人微笑吗？老天，以前那个凶巴巴的小不点哪会朝什么陌生人微笑？  
阿飞一面像生理反应似的想拥抱他的老友，一面又努力克制着，他意识到如今的事态是多么古怪。多方权衡之下，他决定留住脸上的面具，暂时隐藏自己的身份。他不想被旗木卡卡西知道如今自己的双手沾满鲜血，这会毁了这场重逢的第一印象，如果他们之后还能有更多交集的话。阿飞有时会特别注意这种小地方，这与他浑身肌肉的外貌不太相符，可他就是这样的人。  
“初次见面，旗木先生。”于是阿飞说，那过分郑重其事的咬字方式在上帝视角的人们看来会显得有些可疑。阿飞扬手叫来服务生，他又要了一杯啤酒，而卡卡西只是点了一杯咖啡。  
“你想要我做什么？”阿飞问道。他猜想卡卡西或许惹上了什么麻烦，或许想要一劳永逸地摆脱掉某个人。他很乐意去为卡卡西摆平这些事儿。严格来说，阿飞不是第一次为卡卡西杀人了。  
他还能想起自己在十四岁那年是如何把卡卡西护在身后，用刀割开了一个老混蛋的喉咙。如今的阿飞总是忍不住一遍遍回想那时的场景，从一个职业杀手的角度来看，那绝对是狼狈又缺乏技巧的杀戮。暴怒支配了他的四肢，几乎撞破他单薄的尚未成熟的胸膛。阿飞回忆起自己的每一个动作，他让画面暂停，然后闯进去。这个一米八几的成年人沉默地站在愤怒的静止的黑发少年面前，像给人偶摆动作一样一点点调整他的四肢位置。等到男孩终于摆出了一个完美的猎杀者的姿势，阿飞才停下手。  
“你知道吗，”他朝着黑发的少年说，“如果你那时候就能做得这样好，后面的一切或许都不会发生。”  
然后，时间重新开始流动，该发生的所有事都发生了。阿飞从他临时搭建的舞台上退下来。他忍不住一遍遍打量面前的银发男人，在心里推算他的年龄。他现在该是三十一岁，依旧比自己小一岁。原本阿飞十三岁，卡卡西十二岁。那件事发生时阿飞十四岁，卡卡西十三岁。阿飞去服兵役时十九岁，卡卡西十三岁。阿飞成为杀手时二十六岁，卡卡西十三岁。如今阿飞三十二岁，卡卡西忽然变成了三十一岁。世界真是有趣，是不是？  
坦白来说阿飞非常高兴，他从没想到另一个人的生命对自己来说能有这样重大的意义。他几乎迫不及待地想要冲回家换身衣服，做个发型，做回他原本的自己，不是杀手的自己，然后再赶来和卡卡西重逢。体面的，恰当的，属于两位幸存者的重逢。  
阿飞已经开始为两人策划一场派对了，然后他看到卡卡西摘下口罩，听见他说：“是这样，阿飞先生，我想要您在九月十五号杀掉我。”


	2. 我要活下去

2.  
内轮带人会在每周六带着不同的零食闯入镇上的图书馆，坐在那块“馆内禁止饮食”的牌子下头，用最大的声音撕开包装，慢条斯理地吃着，等着这地方的管理员先生气势汹汹地跑过来制止自己。  
这位管理员不太寻常，他比今年十三岁的带人还要矮半个头，肩膀更窄更薄，带人用一只手臂就能把他整个搂进怀里（尽管他还没有机会这么做）。管理员先生的皮肤因为常年不离开室内而显得十分白皙，又因为他除了清汤寡水的三餐以外再无其它摄入，所以总体来说要比同龄人更加瘦小。可你却能在他脸上看到成年人——或者说尝试伪装成成年人那样的表情，里头露出的本人并不自知的破绽让这张脸变得十分惹人喜爱。  
当然，带人必须承认这位小体格的管理员在心智方面超过了很多蠢兮兮的大人，他知道许多带人不知道的事情，在很多方面都有惊人的知识储备，这是因为他从小就住在图书馆里。带人暗地里觉得他是从一排排的书架间生出来的小精灵，尽管他知道这话一定会受到管理员先生的取笑。  
“你一连一周都在这地方吃这些垃圾，内轮先生。你明明知道图书馆禁止饮食。”十二岁的畑鹿惊说，微微抬起头以便对上带人的目光。他戴了小孩专用的那种小尺寸的白色医疗口罩，浅色的头发打理得一丝不苟，面容沉静，身上散发出图书馆的味道。不是书店那种崭新的油墨味，而是经过无数人翻阅的旧书的味道。  
鹿惊穿着浆得笔挺的白衬衫和棕色格纹背带短裤，露出小而圆润泛红的膝盖，腰上系一根样式陈旧的皮带，衣摆整齐地塞在裤子里。那双皮鞋已经很旧了，鞋头泛白。白色的圆筒袜长及脚踝，一小截笔直匀称的小腿露在外头，很细，几乎没有什么肌肉。  
“你一连一周都来这地方阻止我，管理员先生。”带人咧嘴笑起来，有意要招惹这个比他小一岁的男孩，“你明明知道我是为什么而来。”  
他是为了见鹿惊一面，为了发出一个无声的信号，然后两人再一块儿待上一会儿——只有一小会儿，因为不久后馆长先生就会回到这地方。他极不喜欢带人，最近也有点不喜欢与带人走得太近的鹿惊了。  
听到这话的鹿惊红了脸移开视线，这时他会用最快的语速一字不差地背诵一遍图书馆的规章制度，再轻声喝令带人把那袋开了封的薯片收起来。带人很喜欢听到小小的管理员先生用命令句说话，就像人们总是期待看到幼犬认真地做出模拟捕食的动作。  
两人第一次相遇的时候，带人曾被那清冷又高傲的语气吓到拿不稳手里的甜筒冰激凌。那是在一周以前，那是带人第一次闯进这间与他的性格极不相符的图书馆。长这么大他从来没对文字起过什么兴趣，只是今天他刚刚参加完一场足球比赛，汗流浃背，想找个凉快的地方待着以免冰激凌融化太快，压根没注意到那块“馆内禁止饮食”的牌子。  
就这样，他被个初次见面的，自称“管理员”的矮个子小男孩劈头盖脸骂了一通。带人自知理亏，再加上鹿惊语气严厉，这年长一岁的人反倒差点掉下几滴眼泪来。  
带人穿了件深蓝色的，带亮橙色条纹的运动背心和与之配套的短裤，背心后头有个小小的红白团扇标志。这衣服被那场野蛮的足球赛弄得皱巴巴又沾满了泥，此时紧紧黏在男孩汗涔涔的身体上。男孩的手肘蹭破了皮，歪歪扭扭地贴着创可贴，膝盖上有一小块淤青。  
图书馆的空调总是打得很冷，但带人仍然觉得周围的空气燥热到令人难以忍受，很大一部分原因是鹿惊用可怕的（同时又是稚嫩的）眼神目不转睛地盯视他。  
“我、我只是想找个凉快点的地方吃冰激凌。”带人支吾着为自己辩护，手脚僵硬，融化的冰激凌开始顺着指缝流下来。  
鹿惊抱着胳膊瞥了眼这可怜兮兮又脸颊通红的家伙，大概是终于觉得于心不忍，神情略有松动。  
“你把它吃完吧。”鹿惊说，那一板一眼的咬字方式让带人觉得很有趣，“以后不要再把东西拿进来吃了。”  
莫名其妙受了赦免的带人感激地点点头，可不知道为什么，他忽然觉得在鹿惊面前小口舔食冰激凌很丢脸，好像这平常的动作会损伤他的男子气概似的。于是，他心一横，把整支冰激凌塞进嘴里，等半流动的液体全部滑入喉咙后又嘎吱嘎吱嚼碎了甜筒。他想在裤子上抹干净弄脏了的手，却被鹿惊眼疾手快地一把抓住手腕，硬是将一条叠成小方块的白色手帕塞进了他手里。  
“拜托，”鹿惊说，“拜托你，稍微注意一下个人卫生吧。”  
带人一下又涨红了脸，因为与他自己相比，面前这个小小的人实在是干净整洁到无可挑剔。他模糊地应了一声，接过那手帕。这块手帕他一直带在身边好好保存着，连那场可怕的燃尽一切的火灾都没有毁掉它。只是它最终因为搬家公司的一个微不足道的失误，永远地消失在了一个专门用来存放旧物的小箱子里，这都是后话了。  
“以后不要再把东西拿进来吃了，”鹿惊又说了一遍，仍然盯着带人的眼睛，他好像根本不害怕对视一样，“馆长先生会生气的。”  
事情一旦涉及到这两位小朋友的交情，平常和蔼的馆长先生总是会很容易生气，后来甚至给了鹿惊一些身体上的惩罚，警告他不许再与那内轮带人来往。他会抱起鹿惊，要他坐在自己的大腿上。这个中年人的体温很高，一双汗毛茂盛又粗糙的手急匆匆地来回抚过鹿惊的小腿，再一路探进他的短裤。鹿惊浑身冰凉，被男人身上那股浓重的古龙水味道弄得很想呕吐。他把自己缩成小而紧张的一团，但馆长先生的手就像在展开抚平一团揉皱的纸那样耐心游走于他的身体。  
坚挺炙热的什么东西戳着鹿惊的大腿根，这让他很害怕，咬紧牙关也没法止住颤抖。他在书上读到过这样的事情，但到底只有一个概念上的认识。鹿惊今年十二岁，他的身体没法理解这件事，只感到有一股强大而陌生的外部力量正在尝试入侵。和后来比起来，这起初的几次惩罚还不算太糟。馆长只是拿热烘烘的身体紧贴着鹿惊的后腰，一面小幅度地磨蹭一面发出满足的，在鹿惊听来甚至是相当卑微的叹息。这段经历会让他永远讨厌赤裸的欲望，因为他亲眼见过被欲望控制的五官会失去原本属于人类的样子。  
鹿惊的父亲在把自己的儿子托付给他那有学识又有涵养的朋友时，一定没有想到过会发生这种事。图书馆成为了鹿惊的家，这当然很幸运，可他同时也不被允许迈出这里一步——换句话说，这个失去所有亲人的未成年人被囚禁在了这个地方。  
尽管那时候的带人点了点头，把鹿惊的话记在了心里，可他第二天却还是带着一大盒曲奇饼干闯了进来。第三天是烘干的散装鱼片（在带人的极力推荐下，鹿惊勉强吃了一点），第四天是快餐店卖的两份儿童套餐，第五天是两大块慕斯蛋糕。靠着这些违禁品，带人每次都能成功引来鹿惊的注意。鹿惊不厌其烦地从门口的借阅台后头跑出来来制止他，教育他，几乎把带人的脑袋按在了那规章条例上。靠着这些，两人很快熟悉起来，发展出一段对小孩子来说寻常至极的友谊。  
对于十三岁的内轮带人来说，这个特殊的姓氏是一个头衔也是一种负担，这总是让他在难以承受的自负和自卑间来回游走。而鹿惊作为一股崭新的力量进入他的生活，这让带人忽然有了新的憧憬和热爱。鹿惊在很多时候——带人必须承认——是一个高高在上又自以为是的讨厌鬼。可独属于少年的那种不通世故的锋芒和自傲让他带上一种不关心人类的猫科动物似的魅力，带人从来没在他那些傻乎乎的同龄人里遇到过这样有吸引力的人。  
对于十二岁的畑鹿惊来说，他原本打心底里不信任没读过多少书的人。可馆长先生对他做的事情让他发现学识原来并非人格的保障，智慧有时只会成为纯粹恶意的武装。他几乎瞬间失去了对这些艰涩的东西的迷信，而内轮带人又恰好是那样一个直率透明的人，这种特质从一开始就吸引了鹿惊。带人几乎不看什么书，但他对现实世界有一种原始的感知力，因而常常对事物作出一些奇异的评价。强大的共情力让他觉得全世界和自己息息相关，于是这个热心肠的男孩感到自己必须去帮助其他人。  
带人在很多时候——鹿惊必须承认——是一个冲动又爱哭的胆小鬼。可他哭首先是因为面前的人受到了伤害，其次是因为发觉自己无力去帮助那个人，最后才是因为他本人受到了伤害。这种优先级的排序再次证明了这个人身上确实流淌着内轮家的血液，他们眼中永远有一副更大的图景，埋头于日常生活的人一辈子也没法理解的东西。  
这种天真的正义感时常受到鹿惊的揶揄，但鹿惊暗地里认为这种激情非常了不起。只不过，带人身上这种燃尽一切的激情中多少带有一点偏执和疯狂的迹象，这种热烈的情感驱力会让他很容易控制别人，反过来，也会让他很容易受人控制。  
那个夏天，这两个男孩像是两滴浓稠且饱和度极高的颜料落到了冰水里，在几乎静止的水流中互相吸引、小心试探又尝试融合，于是第三种耀眼的颜色被创造出来——而男孩们的本色又被那样完整地保留下来。  
对于人类来说，无论理性和感性哪一样占了上风，都难免会有一部分视野受到遮蔽。为了除去这一部分的遮蔽，他们摸索着走向对方，尝试去看对方眼中的世界，竟凭空创造出一种全新的，两人共享的视野。  
带人喜欢听鹿惊给他念书中的故事，为他转译那些难懂的句子；而鹿惊喜欢看到带人脸上那种稚嫩迫切又毫不设防的期待。他们尽可能地找时间待在一起，到了不得不分别的时候，带人会飞快地往鹿惊的裤袋里塞一块巧克力。“你太瘦了，”他说，用一种煞有介事的兄长的语气，“你得多吃点儿。”  
那时候带人不知道鹿惊不爱吃甜食，鹿惊也没有告诉他，因为他希望带人能继续给自己带巧克力来。鹿惊把每一块包装精美的巧克力都收藏起来，整齐地码在自己床头的小抽屉里。这是真正属于我自己的东西，鹿惊有时候会想，除此以外他就什么也没有了。  
可不必多说，这一堆巧克力也终将被那场大火如数吞噬，就像他们有始无终的友谊一样。那时候他们谁也没意识到这场友谊会是一场灾难的开始，这场灾难甚至持续了十多年。那时尚年少的男孩对未来只有个模糊的概念，带人告诉鹿惊自己会去警校，会成为拯救世界的那一类人。这里头包含着两个错觉，首先，他低估了斑的控制欲；其次，他以为真有人能拯救世界。  
带人说自己一定不会继承内轮家族的公司，不会甘心把自己塞在西装里坐办公室。那时鹿惊祝他好运，并且好心地提醒他首先要改掉爱哭的坏毛病。  
带人撇了撇嘴，小声地辩解说是有沙子进了眼睛。他说：“那么，你以后打算做什么？”  
鹿惊需要一点时间思考。他没有把馆长对他做的事情告诉任何人，包括他的这位新朋友。一方面是因为他本能地害怕自己会因此被疏离，另一方面，馆长早就拿这件事威胁过他。“如果你把今天发生的事情告诉任何人，”馆长先生说，拉起裤子，系上皮带，“你会从这个世界消失，就像你父亲一样。”  
鹿惊晃晃脑袋驱赶令人不快的回忆。“我要活下去，”他说，看着带人的眼睛，“然后离开这里。”


	3. 我把它弄坏的

3.  
阿飞差点碰倒了手边的啤酒：“杀死你？对不起，你是说，杀死你？”  
卡卡西摆出安抚人心的微笑，像是要告诉阿飞这没什么大不了的。他从外套内袋里拿出一个鼓起的信封放在桌面上，推到阿飞面前。“是的，杀死我，在九月十五号凌晨。最好不要用太粗暴的方式，我这人有点怕痛。”  
“等一下。你想自杀？你怎么会想自杀？我是说，你为什么——”  
“现在杀手也要来心理治疗师那一套了吗？”卡卡西皱起眉头，“我以为正常的流程是你收下钱，然后把事情搞定。”   
阿飞知道自己露出了破绽，接下来他必须更加谨慎。他努力让自己从局外人的角度思考这一切——一个冷漠疏离的陌生人，只能对这位旗木先生的事情展露一点适度的，符合道德的关心。他的手已经不再颤抖，职业清道夫的良好素养让他冷静下来。他极为放松地向后仰靠下来，两条手臂展开搭在沙发靠背上。  
“你是从哪儿打听到我的，旗木先生？”阿飞换上了一种轻快的语气。  
“朋友的朋友，”卡卡西说，“他们说你很有契约精神，很少出差错。”  
“你看，先生，你该打听得更详细些。我不会无缘无故地杀死别人，不是摆在街边供人投币使用的杀人机器。我得先了解情况，再决定接不接受这份工作。”  
“你会在杀人前加以判断，”卡卡西点了点头把这个事实承认下来，听到这里，阿飞还以为他赞成自己的做法。卡卡西继续说：“也就是说，由你去决定谁死谁活，上帝先生。”  
阿飞坐直身子，双手摆上桌面，朝前倾着身子。他确实不熟悉现在的这个卡卡西，但有一点可以确定了：卡卡西不喜欢杀手。阿飞以极具压迫感的姿势长久地注视他，而这位小说家没有现出任何恐惧，反倒在嘴角露出一个微笑的迹象。  
“被我说中了？”他说。  
阿飞有些愤怒。他可以被所有人误解，唯独不想被卡卡西看不起。他知道现在不是个为自己抗辩的好时机，但他还是忍不住开口说：“我先前接受委托杀了一位神父，先生。那家伙摸遍了整个唱诗班的男孩。他被人起诉了很多次，但受到的惩罚只是从一个教区调到另一个。只有死亡能要这种人停手——哦，别和我说什么这位神父或许有个悲惨的过去，把那作为赦免他的理由。我他妈才不管他是怎么变坏的。”  
卡卡西捏紧了交叉在一起的双手，眼神中忽然多了点更加人性化的东西，那种尊重中带点怜悯的笑意从他的脸上消失了。阿飞惊喜又内疚地感到自己获得了他更多的注意力。他杀了那么多人，却故意提起了这位性侵犯小男孩的神父，因为他知道这会给卡卡西留下一个好印象。阿飞发觉自己居然在为了那点儿可悲的自尊和虚荣瞄准卡卡西的软肋，瞄准那段只有他俩知道的过去。他开始后悔，生硬地转移了话题。  
“这座城里至少住了三分之一的上帝。”阿飞说，“去找警察，法官，去找那些高层，去找那些帮派，去找华尔街那帮精英。别他妈在我这儿愤世嫉俗，先生。”  
卡卡西不置可否地耸耸肩膀，拉下口罩喝了一口咖啡。阿飞盯着他嘴角的小痣和靠近杯壁的嘴唇。那双骨节分明的手干净，修长，连指尖都透出良好的修养。这双手放下了咖啡杯，再次交叉着叠到一起。好的，他的小说家要发起下一轮进攻了。  
卡卡西说：“你看，这是一项简单的委托，一笔只赚不赔的生意。我有一大笔钱，阿飞先生，你可以现在拿走一半，在完事后拿走另一半。现金，不用交税。”  
“不是钱的问——”  
“听我说完。”卡卡西说，“我没有家人，父母很早就去世了，没有伴侣，没有称得上亲密的关系。自然也没有子女。作为小说家存在于社会的是斯坎儿，而不是我。对社会来说我几乎不存在，杀死一个原本就不存在的人没什么难度。没人会去深究我的死亡，警察甚至都不会立案调查，知道为什么？因为我会留下一封遗书，而你会把现场做成自杀的样子。你们擅长这么做，是不是？”  
这段自白让阿飞发自内心地感到悲哀。卡卡西没有提起他，理所当然，谁会在说这种事情时提起少年的恋人呢。可他们明明经历了这么多，阿飞觉得有些不公平。一切都变成了一句“没有称得上亲密的关系”。  
“也不是操作层面上的问题，旗木先生。我是杀手，可我不帮人自杀，至少不在一无所知的情况下这么做。”  
“我看不出事先了解我会对你的行动有什么帮助。杀死一个陌生人才是最容易的，不是吗？”  
你他妈可不是什么陌生人，卡卡西。  
阿飞把这句话咽回肚子里。  
“我会告诉你并非如此。”他说，“也许你是个打算骗保险的混蛋，也许你欠下一大堆债务，惹了不该惹的人。也许你干了无法弥补的坏事，打算用死亡逃避一切。也许你得了绝症，或者——或者你只是个得了抑郁症的倒霉蛋。我得了解情况，防止脏东西沾到我身上。”  
卡卡西说：“你的意思是，你得判断我是否该死，然后再决定接不接受我的委托？”  
“我只接我愿意接的活。”  
“如果你是担心‘脏东西’，”卡卡西说，抬起双手比出两个引号，阿飞觉得这个动作相当可爱，尽管这绝对并非卡卡西的本意，“我没有买保险，你可以去查。财务状况正常，没有借过高利贷，连信用卡也没有。我和那些帮派没有任何关系。这么说可真奇怪——我只是一个普通至极的小说家。”  
阿飞摊开双手示意自己还在等待。  
“什么？”  
“还没说全。你得了癌症？”  
“我的身体状况不能说完全正常，”卡卡西谨慎地挑选着字眼，“但并非癌症。”  
阿飞松了一口气。好吧，现在至少可以确定不是卡卡西的身体要杀死他了。下一位嫌疑人是他的脑子。  
“抑郁症？你找没找过心理医生？”  
“没有。”卡卡西说，“但我有心理咨询师的从业资格，我自学了几年，跟在几个医生后头分析了不少案例。因为那时我在写一本以心理咨询师为主角的小说，我得积累素材。那是很久以前了。”  
阿飞知道卡卡西在小时候就读了很多书，但这件事仍然让他感到不可思议。他说：“你为了小说素材，考了一张从业资格证？”  
“我还写过另一本，主角是个站街的男人——”  
“你在开玩笑。”阿飞急匆匆地打断他，像是不敢听接下来的话。  
“我没有。找个中间人——就是拉皮条的——不是什么难事。你可不能随便往街上一站，就说自己在揽客，那会惹麻烦的，得有个人罩着你。开业前皮条客要教你很多事。总之，我在上街区那儿的一条巷子里站了一个月，在皮条客安排的旅店里做。”卡卡西说着，又喝了一口咖啡，“别那样看着我，只有这样你才能写出真材实料的东西。要知道，想象力大多数情况下是傲慢而粗鲁的。不过我得告诉你，阿飞先生，那一个月让我赚了一大笔钱，我认真地考虑过转行。”   
那个银色头发，穿着笔挺的白衬衫和背带裤的小孩子站在阿飞面前。冷静，克制，训练有素，脸上显出寄人篱下的小孩子脸上常见的自知之明。最后反倒是黑发男孩不知所措的拥抱让他开始发抖，流下眼泪。银发男孩说：“你知道吗，我恨我的身体。”  
阿飞咬着牙驱散回忆，可他没法阻止这些片段从门缝里溜出来。卡卡西在这尊沉默的雕像前摆了摆手。“最后一句是玩笑。”他友好地提醒道，开始反思自己是不是说过头了。  
阿飞说：“那你他妈到底为什么想杀死自己？”  
“你真的很好奇，我还以为职业杀手不会这样。”卡卡西说，他预料到了这场谈话的失败，不想再浪费更多时间了，“说真的，你要问一个人为什么自杀，还不如去问其他人为什么活着。法律规定我们不许剥夺别人的生命，却没有规定我们不许剥夺别人的死亡。这难道不是很不公平？”  
又是文字游戏。阿飞感到自己永远也没法在这上头胜过他善辩的小说家了。如果不想显得愚蠢，那就少说话。他记起卡卡西以前对他说的。卡卡西从小就显出好辩的倾向，伶牙俐齿，咄咄逼人，但他同时又是个沉默寡言的人。如今这个讲话亲切又风趣随和的人对阿飞来说很陌生。如果他对卡卡西一无所知，他一定会以为他是个如外表那样轻松自在的人。  
这样的人明白自己的能力和极限，过着快乐又毫无牵挂的生活。偶尔的越界只会让他带上一种近乎迷人的魅力，优质的幽默感让你能容忍他的一两句冷嘲热讽——这种冷嘲热讽不但不会惹你不高兴，还会让你惊喜于自己是不是离这个值得尊重的人更近了一点。而实际上没有人真正走进他的生活，大家都只是被他的演技迷得团团转。你知道最悲哀的地方在哪里吗？根本没有人在意，连他自己也不在意。大家才不管这是演技还是现实，大家只希望一切和和气气，合乎身份。  
两人沉默了一会儿。酒保送来一杯威士忌，酒杯下压着一张写了一串数字的纸条。“那位先生给要我给您送来的。”酒保低声对卡卡西说，朝吧台那儿点了点头。一位衣着浮夸的年轻男子朝卡卡西扬起酒杯。  
卡卡西毫不吝啬他的笑容，就一位企图自杀的人来说，他微笑的次数未免太多了一点。他拿起那张纸条放进外套口袋，不是对那位年轻男子，而是非常高明地对着酒保说，“麻烦您去告诉他我不喝酒，不过我会存好他的电话。”  
阿飞沉默地观察着卡卡西的动作，无以名状的焦虑让他坐立难安。卡卡西会打那个电话吗？他会和那个年轻人（穿得像个该死的小丑）出去喝一杯吗？这么多年来，他在卡卡西身边的位置都被哪些人取代了？老天，他从来没感觉自己离卡卡西这么远。局外人，他还需要伪装成一个局外人吗？他本来就是了。  
酒保离开以后，卡卡西站起来，伸手去拿那只塞满了现金的信封。“对不起，”他说，声音里听不出情绪，“也许我找错人了。我得找个没那么热心肠的杀手。”  
男人朝前俯身的的动作让他的袖口向上滑开，露出一小截手腕和腕上的手表。阿飞看到那表盘，时针分针自然纹丝不动，而本该无阻前进的秒针却被困在了两小格刻度之间，陷入了一来一去的无解循环。  
“等一下。”阿飞站起身，眼疾手快地按住了卡卡西的手。这是他们见面以来的第一次肢体接触，男人粗糙带茧的温热手掌整个覆盖住了卡卡西光滑的手背，力道不算小。银发男人只是抬了抬眼睛。阿飞想到这只手曾被那些醉醺醺的嫖客按在泛黄的床单上，躁郁和烦闷让他喘不上气来。  
我本该陪在他身边的。  
“等一下，我会接受你的委托。我会在九月十五号杀死你，”阿飞说。去他妈的，他想，离九月份还有整整三个月，他总会想出些办法的，“这样你是不是就能把一切都告诉我了？”  
卡卡西愣了一下，抽回手，坐回卡座。阿飞却仍一动不动地站着，身子朝前倾，双手撑在桌面上。他用这种居高临下的方式欣赏他的小说家，用自己的影子笼罩住卡卡西的身形，他的保护欲和占有欲在这个瞬间一并夺走了这具身体的掌控权。  
“你到底为什么这么感兴趣？”听到卡卡西的问句后，阿飞才发觉自己早该坐下了。他尽量掩盖动作中的尴尬，好像刚才的动作只是杀手先生别有用心的观察而非失恋者逃逸的情绪。实话实说，阿飞做得很不错。要说起伪装能力，他大概和卡卡西不分上下。这是他们的过去给两人留下的同一份礼物。“因为我非常缺钱。”阿飞说，这倒并非全是谎话。卡卡西的生活或许糟到他想在生日这天杀死自己，阿飞的日子也没好到哪去。  
卡卡西没有质疑这个借口。“如果你非要我解释，我必须事先把话说清楚。”他说，“首先，我不愿意把我的行动归因于一个单纯的片面的动机，那太粗鲁了。其次，你得知道你是在要求我把痛苦掏出来摆在架子上做展览，而我从来不打算靠这痛苦博取别人的同情。这等于要我放弃相当一部分的自尊。”  
卡卡西的声调中透出一种沉钝深邃的不卑不亢，年少时的锐利和敏捷不见踪影。这句控诉让阿飞有些内疚，他意识到自己的要求——至少作为一个陌生的杀手来说——是相当没有分寸的。可他还能怎么做呢？卡卡西从来不会主动露出脆弱面，他讨厌任何伤及自尊的事情，即使那意味着他得自己承受一切。有时候你就是得故意伤害他，用一种近乎偏执的手段逼迫他露出伤口。只有这样才能让这个要强的人服输，愿意接受一丁点儿别人的好意。  
阿飞此时出奇地冷静，来自过去的那些感情都无法再左右他的思维。他决定扮演好自己的角色，一个热心肠的局外人，一个不那么冷血的杀手。至于这面具，他打算再保留一阵子——因为宇智波带土的身份对他来说或许会成为一个负担。  
面对卡卡西的指控，他一字一句地组织自己的反击：“你要我做行刑人，了解情况该是我的正当权利。你对我来说不是一头待宰的牲口，我对你来说也不该是一杆上膛的枪。尊重可是互相的，旗木先生。”  
看得出卡卡西很喜欢这个句子。“待宰的牲口和上膛的枪。”他重复道，偏了偏头，像是在舌尖上品味这一对喻体，“很有意思。”  
阿飞有些脸红，他不知道被小说家夸奖时该说什么。  
而卡卡西开始认真审视这位黑发的杀手先生。他的着装，他的体格，他的发型，他奇特的橘色漩涡面具和忽高忽低的声调，他右臂上的，覆盖住一片烧伤的纹身。卡卡西的本职工作就是观察生活，观察人类，可他或许被预定的死亡高兴得冲昏了头脑。一个这样有血有肉，有独立人格的人坐在自己面前，他不可思议地发现，自己居然会如此盲目，把这个人当成了寻常的清洁工——他们收钱，然后把事情办妥，把手枪扔到河里消灭证据。  
当然，卡卡西原本只想要这样的服务，简单又美妙的金钱关系，高效又快速的死亡，不会比丢掉一副一次性餐具更难。只不过现在，也许他被这句比喻打动了，他必须承认这位阿飞先生是个真正的，拥有灵魂的人。他说：“你不是寻常的杀手。”  
“这不正是你找上我的原因吗？”阿飞说，抱起双臂。  
“确实如此。”卡卡西笑起来。然后阿飞才发觉，在刚刚的所有对话中，无论他有多少复杂的动机，多少欲言又止的执念，一个简单的欲望始终驱使着他——他渴望看到卡卡西的笑容。  
这可不是什么令人愉快的自我认知，这种原始又无止境的欲望就像那样荒原尽头的深渊把阿飞吓坏了。他急着说些什么掩饰自己的困窘，视线四处游移而找不到落点。卡卡西则兴趣盎然地观察着他的动作，这个陌生人的举止间时不时透出一股奇怪的熟悉和亲切。但往往只有一个瞬间，下一秒，他又变成了彻底的陌生人。  
“你的表坏了。”最终阿飞说，朝卡卡西的右手扬了扬下巴。  
卡卡西只是简单地瞥了它一眼。  
“哦，”他说，“我知道，我把它弄坏的。”  
好吧，阿飞想，这下他至少知道卡卡西为什么会迟到了。


	4. 一个拥抱

4.  
畑鹿惊住在镇上的私人图书馆里。  
鹿惊在名义上是馆长先生的养子，只不过馆长有自己的家庭，还有一个五岁的小女儿。鹿惊总是庆幸馆长只对男孩抱有特殊的兴趣，他至少没有在女儿身上做他对鹿惊做的事情。这让鹿惊觉得自己保护了什么人，心里有些自欺欺人的喜悦——原谅他吧，在遇到内轮带人以前，这个终日阴沉着脸的小男孩实在很难在生活中找到什么乐事。  
鹿惊的父亲死在了战场上，那时鹿惊六岁，随后他被送到了这间图书馆，托付给了馆长先生。任何认识馆长的人都会说他是个学识渊博又和蔼可亲的人。他总是穿一套棕色的，有格子暗纹的西装，打一条墨绿色的领带，灰白干枯的头发向后梳起。他是当地大学的副教授，在学术界也有一定声望。在寻常人眼里，他家庭美满，事业有成，又拥有一间无比气派的图书馆，是个地道到无可指摘的人——这是鹿惊的父亲放心地把独生子托付给他的原因。  
起初他对鹿惊很好。鹿惊爱读书，于是馆长便允许他在馆内的所有地方随意走动，包括地下一层那不对外开放的资料室。到了同龄人都去上学的年纪，他告诉鹿惊：“这个小地方的教育体制一塌糊涂，有那时间接受什么义务教育，还不如多读点书。”那时候，他的手过度亲昵地抚摸着鹿惊的背部，那只厚重闷热的手掌紧贴着男孩裸露在外的颈部，似乎每一个神经末梢都在因为奇异隐秘的快感而无声地尖叫着。  
鹿惊什么也没感觉到，只是不爱亲密接触的天性让他皱了皱眉头。但出于对馆长的尊重，也出于一种不愿大惊小怪的奇怪自尊，他一直默许着这样的行为，甚至主动消去了眉眼间最微小的反抗信号。  
于是鹿惊没有去上学，在那一排排书架间贪婪地汲取必要且迷人的知识，他在那里获得了比同龄人广阔得多的视野和对小孩子来说相当成熟的心智。书中学不到的现实性事务则由馆长亲自教授。十二岁的时候，馆长要鹿惊担任图书管理员。鹿惊欣然接受，因为他很想做些什么来报答馆长的恩情。  
这时候鹿惊还十分尊敬他，并且感激馆长为他做的一切。鹿惊跟其他人一样被那副有教养的年长者模样骗了过去。除了馆长以外，鹿惊没有任何可以依靠的人，你可以想象当这种信任受到背叛时这颗心脏蜷缩颤抖得多厉害了。  
这间私人运营的图书馆对镇上的所有人开放，人们可以自由借阅大部分书籍。鹿惊严格遵守馆长定下的规则，往胸前挂了一张塑封的管理员证，瘦而窄薄的身板挺得笔直。鹿惊的日常工作就是坐在借阅台处理借还的图书，或是用那台厚重的台式机帮人们检索资料。  
图书馆的每层楼都设立了阅览区，算上地下那资料室，图书馆一共三层。有一部老旧的，经常失灵的电梯在大厅的最西面。每天闭馆之后，鹿惊还要负责清理阅览区，用抹布大致擦一遍桌面。这地方有矮桌和舒服的靠背沙发，有冷气和难得的静谧。于是，尽管几乎每面墙上都贴了禁止饮食的警告，小孩子们还是很喜欢偷带些汽水零食进来看漫画，甚至在馆内发展出一个零食交易的地下市场。鹿惊的任务之一是去提醒这些人——第一次劝告，第二次警告，第三次驱逐。而对于内轮带人来说，第三次他俩成了同谋，第四次他俩成了朋友，第五次他们几乎无话不谈。  
内轮带人住在内轮家的大房子里。带人很小的时候双亲就去世了，他被这个家族最有威望也是最有野心的人亲自带大，天资绝不算平庸，但在这个精英家族中就显得有些不够看了。他本该像其他拥有这个姓氏的年轻人一样被送往私立学校，在那里接受严格的系统化的教育；然后入职内轮家族名下的公司中，并且步入那帮装腔作势的成年人口中的上流社会。  
要不是他直到十三岁都没有显现出独属于这个家族的天赋，甚至在性格上显出一点懦弱胆小的迹象，他不会被允许拥有这么多属于自己的时间——对那个庞大的家族来说，这是一种理性且经济的放弃。  
鹿惊被馆长禁止与带人有过多的往来，但斑并没有阻止带人去接近鹿惊。他期待一种盲目的爱会在这个男孩身上激发某种变化，这多少会让他改变现在碌碌无为的生活——因为炙热的情感永远是这个拥有野心的家族最需要的催化剂。  
当馆长先生越来越多地撞见鹿惊和带人待在一块儿时，他非常生气，因为他想到自己培养出的那样纯粹又浸满书本香气的小兽或许被一个愚蠢的男孩灌输了些多余的念头。他担心这会让鹿惊最终逃离自己的控制。为了进一步惩罚这个男孩，他把鹿惊叫到地下室的杂物间，坐在椅子上，把裤子褪到小腿以下，又要鹿惊在他双腿之间跪下。  
“张开嘴，”他命令道，声音低沉沙哑，“然后把裤子脱下来。”  
鹿惊要强忍着呕吐的欲望，把呼吸的频率降到最低，因为他很怕那股腥臭的体味会永远留在口腔中。这让他大脑缺氧，窒息感逼出了生理眼泪。他浑身颤抖着，膝盖在地下室的水泥地上蹭出两道伤口。有一回他忍不住吐了出来，咽喉肌肉条件反射地抽搐着，胃酸翻涌上来，他把整个地方弄得一塌糊涂。  
事后鹿惊很想去洗澡，但是他侧身躺在地上，甚至没有力气站起来。他用香皂洗澡，无数次刷牙漱口，但仍然没法摆脱那段恶心的记忆。他连着好几天不敢在洗澡时触碰自己的下体，不愿意把食物放进嘴里，精神恍惚地游走在崩溃边缘。  
鹿惊想到带人给他的巧克力，于是拆了一块放到嘴里，祈祷甜味盖过嘴里那股味道。这个讨厌甜食的人拆了一块又一块巧克力扔到嘴里，失焦又带着泪痕的眼睛盯着天花板上悬着的白炽灯，一只白色的飞蛾正在撞击发热的灯管，它的翅膀上有黑色的对称花纹。这只飞蛾最终失掉所有力气，像一张碎纸片那样反面朝上地落到地上。这只飞蛾会成为鹿惊的好朋友，在此后的生命中，他会在每一次神经紧张时看到它。  
撑下去，鹿惊想，撑下去。这个人养大你，给你吃给你住，让你免费读这么多的书。他总体上是个好人，是不是？毕竟大家都觉得他是好人。把这当作你应付的报酬，你可不能总在这儿白吃白喝。别大惊小怪的。你是谁？你的身体又有什么价值？  
鹿惊很快就发现了逃离这一切的诀窍。他让自己相信自己的身体分文不值，他把精神整个地抽离了肉体。他越来越废寝忘食地阅读，起初三十页密密麻麻的文字就能带他逃离现实，现在他需要五十页，后来他需要一百页。他显出一种病态的苍白，眼窝附近的皮肤透出底下的毛细血管，眼圈像是苹果表面的磕伤一样暗沉发黑。他的两边嘴角都撕裂了，嘴唇毫无血色。  
带人不可能察觉不到他的变化，他想象不出究竟是什么事情能把这个聪明坚强的人搞成这副行尸走肉的样子。他十分担心自己的朋友，再三询问鹿惊究竟发生了什么。  
鹿惊说：“什么也没有发生，带人。”  
带人说：“告诉我。”  
鹿惊重复了一遍：“什么也没有发生。”  
带人捏紧了拳头却不知该击向哪里。他还太年轻冲动，于是忽然伸手抱住鹿惊，双手多少有些不讲道理地束缚住这具忽然开始猛烈颤抖和挣扎的身体，把他使劲按进自己的怀里。不管他遭受了什么，带人想，拥抱总归不会错。要是他连个拥抱也不能给到他的朋友，那他该成了多么悲哀的人啊。  
这个拥抱给鹿惊带来的安全感超出他最绝望时的期待。男孩为了憋住眼泪而屏住呼吸，他努力压制住呜咽，咽喉的肌肉紧绷着，时不时像终于抑制不住抽搐那样呛下一口氧气，鼻腔随之收紧，发出连续又短促的抽气声。他再次尝试切断氧气，几秒钟后重又陷入抽搐和痉挛的循环，他的胸腔和平坦的小腹不受控制地上下起伏着，手脚因为缺氧而生出轻微的麻痹感，大脑沉重发晕——他觉得自己快要溺死在这善意里了。  
带人紧紧支撑着鹿惊的身体，有些手足无措地轻拍他的后背。他很害怕，而想到那个把鹿惊弄成这样的不知名的混蛋时，这种恐惧燃烧成了鲁莽的不顾一切的愤怒。  
带人伪装出他能做到的最沉稳的嗓音，那一刻他确定自己愿意付出一切来换取鹿惊的信任和依靠。可他又拥有什么呢？无力感让带人鼻子发酸，他又要掉眼泪了。不是现在！他悄悄捏了一把自己的手背，期待眼泪能被疼痛逼回去。他说：“你现在、你现在很安全，鹿惊。不要怕，不要怕。我一直在这里。到底是谁欺负你了？”  
那时候带人还以为自己的安慰是导火索，因为鹿惊一听到这句话，情绪忽然就崩溃了。他卸下了所有的防御，身体脱力地倒进带人的拥抱，整张脸埋在带人的颈窝里。允许自己接受别人的帮助究竟是一种强大还是一种软弱？那时候鹿惊迷迷糊糊地想着。那时他没有想出答案，十几年后也没有。  
这里头有个很奇怪的逻辑，来自旁人的关切到底是不是会削弱人类作为个体的自给自足的力量？如果这种关切无法长久地陪伴你，那它难道不是先把你变成了个软弱的人，再不负责任地抽身离去吗？  
在这种情况下，两个小男孩实在没有余力想到这一层。鹿惊用手背抹掉眼泪，在心里倒数三秒钟允许自己最后贪恋这个拥抱，然后他挣脱了带人的手，摇摇晃晃地站稳身子。他到底是个坚强自立的人，一场由关切引发的情绪雪崩也不过持续了几十秒。  
带人担心地抓住他的手臂。鹿惊带着他走进一排排书架之间，头顶的自动感应灯随着他们的脚步一盏盏亮起又无声地熄灭，灯管两端的灯座微微发红发热。中央空调的轰鸣混着冷气低低地漂浮在空气里。他们绕过了世界文学区，从社会学走到宗教学，路过了心理学，最后来到普通读者最不常进入的哲学区。那儿的自动感应灯坏了，他们头上的最后一盏日光灯熄灭后，鹿惊拉着带人跨入一片黑暗。灯没有亮起，没有人知道他们在这个地方。  
带人忧心忡忡地偷看鹿惊脸上的表情，他的眼睛还没有完全适应黑暗，因此只能看到一个隐约的轮廓。带人原本抓着鹿惊的小臂，现在这只手试探性地圈住鹿惊的手腕，拇指钻进了男孩柔软冰凉的掌心。带人的手比鹿惊的稍大一点，他捏住男孩的手指，犹豫地磨蹭着指腹和修剪整齐的指甲，最后终于包裹住他的整只手。  
两人刚见面的时候，带人还以为鹿惊是吃软不吃硬的那种人，而刚刚那个拥抱证明了他也会让步于不讲道理的强硬（且不提那之前有多少抗拒）。于是，带人忽然发现鹿惊远不及他想象的那样无懈可击。这反倒让带人松了一口气，因为他终于在这段关系中找到了独属于自己的位置。  
“这里一个人也没有，”他压低嗓门对鹿惊说，“到底谁欺负你了？我去把他搞定，真的，我爷爷教过我散打。”  
鹿惊被这句蠢话逗笑了，可即使如此，他还是不打算把带人卷入这件事。鹿惊担心他冲动的伙伴会被愤怒驱使着做些无法挽回的事情，反过来伤害到带人自己的前途。这时候尚年幼的鹿惊还对未来抱着一种盲目的预期，他以为他经历过的已经是馆长恶行的极限，而自己已经掌握了忍耐的技巧。长时间的阅读，卓有成效的自我麻痹，以及一个温暖的拥抱。我已经拥有足够多的武器了，鹿惊想，尽管那武器的刀刃是对着他自己的。在他后来的人生中，同一把刀一直抵着他的脖颈侧面。  
鹿惊说：“没有人欺负我，真的。不过——不过谢谢你。”  
“可你哭了，鹿惊，”带人急冲冲地抗议道，像是为自己心目中那强大的偶像辩护，“你从来不哭的。”  
“沙子进了眼睛。”鹿惊用带人自己的话打败他，十几年后他还在用这个狡猾的技巧。  
“可是——”  
“怎么，那沙子只能进你的眼睛？”   
带人被噎得没有话说，他只好用力捏了捏鹿惊的手以示不甘。  
后来，这个无人的角落就成了他们新的秘密基地。这里的自动感应灯一直没人来修，这成了他们最好的掩护。他们坐在两排书架之间，就着排风扇那儿透进来的一点不断摇晃的光亮读小说。这儿的气氛很适合读斯蒂芬金的恐怖小说，鹿惊很容易就能找到机会捉弄带人。一只从背后鬼鬼祟祟靠近的手，忽然喷到脖子上的热气——这些小把戏能把带人吓得从地上跳起来，双手捂住嘴巴堵住低低的尖叫。然后鹿惊坐在地上看着他笑，直到带人缓过来，后知后觉地意识到这是一个可爱的玩笑。  
接着，他们又重新紧挨着坐下，脑袋凑到一起。带人总是抱怨这地方太冷，要鹿惊凑得再近一点。鹿惊好几次提醒他多穿件外套来，但是带人每次都会忘记——他当然是故意忘记的，他只是想找借口靠在鹿惊身上分享他的体温而已。  
没人知道他们在这儿，只有那些书脊泛黄的哲学著作盘踞在书架上，居高临下地注视这两个男孩。书本中那些雄辩但早已死去的灵魂或许会在无人的夜间窃窃私语，谈论这段关系是多么的无拘无束而漫无边际，其中又透出一股单纯且凝练的力量。  
你没法给这一样一段关系命名，没法把它归入友情、亲情和爱情中的任意一个，因为任何尝试概括它的词语都不足以全面描绘它的美妙之处。而这段关系的影响如此之深，他们将一辈子也逃不掉这段过去。正如人类总是犯同样的错误一样，我们总是偏向爱上同样的人——或者说，同样的幻觉。


	5. 游戏规则是？

5.  
宇智波带土回到他的租来的公寓。他摘掉面具，换上运动短裤和T恤，把那个装满现金的信封从口袋里拿出来丢在餐桌上。屋内没有开灯，浅色透光的窗帘拉上了一半。百叶窗切割了暗橙色的落日投射在地板上，边缘带着模糊的亮光。  
正对着门口的酒柜里放着几瓶烈酒，威士忌，白兰地，朗姆酒。冰箱里有冻好的一整板冰块。洗好的透明玻璃杯倒挂在杯架上。要是带土愿意，他可以在一分钟内给自己倒上一杯加冰的酒，让他的脑子好受些。可他看也不看那些东西一眼，径直走进靠里的房间。他需要保持清醒。

“这些年我写完了三部长篇，还有不少短篇。”卡卡西说，“我写了各种各样的人，心理治疗师、站街的男人、钢琴家、无家可归者、没有身份的疯子和狂人。九月十五号是我定下的，最后一本书的截稿日，我打算——这话听起来可能有些自我意识过剩——我打算写写自己。”  
“像是，呃，像是回忆录那样？自传？”阿飞说，有些结结巴巴的。杀手可不常有机会谈论什么作品体裁。“与其说是自传——只有部分材料取自我的过去，最终的成品，我想，并不是我一个人的故事。我的一位旧友——唔，已经过去了那么久，我想好歹试着回忆那段时间，给一切加个结尾，你知道。”卡卡西说着移开视线，不去看阿飞的脸。你不会相信刚刚那个逻辑缜密的人会说出这样支离破碎的句子，陌生人听了一定会摸不着头脑的。  
好在坐在他对面的并不是完全的陌生人。阿飞沉默着，他有些期待，但害怕自己的念想落空。旧友，他会是那个旧友吗？卡卡西有几个旧友？我真如自己想象的那样，仍然在他的心中占有一席之地吗？  
“他救了我，他让我活到现在，而我给他带去的只有厄运。”卡卡西说，语速变得极快，好像有意不想让阿飞听明白，“我一直不敢回忆那些细节，可事到如今，我想至少完整地写下我和他的故事——作为纪念，作为礼物，如果他能看到的话。”  
卡卡西抬起眼睛看着阿飞，他没有继续说下去。  
这个“至少”意味着什么呢？如果卡卡西没有死，为什么一次也没来找过自己？阿飞很难再做出任何其他的动作，他感到胃部一阵阵抽搐，后颈的肌肉僵硬发痛，呼吸变成了一件难事。他幅度极小地点点头，可卡卡西似乎只把这当作了陌生人粗浅的善意。  
这当然让阿飞很受伤。

带土用几个深呼吸拉回思绪。他很难停止回忆，简直像是把一半的灵魂丢在了那场沉重的对话里。他赤脚站在地板上，开始做细致的伸展运动放松肌肉，拉长放缓每一次呼吸，大脑随之一点点镇静下来。他检查肌肉和几处旧伤的状况，对这具身体的熟悉和掌控让他感到安心。  
在这个布置成健身室的房间里，带土在三台力量器械上做了几组循环，按照惯例逐渐加大负荷。汗水很快浸透了他的上衣，从额头一路淌到脖子。他在两组循环间停下动作，仰头咕咚咕咚地灌下矿泉水。  
但温吞的矿泉水没法缓解从口腔一路扩散到胸口的干渴，他喝完了一整瓶，嘴里却仍然干涩发苦，这水像是被直接倒进了沙漠中央，被滚烫的沙石迅速吸收了去。我需要加足冰块的威士忌，他想，回忆酒精入口的清冽和滑过食道时的辛辣。酒精，酒精。  
屋内越来越暗，但这种逐渐浸入的黑暗会让早已身处其中的人获得更加敏锐的视野。所有东西都带上一层模糊的灰调，带土喜欢这股氛围。有些人喜欢在这时候听些音乐，带土更喜欢与自己粗重的呼吸单独相处。他靠着这样严格的肌肉训练与自己对话。  
今天的运动量超出了他给自己定下的日常份额，他知道第二天肌肉一定会酸痛发胀。可要是不做些什么耗尽他被这场对话勾起的搏斗样的亢奋，他今晚一定会失眠，直到凌晨三点还盯着电视上的购物节目发呆。  
一旦停止专注于肌肉控制，他的大脑就会偷得空闲放旗木卡卡西说过的话溜进来循环播放。他忍不住去揣摩这个人口中每句话的意思，即使他知道这毫无意义。现在的他永远也猜不中卡卡西在想什么，他们的默契早就消失了。

“你有认识的作家朋友吗？”卡卡西说。  
“你是第一个。”阿飞回答道。

“你他妈不该这么急不可耐的，这只会让他看轻你。”带土自言自语着，他仰躺在举重床上，用力推起杠铃。  
随后他换上阿飞的嗓音：“拜托，天才，他才不会那样呢。他喜欢笨嘴笨舌又天真迫切的人，小时候的你，比如说。”  
带土闭上嘴巴，于是阿飞也随之沉默下来。你瞧，这就是跟自己吵架的好处。你总可以轻易杀死对手。

好在卡卡西并不在意这自作聪明的套近乎。他说：“写东西实际上是体力活。你花上十几小时坐在电脑前苦思冥想，运气不好的时候一行字也敲不下来。前几年我还会定期锻炼身体，长跑和游泳，远离垃圾食品，尽量保持一个良好的作息。但我还是接连搞坏了腰椎，肩膀，最后是膝盖。又因为更久以前的一些旧伤——”卡卡西换了个姿势坐着，长时间维持同一个坐姿对他来说很辛苦。他的目光忽然被天花板上悬着的暖黄色灯泡吸引过去，一只黑白两色的飞蛾停在发热的灯泡上。  
阿飞不知道他在看什么。“旗木先生？”他提醒道。  
“对不起，”卡卡西说，“又因为以前的旧伤，时不时有偏头痛发作。林林总总的疼痛一起出现的时候，我没法工作，也没法休息。连存在本身都变得很困难。唔，不知道你能不能明白我说的。”  
阿飞沉默地听着，点点头。他已经从卡卡西的走路姿势判断出这一点了。他考虑要不要说起自己从重度烧伤中复健的经历，以证明自己能感同身受地理解卡卡西的痛苦，靠这博得卡卡西的一些好感。他及时拽住这个念头，把涌上喉咙口的表现欲咽了下去。杀手阿飞以为自己已经习惯了隐入黑暗里，最亮的东西只能是他手上的短匕首。可从他见到卡卡西的那一秒钟开始，他的自我意识就高涨得有些过头了。  
阿飞转而问了个不痛不痒的问题。“没去看过医生？”他说。  
“去了。医生除了给我开些止痛药，没有任何办法，他们说这是不可逆的身体变化，说我是个不负责任的工作狂。”卡卡西笑起来，仿佛自己说了个成功的笑话。阿飞面无表情。  
“至于那偏头痛，只是神经痛而已，诱因更可能是精神问题。先前和你说我有心理咨询师的从业资格，我也在自己身上试过精神分析——”卡卡西顿了顿，看着那只黑白两色的飞蛾在灯泡上缓慢爬行，绕到了背面，黄色的灯光照亮了它圆筒状的腹部，里头装满了黏液。  
阿飞回头跟上卡卡西的视线。他用力聚拢目光，试图从面前的景象中找出一点有价值的信息。可他只看到一盏脏兮兮的灯罩，下方悬着一颗寻常至极的灯泡。其他什么也没有，一幅全然静止的图像。  
“这事儿说起来太复杂，有机会再说吧。”卡卡西朝他眨眨眼睛，笑容中有诚恳的歉意和有所保留的一点狡黠。这种近乎孩子气的动作让人无法认真追问下去，比起少年时那种冷冰冰的拒人千里的态度，这位爱笑的张弛有度的成年人似乎更难对付了。

画面暂停在卡卡西的笑容。带土再一次推起杠铃，呼吸中满是不锈钢的味道。他忽然想到那时自己该用一句“医者不能自医”来劝服卡卡西。他有些懊恼，因为那会是有力的一击，一定会让卡卡西无话可说的。人们总是在一场争论结束后才想起更加聪明的辩词，如果我当时这么说，他们想，整件事一定会不一样。但过去无法改变。带土弯曲双臂放下杠铃，闭上眼睛。画面继续播放。

“好吧，好吧。”阿飞妥协说。  
卡卡西说：“我不愿意碰止痛药，不愿意碰酒精和香烟，我不想碰任何会上瘾的，会让我的大脑失控的东西——”  
哦，那你一定不会喜欢我。阿飞在心里冷冰冰地插嘴道。酒精和止痛药一度成为他的生活必需品，成为他四肢的延伸。但他坚称自己没有上瘾。“我随时可以停止喝酒，”阿飞对他忧心忡忡的朋友们说，“所以我没有上瘾，所以我没必要戒酒，所以我不用停止喝酒，对不对？”  
这是每个瘾君子都会扯的鬼话，看似流畅的推理，逻辑起点却是一个自信过头的错觉。  
“——我不能通过损伤我的精神以求维系我的身体。毕竟，你看，只是一具肉体而已。”  
“只是我的身体而已。”银发的少年突然说。阿飞在桌面下掐着自己的虎口逼自己集中注意力。  
阿飞问：“没有止痛药和酒精，老天，那撑不下去的时候该怎么办？”  
卡卡西说：“没有那种时候。”  
这句不假思索的回答反倒引人质疑它的真实性，它看起来只像是一个聪明大脑的条件反射，而远不是真相。阿飞有些愤怒：“先生，你刚才要我杀死你。这看起来可不是什么‘撑得下去’。”  
卡卡西的脸上显出失望，就像老师碰上了没有天赋的学生。“这生命是他送给我的礼物，我撑下去了，我必须撑下去，”他说，“我很爱写故事，也写了很多，阿飞先生，虽然这话要我自己来说很不好意思，我度过了精力充沛的十多年，完成了很多人一辈子也没法做到的事情。”

“虽然这话要我自己来说很不好意思，我度过了沾满鲜血的十多年，杀了很多人。我杀了那个该死的神父，杀了性侵小男孩的邻居，杀了虐待小孩的幼师，杀了在办离婚时强奸妻子的丈夫。我帮法律处理那些没法分类的垃圾，想想看，就这样我还能交到警察朋友。”带土大声说着，自然没法从只有他一个人的屋子里得到什么回应。他从举重床上坐起来，又拧开了一瓶矿泉水。再不说些什么，他觉得胸腔快要爆炸了，因为刚才这位敬业的听众一个劲儿沉默来着。  
他用手背抹掉脖子上的汗，双手掌根用力按压眼窝。他一面感到十分亢奋，一面又感到高浓度的疲惫被搅散在了血液里。喝点酒吧，他想，冰凉的美妙的威士忌，白兰地，什么都好——然后一切都会恢复原状的。  
但他坐在那里没有动。

“我查过斯坎儿。”阿飞说，仔细拿捏语气里的赞赏，“我知道他拿了很多了不起的奖项，不过从来不出席颁奖典礼。”  
“他是个奇怪的人。”卡卡西微笑着评价道。  
“我明白你的意思了。你度过了高效的十多年，创造的社会价值超过了很多人花一辈子追求的，”阿飞说，“那你过得怎么样呢？”  
“什么？”  
“除了写作，除了给政府创造税收，你自己过得怎么样？幸不幸福？没试过谈个恋爱？”  
卡卡西好笑地看着阿飞：“你真想当心理治疗师是不是？你是哪儿学来的这一套？”  
“纯属好奇。”阿飞耸耸肩膀，“想知道什么样的人能和你谈恋爱。”  
“没有。不过时不时会找人来和我睡觉，当然，他们各自有自己的生活。我付给他们钱，他们给我一晚上的好梦。这种事只要有门路就很安全。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，阿飞一时无法判断这是一句用来讽刺他的玩笑还是一句真话。  
阿飞知道这种事很容易就能查清楚，只需要打几个电话，再去他熟悉的酒吧套些情报。可他才不想弄清楚卡卡西是不是在用一种粗暴野蛮的方式对待自己的身体呢——老天保佑，他真的不想知道。  
卡卡西说：“话虽如此，我的身体不再允许我继续写作了。写作太孤独，太费精力。尽管如此，阿飞先生，我却不能不写这最后一本书，以此完整地承认并且告别我的过去。” 

“完整的承认和告别需要一个对象，你这混蛋！单方面的写作算什么狗屁告别？你他妈是打算强奸我们的过去！”带土一面发力推起杠铃一面大声吼道，声音突兀地出现又切断在这个空荡荡的房间里。

那时的阿飞却想不出这样绝妙的反击。他只能点头，再点头，仿佛承认事实成了他唯一的义务。他们之间的位置像是完全倒置了，以前都是他负责滔滔不绝的。  
“写这本书会比我做过的所有事都困难，这回倒是不必去体验新身份了——这回我得回顾我自己。我问你，阿飞先生，做你这行，会总去想自己究竟是谁吗？”  
卡卡西一句无心的问句让阿飞哑口无言。卡卡西要回顾的正是他所丢失的。他能如何回答呢？阿飞含糊地摇摇头。  
“回忆和写作一样是体力活，就像虚构和纪实同样困难。而我累了，非常累，阿飞先生。如果我不设置一个终点，不在终点放一个有足够吸引力的奖赏，我不知道自己能不能写完这本书。”  
“你说的有足够吸引力的奖赏，就是自杀？退一万步说，你明明可以自杀，何必绕一圈让我伪装成自杀的样子？何必多花这一笔钱？你他妈到底想要什么？”阿飞终于忍不住抛出一大堆问题，说完才发现自己的声音有点太大了。他今天犯了很多个平常不会犯的错误。  
卡卡西很高兴阿飞那么快就发现了重点，他觉得自己没有找错人。他说：“这就是问题所在了。我想要的是死亡，而不是自杀。这是两件事。我不想看着血涌出来，等着意志涣散。吃药也不行，我会呕吐，还会失禁，会有一段将死未死的痛苦时间。也许您会说跳楼符合要求，可我连那段坠落的时间都不想要。我想停止这具身体的一切——”卡卡西说着，微笑起来，“如果是我主动停止，那么直到最后一刻，我的意志都能不算完全停止了，因为这里头毕竟还有个‘主动’在，是不是？直到我停止呼吸，我都得忍受这一部分烦人的，属于我自己的意志。我要的不是这个，我想要与我无关的随便什么人干净利落地杀死我，就像拨动一个开关，上一秒是活着，下一秒是死亡。上帝本人大概没时间来帮我忙，所以我只得花钱雇个杀手。我不想要自杀，不想要消失——我连这一部分的主动权都不想要——我要一场他杀，我要被消失。你瞧，这才算是自我意志的完全放弃，完全死亡，对不对？”  
阿飞不知道绝望到什么程度的人才会流畅无阻地说出这种话，这些句子到底在卡卡西的脑子里盘旋了多久？为自己策划一场谋杀！把自我意志完全拱手相让！老天。他绞紧摆在桌面上的双手又放开，厚实健壮的肩膀不自然地紧绷着。  
“那你那恋人该怎么办呢？他看了这书，想来找你，却发现你死了。你他妈真的想让这种事发生？”  
卡卡西忽然目不转睛地盯视着阿飞。“我从来没说过他是我的恋人。”他说，“你是从哪儿知道的？”

这是他遇到卡卡西以来犯下的第几个错误？妈的。带土从举重床上坐起来，脱掉被汗浸湿的上衣。回忆自己说过的那些蠢话很痛苦，但他自虐似的在脑子里一遍遍重演这些场景。为了弥补这句失言，带土说那只是自己的猜测。从表面上看，卡卡西并没有起疑心——他看起来更像是被“恋人”这个词语吓到了。

“这是一段很难概括的关系，”卡卡西谨慎地说，“我们那时年纪太小，压根没想过要谈这方面的事情。说起来，只有大人才会热衷于给各种关系加上名字。”  
阿飞则不合时宜地回忆起他们第一次抚摸对方时的场景。时至今日，他想起那些细节时还会小腹发紧。想着你以前的好朋友自慰是不是多少有点心理不健全？阿飞总是尽力不去思考这个问题。

反应过来的时候，带土发觉自己已经从酒柜里拿出了一瓶威士忌，手掌轻拢住瓶口打圈。他开始盘算自己究竟喝多少才会失控，在底线周围背着手踱步。  
对话到这里就基本结束了。接下来卡卡西会给他一张名片，再给他一张写了住址的小纸条。他慎重地再次重复了一遍自己的委托，并且要求带土再一次正式接受。带土无言地照做，目送卡卡西的背影走出酒吧。  
接着，一切从头开始，循环往复。“你有认识的作家朋友吗？”卡卡西在带土的脑子里发问。一次，两次，三次。  
“喝一杯，伙计，”阿飞那轻快的嗓音跑了出来，“只喝一杯，不会有什么事的。”  
带土没有理会他。他让指尖离开冰凉的玻璃瓶，伸手打开冰箱。他拿出冻好的一整板冰块，用指尖顶起硅胶模具，仰着头把冰块倒进嘴里。  
带土一边嘎吱嘎吱嚼着冰块，一边盯着那瓶未开封的威士忌。为了转移注意力，他打开放在门口的黑色皮箱，把他的枪在桌面上逐一排开。他拆开枪管检查灰尘和污渍，确保子弹不会在要紧关头卡在枪膛里。在拆解和重组之间，他看到自己的手在发抖。金属接口好几次滑开，他的手上沾满了脏兮兮的润滑油。  
颤抖，下一步就该是头痛。然后他会冒冷汗，脑袋里充满高饱和度的跳跃的颜色，这会把他变成一个攻击性极强又暴躁的人。上一回他喝到断片，在一条陌生的小巷里醒来，双手沾满了干掉的血，鼻梁被谁打断了。他的钱包还在外套内袋里，但是随身携带的匕首不见了。在这种地方生活，你要么随身带着匕首，要么把十字架挂在脖子上。那次事故让他连着一周都没法睡个好觉，因为他担心会有人用那把刀会把他送上法庭。  
“喝一点。”阿飞又说，伪装出一种关切和妥协，“去安全的地方喝，找个人看着你。总比你一个人在这儿喝要好——别骗人了，你知道自己一定会喝的。你总是犯已经犯过的错误，一遍一遍又一遍。老兄，我了解你。”  
“你了解个屁，”带土生气地说，“没人能说了解我。”  
“你自己也不能吗？”  
“我自己也不能。”  
“你他妈就是个彻头彻尾的疯子，你知不知道？”  
“多谢提醒。”  
带土把所有的枪装回皮箱，然后走进浴室冲冷水澡。他草草擦干头发，换上干净的衣服，然后坐在桌前，与那瓶威士忌面面相觑。  
带土此时不得不承认在家里放这么多烈酒是个错误，他本来把这当成一种自制力的证明呢——你瞧，我没有酒精上瘾。我往家里放了这么多瓶好东西，可我一动也不动！  
带土忍无可忍地站起来，打算去外头解决晚餐。他决定走到另一个街区吃汉堡，于是努力用烤肉饼、球生菜和酸黄瓜的想象掩盖住他对酒精的渴望，但他现在没有一点食欲，这种尝试只让他感到反胃。  
他摔门而出，没有戴面具。独居的坏处之一是没人关心你有没有在生气，于是愤怒突然失去了意义，除了损伤你自己以外发挥不了任何作用。  
去那间餐厅的路上一共有三家酒吧，这是对带土的三次考验。他脚步坚定地快速走过第一家，放慢步子磨蹭着路过第二家，最后终于拐进第三家。真奇怪，他好像早就知道自己会这么做了。  
这间叫做“晓”的酒吧提供很不错的炸鱼薯条，老板迪达拉是带土的熟人。不做调酒师的时候，他是个艺术家。他的作品——粘土制成的大大小小的摆件——装饰着这件酒吧的各个角落。有时客人会看上其中一件，出大价钱把它买走。  
带土来这里是首先因为他知道迪达拉值得信任，自己能和他说大部分事情；其次是因为，如果他喝得太多，迪达拉会照顾好他——他不会帮带土擦掉呕吐物，不会给他一杯咖啡醒酒，但他至少会拦着他，不让把枪塞到别人或者自己的喉咙里。  
“出事了。”带土在吧台坐下，迪达拉瞥了他一眼，把放了球形冰块的威士忌推到他面前。  
“怎么，有人要你刺杀总统？”  
“比那更糟，”带土说，“有人要我杀了我的前男友。”  
“谁的委托？你的现男友？”  
“比那更糟，”带土重复道，仰头把酒精送入口腔，“他本人。”  
“操。”迪达拉说，他终于停下手上的动作，转过来正面对着带土，“你今天一定会喝过量，是不是？”  
“我不知道，”带土说，接过迪达拉递来的第二杯酒，“这取决于我的故事要说多久。”  
这个故事很长，迪达拉一边用干布擦玻璃杯一边听着。故事的最后，他终于忍不住插话道：“我搞不懂，老兄。”  
“什么？”  
“我搞不懂你为什么不能摘下面具。你看，如果他爱你爱到想为你写一本小说——”  
“他不爱我，”带土打断他，随后觉得这句话有些矫情，但这时他已经醉醺醺的了，“他爱的是宇智波带土，那个该死的小鬼头，不是阿飞我。阿飞搞砸一切，双手沾满鲜血。阿飞我已经谁也不是了。”  
“我可没兴趣听你自怨自艾，”迪达拉说，“我是说，如果你摘下面具，把你宇智波带土的名号亮出来，缠着他，陪这个孤独的家伙过上几天——这至少能阻止他自杀。”  
“问题的关键是，我不知道自己究竟该不该拦着他去死。”  
“你在说什么？”迪达拉皱起眉头，“你喝醉了。”  
“他活得很辛苦，他妈的，我真的被他说服了。我现在搞不懂死亡究竟是什么了，他的死亡对他来说是解脱，对我来说是折磨。我要为了我的利益干涉他的解脱吗？我——”  
“你说话什么时候这么文绉绉的了？死亡什么时候变成了好事情？”  
“我不知道，我搞不懂。如果我告诉他我是谁，再求他不要去死，留下来陪我——他一定会愿意的，你知道吗，即使他才是那个忍耐一切痛苦的人——他快把自己逼疯了，浑身都痛得不得了，你看他走路就知道了。他心肠太软了，他妈的，我以前总是因为这事儿骂他，他不是有仇必报的那种人，这个老好人，这个垃圾——”带土喝醉了，他开始语无伦次地冒出一些不成句的词语。  
“这个垃圾——”迪达拉接话说，被带土狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“你说什么？”带土大声说，挥舞着拳头，“你他妈凭什么骂他？”  
这位年轻的艺术家翻了个白眼，他知道自己不该和醉鬼生气。“你的小说家，”他说，“听起来只是孤独过头了。把你那丑不拉几的面具摘了，陪他过几天，老兄，想办法和他睡一觉，问题会解决的。”  
“你他妈根本没听明白！”带土吼起来，“我不能用宇智波带土这个名字绑架他！我给不了他想要的，却要他为我活下去！我不能这么做！我他妈真希望我不是世界上最后一个关心他是不是痛苦的人！”  
迪达拉说：“你真的很不喜欢你自己。”  
带土沉默下来，一点点喝干杯中残余的液体。  
“阿飞想要试试看。”他说，“如果能让旗木先生爱上阿飞，如果旗木先生能忍受阿飞无聊的陪伴，如果旗木先生说：‘阿飞先生，你实在是个不错的人，你帮了我大忙，我不打算结束生命了。’——那说明旗木先生能忘了那个宇智波带土，对不对？那样阿飞就能脱掉面具了。如果我没办法花三个月接近他，如果阿飞我失败了，我就在九月十五号拿手枪抵上他的太阳穴。‘砰’，世界上又少了一份痛苦。”  
“你打算和自己竞争？”迪达拉不可思议地摇摇头，“真有你的，真有你的，宇智波带土。”  
“谢谢。”带土礼貌地说，扬起酒杯点头示意。  
“这是个疯狂的游戏。如果你失败了，如果卡卡西无论如何都没法爱上阿飞，那么你就要杀死他。你玩输了游戏，却是他接受惩罚。你到底想明白没有？”迪达拉说。  
“谁说死亡是惩罚了？”带土轻声说。  
死亡是终点，是有足够吸引力的奖赏。带土想起卡卡西的话。死亡是对生者的惩罚。  
这之后发生的事情，带土一点儿也不记得了，他甚至想不起来迪达拉是怎么回答自己的。他喝过量了，然后是呕吐、发疯和失忆的老一套。第二天下午，他在自己的床上醒过来，身上穿着前一天的衣服。他的钱包里少了几张纸币，一定是迪达拉把他扛回家，然后拿走了自己应得的辛苦费。  
带土忍着头重脚轻的宿醉感站起来，脱掉沾了呕吐物的衣服丢到洗衣机里。他冲澡，洗漱，刮胡子，换上唯一一套干净的深色西装。他没有打领带，领口敞开着。他把皱巴巴的衬衫下摆塞进裤子里，然后犹豫该不该带上他的枪。  
最后他只是把卡卡西的名片塞进外套内袋，然后背下卡卡西的住址，在脑海里推演出路线和周围的情况。如果带土没有记错，那条街上排列着带庭院的独栋住宅，大多数是两层楼。是个治安很不错的安静的地方，要在那种空旷的街道上跟踪一个人很难，但杀手阿飞擅长这么做。  
现在是下午两点，他戴上面具出门，推算这时候卡卡西该待在家里写作。他打算先摸清楚卡卡西的生活习惯，再去考虑下一步该做什么。  
他走了半小时才到那个地方，一方面是为了消磨时间，一方面是为了醒醒酒。他很快就发现这是个错误，阳光让他的腋下和胸口开始流汗，热气只让他的头脑更加昏昏沉沉。单调的蝉鸣和加足马力运转的空调外机一唱一和，成为这个地方唯一的背景声。  
带土站在街道转角的一片树荫下，抬头看面前的屋子。外墙是带粗糙纹路的淡黄色砖块，一共两层。屋顶是个平面，上头像是辟出了一片花园，种了很多枝叶茂盛的绿色植物。带土看到一把藤编椅和一顶极大的遮阳伞。绿色的藤蔓从屋顶挂下来，几乎覆盖了整个墙面，只露出一扇窗户。在耀眼的阳光下，所有绿色都发油发亮。蝉鸣似乎更大声了。风吹过那些叶子却发不出声音，只是让透过树叶落在地面上的阳光碎片开始摇晃，这让带土想起图书馆的排风扇那儿透出的摇晃的日光。  
接着，他看到旗木卡卡西站在没有设围栏的楼顶边缘，手里拿着一个玻璃杯。  
他似乎在掂量自己的重心，身子危险地朝前倾又朝后倒，幅度极小却看得人心惊胆战。带土默不作声地从暗处盯视这个人。卡卡西往空中迈出一步，极好奇地向自家院子里低头张望。  
阿飞感到心脏猛地抽紧了，他终于忍不住出声喊他的名字。  
“旗木先生！”他大声说，从阴影里头跑出来，抬起手挥了挥。好啊，阿飞，干得漂亮，这回你必须找借口解释自己为什么在跟踪他了。  
卡卡西看到了阿飞。他花了几秒辨认出这个声音，然后收回那只悬在空中的脚。阿飞松了一口气。  
卡卡西没有说话，他倒退着朝里撤了几步，转身走到阿飞看不见的地方。  
事已至此，阿飞只好硬着头皮走到正门，按响卡卡西家的门铃。他还特意穿了西装，因此他可能早就猜到事情会变成这样了。


	6. 坏掉的感应灯

6.  
他们在一排书架的尽头，那是图书馆里最无人问津的哲学区。那儿的自动感应灯坏了，因此两位男孩只能坐在一片黑暗里。靠近天花板的窄窗那儿透出一条长方形的阳光，他们在这光下读斯蒂芬金的小说，七个小孩子打倒恐怖小丑的故事。句子稍微有些难，于是鹿惊出声为带人朗读。  
“他触摸她光滑的裸体，但没有退缩，让她一开始怀疑他到底有没有感觉。他在颤抖，虽然她抱着他，但四周一片漆黑，即使这么近也看不见他。若不是摸到粗糙的石膏，她很可能把他当成幻影。‘你想做什么？’他问她。‘你得把你的东西放进我的身体。’她说。”*  
鹿惊一口气读到这里，他的声音越来越轻，脸颊有些发热。他草草往后扫了几眼，砰地一下合上书。  
“接下来他们——他们睡觉了。”他用干巴巴的语气宣布道，站起身倚靠在书架上，把那本书抱在胸前。  
带人正听得入迷，他困惑地摇了摇鹿惊的手臂。  
“什么睡觉？老天，他们被困在了下水道里，为什么要睡觉？”带人不满地抗议道，“读下去，读下去，鹿惊。接下来发生了什么？”  
“你自己看。”鹿惊说，把那本厚厚的大部头塞到带人怀里。带人找到那一页，慢吞吞地看了大概四五分钟，一边看一边翕动嘴唇默念着，结果他的脸迅速涨红了。他像鹿惊一样用力合上书，又忍不住重新翻开。罪恶感让他移开视线，好奇心又让他翻来覆去地感受这些句子。是的，感受，他感到一股热流正在从小腹那儿涌上来。  
“为什么能靠着做这种事从这地方逃出去？他们明明被困住了。”带人说，“哎，你看得懂吗？”  
“我当然能看懂，”鹿惊不愿意服输，于是他装出一副什么都懂的样子，嘴里蹦出书里学来的一板一眼的词语，“他们——他们在性交。”  
带人被这个大词吓到了，差点把手里的书掉到地上。他比鹿惊大一岁，但这方面的经验还是空白。他的同龄人们有时会压低嗓门说这类事情，但带人总是不敢参与讨论，因为他怕这些场景溜到他的梦里。他努力避免在白天想到这些事情，想象力好几次在危险的片段间急刹车。可是，你知道，刹不住车的才叫想象力。  
夜里，男孩的潜意识在一番乔装打扮下溜进他的脑子，把他对这位小管理员的复杂情感融化成了咕嘟冒泡的热巧克力。在他的梦里，带人先是小口啜饮一杯香甜的热巧克力，然后下一秒发觉自己捧着的不是马克杯，而是鹿惊那张软乎乎的脸。这似乎没什么奇怪的，一切逻辑都消失了——取而代之的是梦的合理性。带人极自然地低头凑近杯口去喝饮料，结果却在鹿惊的脸上轻啄了一下。鹿惊的脸红了，马克杯可不会脸红……带人晕乎乎地想着，两人忽然极亲密地抱在一起，年轻炙热的胸膛间只隔一层薄薄的布料——那是闷热又潮湿的梦，总是会在早上给他留下一条脏兮兮的内裤。醒来以后，带土感到自己可恶下流的欲望正在侵犯这段美妙的关系，于是他每回都要狠狠警告自己，却又不得不承认，他实在是很期待鹿惊能出现在自己的梦里。  
而此时，带人恨不得砸晕自己。那些梦里的零碎片段争先恐后地冒上来，先在脑子里搜刮摧毁他的理智，得手后欢呼雀跃着一路往下，让他喉咙发干发紧。现在它们来到了他的胃里，他的肚子热了起来，全身的血液都涌向小腹。  
鹿惊发觉带人蹭着他半边身体的手臂变热了，温度高得不可思议。“喂，”这位还不明状况的十二岁男孩拍了拍同伴的半边脸颊，“你怎么了？”  
那几根细细软软的手指在带人的脸上不过停留了几秒钟，这就足以让这位可怜的，被自己的幻想绑架的少年起生理反应了。带人一句话也说不出来，他小心地不让鹿惊注意到自己撑起的裤裆，挪动身子往黑暗中撤了撤。  
这种默不作声的疏远让鹿惊有些受伤，他还以为自己做错了什么。男孩的自尊心让他试图假装自己并不在意，于是他没有追问，只是垂下目光沉默着。有一瞬间，鹿惊最恐怖的噩梦忽然成了事实——他以为带人知道了馆长做的事情，因此不想碰到他的身体。  
带人几乎本能地发觉鹿惊因为他的动作不高兴了。他是不是不希望我远离他，哪怕只有一步？带人后悔自己轻率的行动，他立马又靠过来，这回他有些凑得太近了，好在这地方足够暗，他气势汹汹的小兄弟可以藏在黑暗里。  
“要不要试试看？喔、喔！我不是指性、性交，”带人笨拙地澄清自己，“我是说——那个，呃，接吻。”  
有一瞬间，鹿惊完整地回忆起馆长先生对他做的那些事情，他的脑子尖叫着要他逃离这里。可是他看到带人的视线，礼貌、温暖又显出小心翼翼的好奇。气氛是有些奇怪，好像他们的关系会因为这种尝试而发生某些变化——至于是不是好的变化，鹿惊不清楚。但他愿意尝试，因为带人让他觉得很安全。他不会逼我做我不想做的事情，鹿惊想。  
他确实讨厌肢体接触，而馆长的暴行将病态地扭曲这种天性。十多年过去，带人彻底从他身边消失以后，鹿惊再也没法真正地投入和信任一段亲密关系。为了弥补幼时被操纵和强迫的无力，他会在成年后花钱找人陪睡，从这种自发又多少有些随便的性行为中获得一种控制感。这位未来的小说家会喜欢上可控的危险和清醒的疯狂，从此成为自己生活的观众，或者说，一个不断取材的人——因为，不管舞台上的上演多么可怕的戏码，台下的观众又怎么会受到伤害呢？  
那时鹿惊背靠着金属书架站着，他有些紧张地点点头。不断摇晃的光线中，他感到带人朝他凑了过来，干涩的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰自己的，接着便迅速分开了。  
馆长这样对他做过好多次，那时候鹿惊就像块木头一样麻木且浑身发冷，他搞不懂人们为什么会把嘴巴凑到一起，竟然还愿意伸出舌头。那样很恶心，很不卫生。可带人动作中的试探和尊重却弄得鹿惊心里痒痒的，为了夺回主动权，他忽然主动凑了上去，并且在小腹感受到一股暖意。  
这两具年轻躯体间的空气迅速升温，鹿惊的动作给了带人很大的勇气。这次他停留得久了些，吻得也更深了。只是小孩子最多有些道听途说的经验，带人知道自己该伸出舌头，只是不知道那之后该做些什么。他们像在互相掠夺氧气那样野蛮地纠缠在一起，这种幼稚的动作却足以满足原始冲动了。  
带人一边想集中精力享受这个吻，一边又要花大力气控制自己不往鹿惊身上磨蹭。他有些过分紧张了，保持着礼貌距离的下半身像是被定在了地上，脚趾因为用力过猛而有些抽筋。他的上半身则朝前倾着，抓着鹿惊的肩膀。几次分分合合后，他们把对方弄得湿漉漉的。鹿惊突然从喉咙深处呻吟了一声，浑身无力地朝后靠倒在书架上。  
带人赶紧离开他的嘴巴，他还以为自己弄疼了他。  
“怎么了？”他火急火燎地问道。  
“下面——下面涨得好难受。”鹿惊说，声音里到底透出些小孩子对未知事物的不知所措来他的裤裆被顶起小小一块，前端有些湿，布料因此而变成深色。此时带人也在半勃状态，只是这对于还没有真正得到过性启蒙的鹿惊来说冲击更大些。  
“你从来没自己做过？”带人不可思议地问道，鹿惊只好非常勉强地点头承认。好啦，好啦。他像是终于认输似的，被你发现我只是个书呆子了。  
“我——我想我能让你好受些。”带人结结巴巴地说，用力绷着他的小腹免得被鹿惊发现异样，“你知道，那个，我可以帮你——”他诚恳地看着鹿惊的眼睛，略微弓着膝盖以便与这位小体格的管理员平视。“我可以碰这里吗，鹿惊？”  
馆长从来不会问。馆长会用一大堆命令句。过来。坐下。脱掉你的裤子。张开嘴巴。馆长从来不会问。  
鹿惊点点头。他第一次拥有了主动权，也因此第一次真正地参与了这件事，这让他有一种报复那些糟糕时刻的快感。这种心态会在此后的人生中不断重演。带人深呼吸几下试图让双手停止颤抖，他替鹿惊解开了皮带和拉链，把他的短裤褪到膝盖——他还在担心鹿惊着凉。鹿惊到底有些抗拒，他自尊太强，总是十分怕羞的。只是动作间，带人那暖烘烘的手掌总是有意无意蹭过他的关键部位，光是这样就让鹿惊双腿打颤，心底里膨胀起要被触碰的更强的欲望。  
他扭头不愿去看带人的动作，只是把主动权完全交给了他，这里头透出他从前想也不敢想的信任。在少年的手掌握住他尚未成熟的性器时，鹿惊倒吸一口凉气。那玩意很快变得更挺立了些，带人开始了手上的动作。光是轻柔的套弄就让鹿惊几乎没有办法站稳了，因为这对大脑来说是崭新的、冲击力极强的快感。他绷紧了腿部肌肉，双手无处可去，只好牢牢抓着带人的肩膀，像落水的人抓住浮木那样。  
他发抖得实在是太厉害，带人不得不停下动作，觉得自己最好还是給鹿惊一点喘息的时间，否则鹿惊简直要像过载的机器那样短路了。  
“不、不要停下……”结果鹿惊说，话音刚落就拿一只手捂住了嘴巴，很惊讶自己怎么会说出这样的话来。  
“要不要坐下来？”于是带人提议道，他实在不忍心看那两条匀称笔直的小腿抖成那个样子。两人调整姿势坐下，鹿惊注意到带人动作间显出些奇怪的笨拙，这个动作灵活的家伙不该是这样的。于是，他终于发现带人的裤裆也被撑起了一块，而后者正小心地不要让这玩意儿碍了他的动作。忍耐、克制，假装自己是个负责任的大人，实际上却急得满头大汗，嘴唇都要被他咬破了。这副笨拙可爱的样子让鹿惊有些于心不忍了，他怎么能单独享受这一切呢？  
“带人，”鹿惊没法控制词语之间溢出来的喘息，短促的音节变得像是黏糊糊的撒娇，“我——我也可以帮你。”  
奇怪的是，带人忽然手足无措地想把自己藏起来。他迅速扭头环顾四周，好像在看自己有没有遗忘了的隐身斗篷。“不、不用。放一会儿，呃，它自己就会好的。我是说——”他支支吾吾地拒绝道，话一沾上嘴唇就后悔了。他明明渴望着被鹿惊触碰，这不是他在无数个梦中的愿望吗？可他实在不敢想象自己要去弄脏那双白净的，平常只会抚过书页的手。不，不。我不能这么做。  
“你觉得我做不好？”鹿惊质问道，他这时候看起来就像瞪着眼睛的受伤小鹿，一边因为伤口疼痛发出呻吟，一边为了捍卫自尊似的努力绷直膝盖。带人最熟悉这种倔强且高傲的语气。他说：“我不是这个意思。我是说，你不必为我——你看，这事儿其实很邋遢。你、你不是洁癖吗？我不希望你为了我弄脏自己的手——”  
这话让鹿惊沉默下来，他已经发现了某些变化。是的，平日里他很讨厌拥抱，很讨厌肢体接触，很讨厌脏兮兮的东西。可一旦涉及这种事，他的底线似乎就被悄无声息地放宽了。这是馆长对他的影响吗？他不知道。馆长对他肆无忌惮的，令人恶心的侵犯让鹿惊没法再尊重自己的身体了。他开始强迫自己看轻肉体，以麻痹那种受人摆布的痛苦。最可怕的是，直到现在，他才刚刚意识到这一点。  
“不要紧的。”鹿惊轻声说，他伸手去解带人的裤子。他没做过这种事，只是笨拙地模仿着带人那双手的动作，像是他有礼貌又好学习的影子。带人差点在那双手摸上来的瞬间缴械了，那会害他丢尽脸的。鹿惊是优秀的模仿者，温暖柔软的挤压感让带人忍不住在他掌心顶送着胯部，发出舒服的叹息。  
两人坐在地上互相抚摸着，裤子都被急匆匆地脱到一半，又探过身去吻对方。这个动作让鹿惊手中的东西又胀大硬挺了些，他有些害怕地从喉咙里发出低低的惊呼。带人赶紧语无伦次地道歉，然后两人一齐低声笑出来。  
图书馆里头寂静无声，只有中央空调在他们头顶发出低沉的轰鸣。两位少年起先小心压抑着声响，但很快又肆无忌惮起来。喘息声，呜咽声，衣料摩擦的声音，肌肤相触的腻滑水声。他们加快手上的动作，凭借本能探索出一些新花样。鹿惊觉得喘不上气来，小腹沉滞而酸懒，他还不知道将要发生什么。“带人，我——”他急急说着，声音被下身控制不住的肌肉抽搐打断。他射在了带人手里，而带人不久之后也到达了顶点。  
他们把额头抵在一起，享受这种奇妙的融为一体的感觉，回味快感过后的余韵。这件事远没有他们想象的那么肮脏且愚蠢，实际上，它简直美妙极了。我们的关系往未知的领域跨出了一步——在这件事上，他们罕见地花几秒钟就达成了共识。  
然后，他们听到脚步声。悬挂在天花板上的自动感应灯一盏接着一盏亮起又熄灭，就在距离他们不远的地方，而且正逐渐向他们靠近。这说明有人正急匆匆地穿行于书架之间，寻找这两个不听话的坏小孩。  
鹿惊的身子肉眼可见地紧绷起来，像是弓起背准备应战的猫科动物。他们尽量把自己整理干净，缩进更黑暗更偏僻的角落里。带人挡在鹿惊面前，一手抓着银发男孩的手腕。他已经做好了打算，不管对方是谁，他都要保护好他的朋友。  
鹿惊知道是谁在找他，除了带人以外，只有一个人会这样迫切地寻找他。他都能从这脚步中听出那个人的愤怒——现在被抓到的话，他会受到更加可怕的惩罚吗？馆长会知道他和带人做了这种事吗？这帮经验丰富的大人会很容易就嗅出那种气味吗？他咬紧嘴唇，刚才还在发热的身体寒毛竖起。他开始发抖，跟刚刚快感引发的颤抖不同，这是真正的恐惧带来的战栗，仿佛他的整个身子就要分崩离析。  
人体感应灯亮起，熄灭，再度亮起，电流切断和接通时发出一声轻响。不管是谁在找他们，他都越来越生气，步子越来越快了。然后，这位焦躁的猎人忽然停下脚步，悬在他头顶的灯管一直亮着，发出柔和的白光。他在思考和判断，鹿惊都能听到他脑子里的齿轮飞速旋转的声音。很简单的推理，人体感应灯亮起的地方才有人在。馆长这些天很忙，他不常待在图书馆，自然也不清楚哪盏灯坏了。上帝啊，鹿惊在心里祈祷——原本他是不折不扣的无神论者——拜托，他最好不要知道这儿有一片伪造的黑暗。  
带人紧紧抓住他的手。他察觉了鹿惊的异状，想要带他逃离这里。但是鹿惊拽住他让他待在原地，他指指他们头顶那盏坏掉的灯。如果他们这时候跑到其他地方，人体感应灯会立刻暴露他们的位置的。  
于是两个男孩紧缩在角落里，尽量不发出呼吸声，但他们能听到对方的心跳。脚步声又徘徊了几分钟，然后越来越远。带人举起鹿惊的手，露出一个胜利的微笑。他还什么都不知道，以为自己只是躲过了一次寻常的检查。鹿惊则假装那种不详的预感已经完全从他心头散去，他用力送给带人也送给自己一个笑容。

*摘自斯蒂芬金的《它》


	7. 老照片

7.  
门铃没有声音。阿飞用大拇指使劲去按那块红色的圆形橡胶按钮，拳头为了借力抵住门框，但没有反应。门铃坏了。  
世上没有那种指南，告诉你敲响丧失求生欲望的老友的房门时该用什么力道和节奏，于是这忽然变成一件让人摸不着头脑的难事，阿飞犹豫了很久才抬手，用拳头侧面敲击几下，声音干涩而钝重。如果你打算博得某个人的好感，这事儿还关系到他究竟能不能活下去，那么你在这个人面前的一切动作都会变得很刻意。你会觉得自己比往常笨拙一百倍，好像手脚都套上了厚厚的羊毛绒袜子。于是当卡卡西打开那扇门，半个身子侧倚在门框上和阿飞打招呼时，可怜的杀手先生突然前言不搭后语地说了一句：“我以为你不喝酒。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛看他。他没穿外套，灰蓝色的衬衫解开了最上头两颗扣子，袖口挽到手肘露出一截手腕。他看起来比第一次见面要疲惫更多，眼圈和红血丝让他看起来像是失眠了一整夜，然而那双困倦的眼睛里却透出一种清醒的锐利。他在观察，在审视，但并不下判断，因为那不是小说家的责任。你得做好被这种人写进书里的准备，被这样的人盯着，你会觉得自己是透明的。  
“我也很高兴能再次见到你，阿飞先生。”卡卡西故意放慢语调，仿佛在跟小朋友解释这才算是得体的问候。阿飞的脸涨红了，无处可去的双手不自在地扒着裤缝。目前为止，他的表现实在算不上是个老练的杀手。  
阿飞从喉咙里发出一声含糊不清的回应。卡卡西没有动弹，他很喜欢借力靠着什么东西，这一方面能让自己显得游刃有余，仿佛他的袖子里还藏着一大堆把戏；另一方面可以让他不堪重负的腰椎好受些。他的身子堵住半个门口，恰好挡住阿飞的视线。阿飞看不清屋内的情况。卡卡西显然没他想的那样好客，他没有主动邀请他进去，阿飞必须赶紧想个B计划了——假设那愚蠢的开场白真算他的A计划的话。  
“你来做什么？我以为上回我们谈妥了一切，下一次见面该是在九月十五号。”卡卡西朝他微笑，轻描淡写地谈起自己的死亡，好像那是一个众所周知的节日。  
“尸体的处理问题，”阿飞说，想到面前这个人会成为冰冷无知觉的肉块，“上回没说。”  
“喔，那不是什么大事。你只要——”  
“你确定要在门口谈这个？”阿飞打断他。  
卡卡西抱起胳膊，像在判断阿飞有没有进来的资格。阿飞手足无措地站着，觉得自己变成了接受面试的大学生。  
“好吧，请进。里头有些乱。”卡卡西说，侧身撤开一步。阿飞尽量缩紧身子走进门口，但他还是不可避免地蹭过了男人的手臂。  
“对了，你的门铃坏了。”阿飞说，然后他忽然猜到了卡卡西的回答。  
“哦，”银发男人说，“我知道，我把它弄坏的。”

如果卡卡西的屋子还叫乱，那么阿飞的单身公寓只能叫作垃圾场。卡卡西曾经跟阿飞描述过自己的梦想，他说起他想要结束寄人篱下的生活，靠自己的双手拥有一套房子，里头摆满真正属于他的东西。这样看来，他似乎是实现了梦想。  
所有的东西都在它们该在的地方，大幅的油画几乎遮挡住正对门口的整面墙，玄关摆着几个切面利落的抽象人体雕塑。厨房与餐厅相连，中央料理桌上摆着一整套咖啡机。透明的瓶瓶罐罐整齐地堆放在一起，有些装了香料。大大小小的锅子挂在墙上，粗陶制的马克杯倒挂在杯架上。哪里都没有油渍和灰尘，所有东西似乎都整装待发，随时可以派上用场，这反倒让屋里有一种奇怪的紧绷感。到处都有书，有的摊开了内页朝下放着，有的露出一小截书签。  
阿飞跟着卡卡西走进客厅，靠墙放着电视机和一套高级音响。对面的布制双人沙发和矮桌的位置很奇怪，像是被人推着一个角移动了几厘米，侧对着阳台，底下露出一小块颜色稍深些的地板。  
“打算把它们挪开，在这里放我的书桌来着。”卡卡西解释说，“原本书房在二楼，但膝盖出了问题以后，走上走下越来越不方便了，所以就想搬下来。”  
“这玩意儿可不轻，”阿飞拍拍沙发靠背，“还要把桌子从二楼搬下来？我可以帮你一起。一个人搞不定的。”  
卡卡西很惊讶地看他一眼，耸了耸肩膀。“没关系，我可以一个人慢慢来。或者干脆不搬，也没有这么麻烦。”  
这个人大概知道一百种拒绝别人的方法。但阿飞摊开双手坚持下去：“我帮你，反正我下午没事情要做。作家的手是用来写作的，对吧？”  
卡卡西没有办法，要他说出“请你赶紧离开”这种话有点太困难了，他没理由对一个热心的陌生人这样刻薄。他凭直觉感到如果自己不答应，这位奇怪的杀手会一直纠缠下去。反正自己的写作已经卡了一个小时，他的回忆断在那些书架间，断在两个小男孩的轻喘呜咽里。他看不下去书，见过的最后一个活人是早上来送报纸的男孩，孤独正在勒紧他的脖子。他正好需要点什么分散注意力，于是他点点头：“好吧，好吧。谢谢你。”  
阿飞开心地朝他竖起大拇指：“别担心，阿飞我别的不行，力气大得很。”  
“喝点什么？”卡卡西说。  
“和你一样的。”阿飞说。  
“我去煮咖啡。”卡卡西走向厨房，又回过头补充一句，“刚刚我喝的不是酒，是乌龙茶，阿飞先生，虽然看着很像。”  
阿飞没有回答，他在歪歪扭扭的沙发上坐下来。等卡卡西走过来，把装着咖啡和糖块的托盘放在矮桌上的时候，阿飞忽然说：“你刚刚是想要跳下去，对不对？”  
卡卡西正要把没加糖没加奶的黑咖啡送到嘴边，他的动作停顿了一秒钟。  
“也许是这样。”卡卡西迟疑地说，像是完全丧失了那段记忆，“也许我是想跳下去。我不知道。”  
“你急着去死，而我们明明已经约定在九月十五号了。写作进行得不顺利？你又头痛了？”阿飞一边说一边把糖块丢到咖啡里。卡卡西担心地盯着他的动作，怕他把咖啡溅到自己的沙发上。  
“两样都有。”卡卡西说，这张歪向一侧的矮桌看得他很不舒服。  
“如果我没有叫你的名字，你就会跳下去，死在你自己的院子里，直到尸体发硬发臭才被人发现，对不对？你想怎么处理自己的尸体，旗木先生？”  
阿飞期待着谈论死亡的细节能把他的小说家从悬崖边缘吓回来，可卡卡西似乎早就把这个问题思考了成千上百次。  
“烧掉，”他不假思索地说，“在被任何人看到之前。也不需要把骨灰从锅炉底下扫出来，直接扔进垃圾桶就行。”  
阿飞的计划落空了，他根本不害怕细节。没有哪个小说家会害怕细节，他们的想象力总是比逻辑快一步。  
“你在写完那本书前，在九月十五号前可不能死，旗木先生。你要是现在就死了，我就没法在九月十五号杀死你，那样我就没法完成工作，自然也拿不到工资了。”你可不能那么快死，至少给我一点努力的时间。  
“那是个意外。”卡卡西解释说，“昨晚我几乎没有睡觉，精神不大好。我甚至不知道自己去了天台。我一直在书房里写作，懒得下楼给自己煮一杯咖啡——我早该这么做的。”   
失眠和梦魇带来了头痛，卡卡西没有撒谎，他总是在失去记忆和时间。一开始他用手表计时，想看看这具身体到底有几小时不受控制。后来他找了个法子把表弄坏了。  
“一个危险的意外。”阿飞说，盯着卡卡西的眼睛，“你的生活中该不会有很多这种意外吧？”  
卡卡西曾经差点跃下电车站台，在处理一条河鱼时把刀刃抵上手腕划出浅浅的伤口，猛地把领带抽紧体验瞬时的窒息。但是他摇了摇头：“没有的事，阿飞先生，我没有在尝试自杀。”  
“我只是想让你知道，既然你委托我在九月十五号杀死你，那么我的义务之一应该是让你活到那天。”  
这奇特的角度让卡卡西笑起来，他发现这位杀手比他想象的更加招人喜欢。“具体来说？”他问道。  
“我得监督你活到那天，监督你写完那本书，”阿飞理直气壮地说，努力把这件事的动机伪装成自己的利益，“然后我才能心安理得地杀了你，拿到我应得的报酬。”  
“心安理得？你倒是很讲道德。你信上帝？”  
“不，不！恰好相反，上帝已死，先生。”阿飞说，兴奋地抬高了语调，“人类得靠自己啦。”  
“好吧，”卡卡西说，他仍然笑着，甚至伸出手拍了拍阿飞的肩膀，“希望这不会冒犯到你，但你那说话方式实在很像我的一个朋友，阿飞先生。”  
阿飞不知道该说什么去回应这句话。他想去拿那杯咖啡，却忽然发觉自己被困在了面具里，戴着这该死的塑料面具可没法喝咖啡。于是他没法再用这个动作逃避回答，只好说：“那可真是荣幸，旗木先生。你——你可以直接叫我阿飞。”  
卡卡西注意到阿飞伸出又收回的手，他说：“你不能摘下那面具吗？毕竟这里也没有其他人。”  
“不能。阿飞我是个杀手，可我也有正常生活。戴着这个能把我的两段生命分割开。”  
“真是辛苦的生活。”卡卡西评价道。他没有起疑心，阿飞倒希望他更感兴趣些。

阿飞帮卡卡西把那沙发拖到了阳台里头，腾出位置来放他的书桌。卡卡西试着搭把手，但他的身体让他帮不上什么忙。阿飞只是沉默地把更多重量扛到自己肩膀上，他不愿意伤到这个人的自尊。  
位于二楼的书房像一间小型图书馆，这把阿飞吓了一跳，图书馆对他俩来说可意义非凡。走进去的时候，他闻到那股熟悉的味道，混着咖啡的香气和低低的音乐，听起来像是大提琴。一整面墙都是网格状的白色书架，大部分格子里塞满了横着竖着的书，零散的几个格子里放着装饰品。卡卡西的座位背对着这个书架。书桌上摆着大开本的草稿纸，几只黑色水笔和一台笔记本。阿飞上去的时候，卡卡西走在他前面合上了电脑，显然不想被这个人窥探到屏幕内容。但他来不及藏好桌面上的相框，阿飞悄悄瞥了一眼，他立刻就知道那是哪张照片了。  
他们在一个闭馆的下午溜去了游乐园，那儿的一位小丑先生替他们在摩天轮前拍了两张合照（花了男孩眼里的一笔巨款），他们各自保留了一张。那是初秋，卡卡西已经穿上了一件夹克，领子竖起来。黑发男孩则还是短袖，脸颊兴奋得发红，刘海被汗黏在额头上。阿飞已经忘记自己为什么这么热了。   
阿飞的那张跟着卡卡西给他的那块手帕丢在了搬家公司的卡车上，所以如今出现在他眼前的是世界上最后一张他们的合照了。照片被塑封起来，又被放在了相框里。尽管保存得很好，到底还是因为年代久远而略微泛黄。阿飞忍不住把它拿起来仔细端详，大提琴那种千回百转的厚重音调在他的耳边浮动。  
“这就是我和你说的那位旧友。”卡卡西说。他正在把桌面上的东西清空，方便他们把桌子搬下去。  
“你们看起来——”阿飞使劲眨眨眼睛，眼前还是升起模糊的雾气，“你们看起来很要好。”  
“那是我度过的最快乐的一天。我们刚从鬼屋出来，他被吓得半死，差点在里头尿裤子。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“他还比我大一岁呢，你能想象吗？”


	8. 最快乐的一天

8.  
每个周二下午图书馆都会暂停对外开放，进行定期的闭馆维护。往常馆长总是会在周二，在图书馆寂静无人的时候造访鹿惊的房间，那原本是地下室的杂物间。馆长先生会花一下午与鹿惊独处，做一些他口中的“游戏”或是“惩罚”，对外头则宣称他是在进行一对一的学业辅导，尽一些监护人的义务——于是鹿惊一直对周二没有什么好感。  
而这个周二的特殊之处在于，馆长要去隔壁镇上参加一场学术会议，夜里很晚才能回来。他提前给鹿惊准备了晚餐，让他乖乖待在馆内看书，离开前照例反锁上了正门，把唯一的钥匙挂在他的裤腰带上。  
这当然难不倒带人。他从听说这个消息以来，一直在策划这场小小的逃亡。尽管他不清楚具体情况，可他一直知道馆长是他和鹿惊交往的阻力。如今这自视甚高的老古板被困在离他们车程两小时的地方，他不会放过这样的好机会。  
鹿惊开始有些犹豫，冒险对这个谨慎的人来说基本要和失败划等号，而事情一旦败露，他不知道等待他的惩罚会是什么。带人站在这个皱着眉头沉思的人面前，他的脑袋里闪过把人甩到半空的海盗船和卖汽水薯条的红白色小吃车，可他没法把这幅美好的图景转化成语言，只好夸张地挥舞两条细长的手臂：“我说，游乐园，鹿惊，那可是游乐园！”  
“我知道什么是游乐园，可我想不通那有什么好玩的。”  
“‘唰’一下冲下来！”带人努力比划着，回忆他上一次去游乐园时的场景，“又‘咻’一下冲上去！肚子——肚子痒痒的——”  
“你是说海盗船？”  
带人不解地皱起眉头，为体验命名不知为何不和他的心意。他猛地弯下身子思考几秒，又双手叉腰挺直胸膛，用力呼气鼓起他的脸颊。“你一定喜欢那个，”他说，摇晃着鹿惊的手臂，“坐在一个小箱子里，慢慢升到很高的地方。如果你在那里头乱跑，脚下就会开始摇晃。有点吓人，但很安全。你喜欢高的地方对不对？”  
带人总是陪鹿惊去图书馆的天台坐着吹风，他牢牢记住了鹿惊站在高处看向远方时的表情，那双平常无精打采，仿佛对一切都不感兴趣的眼睛极力睁大了去看更远的地方，总能把带人辩倒的嘴巴微张着，像是终于在某种强大的力量前无话可说了。  
“你是说摩天轮？”鹿惊说。他没机会去游乐园，但他在书里读到过那地方。他凭着孩子气又自以为是的想象，坚持认为那是个充满了愚蠢又廉价的欢声笑语的地方。  
带人撅起嘴巴，气急败坏地摊开双手：“哎，你怎么总爱用这些冷冰冰的词语？我没法描述，但有些东西书里看不来，鹿惊，你得去，你得去用眼睛看，用手摸，用鼻子闻。我不会骗你的！我从来没骗过你，你去了才知道！”  
这段话会成为这位未来的小说家的创作原则，他从来没停止过取材，直到他决定去写自己，然后一头扎进回忆里，这是很多人不敢做也做不到的事情。你可以评判他的艺术水平高低，但他至少是个绝对诚实的作家。“想象力在大多数情况下是傲慢而粗鲁的。”这位靠想象力营生的人在某一篇随笔中写道。  
带人为了证明游乐园是个多么有趣的地方，一个人说个不停。他一会儿把手“啪”一下合在一起又神秘兮兮地分开；一会儿双手高举过头顶，顺势枕到脑后，没过几秒钟又抽出左手去挠右边手肘的蚊子包，在上头用指甲抠出一个十字；一会儿又亲昵地搭到鹿惊的肩膀上，心不在焉地捏几下，又溜到后颈去玩银发男孩柔软的发尾——他的手总是闲不下来，十分钟的肢体语言大概已经超过了鹿惊十天舍得做出的动作。  
通常你需要经得起推敲的证据和逻辑严谨的推理才能说服这个读过许多书的十二岁男孩，就算这样，你还需要抗住他机敏的质疑和追问，那双严厉的眼睛不会移开哪怕一秒钟。但面对内轮带人，畑鹿惊总是愿意稍微放宽一些要求，一些撒娇和央求，比方说，有时就足够了。  
“好吧。”鹿惊最终同意道，勉强抬起手和眼睛瞬间发亮的带人击掌，男孩暖烘烘的手掌让他不合时宜地回忆起上回他俩做的事情，他在口罩下面偷偷脸红了。  
他们一大清早就开始策划这场目的地为游乐园的逃亡，一切都很顺利。地下室那儿有一间属于上一代管理员的厕所，早就废弃不用了。只有小孩子才能从那个狭窄的通风口爬出去，一路往前，拐两个弯，注意不要让你的屁股挂上冒出来的钢筋——然后顺着水泥墙上简陋的梯子向上爬，直到你能摸到铁丝网，大半个脑袋钻进阳光里。  
那铁丝网格已经提前被带人从外头拧松了螺丝，他抓住鹿惊的手把他拉出来，帮他脱掉一次性塑料雨衣——那是带人塞给他的，因为他知道鹿惊极不情愿去钻脏兮兮的通风管道。  
“我们成功了。”鹿惊说，低下头翻来覆去地看自己的双手，眼睛中显出一些困惑和茫然。他已经很久没有离开那座图书馆了。  
“我们当然会成功。”带人大声说，鹿惊头一回发现他的嗓门居然这么大，原来那座沉默肃穆的图书馆一直压着他——他们俩的声音。带人把游乐园的门票塞到鹿惊的口袋里，又把他带出来的零花钱分成两份。他甚至也给鹿惊准备了一个背包，里头装了些零食和饮料。现在他们看起来就像是两个寻常的，出来春游的小学生了。  
鹿惊站在那里，像玩偶一样任凭带人抓起他的手帮他背上运动背包，把固定用的搭扣在胸前扣牢。“好了，”带人满意地拍拍鹿惊的肩膀，“春游就是要这样，鹿惊。我什么都带来了，别人有的你都能有。”  
鹿惊抓着垂在身侧的手臂，他点点头，尽量掩饰自己的紧张。这儿不再是他熟悉的小角落了，他忽然不知道该怎么站着，好像两手不碰在一起，整个身子都会散掉。带人抓起他的手凑近他的耳边，这个男孩过剩的情感总是会让鹿惊不知所措，但他又是那么的体贴敏感，这一点在这个年龄的男孩身上可不多见。  
“不要害怕，鹿惊。”带人轻轻说，把安慰藏在他们两人之间，“我会一直陪着你。”

周二的游乐园没有很多人，小孩子们大多（不情愿地）领着他们的家长，这就令这两位独自出游的小先生的自尊心得到了极大的满足。  
被质朴克制的成年人讨厌的那些明快的颜色全都来了这个乐园逃难，大人眼中粗劣的塑料制品成了小孩子眼里的一个个奇迹，伪装成蘑菇藏在草丛里的音响放着轻快的音乐（你永远没法抓到这首曲子的开头和结尾），空气里漂浮着烤香肠和水果汽水的味道。这个游乐园是沉闷的小镇里被单独划分出来的空间，不光是带人和鹿惊，大概其他人也都是来这里逃难的。这些难民即使是素不相识也要相视一笑，因为人们总是喜欢认为游乐园里是没有坏人的。  
鹿惊被眼前的一切惊呆了，他忽然把书里干巴巴的几行文字忘了个干净。他原本按照那些文字在脑中推演出一幅游乐园的大致景象，可与面前饱和度极高的色彩和快速变化着的一切比起来，他的想象就像张褪色且角度固定的老照片一样无聊。  
你必须站在摩天轮脚下才能真正发现它有多高，必须站在轨道下头，等过山车呼啸着把你的头发吹起来才能真正发现它有多快。寻常人的想象只能局限在很小一块，你扭头匆匆在这里填上颜色，那个角落的色彩就会越来越淡。斯蒂芬金大概能描述一个被杀人小丑控制的极恐怖的游乐园，但或许就是他也没法写出一个快乐的游乐园——因为你必须真正在那里。  
鹿惊庆幸带人的坚持让自己最终离开了那个沉闷的地方，人们总说读书是件好事（当然），但这个十二岁的男孩似乎不知不觉被那些书吞掉了太多的灵气，由内而外地散发出一股内省而克制的腔调。而走进这个地方，他的脚步忽然变得很轻快——这么说也许很奇怪——他变得更像一个寻常的小孩子了。好像那些沉重的暴力从来没有降临到他的身上，好像他忽然成了一个完整的，健全的灵魂。  
鹿惊捏紧带人的手。

他们去坐过山车，上车后带人一本正经地让鹿惊闭上眼睛。“如果不闭上眼睛，”他说，“俯冲时眼珠子会飞出来。我知道，老爷子跟我说的。”鹿惊当然第一时间从科学角度进行了反驳。“你在骗人。”他一边斩钉截铁地说，一边严肃紧张地检查了一遍又一遍安全锁。  
但等车缓慢地爬升到顶端，鹿惊还是在开始俯冲的瞬间闭上眼睛。风把男孩们的刘海吹起来，吹干了他们刚才一路疯跑的汗水。然后鹿惊觉得有人凑过来，亲了亲他的脸颊。鹿惊睁开眼睛对上带人凑近放大的脸。“你闭上眼睛了！”带人快乐地大声喊道，为自己偷得的吻沾沾自喜。“你这笨蛋！”鹿惊同样大声喊道，“你耍我！”  
带人自然要回击，于是他们忽然开始打嘴仗。但在过山车上吵架不是那么容易，风会吹散你的声音，为了不让你的气势被对方压过去，你只能把嗓门拔高三倍。最终两个男孩一起涨红了脸，气喘吁吁地走下来，脑袋都晕乎乎的。带人显然是吼得用力过猛，此时脚下一软朝前栽倒下去。鹿惊赶紧拽住他的手臂，两人互相搀扶着。鹿惊觉得自己也快站不住了，但是带人还靠在他的身上，像一块软乎乎的橡皮糖，黑色短发刺着他的脖子，于是银发男孩决定再坚持一会儿。

他们在第一个项目就几乎耗掉了全部力气，好在汽水和炸薯条就能让小孩子恢复能量。他们在漆成亮橙色的长椅上吃午餐，随后跑去玩射击游戏。不知道为什么，他们忽然与同一摊位上的另一个小孩子较起劲来。一个锅盖头的男孩，看起来跟带人差不多大小。他扛起有一条手臂那么长的塑料枪，总是紧跟在鹿惊后头扣下扳机，每次他命中而鹿惊偏离目标时就会发出惹人讨厌的笑声。不过十颗子弹打完之后，鹿惊的命中率——尽管没有赢得奖品——却超过了那个男孩，带人在旁边欢呼，男孩则愤怒地叫来了自己的父亲。  
“爸爸！”他叫嚷着，抓着与他长相相似的中年男子的裤缝，“赢过他们！我想要那个黑色的兔子！”  
男孩与父亲的互动似乎让鹿惊不太自在，他眯起一只眼睛瞄准的专注神情消失了。带人当然知道为什么，他们的父亲早就不在了。他忽然对这个陌生的小孩非常愤怒，于是默不作声地从鹿惊手中夺过那把枪扛到肩膀上——也许是天赋吧，带人那时就对枪支有一种不可思议的熟悉感——他竟胜过了那个中年男子。  
最终带人赢得了那个毛绒玩具，一只黑色的兔子，他把兔子塞到鹿惊手里。  
“送给你。”他得意洋洋地说着，张开手臂揽住鹿惊的肩膀，“老爸们可没什么了不起的，咱们可以靠自己。”

他们总是挑最惊险刺激的东西玩，于是鹿惊每一次都要被带着怀疑表情的管理员抓在身高尺前测量身高，看他是不是达到了确保安全的最低标准。管理员使劲把鹿惊的头发按下去，这让带人忍不住哈哈大笑。两位男孩一路尝试了大摆锤，海盗船，当带人终于看到他找了老半天的鬼屋时，他兴奋地冲过去。“鹿惊！”他停下脚步说，“我们必须进这里头——”  
他忽然察觉异样，此时才发现自己不知什么时候松开了鹿惊的手。他环顾四周，银发男孩消失了。  
带人的大脑一开始无法正常处理这个状况，于是男孩的脸上更多是困惑和迷茫。他整整三次在原地转圈，踮起脚尖在稀疏的人群中搜索那个男孩的身影——照理说这应该很容易——但是哪里也没有他的身影。于是带人忽然意识到问题的严重性，他的心跳开始加速，没有方向的脚步变得急促而凌乱。  
他在原地打转，急急地拦住几个人，语无伦次地问他们有没有见过一个银发男孩。每个人都困惑又同情地摇摇头。带人的全身都紧绷起来，他总觉得自己会在下一秒捕捉到那个熟悉的身影，可是没有，没有，没有!  
我把他弄丢了，老天，我说过我会一直陪着他。我明明说过——天哪，他从没来过这里，他从来没机会踏出那图书馆，他现在该有多害怕？我怎么会松开手的？就为了这个该死的鬼屋，内轮带人，你就是什么都做不好，对不对？  
他觉得自己就像是丢掉了全世界，又像是被全世界丢掉了。这个空旷的地方忽然变得很陌生很可怕，一切笑声和音乐都变得怪声怪调。唯一一个能与他产生联系的人忽然“噗”一下消失了，就像魔术师手里的扑克牌。  
唯一一个不靠他的姓氏来评判他的人，唯一一个愿意与他开诚布公的人消失了，他自己松开手的。他的眼前充满模糊的水汽，眼眶却干涩发痛，肺部开始抽搐。他忽然开始抽泣——要把眼泪擦掉，否则我会漏看他的！他想着，一边用手背擦掉不断滚落的眼泪一边漫无目的地走着，这个几乎崩溃的小孩还要花至少十分钟才能想到去找大人的帮助。  
然后他忽然听见有人远远地喊他。“带人！”一个熟悉的声音喊道，“带——人——！”  
鹿惊连大声说话都不愿意，带人从来没听过他用这样大的音量喊自己的名字，不过他还是在一瞬间就分辨出了这个声音。  
“抬头！”  
于是带人抬起挂满泪痕的脸，眼睛发红，嘴角惨兮兮地朝下撇着，手甚至有些发抖。鹿惊正站在城堡的二楼长廊朝他招手，举起手里的一大朵棉花糖。他刚才路过了棉花糖小吃摊，于是停下脚步决定给带人买一个。反应过来的时候两人已经分开了，尽管他毫不费力地找到了带人，他还是想跟他的朋友开一个可爱的玩笑——而现在他突然被眼前的这个沉默的，悲伤的人吓坏了。  
鹿惊举着棉花糖跑下去，一路小跑到带人面前。他没想到自己的恶作剧会真的让带人哭出来，他手足无措地拍了拍带人的肩膀。“嘿，我没丢，我在这儿呢，你——”  
黑发男孩一下子抱住他，鹿惊赶紧高举起手中的棉花糖免得沾上带人的头发。带人沉默了好久，鹿惊听着他努力调整自己的呼吸，把呜咽掐断在喉咙里。两人贴得太近了，他都能听到带人的心跳。他用另一只手试探性地勾住带人的肩膀，拍了拍。然后带人的所有努力都白费了，他哇得一声哭了出来。  
“我以为我再也找不到你了！”他哭着说，路人纷纷扭头看着这两个小孩，“我以为我把你弄丢了！——我以为这都是我的错！”  
“我去给你买棉花糖了，”鹿惊说，笨手笨脚地替带人抹掉眼泪，“不要哭了，我在这儿呢。我跟你道歉好吗？对不起，带人，我以为——我不知道会这样。”  
带人不说话，他用双手用力抱着鹿惊，好像要把他揉进自己的身体里。鹿惊还是第一次见识到这种相当任性的索求。我只有这些了，不要再找了，我的所有都在这里了——他很想这样提醒这个男孩，但是他决定什么都不说，把自己的身体交给这个拥抱。  
尽管一直以来都是鹿惊为了自尊而耍些口头上的小聪明，赢得他们间的每一次争吵，假装是他在照顾带人——但他一直知道是自己离不开他。他很清楚，是带人一直来图书馆找自己，如果某一天带人改变了心意，他完全可以单方面结束这段关系，而鹿惊毫无办法。这种不安有时会在午夜潜入他的梦。如果他再失去了带人，你知道，他就真的一个人了。  
鹿惊擅长保护自己，于是他总是把这种不安掩饰成一种刻意保持距离的疏离。但带人不像鹿惊这样擅长自我保护，又或者说他勇敢能到承认自己对鹿惊的依靠——他主动把脆弱面暴露出来，把完全的信任托付给他的朋友。  
鹿惊在这一刻才真正意识到自己获得的东西有多么珍贵，他条件反射地绷紧脸上的表情，如果不这么做，他就要像带人一样流眼泪了。  
“我不会丢下你的。”鹿惊说，他讨厌说这样直白又自大的话，老实说，他的理性让他从来不愿意做出这样愚蠢的承诺。可他还是说了。  
带人的眼泪只是更加止不住了。他想像大人一样亲鹿惊的嘴巴，可他发觉比起湿漉漉的，有些莫名其妙的亲吻，自己还是比较喜欢拥抱。他还没到喜欢接吻的年纪，而鹿惊对此也有同感。他们沉默地抱在一起倾听彼此的心跳，享受失而复得之后的庆幸和满足。直到鹿惊举着棉花糖的手臂开始发酸发痛，“棉花糖快要化了。”他小声说，这时候带人才愿意放开他，接过那朵棉花糖，张开嘴咬了一口。  
“你也吃一口。”他凶巴巴地要求道。鹿惊实在不忍心拒绝这个哭得像毛绒兔子一样身子发软的可怜的男孩，他听话地咬上棉花糖的另一面。  
“太甜了。”他中肯地评价道。  
“我觉得很好吃！”带人嚷嚷着为棉花糖辩护，他的眼睛还是红的。  
“本来就是给你买的。”鹿惊说。

这个小插曲只是让他们俩靠得更加近了。在那个一片漆黑的鬼屋里，带人紧紧抓着鹿惊的手，他发誓自己绝对不会再次把手松开。这个年纪的男孩总是在发誓，然后在三分钟后忘记自己信誓旦旦地许下的诺言。  
但这个黑暗的，角落里散发出诡异绿光的房间在带人眼里带上一丝神圣的意味，他觉得自己会一辈子记得自己是如何在这里抓紧鹿惊的手，把他整个揽在怀里。结果戴着可怕面具的工作人员把带人吓得大声尖叫，鹿惊捂住他的嘴巴，告诉他那只是来兼职的大学生。  
“你看，他们眼角的妆都掉了。”鹿惊平静的语调把工作人员搞得很尴尬，他像是完全不害怕这种人造的黑暗——也许是因为他早就见识过真正可怕的东西了。后来就成了他挡在带人面前，一路看穿了各种机关和道具，这个嚣张的小孩还没有到“看破不说破”的年纪，不过他迟早会学会那种狡猾的。  
但带人仍然被吓得够呛，踏入阳光后整个身子才放松下来。他出了很多汗，于是脱了外套系在腰上。鹿惊却觉得鬼屋里头的冷气打得太大了，他甚至把夹克的领子竖了起来。他们就是在这时候遇上了脖子上挂着相机的小丑先生。两张合照要五十元，两人摸遍了所有的口袋才凑够了钱。鹿惊双手插在外套口袋里，带人则一手勾着他朋友的肩膀，另一手朝前竖起大拇指。  
“孩子们，笑一笑！”小丑先生咧开血红色的嘴角给两个孩子做示范。  
鹿惊从来没照过相，对着这个黑乎乎的镜头，他有些太严肃了。于是带人忽然又凑过去在他脸上轻啄一下，鹿惊惊得朝后缩，脸上是恼羞成怒的愠色，但到底比那副严肃的小大人模样生动许多。  
小丑先生一共抓拍到两张，一张是带人的嘴唇刚刚贴上鹿惊的脸颊，另一张是带人朝镜头傻乎乎地微笑，鹿惊则生气地瞪着他。后来第一张给了带人，第二张给了鹿惊。  
他们第一次拥有合照，带人举起那张照片看了很久，而鹿惊只看了几眼，简直像害怕消耗光这张照片给他带来的快乐一样，迅速把它藏进了自己的口袋。照片让他们以为他们可以拥有未来。  
带人再一次抓起鹿惊的手。“还有最后一个没玩，”他说，“我们去坐摩天轮。”

工作日的游乐园人很少，于是懒洋洋的管理员允许两个孩子独占一间四人车厢。摩天轮刚刷过新漆，红色蓝色黄色的长方体盒子泛着金属的漂亮光泽，映在浅蓝色的天空与白云相接。他们慢悠悠地上升到最高点，两个男孩站起来朝玻璃窗外头张望。  
图书馆的高度大约只有这摩天轮的一半，所以鹿惊被眼前从未见过的景色惊呆了。他早就从书中知道了世界很大，可是，就像我们之前说的，你只有亲眼去看才能感到那种震撼。他一动不动地盯着窗外，双手撑在玻璃上。他在看外头的景色，带人则悄悄欣赏他脸上的表情。是的，就是这副表情，他就是想让鹿惊露出这副表情。他得意洋洋地地想着：我成功了，我就知道。  
“我以后一定会离开那间图书馆。”鹿惊说。带人还不知道馆长对鹿惊做了什么，于是他只听懂了这句话的一部分。  
“你打算做什么？”  
“我也许会去写故事，你知道，写小说的。”鹿惊说，他忽然有些不好意思，“我想买一套大房子，里头全是属于我的东西。”  
“我能去你那房子里做客吗？”带人担心地问道。不管他们互相确认了多少次，小孩子总喜欢问一遍，再问一遍——你到底是不是喜欢我？你到底是不是想跟我玩？  
鹿惊朝他笑了笑，带人惊讶地发现这笑容跟他以前那副样子不一样了，仿佛眼前的景色忽然让鹿惊成了——成了他口中的那个已经拥有了大房子的鹿惊。  
“当然能，”鹿惊说，“你按门铃就行了，我肯定会开门的。我会把我们的合照放在相框里，摆在一抬头就能看见的地方。至于那只兔子——”  
鹿惊摸摸那只毛绒玩具的脑袋，带人一直帮他抱着它。他继续说：“我会把它放在架子上，我觉得。”  
“那时我们还会是朋友吗？”  
鹿惊还不像长大的他那样害怕未来和承诺，害怕和任何人产生联系。“会的，”他说，“只要你还喜欢我，我还喜欢你。”  
这句随便的告白让带人脸上泛起红晕。他说：“可会不会——”  
“什么？”  
“会不会就算我们互相喜欢，我们也没法做朋友？”带人磕磕巴巴地问道。  
鹿惊的眉头皱起来，他说：“为什么？为什么会发生这种事？”  
带人说：“我不知道。也许会发生什么。大人总是很麻烦，总有一天我们会变成麻烦的大人。”  
然后带人忽然想到了一个好主意。他说：“鹿惊，我们需要一个约定。我们约定好，只要你还喜欢我，我还喜欢你——不管发生了什么，我们一定要找到对方，好不好？”  
尽管鹿惊觉得把这种话说出来有些蠢，但此时身在这样高的空中，背后就是被落日染红的天空，他被黑发男孩脸上认真的表情打动了。于是他们在最高点勾起手指，额头抵在一起，就像他们第一次互相抚摸时那样，那种融为一体的整体感再次贯穿了他们的身体。  
“我们会找到对方。”他们在心里默念。

他们比原定计划稍迟一些才回到那个通风管道的入口，鹿惊把带人的背包还给他，他背了它一整天，现在背上突然空荡荡的。  
他再一次确认那张重要的合照在自己的口袋里，然后和带人道别。这次的分别似乎尤其困难，带人跪在地上把脑袋凑近地面，透过网格一直看着鹿惊顺着那铁梯往下爬，消失在黑暗里。然后他才拍拍裤子上的灰尘站起来，拖着慢吞吞的步子走回家。  
他掏出那张合照仔细看了几次，拿出来，放回去，又急匆匆拿出来，好像在确认照片上的鹿惊没有跑掉。他突然咧开嘴笑起来，蹦蹦跳跳地往前走几步，又背过身开始倒着行走，看着眼前的天空迅速暗下去。路面被彻底的黑暗吞噬了一秒钟，然后路灯一盏盏亮起来，人类文明迫不及待地插手干预自然。  
他打算回去写一篇长长的日记，他必须记下今天发生的一切，以防发生了什么事，害他整个地丢失掉这段记忆——可有什么事能让他忘记这么快乐的一天呢？那该是多么恐怖的事情啊！他胡思乱想着，揉着怀里那只黑色的兔子，然后终于意识到自己忘记把这只兔子还给鹿惊了。  
他笑起来，因为他忽然找到了一个借口再见鹿惊一面，把这快乐的一天再延长几分钟。他快步往回走，开始小跑，最后狂奔到了那个通风口——他迫不及待要给鹿惊一个惊喜了。他熟门熟路地爬下铁梯，小心地把那只兔子护在怀里，免得它被灰尘和蜘蛛网蹭脏。  
他压根没有想到馆长可能提早回来，可能正愤怒地待在鹿惊的屋子里等他。他压根没有想到鹿惊正在接受惩罚。  
所以当他来到鹿惊的房间门口，听到铁床吱呀作响的声音时，他觉得十分奇怪。他想不通什么动作会弄出这样的声音，也许鹿惊正在床上，他想，呃，做体操？  
然后他听见馆长的声音。低沉的、愤怒的声音。  
“你跟那孩子出去玩了，是不是？你溜出去了？”  
铁床发出不堪重负的响声，好像有哪里的螺丝要掉了。带人听到肉体相撞的声音，他屏住呼吸，听到每一次撞击之间都有鹿惊的哭声。  
鹿惊在哭。  
这是他们最快乐的一天。  
鹿惊在哭。  
“犯了错要承认，鹿惊，你知道的。你比同龄人懂事太多了，对吗？”  
鹿惊在哭。  
“是、是的……”  
“我是怎么教你的？”  
哭声停止了，取而代之的是尖锐的吸气声。“是的，父、父亲。”  
馆长忽然发出一声长长的，满足的叹息，这种伪装的伦理禁忌能够让他获得加倍的快感。肉体撞击的声音变快了。但是鹿惊好像已经哭不出声音了。  
带人浑身都在发抖，他踮起脚尖从门上的玻璃朝里窥视，然后他会看到他这辈子都忘不掉的景象。鹿惊的裤子被丢在地上，他深深尊重着的热爱着的人成了一件受人摆弄的工具，一双大手倒提起那两条细且笔直的小腿，指头用力掐进软嫩的肌肤。每次都衣着得体且一丝不苟地出现在他面前的男孩此时凌乱且狼狈，头发乱糟糟地粘在额头上。这个人总是皱着眉头去反驳他不认同的观点，流畅地表达他眼中的真实——他比世上所有无聊的蠢货都像一个活生生的人。可此时，他的最后一丝自我意志也消失了，苍白的脸无力地侧向一边，就像缝线崩开的破旧的布娃娃——有一瞬间，那双失去生气的玻璃珠一样的眼睛好像和带人对视了。  
带人捂住嘴巴，不知道是为了阻止尖叫还是呕吐。那只黑色的兔子掉在地上。他没办法正常地思考看到的一切，一时间甚至没法区分究竟是自己还是鹿惊被按在那张床上。最先出现的情绪是恐惧，超越他的认知的压倒性的恐惧，潮水一样涌过来淹没了他的行动。然后是一种奇怪的羞耻和燥热，他不该看到这个的……他战栗着往后一步步退入黑暗，踢翻了一个水桶。金属撞击水泥地发出干涩响亮的声音。他愣在原地，浑身上下似乎只剩下听觉还在正常运作。铁床的吱呀声停止了。布料摩擦的声音。皮带扣的金属声。有谁正迈着步子靠近门口。  
带人的腿在发抖，他继续往后退着，然后终于扭头跑进黑暗里。  
带人时常想，如果那时自己没有害怕到离开，事情是不是会有什么变化。  
他越跑越快，发抖的脚好几次踩空，但他还是爬上了那个梯子，掀开铁丝网回到地面。他跌坐在地上，手脚并用地拖动身子远离这个通风口。他开始呕吐，先是他早些时候吃过的那些东西，然后是胃酸，最后他开始干呕，嘴巴里又苦又涩。  
晚风吹干了他一身的汗，寒意顺着脊椎骨爬上来。他用力摇晃脑袋，整个手掌捂住耳朵，可是铁床发出的有节奏的吱呀声仍然从四面八方渗入他的脑子。眼泪和鼻涕把他的脸弄得又湿又脏，被风吹干的那一部分紧绷在他的皮肤表面。  
可他强迫自己跪下来凑近地面，因为他感到自己有必要这么做。他透过那铁丝网朝里窥视，他们原本靠着这个通风管道离开这里，因此它几乎成了冒险和快乐的代名词。可在如今的黑暗下，所有的东西都蒙着一层令人不快的灰色，冒着绒毛的灰尘纠缠着一团黑色长发，揉成一团的纸巾丢在角落里。越往里越深邃的黑暗好像在吸引和吞噬你的视线——或者是你本人。  
鹿惊被困在这样的黑暗里，而你逃了出来。  
你逃了出来。  
奇怪的羞耻和燥热，然后愤怒姗姗来迟。带人喘着粗气，衣服被他的汗水、呕吐物和眼泪弄得一塌糊涂。他还站不起来，只是坐在地上捏紧拳头。他盯着自己的呕吐物，盯着那通风口，又抬头盯着天上的月亮。云层稀薄，今天的月亮亮得不像话。  
今天本该是他们最快乐的一天。现在带人坐在地上，那吱呀作响的声音和男孩的哭声像鬼魂一样绕在他的身侧，从背后掐住他的喉咙。他根本想不起来他们这一天究竟做了什么。他再也没法想起来了。  
而这个时候，馆长打开门，他看到了掉在地上的黑色玩偶。  
他弯腰把它捡起来，朝空无一人的黑暗里张望。


	9. 来吧，驯服梦境

9.  
“那是我度过的最快乐的一天。我们刚从鬼屋出来，他被吓得半死，差点在里头尿裤子。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“他还比我大一岁呢，你能想象吗？”  
阿飞一言不发。那只抓着相框的手忽然变得很陌生，一种怪异的抽离感从右臂一路蔓延到他的半边身体。他一动也不能动，好像宿醉的症状全都回来了。他不敢看这两个男孩，尤其不敢跟照片中的自己对视。他原本就算不上喜欢自己，现在这个笑得灿烂的黑发男孩只勾起了他更强的自我厌恶。这个幸福的，一无所知的胆小鬼——  
阿飞使劲眨眼睛，让视线聚焦在卡卡西的脸上。分辨率极低的照片让他几乎看不清什么细节，于是阿飞只能靠想象力维持这长久的注视。  
回忆正在复活，好像冬眠的熊缓慢地活动四肢，抖落一身积雪。这张照片让他想起来的可不是什么“最快乐的一天”，曾经抓住黑发男孩的恐惧再次如鬼魂一样勒紧了这个成年人的脖子。面前的小说家还在朝他微笑，他开始说更多细节，这让阿飞更加无法呼吸——因为，你知道，卡卡西才是那个真正遭受一切的，该感到恐惧的人。  
“然后呢？”阿飞只能锲而不舍地追问下去。  
“然后我们保留了属于自己的那张照片。”  
“然后呢？”  
卡卡西困惑地看着他。“然后我们回家了。”  
“没了？”  
卡卡西看看那个相框，看看桌面上的电脑，又低头看着自己的手。有一瞬间他好像要说出真相，但他只是抬起一只手扶住后腰，把重心从左腿换到右腿，无可奈何又十分耐心地微笑着。  
“没了，”卡卡西说，“我很抱歉这个故事普通得令人沮丧。”  
阿飞把相框放回桌面，他的手在发抖，所以他交叉着抱起双臂，让双手紧贴着胸口。  
“这么久以前的事情，亏你能记清楚。”阿飞说，嗓音还算正常。  
“那是我第一次去游乐园，也是第一次与他合照。”卡卡西说，朝他的电脑扬了扬下巴，“我正好写到这一段呢。我想尽量回忆细节，让它们——你知道，原汁原味。”  
阿飞很奇怪地朝前耸着脖子，侧过脑袋拿耳朵对着面前的人，他不敢相信自己听到了什么。那种程度的恐怖曾经把阿飞——说到底也只是个贸然闯入的局外人——吓出了应激反应，于是他的防御系统强迫男孩忘记了那一天发生的大部分事情。可卡卡西居然还能把所有的细节娓娓道来，他甚至连那天的天气都记得一清二楚。  
那他妈是那个混蛋第一次进入你的身体，卡卡西。  
不要再回忆了。  
手段高明的外科医生能从病人的脑子里干净利落地摘除肿瘤，可你没法把痛苦从过去的记忆中单独切割出来，一切都会混在一起，一种情绪会立马勾起它的对立面，然后一切都会失控。卡卡西去回忆那两个傻乎乎的小孩子，就相当于逼自己再经历一次那种黑暗。  
老天啊。你他妈为什么非要写那本书不可？你为什么不能跟过去彻底说再见？阿飞忽然对这间屋子里的一切产生了极大的敌意。他明明没有喝酒，可是那种直冲脑门的眩晕和愤怒只能是酒精的作用了。他抽出那相框里头的照片撕碎，黑发男孩从中间分成两半，而出于某种私心，卡卡西被完整地保留下来。他把桌面上的电脑高举过头顶，又用力砸到地上，断裂的塑料碎片反弹起来划伤了他的脸颊，而阿飞只是偏了偏脑袋，祈祷这能彻底损坏电脑里头存着的文稿。  
他的小说家错愕地张开嘴巴，没来得及说话就被阿飞单手掐住脖子按倒在桌面上。阿飞用膝盖卡住他的一条大腿，把他大半个身体压在桌面边缘，于是这个可怜的人无处可逃。   
“我要把你揍到什么程度，”阿飞轻声说，瞥了一眼地上的电脑，“才能让你忘记所有事？”  
卡卡西只是盯着他，用那种沉稳的，宽恕一切的表情。  
“阿飞先生，”他说，语调没有丝毫异样，“阿飞先生？”  
然后阿飞看着所有碎片飞起来，重组拼合，画面倒带，银发小说家好端端地站在他面前，两人之间保持着礼貌友好的距离。  
“阿飞先生，”卡卡西说，“阿飞先生？”  
阿飞摇摇脑袋把自己从疯狂的妄想中拖出来。如果他再年轻一点，血液里的酒精浓度再高一点，他真的会把一切付诸实际的。  
但是他没有。两个人都诡异地沉默着，动作里显出一种界限分明的小心翼翼。   
“对不起，你说到哪里了？”阿飞问他，“我昨晚喝了不少，有点走神。”  
卡卡西不说话，他拿起那个相框仔细端详。看卡卡西脸上那副怀念的表情，他们一定是看到了完全不同的东西，也许是上下颠倒的两个世界。这让阿飞眼前的一切都带上了陌生的疏离感，他们永远也没法互相理解了——这种可能性从潜意识的深海浮上水面。  
杀手先生躲在面具后头，手指搭在桌面上。  
“我很喜欢写小孩子，”卡卡西突然说，“因为你不用解释他们的动机，一切只是自然发生。他们只是说他们想说的，做他们想做的。”   
他抬手贴上阿飞的脖子，停留几秒钟，又并拢四指轻轻拍了拍，柔软的虎口贴在他的颌下，拇指指腹蹭过他突起的喉结。  
阿飞紧张地吞咽口水，微妙的肌肉运动被这只手如数感知，他觉得自己没法在这个人面前隐瞒任何秘密。  
“我的意思是，我面前这位成年人——”卡卡西直视阿飞的眼睛，他再凑近一点，就能从那个小孔里窥见皮肤烧伤的边缘了，“好像在辛苦地藏着什么。”  
大家都知道阿飞是个阴晴不定的可怕的人，所以很少有人敢用这样轻率又不知深浅的态度对待这位杀手。可这副态度只能说明卡卡西完全没有把阿飞放在眼里，他不是要搞什么特殊对待，也不是察觉了阿飞的善意而有恃无恐，他只是完全地不在意而已。  
而甚至连这份不在意都不是阿飞独享的，因为这个决心走向死亡的人大概对所有东西都是不在意的。阿飞此时唯一独占的只有那本书而已，可他偏偏恨透了它，因为它会杀死他的小说家。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”阿飞说，这个时而疏离时而亲密的人让他不知所措。  
“你去查过我了，是不是？”卡卡西问他，右手终于离开了阿飞的脖子，轻松地插回他的裤袋里，好像这个亲近的动作对他来说根本不算什么。大人对孩子才会有这样的态度，但阿飞生不起气来，只是松了一口气。如果那只温热的手再贴得久一点，他觉得自己要起生理反应了。  
“我当然去查过你，”阿飞撒谎道，“那是工作的一部分。”  
“那你知道我以前坐过牢了。”  
“我查到了。”阿飞坚持说，敏锐地察觉到这个小说家正在用他擅长的文字游戏把他诱入另一个陷阱。  
“你知道他们判我什么罪？”  
阿飞沉默着，他很想拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，但这个动作太突兀了。卡卡西倒可以肆无忌惮地接近他，触碰他，胆小的是阿飞，因为知道一切的是阿飞。你可以想象这个男人如今有多么痛苦了，他小心地把脑袋里的记忆扫成两堆：他应该知道的，他不应该知道的。  
“谋杀和纵火。”阿飞说，耸了耸肩膀，“他们不肯告诉我具体情况，我也不需要知道。”  
“你倒是一点都不惊讶。”  
“没什么好惊讶的，”阿飞说，“我们都有不可告人的过去。”  
两位成年人又沉默下来，推动这场对话就像企图用双手去推一辆报废了三年的汽车，车后轮还被卡在泥地里。  
卡卡西说的没错，小孩子只说自己想说的，只做自己想做的，这种诚实造就了他们魔法一样的友谊。等他们长大，所有的呼喊打闹都变成了暗示、停顿和欲言又止，他们用一种笨拙的方式掩盖自己真正的动机，他们想说这个，话一出口却成了令人摸不着头脑的句子。好像谁先说出真心话，谁就输了。阿飞搞不清世界上的游戏规则什么时候变成了这样，反应过来的时候，他也已经在遵守它了。  
他们放弃表达和沟通，倒不是因为对对方失去了信任，而是早就对自己失去耐心了。  
沉默，令人难堪的沉默一遍遍地提醒他们，这两个人根本没有任何共同话题，也没有待在一起的必要。阿飞第一百次后悔自己愚蠢的计划，要接近这座叫人难以捉摸的冰山，真的，你还不如让他去刺杀总统呢。  
“对不起，”卡卡西率先开口打破沉默，“这张桌子可以以后再搬。”  
“什么？”  
“无意冒犯，阿飞先生，只是你能不能先离开这里？我得工作——大概几个小时。”  
“你是指——哦，哦，你那最后一本小说？”  
“能和你聊聊真是不错，”卡卡西说，这句简单的夸赞让阿飞的心像气球一样膨胀起来，“我想我知道接下去该怎么写了。”  
“你随时都可以找我聊，”阿飞说，又忙着把自己的真实意图埋得更深一些，“我是说，如果你找不到其他人的话。”  
卡卡西又一次把这句话当成了寻常的客套，阿飞简直怀疑他是故意这么做的。卡卡西毫不吝啬地把自己的微笑分发给所有无关紧要的人，但他从来不习惯接受别人的好意。  
“你可以去这栋房子里的任何地方，最好待在楼下，我写东西时不喜欢有人在附近。”  
“等一下，旗木先生——”  
“不必等我，你可以随时离开，反正要谈的已经谈完了，对吧？你也可以去楼下喝了那杯咖啡再走，要是饿了的话，厨房里大概有些能吃的东西。我不会下来的，所以尽管摘下你的面具。”  
“我——”  
“出去时把门带上，谢谢你。”  
这副毋庸置疑的口吻让阿飞只能拖着步子走出去，他想这可能就是作家的工作方式。卡卡西的语速变得很快，像是再与阿飞多说一句话，他宝贵的灵感就要消失了。那个黑发男孩正抓着卡卡西的手臂把他拽向过去，这让阿飞生出一种遭到抛弃的沮丧。  
阿飞从逐渐变窄的门缝里看到卡卡西坐在他的电脑前，双手搭在键盘上，聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕，微弱的亮光照亮了他的脸。他在深呼吸，好像准备潜入海底。  
阿飞关上门。

前一个小时，阿飞坐在卡卡西的沙发上，盯着太阳一点点掉下去。屋内越来越暗，但是他不知道灯的开关在哪里。然后他摘下面具透气，喝掉那杯凉透的咖啡。  
两个小时过去，楼上一点动静都没有。阿飞在客厅里闲逛，找到一个被放倒的相框，里面是一张崭新的照片。是斯坎儿和一个棕色头发的陌生男人。男人脸上显出紧张和尊重，斯坎儿则自在地勾着他的肩膀，嘴角是漂亮的微笑。阿飞现在可熟悉这种把戏了，这种微笑是卡卡西拿来应付大部分人的。可是——他使劲盯着男人扬起来的嘴角，把它跟卡卡西送给自己的那一份微笑作比较。他担心卡卡西送给他的是统一发放的标准微笑，送给这个棕发男人的则是——谁知道呢，私人定制款？他大约瞪着眼睛盯视了一分钟，结果自然毫无进展。  
第三个小时阿飞从厨房里找到一袋吐司，但没有找到果酱。卡卡西的厨房里像是没有那样高糖分的东西——显然他的老朋友还是不喜欢甜食。  
阿飞耐心地从这个家里捡起那些属于过去的碎片，尝试拼合出他过去认识的那个人。他喜欢独处。他喜欢看书。他家里的糖罐几乎是满的。他收集了一大堆艺术品。他把我们的照片摆在桌面上。他是谁？  
这是一个难解的问题，因为人从来不只是他们特质的加总，甚至可能彻底处在它的对立面。你要是试着拜访阿飞的家——他往柜子里塞了好几袋巧克力，他的冰箱里总是放着慕斯蛋糕和草莓牛奶，他喜欢在特卖日去挑花纹别致的领带。他是谁？他是个杀手。  
阿飞摇摇头放弃思考，这没有帮助。  
阿飞原本想和卡卡西一块儿去吃晚饭，但那恼人的面具让他没法像个正常人一样和他的小说家约会，于是这个原本就无比荒唐的计划变得更加困难了。第四个小时，他在客厅里乱晃，凑近去看那几幅油画，画中多是沉默的中世纪异国男女。在一片黑暗中，那几张静止在情绪高潮的脸显得很诡异。  
第五个小时，卡卡西仍然没有离开他的书房。阿飞开始担心，因为卡卡西从早上开始什么都没吃，而现在已经过了晚餐时间。第六个小时，阿飞坐在那张沙发上，双手抱在胸前。他终于厌倦了长久的等待和猜测，和自己争吵了无数个回合之后，他开始觉得自己像是个等待丈夫回家的神经脆弱的妇人。阿飞有些犯困，眼皮越来越重，然后他终于在彻底的黑暗和沉寂中睡过去。

第七个小时，卡卡西从楼上走下来，脚步像猫一样悄无声息。僵硬的背部肌肉让每一步都变得艰难，他在黑暗里拖动步子，穿过走廊走向客厅。两位男孩正并肩站在窗口透进来的一小块月光中等他，他们的上衣都被血浸湿，显出一种暗沉发黑的颜色。银发男孩沉默地用手捂住左眼，血正在从指缝间流出来。黑发男孩低垂的右手捏住一把小刀，血在刀尖凝聚，落在地上。他们像油画中的人那样静止着，只有不断涌出的鲜血悄无声息地在地面不断蔓延。  
空气冷且干燥，这让作家本就敏感的鼻腔很不舒服。他抬脚跨过那摊血迹，血迹的尽头是一团巨大的阴影。一个躲在体面西装里的庞然大物，所有的学识和智慧都脱离了这具肉体，死亡让他显得异常笨重。几只死掉的飞蛾躺在地上，灰暗干瘪的翅膀盖住一半圆筒状的身体，乱糟糟的绒毛上覆盖着灰尘，一场悄无声息的陪衬性死亡。  
卡卡西知道自己永远也无法忘记那张下巴蓄满灰白色胡子的脸，即使他刚刚在键盘上借两个男孩的手杀死了他。他要去回忆，然后写下来。这件事比他料想的要困难许多，他开始怀疑自己是不是正盲目地投身于一场结果既定的战争，但——但他除此以外以外别无选择。  
内疚和恐惧时常把他淹没，但他通常能乐观地面对这些情绪，心想这种体验至少会是很好的写作素材。有时他会觉得成为了自己生活的旁观者，这会让一切都变得相对轻松。但当你下定决心远离自己并从中受益时，一定要小心——你会突然发现自己身边空无一人，连你都抛弃了你自己。  
卡卡西无数次在梦魇中看到这些属于过去的人，直到他们终于在这间空荡荡的屋子里定居下来。作家失眠起床走动的夜里，他会在屋子的角落遇见他们，会看到鲜血喷溅在他的家具上，嗅到空气里浓重的铁锈味。拥有对称花纹的飞蛾要么死亡要么濒临死亡，偏执又摇摇晃晃地撞击唯一的光源。男人走过去挥一挥手让它们四下散开，于是有一些就那样直接消失在了空气里。卡卡西逐渐懒得区分眼前的一切究竟是现实还是幻想——反正不管是哪一个，他那逐渐失控的大脑都有份参与。  
他跨过那只朝前伸出的僵直的手，他曾经无数次被这双手按在那张铁床上。脚悬在半空时他忽然担心这只灰白色的手会一下拽住他的脚踝，让他惊讶的是这么多年过去了，他仍然会感到害怕——因为这个人的死亡给他带来的更多的是内疚，而不是解脱。但什么也没有发生，那里只躺着一具来自过去的尸体。  
他走进客厅，听到轻微的呼吸声。他困惑地眯起眼睛，因为他的妄想里从来没出现过声音。他回头确认两个男孩和那具尸体的位置，然后看到阿飞正抱着双臂侧靠在他的沙发上，脑袋低垂着。睡眠和模糊的光线让这个平常强壮又戒备的男人看起来像一个大型玩偶熊。   
这位杀手没有走，还在沙发上睡着了，这让卡卡西很惊讶。他以为杀手们都会像电影里说的那样，你知道，连睡觉都只敢闭上一只眼睛。而此时这个黑暗冰冷的家里除他以外唯一的活物正平稳地呼吸着，时而发出含糊不清的嘟囔。卡卡西低下头注视这个暗处的剪影，又回头去看自己背后。男孩、尸体、血迹和飞蛾都消失了，好像从来没有出现过。  
卡卡西伸出右手悬停在半空，犹豫了几秒钟，嘴里没有发出声音。他俯身去摘阿飞的面具，手指贴在冰凉的塑料表面。下一秒钟，他的手腕被一只力道大到可怕的手攥紧了。被这样的一只手抓住，卡卡西依然以一种旁观者的角度意识到，大概所有人都要生出求饶的欲望的。

阿飞几乎是瞬间就从浅睡中惊醒了，睡眠和清醒间没有任何过渡，就像打了个响指那样干净利落地切换过来。这种战斗本能好几次救了他的命，此时他抬手捉住朝自己靠近的手腕，五指猛地收紧，力道不小，角度又卡得很准确。再稍微用点力，这位小说家就再也没法用右手打字了。  
卡卡西吃痛地闷哼一声。“对不起，”他撒谎道，“我只是想叫醒你。”  
阿飞这时候才看清来者是谁，他松开手，在卡卡西的手腕留下清晰可见的几个指印。“对不起，”他说，忽然发觉两人几乎总是在互相道歉，“我——我不是故意的。”  
“很晚了，我没想到你还在这里。”   
“吃晚饭。”阿飞嘟囔着站起来。虽然他不愿意承认，但这地方让他很有安全感，以前从来没发生过这种事。他几乎真的在卡卡西的沙发上睡熟了。除去喝得烂醉的那些日子，他好久没有拥有过这样正常的睡眠了。  
“什么？”卡卡西一边说一边打开灯，谨慎地朝四周环顾，那些来自过去的亡灵仍然不见踪影。阿飞眯起眼睛躲避突如其来的光线，他没有注意到卡卡西的动作。  
“我说你还没吃晚饭。”  
“不吃了。”卡卡西说，“我要去冲个澡。”  
阿飞的眼睛终于完全适应了光线。“然后呢？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩膀：“继续写？”  
“你写了多久？”  
卡卡西抬头看着天花板稍作回忆。“大约七个小时，我想。”  
“你知道自己现在看起来是什么样子？”  
“哎呀，”卡卡西笑起来，伸手去摸自己光滑的下巴，“怎么，难道胡子都长出来了？”  
“你看起来很糟糕。”阿飞说，这话很中肯。高强度的脑力工作在迅速燃尽这个人的肉身，他像是又完整地经历了那一天，当然也包括那个混蛋虐待他的那一部分。这让卡卡西显出一种无止境的倦意，他抱着双臂收紧身上的衣服，尽量把剩下的力气聚拢起来，只为了在阿飞这个陌生人面前保持体面。想象你把两张扑克牌搭成一个三角，轻飘又摇摇欲坠，只靠一种内发的相互作用力立在桌面上。这副场景简直悲哀透了。  
一想到卡卡西要付出对身体极其有害的巨大努力才能打下一行文字，阿飞就感到十分愤怒。他看不出这件事里有什么意义。他的小说家会把自己丢在过去的。  
“你必须停止思考，吃点什么，然后去睡觉。你写了一晚上。”阿飞命令道。  
卡卡西皱起眉头：“你没必要管到这一步，我们根本就不认识。”  
阿飞站起来：“我去给你买点吃的。”  
“你是我雇的杀手，记得吗？我——”  
阿飞打断他：“所以我得让你活到九月十五号，你这副样子可撑不到那天。我只是在做我的工作。”  
卡卡西只是说：“我不会再给你开门了。”  
阿飞没有理他，他想自己总有办法撬开那扇门。已经是深夜，他走出去，花时间考虑究竟该给卡卡西买些什么。他很久没做过这种事了……去尝试关心某个人，而不是只考虑怎么杀死他们。阿飞本人对吃的非常不讲究，他想了很久，最终决定绕路去他常去的那家二十四小时营业的快餐店。那儿的东西很不错，他总是在那儿解决一日三餐。  
所以，当他拎着一整袋作家眼中的垃圾食品站在卡卡西家门口时，银发男人不知道该做出什么反应。偏头痛让他没有力气再跟阿飞展开一场辩论，于是卡卡西又一次允许这个人走进来，并在阿飞的注视下慢吞吞地吃掉了一个鳕鱼汉堡。当阿飞问他味道如何时，为了不至于使这个热心的人丧气，卡卡西点点头说这是他吃过最好吃的鳕鱼排。而实际上他的舌头几乎尝不出味道，头痛快把他撕成两半了。  
阿飞一直正襟危坐着担心自己买错了东西，现在他终于松了一口气。“幸好你喜欢，”他说，“我只去那儿吃东西，实在不知道该买些什么。”  
“谢谢你。”卡卡西十分诚恳地道谢，觉得自己的头痛多少缓和了一些。  
于是，自那以后，阿飞好几次在午餐时间拎着他喜欢的一大袋快餐敲响卡卡西的门，监督他的小说家在饭点乖乖填饱肚子。他从来只是坐着看他，因为他没法在卡卡西面前摘下那个面具。  
“你一日三餐都吃这个？”卡卡西有时忍不住问他。  
“呃，他们有很多不同的套餐——”  
“吃太多对身体不好。”卡卡西简单地说，用纸巾擦掉沾在嘴角的奶白色沙拉酱。他总是喜欢来回擦很多遍，蹭得那颗嘴角的小痣微微发红。  
“你在说什么？”阿飞不可思议地眨眨眼睛，急切地为他的汉堡包辩护，“每天都吃快餐当然不会杀死你。你瞧，这里头有肉又有蔬菜——”  
“只是时间问题。”卡卡西说。  
这让卡卡西很快判断这位杀手极端缺乏一些生活上的常识，或者干脆不知道该如何生活。但这种笨拙的行为只是让杀手先生的好意变得更加难以忽视。尽管那是很粗糙的关心，那到底是一份关心。卡卡西是这样说服自己的：我付给他钱，所以我有权利接受他的好意。你看，这是金钱交易。  
整件事在阿飞眼中是另一副样子。当他发现自己无法阻止卡卡西去写那本书后，他很快把注意力放在了其他地方。给这个工作起来就废寝忘食的人送饭逐渐变成了惯例。如果卡卡西正好写完一个令自己满意的章节，他虽然十分疲惫，心情却是相对轻松的。那种不近人情的高度专注力刚刚从这个人身上褪去，有一段时间，他会变得极其无害，周身散发出大型猫科动物懒洋洋地侧躺在草地上晒太阳的气氛。这时候，阿飞的那些不太成功的笑话也能把他逗笑。  
起初他只能和卡卡西谈谈天气，谈那家快餐店是如何吝啬面包和肉排之间的酱料；一周过去了，他们开始聊周围的几只野猫，聊卡卡西摆在家里的那些塑像；两周过去，他们找到了更多话题。阿飞开始主动分享自己的工作，也试着询问卡卡西，自己有没有机会看到他写的那本书。卡卡西犹豫了一下，郑重地摇摇头。  
“不，现在不行，阿飞。不过，在你杀死我之后，你可以读读看——如果你还感兴趣的话。”  
第三周，卡卡西第一次主动聊起自己的睡眠问题。他承认自己没法入睡，而偶然的睡眠又总是会被梦魇打断。“什么样的梦魇？”阿飞问他，然后从卡卡西的表情判断出这是一个越界的问题。  
“我会梦到过去。”卡卡西用这样模糊的回答应付他。  
“你在写的那段过去。”阿飞说。卡卡西点点头。  
“那你还为什么要写？”阿飞终于忍不住问道。  
“我不能假装那些快乐没有存在过，”卡卡西说，“我不能因为——因为那些不太好的东西而否定所有快乐。这不合理。”  
阿飞沉默着，他们的思维方式完全相反，阿飞是喜欢利落地斩断过去的那种人（至少他自己这么以为）。这个小说家身上的所有东西都是合理的，除了他的失眠、梦魇和头痛；除了他那有损健康的工作方式；除了他打算在九月十五号结束生命。一个虔诚的朝圣者，对信仰的深信不疑让他脸上显出一种满足的平静，只有他的神本人才能看到那之下是怎样的偏执和疯狂。  
这种不动声色的坚定有时会影响阿飞的判断，他有时会觉得死亡是这个人最好的结局，有时又觉得自己没有资格做他的上帝。“其实根本就没有什么深层次的东西，”卡卡西会跟他说，“我只是看到新闻，有些独居的老人家丧失了生活自理能力，又没有子女来照顾。于是丈夫杀死了妻子，接着自杀。于是我想，等我走到那一步，连能帮我结束生命的人都没有。”  
“所以你雇了个杀手，还把时间提前了。”  
“时间并不是问题的关键。我们走向同样的终点。”  
阿飞打定主意要把这位哲学家从虚无中拉回来。他说：“正常人的第一反应是找个伴侣。”  
卡卡西朝他微笑。这时候他们已经认识了六个星期，可一旦谈起这样的问题，卡卡西总是要用他的微笑糊弄过去。他越来越不在意阿飞的陪伴，可每当阿飞打算要让这段关系更进一步时，那副微笑就把他拒之门外。  
矛盾之处在于，阿飞要藏起自己的真实身份，但卡卡西似乎最喜欢他偶尔露出的，属于宇智波带土的特质——而阿飞不知道自己该高兴还是难过。  
阿飞待在这幢舒服的独栋别墅里，渐渐地很少回到他那间垃圾场一样的公寓了。这个地方给了他十多年都未曾享受过的安全感，待在这里，他至少不用担心仇家找上门一枪崩了他的脑袋。  
他好像一下子远离了原本那种昼夜颠倒又沾满鲜血的生活，远离了一直以来盘旋在他脑袋里的愤怒仇恨和——和内疚。不过他并不是为那个该死的人渣感到内疚，他只是遗憾自己没有用更好的方式杀掉那个人，他不该让血溅到卡卡西身上的。  
跟卡卡西一样，在那件事情之后，杀手和作家都在用一种偏执的方式不断重复自己的过去。此后阿飞策划的每一场谋杀都是他对自己犯下的第一桩罪行的模仿。几乎是出于同样的动机，使用同样的工具，唯一不同的是他做得越来越好，当然也离过去那个小男孩越来越远。  
对于那些以杀人为业的，妄图重置世界秩序的人，人们说他们有精神问题；而对于那些企图结束生命的人，主动拥抱死亡的人，人们还是说他们有精神问题。从这个角度看，阿飞和卡卡西倒是多了一些共同点。  
现在阿飞努力把作家的生活拉回正轨，于是这位杀手不得不出演一个三餐定时又作息规律的正常人，以此作为表率。原本他只是努力去演，后来这真的成为了他的习惯。本来他总是忍不住去酒吧，现在只需要晚饭时的一罐啤酒就能打发他对酒精的渴望了。  
过去的生活变得很陌生，过去属于阿飞的一切都变得很陌生。当然，这并不是说他又重新成为了宇智波带土。他像是失去了自己原本的形状，一心一意地和他的作家相互贴近，磨合。有一段时间，两个人都不太清楚自己是谁了。  
这件事总得来说令阿飞心情愉快，如果他不去想越来越靠近的九月的话。时间似乎一路跑在他前头。按照他们这种发展速度，花一周只把话题从汉堡包推进到了小猫咪，等到明年的九月份，阿飞就能和卡卡西说清楚一切了——而那时候，谁知道呢，也许他的小说家已经在永夜里沉睡着了。  
他有些着急，于是第七周，阿飞第一次要求待在卡卡西家过夜。他编了一个蹩脚的理由，说自己的屋子正被几个不好惹的家伙监视着。那晚作家睡在楼上的卧室里，阿飞睡在楼下的沙发上。到了后半夜，他听到楼梯吱呀作响的声音，卡卡西正轻手轻脚地走下来。阿飞出声拦住他。  
“对不起，吵醒你了。”卡卡西说，上身穿一件黑色无袖背心，下身是宽松的家居裤，“睡不着，所以下来倒水喝。”  
“回去躺着，我给你拿上来。”阿飞说着站起来，他越来越多地对这个人使用命令句，通常情况下卡卡西会乖乖听话——主要原因是他实在懒得与你争辩，他的时间和精力要花在更要紧的事情上。以前那个银发小鬼可不是这样，阿飞会想，他可最讨厌听到什么命令句了。  
阿飞拿着一杯温水走上二楼，卡卡西的卧室门虚掩着。他推门进去，银发男人坐在床沿边等他，赤裸的双脚踩在地板上。  
“谢谢你，”卡卡西接过阿飞递来的玻璃杯，“你不必那么好心，弄得我像个没法自理的老爷爷。”  
“举手之劳，”阿飞耸耸肩膀，“反正我也睡不着。”  
“原本睡着了的，”卡卡西说，“做了个梦，又醒过来了。”  
“不太好的梦？”阿飞说，盯着卡卡西扬起脑袋把水送进喉咙。他开始在心里计时。  
卡卡西没有回答阿飞的问题。但看他苍白无血色的脸和额头上细密的汗水，你就能猜到发生了什么。有段时间卡卡西不敢睡觉，因为梦中没有规则和逻辑，没有这些他赖以生存的东西。他强大的理性一旦沉睡，积压已久的浓重情感就会拖垮这个人的身体。他总是梦到过去，总是梦到自己被按在铁床上，床板硌得他脊柱很疼。周围一片黑暗，空无一人。而痛苦之中男孩还在冷静地想着：“幸好他不在，否则太丢人了。”  
阿飞在卡卡西的身边坐下来，床垫陷下去发出轻微的声音。他说：“我来教你驯服梦。”  
“什么？”卡卡西笑着看向黑发男人，他没听过其他人用这种说法。  
“真的，躺下来。”  
“你在开玩笑。”  
“我没有，躺下来。”  
卡卡西喝完了那杯水，把空杯子放在床头的小桌上。他在舌根回味那杯水的味道，皱起眉头。  
“你往水里放了什么？”卡卡西说，徒劳地把向四周逃散的意识捉回来，像是在用漏勺舀起散沙，“你——”  
阿飞扶住小说家软下去的身体，把他抱到床上，拉起薄毯盖住他的身体。卡卡西说过他不会碰安眠药，不会碰任何可能会上瘾的，影响他精神的东西。但阿飞才不管那些呢。他只知道睡眠会减轻这个人的身体负担，让他好受些。  
他在男人身边侧躺下来，一手撑着脑袋，一手肆无忌惮地磨蹭这位老朋友的脸颊，再次为他的消瘦感到痛心。他用手指描摹他的五官，指腹蹭过那条长长的伤疤，安眠药让卡卡西毫无知觉。躺在这个人身边，你没法阻止自己胡思乱想。阿飞感到小腹越来越热，他意识到自己也许可以就这样进入他的身体，可他不愿意用自己愚蠢的性欲打扰卡卡西的睡眠。进攻和保护的欲望在杀手先生的脑子里展开激烈的斗争，他咬牙把一切承受下来。  
大概半小时过后，阿飞看到作家的眉头皱起来，呼吸变得很急促，仿佛被一双看不见的手掐住了脖子。阿飞轻揉着他的太阳穴，凑近他的耳边。  
“我在这里，卡卡西，”他用属于宇智波带土的嗓音说，克制的欲望让他声音沙哑，这句话似乎花了一点时间才传导到卡卡西的梦里。  
带土说：“我来教你驯服梦。”

但这件事惹恼了卡卡西。阿飞第一次看到他生气，这在某种程度上来说或许是一种进展。卡卡西抱着双臂拒绝阿飞递过来的任何东西。“我是不是该假设你往这东西里头也加了点料？”卡卡西说，难以置信地摇摇头，“我不敢相信你会做这种事。”  
“放轻松，卡卡西，一点低剂量安眠药而已——”  
“所有的事情——所有的上瘾和失控都是从低剂量开始的。你应该比我更清楚。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“我知道你对酒精上瘾。”  
这项指控让阿飞非常生气，因为他已经很久没有喝酒了，而迄今为止，还没有一个人夸奖他。“你那晚至少睡得很好。我还以为你会感谢我。”他冷冰冰地说。  
“是啊，我还要给你颁一面锦旗呢。”  
阿飞哑口无言。卡卡西转身上楼，钻进他的卧室。他的电脑还在楼下的书桌上，阿飞知道他最终会下来的。可是那一整天卡卡西都把自己锁在卧室里，这让阿飞没有一点办法。到了晚餐时间，他硬着头皮出门，按照惯例去外头吃饭，然后再给卡卡西带一份回来。这时候他已经有了这栋别墅的钥匙，能够自由出入这个地方了。  
也许是为了赔罪，这天他去买了一大份特级寿司，因为他知道卡卡西喜欢吃鱼。他推门进去，看到银发男人正站在玄关打电话，整个身子靠在半腰高的柜子上。他侧着脑袋把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，空出来一只手指指电话听筒，又挥了挥算是和阿飞打招呼。  
阿飞不知道发生了什么，但他以为他们之间的争吵——不论出于什么理由——已经结束了。他扬起手中的寿司，卡卡西慢吞吞地扫了它一眼，但明显把更多注意力分给了电话另一头的人。  
“不用买吃的过来了，你吃好再来吧。”卡卡西对电话那头的人说，仍然斜着身子懒洋洋地夹着那听筒，手搭在一边的半身人体塑像上。塑像大概有半截小臂那么长，是粗糙的黄铜质地。  
卡卡西家很少有客人，实际上这个人是在故意把自己和外界隔绝开来，因此这个电话激起了阿飞的好奇心。他慢吞吞地路过卡卡西，试图偷听到更多内容。  
而卡卡西也没想隐瞒什么，他的语调很正常，好像完全没把阿飞放在眼里。他说：“嗯，八点钟。润滑油还有——啊，安全套。我这里没有了——嗯，嗯。别忘了带过来。”


	10. 两场死亡

10.  
每隔二十米就有一盏路灯，但带人仍然觉得夜晚暗得不可思议。他的脚带他回到家，而不是他的脑子。他好像看不见任何东西了，好几次在尖锐的刹车声和咒骂声中横穿马路，尽管人行道就在离他不远的地方。也许他是希望靠近危险和死亡，不想让自己温暖的小窝冲淡哪怕一丝恐惧，这让他觉得背叛了自己的朋友。他强迫自己直视黑暗，出于一种残酷的本能，他知道自己需要这种恐惧，因为焦黑的木炭上才能燃起火焰。  
斑不在家，屋子里一片漆黑，只有窗户里透进来的月光照亮了极小一块区域。带土拿起放在玄关鞋柜上的座机，发抖的手把听筒举到耳边。要报警才行，他想，手指却在拨号键上长久停留，耳边重复的忙音快把他逼疯了。他开始想那帮狡猾的大人会如何介入这件事，也许他们全都是馆长的朋友，也许他们早就知道了真相，但是没有一个人愿意帮助鹿惊。带人知道馆长是鹿惊唯一的监护人。这三个字意味着他们可以对自己的所有物为所欲为吗？警察会管这样的事情吗？还是会找一个高明的借口糊弄过去呢？  
犹豫了十几秒后带人还是没有拨出号码，只是轻轻把电话放回原位。刚才看到的一切扭曲了他眼前其乐融融的小天地，世界突然变得怪异而不可信任。这件事得由他俩来解决，他想，非得这样不可。  
餐厅的桌子上摆着一盒没拆封的微波加热食品，但是带人没有胃口，只觉得喉咙异常干渴。他俯身凑近水龙头用嘴巴接水喝，冰冷的水顺着他的半边脸颊流进衣领。他站直身子，用手背抹脸，目光扫过装在墙壁上的磁吸刀架，厨房用刀从长到短一列排开。斑会用最左端的那把削苹果，会用另一端的砍刀剁肉馅。而现在带人忽然想到这些亲切的厨房用具的其他用处。  
他去拿中间那把尖而细长的剔骨刀，磁铁与不锈钢摩擦继而分离时的微妙手感让他觉得很新奇。他把光滑沉重的木制刀柄捏在手里，大拇指抵住刀背，眼睛不敢有片刻离开刀尖，像是在担心这把陌生的刀忽然在黑暗里调转方向刺伤他。掂量片刻后他脱下外套包住这把刀，小心翼翼地把它藏进怀里。  
带人一路摸黑走进自己的卧室，努力不去吵醒这栋屋子里的其他人。他很想钻进被子，蒙住脑袋，把自己包裹在熟悉的气味和温度里。但是鹿惊的声音在他耳边响起来：“你得先洗澡再上床，带人，你不能穿着去过外面的衣服上床，这不卫生。”  
于是他站在门口没有动，第一次从旁观者的角度看到这间属于傻乎乎的十四岁男孩的房间。房间里有他拥有的一切，客观来说他拥有很多东西，至少他的床比鹿惊的那张铁床看上去舒服太多了。他的球衣塞在衣柜底层的抽屉里，足球赛的奖杯摆在书架上，缺了一本的系列漫画丢在书桌底下的纸箱里，没及格的数学考卷藏在一堆课本底下，其余乱七八糟的小玩意儿全部散乱在桌面上——凯送给他的模型汽车，疾风送给他的整蛊钢笔，阿斯玛送给他的微缩兵人。如今这些热闹温暖的日常碎片带上一种无可救药的天真和愚蠢，每一样都成为了他对那个可怜的银发男孩的背叛，带人只看上它们一眼就被可怕的怒火吞噬了。  
想想看！他过去总是去跟鹿惊分享这些鸡毛蒜皮的日常琐事，想当然地以为每个人都过着和他一样的好日子。他离真相最近的一次是那个拥抱。那次鹿惊努力忍住眼泪，面色那样糟糕，但这位头脑简单又生活幸福的男孩却又一次没有抓住保护同伴的机会。鹿惊被馆长按在床上的时候，带人也许还在自己舒服的卧室里咬着笔杆为了第二天的课堂随测烦恼。  
回忆那个天真快乐的自己让他非常痛苦，他现在突然明白了也许人有多快乐就会有多愚蠢，反之亦然。这是带人第一次开始质疑笑容，这个漫长的夜晚即将夺走的不止是他的朋友，还有他与生俱来的乐观和希望。  
与那些孩子气的东西清楚区别开来的是一本图书馆借来的书，内页朝下摊开放在桌面上，书脊上贴着的红白色标签让带人回忆起那座高大威严的圆顶建筑。入口处是一条十米左右的露天门廊，四根粗壮的石柱切割出一块长方形的天空，把白色的云困在四面墙壁之间，凭空构建出属于这座图书馆的系统和体制，让这片土地独立于一切世俗的规则之外。图书馆的外墙受到雨水百年来的冲刷和十数次的人工修复，显出一种斑驳复杂的冷色，精巧的古罗马石雕又在那上面投下深深浅浅的阴影。几面高墙在白天十分威严，在昏暗的光线下则显得神秘而不可接近。暖黄色的灯光从窗口透出来的时候倒还好，等到那些亮光都彻底消失，黑暗成为这座巨大的知识堡垒的天然守卫。光是走过那条积满梧桐树落叶的宽路靠近这里就需要极大的勇气了。  
原本这地方对带人来说像是无神论者的教堂一样值得尊敬，现在他只觉得那地方成了个巨大的监狱，而他唯一的，最好的朋友被囚禁在那里。  
带人把自己的背包整个倒过来，把里头那些破烂玩意儿倒在地上，像是一个突然成长了的人在愤怒地清空身体里的稚嫩灵魂。揉成一团的糖纸，薯片的碎屑，一只塑料袋，对折起来的摩天轮门票——他把这些东西扔进脚底下的黑暗里，一眼都不愿意再看。  
他抱着空背包心想自己该重新往里头装些什么。日常生活中的简单快乐丧失意义之后，原本攀附其上的所有事都开始分崩离析。他反复检视自己十四年的人生经历，惊觉他拥有的一切都对现状毫无帮助。他不敢相信自己从来没察觉这种日常生活的荒谬和意义缺乏，直到现在。  
悔恨和内疚转化为想要做些弥补的欲望，这种冲动那样强烈，他的心脏开始以无法承受的速度撞击胸腔。他急急地环顾四周，拉开每一个抽屉翻找派得上用场的东西，汗从背后冒出来。  
右边抽屉里有一袋小型烟花，是去年镇上举办夏日祭时剩下的。带人不知道这些会高速旋转，或是会发出烟雾和尖锐鸣叫的小玩意儿能不能引开馆长的注意，让他有机会再次潜进地下室，把他的朋友从那地方救出来。他觉得这主意蠢透了，这些烟花很快就会在燃尽后失去效果的。他需要更加持久燃烧的东西，更加可怕的，有力量摧毁一切的东西——可又有什么能摧毁那座可怕的建筑呢？  
他的目光落在烟花旁边的几盒火柴上。这个计划太冒险，太出格，可他想不出别的法子了。现在最重要的是时间，而不是一个完美无缺的计划。他不愿意要鹿惊一个人在那种恐怖里一分一秒地坚持下去，全世界的钟表似乎在这一刻拥到他耳边滴答作响。你看，带人总期待自己能在某些事情上胜过这个天才男孩，挫挫他的风头，让他也尝尝掉眼泪的滋味——但奇怪的是，他讨厌除自己以外的任何人让受挫的表情出现在那张脸上。讨厌透了。  
尽管不确定这个弱小的自己到底能帮上什么忙，带人还是不顾一切地想要去到鹿惊身边，哪怕是以最狼狈的姿态——两个人一起面对黑暗，他想，那么他们至少可以照亮对方。  
他匆忙把火柴塞进外套口袋，把自己迄今为止的所有积蓄装到包里，又把那把刀插进背包侧面的网袋。带人发抖的手撞倒了奖杯，沉重的金属砸到木地板上，在寂静的夜里发出巨大的响声。外头随之有些细微的动静，有人走出了自己的房间，打开了客厅的灯。暖黄色的灯光从门缝透进来。  
“带人？你回来了？”带人听到有人叫他的名字。这下子他没法从正门出去了，他们会把他拦下来的。他愈发慌乱，简直是和自己的背包搏斗了一番后才把那两根背带挂上肩膀。他爬上桌子，踩上吱呀作响的木制窗框，吞下泛上喉咙口的最后一份畏缩。  
一跃而出前他最后看了一眼自己的卧室，心想自己也许永远也不会回来了。这时一种极端的亢奋钻进他的脑子，让他全身的肌肉都膨胀发热——或许恐惧终于学会了伪装它自己——他想，这会彻底改变他的生活，而他也许一直在等待这一刻。  
然后他跑进黑暗里。有过长跑体验的人应该都会明白，诀窍是你绝对不能停下来，不管你的肌肉如何哀嚎和哭诉，不管你的大脑如何劝诱你放弃反抗。于是带人不断地迈开步子，一旦停下来，他警告自己，你就再也没法见到鹿惊了。  
少年从卧室翻窗出逃的时候，斑刚好和白绝走上这栋别墅正门口的阶梯，他们看着男孩慌张又坚决地奔跑起来，压根没有注意到他们的存在。斑皱起眉头盯着他逐渐缩小的身影，然后吩咐白绝跟在带人后头。  
“去看看他要做什么，”他说，“那孩子的愚蠢和冲动超出我们的想象。”  
“愚蠢和冲动，”白绝耸耸肩膀，意味深长地盯着黑发男人的侧脸，“你是指爱，我猜？”

鹿惊躺在床上，在被子底下仍然感到浑身发冷。床铺无论如何都无法积攒热度，他的脚底冰凉，双脚蹭在一起才能勉强暖和些。那个庞然大物躺在他身侧熟睡，发出低低的鼾声。  
这个晚上他没有回去陪他的妻子和女儿，就像之前的无数个周二一样。鹿惊认识他那刚上小学的女儿，一个对文字非常敏感的小姑娘，很喜欢缠着鹿惊给她朗读故事。她会在十数年后成为一名犀利的文学评论家，出版一整套严肃读物去批评某位她极端厌恶的作者——一个叫作斯坎儿的年轻人。  
奇怪的是每次馆长侵犯鹿惊，第二天，他总会带着女儿出现在鹿惊面前，像是在提醒鹿惊他是父亲，是丈夫，是德高望重的学者。也许他是希望用这种法子把自己前一晚撕掉的人皮面具重新披在身上。  
而另一方面，馆长也知道置身事外的观众能让鹿惊打起精神表演。就算自己前一天晚上才侵犯了他，银发男孩还是会愿意对着他的女儿微笑，这种几乎没有底线的温柔有时会让馆长觉得不可思议。他觉得自己运气很好，捡到了一个这样有专业素养的小演员。聚光灯打上来的时候，鹿惊会严格按照剧本给出表情，做出动作，扮演一个聪明礼貌又十分幸福的小孩子。  
现在，比方说，按照剧本，他该像什么是也没发生一样入睡了。所以鹿惊侧卧在床铺上，尽量把呼吸频率伪装成熟睡的样子。  
月光没法偷跑进无窗的地下室，于是这个地方一丝光亮也没有。但即使在这样彻底的黑暗里，只要习惯，你还是能看到一些模糊的轮廓。人类最擅长的大概就是习惯，一种依靠时间和忍耐的被迫习得。鹿惊知道自己最终会习惯这一切，知道不论他感觉如何，时间都在匀速向前流动——可在这个夜里，下体的撕裂感还异常清晰，大腿根部留下的指痕开始泛起酸涩的疼痛，这些把他那份原本该朝前流动的时间冻结成一片坚硬而没有尽头的冰原。静止、寒冷、无边无际。他眯起眼睛，尽量小幅度地抬起脑袋去看墙上的挂钟，试图从一片黑暗里确认秒针还在向前跑。  
鹿惊想着自己什么时候才能见到带人，至少得等到明天下午四点半，他想，那是带人放学的时间。他期待带人用那样热烈快活的语气告诉他今天发生的一切，把汗味和新鲜的泥土味带进这个死气沉沉的地方。他渴望了解所有细节，因为他需要知道有一个正常有序的世界在外头安然无恙地运行，尽管他这里的状况很糟糕，但知道这一点还是让人安心。  
秒针还在往前跑，但挂钟给他带来的安慰很快就消失了。他的身体冷得让人无法忍受，寒气从骨头内部往外冒，他觉得自己大概又要失眠一整夜了。他讨厌失眠带来的黑眼圈和苍白下陷的脸颊，讨厌第二天那种头重脚轻的感觉，这简直像是在向全世界宣告你是个有问题的人。所以现在鹿惊拼了命地想要抓住一点睡眠。他静悄悄地深吸一口气，借此把大脑清晰分割成两个区域，分别储藏那些好的记忆和不好的，免得它们互相影响和抵消——每次发生这种事时，鹿惊就觉得有一部分的自己悄无声息地死去了。  
他开始回忆带人给自己的两个拥抱，五次轻浅的吻，还有三次抚摸。温柔的热量正在回到他的身体，但他只敢往快乐的保险柜里匆匆窥探上几眼，随即紧紧闭上柜门。当你拥有极少时，你总是害怕它们会被迅速耗尽。他想起那张藏在他的外套内袋里的合照，幸运地躲过了馆长的搜查，谢天谢地。  
现在要是能看一眼那照片就好了！他想，却提不起勇气走下床。巨兽还侧卧在他身边，他必须假装自己睡着了，必须和这个体面的大人一样假装一切正常。  
他把双手横抱在胸前，身体蜷缩得更紧了。他察觉了自己想要拥抱些什么的欲望，用整个手臂环绕住什么毛茸茸的，柔软又暖和的东西——等一下，那只黑色的兔子，鹿惊想，我忘记把它拿回来了。  
尽管他绝对不会告诉带人，但鹿惊原本打算今晚抱着那只兔子睡觉的。这只被遗忘的兔子让鹿惊感到一种无法形容的沮丧，那种空虚和遗憾让他觉得自己快要消失了，他被按在那床上时也许都没有这么难过。  
这触发了他脑中的警报。你何时如此软弱？少年严厉地质问自己，脑袋却自顾自地回忆起带人那种几乎要把他揉进自己身子里的拥抱。他交叉双手抱住两边的肩膀，试着模拟那种姿势和力道，随即觉得自己蠢透了，脸上居然毫无征兆地跑出一点笑容来。  
下一秒钟，外面响起尖锐的警报声。鹿惊吓了一跳，却不急着移动身子，屏息凝神等待馆长醒过来。等那男人终于坐直身子后鹿惊装出一副睡眼惺忪的样子。  
“那是什么声音？”他坐起来，举起一只手揉眼睛。  
“消防警报器，”馆长一边说一边跨下床，摸索着穿上鞋子，“我出去看一下。不用担心，以前也发生过这样的事情。大概是外头飘进来的烟雾触发的，也许有人在这附近烧什么东西。”  
鹿惊当然不担心了。他巴不得哪里燃起来的火焰把这整个地方烧成灰烬，即使自己逃不出去也不要紧。反正——你瞧，反正那些书也逃不出去。他不是孤身一人。  
他沉默地点点头，感到馆长的那只手拍了拍自己的脑袋。少年藏在黑暗中的双手抓紧铁床边缘，他努力抑制想要逃跑和呕吐的欲望。  
馆长在离开前打开了屋子里的日光灯，鹿惊在黑暗迈向光亮的一瞬间扭开了脸，不想被男人看到自己脸上的表情。他听到脚步声顺着阶梯一路往上，离他越来越远。  
大约十几秒之后，脚步声忽然又从另一个角度靠近，但那并非属于成年人的步伐，而是急促且没有规律的运动鞋的声音，似乎声音的主人正在不断迈开步子跨过一大堆障碍物。  
几秒钟后虚掩着的门被一下撞开了，鹿惊看到内轮带人那张汗涔涔的脸，看到他的乱糟糟的头发上沾着灰尘，小臂上挂了好几道伤口，有血珠在往外渗。男孩很狼狈，手上沾满了黑色的煤灰样的东西，他用这只手抹掉额头的汗，这让他的整张脸都变得脏兮兮的。  
带人张着嘴巴大口喘气，嘴角向下撇着，两排牙齿时不时用力咬合在一起。他的鼻腔黏膜因为长时间的剧烈呼吸变得异常敏感，冷空气和灰尘让他的半边鼻孔发痒堵塞，又让另半边不断流出清水样的鼻涕。老实说，他看起来糟透了，捏成拳头的双手还在发抖，眼睛通红，一只肩膀上摇摇欲坠地挂着孩子气的运动背包，一样用旧T恤包着的什么东西插在背包侧面。  
这个不过十四岁的男孩一点也不像那些英雄，唯有眼神决绝而闪闪发光。在对上鹿惊的视线后，黑发男孩的表情似乎有瞬间的松懈，像是受伤后忍痛沉默的小孩子忽然看到了自己的父母，但那种柔软的情绪没花几秒钟就变成了更加坚毅的东西。  
“鹿惊，”带人说，从第二个字开始染上哭腔，但男孩努力压抑自己的情感，反作用力让他感到自己实实在在地握有控制的力量，这是他迈向大人的第一步。  
“鹿惊，”他念了第二遍，吞下一大口空气，“我要带你逃出去。”  
“等一下，”鹿惊抓着床头的栏杆用力站起来，下身的剧烈疼痛让他皱起眉头，“你为什么会过来？你在说什——”  
“我都看到了，听我说，我知道你有——”  
“你看到什么了？”鹿惊一下子僵在原地，身体像是被一根坚硬冰冷的铁棒贯穿了。不久前馆长突然停下的动作，走到门口的观望和若有所思的表情，这些小小的线索跟带人的话串联起来。他没有办法呼吸，全身所有的细胞都在抵抗着这个可怕的念头——带人难道看到了自己那副狼狈肮脏的样子了吗？  
“我们没有时间了！快——”带人急急地弯腰去找鹿惊的鞋子，却被鹿惊一把攥住了衣领，用极大的力道拉近了。银发男孩处在崩溃边缘，眼睛湿润泛红，两道眉毛重重压下来。他几乎是咬牙切齿地看着带人，浑身发抖，好几次调整呼吸才能说出话来：“我问你，你看到什么了？”  
带人是最熟悉这种自尊的，因为鹿惊从来只愿意在他面前露出一点属于那个年纪的任性。带人知道自己没有希望在语言上胜过他的朋友，也知道没有句子足以概括出他内心混杂的情绪，于是他张开双手毫不犹豫地抱住鹿惊，用力把他的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上。  
鹿惊起初挣扎了几下，男孩发热出汗的身体和相当蛮横的力道让慢慢地静止不动了。第三个，他在心里计数，然后以一种未来小说家的直觉把这份温度、气味和力道珍重地打包塞进回忆的保险柜里，即使在这种情况下。这是第三个拥抱。  
“我看到那混蛋欺负你，鹿惊，”带人轻轻地说，手心抚过鹿惊发抖的后背，好像怕扰动了同伴的尊严，“等我们离开这个鬼地方，我会把一切说明白的。我们没有时间了，真的。”  
“等一下，”鹿惊说，艰难地推开带人的身体，“等一下，外头那警报也是你弄响的？”  
带人俯身把鹿惊的脚塞进他的鞋子里，笨手笨脚地系紧鞋带，他不愿意浪费哪怕一秒钟。“是的，”他心不在焉地回答说，更关心馆长能被燃起的火焰拖住多久，“我点燃了那些书——”  
“你点燃了书？”鹿惊陡然拔高音量，“这是犯罪，这是纵火！那些书是馆长的私人财产——”  
“这地方是他的私人财产，可你不是！”带人直起身子抓住鹿惊的手，“好了！跟我离开这里！”  
鹿惊使劲挣脱开那只手，双手扳正带人的肩膀，强迫他注视自己的眼睛。“你得冷静一下，”他说，“听我说，听我说。留下来，跟馆长道个歉，随便找个什么理由，跟他私下了结这件事——”  
“你在说什么，鹿惊？”带人不可思议地问他，“你到底在说什么？”  
“不要把这件事闹大！那帮人都是他的朋友！他们会把这件事写进你的档案里，学校会给你处分，斑会把你揍到——”  
“你他妈到底在说什么？”带人大声吼道，忽然爆发出很大的力道抓住鹿惊的手腕，血液撞得他的太阳穴砰砰直跳，“你要跟我一起离开这里！”  
这团火焰却只是撞到一座冰山上，噗得一下化作一阵水蒸气消失在空气里。鹿惊执拗地定在原地，几乎是在恳求了：“冷静下来，想想看，带人，我们能去哪里？我可以忍下去，真的，我迟早会离开这个地方的，等我成年，等我经济独立——这只是时间问题。但我不能让你受牵连，好吗？我绝对不能把你卷进来——”  
“他在强奸你，鹿惊！”带人吼道，在这个恐怖的词语沾上嘴唇的瞬间就后悔了，他不该拿这件事作为武器的。他飞快地摇摇头否定自己，然后终于下定了决心说：“就算要把你打昏，把你的手脚绑住，我也要把你带出去。我们可以找个地方藏一晚上，天亮以后去坐火车。离开这里，去很远的地方，然后一切就能重新开始了！别跟我提什么忍耐！没有人该忍受这种虐待，鹿惊，没有人——！”  
“你的家在这儿，”鹿惊虚弱地发出耳语般的声音，“你所有的家人，所有的生活，所有的快乐——”  
“那些全都比不上你，”带人伸出手勾住鹿惊的后脑勺，掌心压在男孩柔软的头发上，两人的额头抵在一起，“跟我一起走，求你了，鹿惊。”  
鹿惊沉默着。小腹那儿生出来的酸痛一路蔓延到了大腿，他的膝盖打颤发软，疼痛和撕裂感不断蚕食这具躯体里所剩不多的力气。在这种透支到极限的身体状况下，再乐观的人也很难抛下肉体的痛苦去幻想什么光明的未来，更别提鹿惊这样的现实主义者了。  
可带人努力用自己的肩膀扛起鹿惊的半边身体，尽管他也累得站不稳了。他一面用力绷紧肌肉咬碎喘息，一面附在鹿惊的耳边低声说：“我知道那很痛，鹿惊，但我会扶住你的，我别的不行，力气大得很。”  
鹿惊几乎要动摇了，有一瞬间，他真的开始幻想自己和带人一块儿跑到外头寂静的夜里。然后他听到外头的一个声音大喊道：“鹿惊！披上你的外套！出来！外头的书架起火了，我们得先——”  
随着脚步声，一团阴影出现在门口。带人顺着眼前那只苍老的大手往上看，他的血液好像在那一瞬间凝固了。  
灰白头发的男人站在那儿，身上穿着竖条纹的丝绸睡衣，往常梳得一丝不苟的灰白头发此时蓬松杂乱，就像所有刚起床的人那样。  
馆长嘴里的句子断在与带人目光相接的瞬间，他愣了一秒钟，像是在想这个脏兮兮的小男孩究竟是从哪儿冒出来的。那种让人不舒服的阴冷又洞察一切的目光扫过鹿惊，银发男孩像受到电击一样猛地站直身体，硬是挣脱了带人的搀扶。带人想也没想就侧身挡在鹿惊前面，好像光靠他单薄的身体可以挡住这个怪物散发出来的恐怖一样。  
“先生——”鹿惊大声说，冲上前揽住带人的肩膀。  
“把嘴巴闭上。”他语速飞快地在同伴的耳边低声念道，刚才生出的反抗和逃跑的念头迅速消失了。他一边按住男孩的脑袋要他低下头来，一边琢磨怎样的借口最符合当下的情境。  
“对不起，先生，”鹿惊对着馆长说，脸上露出一个局促乖巧的微笑，像是在外头竖着尾巴的猫咪突然遇见了主人，“对不起，我的朋友要把我忘在他那儿的东西送还过来，但外头太黑了，先生，所以这个没常识的家伙划了一根火柴。他一定是不小心让那火苗蹿去了哪里——我们真的很抱歉，先生，我会赔偿那些书。我会做更多工作，先生，我——”  
“不要再说了，鹿惊。”带人出声打断他，鹿惊那副温顺的表情让他十分愤怒，不过他才不是世上那些乐于责备受害者的胆小鬼。他推开鹿惊的手，强迫自己昂起脑袋与这个不论在体格还是思想上都超出自己一大截的怪物对视。  
“我看到你做了什么，”他说，把每一个音节都咬得很重，生怕字里行间暴露出自己深深的恐惧，“我烧了你那些该死的书。”  
“先生，他什么也没有看到，他爱读小说，那不太灵光的脑子总是把现实和虚构搞混——”鹿惊急急地抬高音调，可他看到馆长的表情，声音越来越低。  
“安静些，鹿惊。让我和你的朋友聊一聊。”馆长说着把手放在带人的肩膀上，弯下腰，那张微笑的脸凑得很近。那种和蔼的，智慧长者的微笑，这种人通常作为主角的引路人出现在那些批量生产的好莱坞大片里。带人看到他浅棕色的眼睛，看到他脸上所有的皱纹和雀斑，还有他稀疏的且发白的眉毛。他闻到一股浓重的古龙水味，斑的西装上有时会有这样的味道。  
“你叫内轮带人，对不对？那只黑色的兔子是你的东西？”  
带人没有说话，他摸索着抽出塞在背包侧面的那团旧T恤，发抖的双手把这个形状模糊的玩意儿抱在怀里。馆长瞥了它一眼，只来得及看清白色的棉质布料，于是眼中很快透出对这些孩子气的小把戏的厌烦来，他把视线拉回带人脸上。  
“我是斑的老朋友了，我不会伤害你的，别这么害怕，放松点。你那表情看起来像在计划着怎么杀死我。”他笑着说，那只沉重有力的大手却在逐渐加大力道。带人的肩膀被抓得很痛，但他努力不让脸上露出一丝痛苦。  
馆长凑近带人的耳朵。他说：“但是鹿惊属于我，他父亲亲手送给我的。”  
这个人把鹿惊说得像一件可以让渡的物品，带人捏紧拳头，一只手摸索着刀柄的位置，冒失慌乱的指尖差点被刀尖刺破了。  
“我的朋友很多，带人。”馆长说，“我认识律师、警察、法官，认识大部分负责创造和解释规则的人。你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“没有人可以对他做那种事，”带人说，几乎喘不过气来，“我会——”  
“我要你别做傻事，这是为你好，也是为鹿惊好。”  
“你说什么？”带人的右手紧紧捏住刀柄，左手握住一大把布料。现在只缺最后一个动作，他就能把这把刀抽出来了。  
“要是你把自己看到的事情告诉任何人，”馆长说，“你的小朋友就会消失，在任何人来得及救他之前。你不会想拿这件事情冒险的，对不对？”  
带人把自己十四年的人生经历翻来覆去地检视一遍，却找不出证据推翻馆长的话。他真想把这个混蛋戴在脸上的那张假面具一把撕下来。肩膀上的那只手收得越来越紧，带人觉得自己的五脏六腑都被同一双大手攥紧了。不要哭，不要哭！他的双手绞在一起，指甲深深陷入虎口。  
“而且你最好记住，鹿惊比你想的更加尊敬我。他不会喜欢你多管闲事的。”馆长一边说一边慈爱地越过带人的肩膀朝鹿惊送去一个笑容。鹿惊知道自己这时候该出声附和他，然后他们三个人一起把这出戏演好，把那个可怕的穿帮糊弄过去。砰！舞台的聚光灯在他的头顶亮起来。但鹿惊的喉咙发不出声音，他只能机械地点点头。  
“我想我已经把事情说明白了。”馆长说，那只手终于离开了带人的肩膀。他合拢双手拍了拍，朝鹿惊伸出右手：“好了，孩子们，让我带你们离开这里。我们不该在这里浪费太多时间。”  
鹿惊用力咬住下唇，聚光灯又一次照到他身上。轮到他做出动作了！他应该听话地把手送到男人的手里。但是此时舞台上突然多了一个不按照剧本行动又背不下来台词的人。内轮带人低着头，一次又一次地深呼吸。  
“放弃吧，带人。求求你。”鹿惊小声说，拽住带人的袖子。带人没有听过比这更绝望的声音，他听到脑子里有什么东西砰得一声断裂了。  
“我能带鹿惊去我家住一段时间吗，先生？”带人抬起头，前言不搭后语地问那个男人。  
馆长说：“什么？”  
“我能带鹿惊去我家住一段时间吗？”带人口齿清晰地重复了一遍。  
馆长怜悯地看着这个脏兮兮的男孩，猜想如今的情况或许让他神经错乱了。“很遗憾，我的孩子。”他说，摇摇头。  
带人用力把鹿惊拉到自己身后，然后猛地抽出那把刀，双手握住刀柄高举起来。那件白色的旧T恤掉在地上。  
“很遗憾，老混蛋！”他高声说，试图用抬高的音量掩盖自己的恐惧，“我们不会跟你走！”  
内轮带人今年十四岁，只用陶瓷刀切过胡萝卜，没有杀死过任何生物，除非你算上那些偶尔落在他面前的小虫子。他像悬在枝头的最后一片枯叶那样发抖打颤，刀尖在他的眼前不断晃动。他愤怒地撤出左手，捏拳用力捶打自己的右边手臂，希望疼痛能让情况好转，但这一切都无济于事。  
尖刀改变了这间屋子里的气氛，如果说馆长原本只是把这孩子当作一只恼人的虫子，现在他的脸上则浮现了真正的愤怒。我可以假装带这两个孩子逃出去，他想，然后不小心把这个叫内轮带人的小鬼推进火里。哦，这真的是个不幸的意外，警官……  
他一面这样盘算着一面蹲下身子，抓住带人的手腕让刀尖逼近自己的脖子。  
“内轮先生，”他说，微笑着，“试试看，刺下去，内轮先生。”  
带人微张着嘴巴，觉得指尖越来越冷，只有手腕上被馆长抓住的那一部分烫得出奇。他身后的银发少年把后腰靠在铁床的栏杆上，透骨的寒气从脚踝爬上来。鹿惊抬起一只手按住肚子，弯着腰弓起后背，不断地把重心从左脚换到右脚，然后终于不堪重负地跪下来。  
“带人！”鹿惊嘶哑地喊道，甚至不确定自己到底有没有发出声音，“把刀扔了！不要听他的！”  
他们离得那样近，但鹿惊的声音却没法顺利传到带人的耳朵里。带人用一种可怕的高度专注力死盯着面前的男人，汗水浸透了他的衣领，那种心无旁骛的执着中透出一种濒临崩溃的疯狂来。无力感击沉了鹿惊的心脏，这个蜷缩成一团的人几乎溺死在自己的眼泪和汗水里，停下来，带人，他绝望地祈祷着，不要为了我这样的人毁掉你的生活。  
而馆长还在继续说话，沉稳的嗓音没有丝毫变化。“血会喷到你脸上，溅满你的衣服。警察会在你来得及洗干净前把你带走，你得穿着沾满血污的衬衫接受审问了——当然，他们还有法子让你更不好受些。他们都是我的朋友，记得吗？他们可不愿意看到我这样一个优雅体面的老、老——”馆长停下来，开始模仿老年人说话时含糊不清的腔调，“——老家伙被人不明不白地割破喉咙。”  
“整个社会都会认为这是你的错，你那可怜的小朋友也会被一起责备的。唉，一个好心的老人家，收养了一个失去父母的男孩，却落得这样的下场。我的妻子失去了丈夫，我的女儿失去了父亲。你见过我女儿，是不是？上回和你们一块儿看书的那个小女孩？想想她会在我的葬礼上哭得浑身抽搐，用你这辈子都没体验过的怨恨的表情注视你。想想看那副场景，内轮先生，那真的是你想要的吗？”  
“不过，我还是鼓励你试试看，毕竟我的动脉就在这儿。”馆长好心地补充道，好像男孩只是因为不知道该割哪儿而犹豫一样。带人从喉咙里发出绝望痛苦的低吼，成年人的话术击溃了他的勇气，力气正在抽离这具躯体，他连这把刀都握不住了。馆长轻松地把刀夺了下来，一只手握住刀柄。然后他伸手掐住带人的脖子站起来。  
“你真的很烦人，那只该死的兔子，还有现在的一切。”馆长说，“原本鹿惊能平安无事地长大的，知道吗？我很快就要对他失去兴趣了。我会放他走的，而你连这都等不及。”  
黑发男孩的双脚几乎离开了地面，脖颈上的巨大压力让他没办法呼吸，脸颊痛苦地涨成了红色，额头上青筋暴起。他挣扎着去踢男人的大腿，双手紧紧抠住脖子上的那只手。  
“我原本不想这样的，”馆长说，他像是彻底放弃了维持和蔼的假象，“真的。我猜你们已经做过了，是吗？你是不是早就等不及把那玩意儿插进他的身体了？所以你才这么喜欢他，是不是？”  
两个孩子之间神圣的羁绊被扭曲成纯粹的肉欲，这种粗鲁恶毒的揣测让带人痛苦地哭喊起来。鹿惊沉默地跪在地上，仰头看到带人那张涨成紫红色的惨不忍睹的脸，奇怪的是，眼前的一切都开始离他远去。他忽然嗅到了外头冷冽的空气，看到了带人一直试图让他去看的东西。他看到他们俩缩在公园的长凳上度过这个漫长的夜晚，带人的手搂着他的肩膀，头发蹭着他的脖子。天微亮的时候他叫醒自己睡迷糊的同伴，他们躲过乘务员的眼睛溜上火车，在不断摇晃的车厢里去往未知但全新的目的地。  
突然，鹿惊心中压抑至今的愤怒和绝望爆发了，他的身体开始发热，肾上腺素暂时抑制了那种疼痛，他飞快地思考对策，像伺机而动的猫科动物那样伏在地上，十指指尖用力抵住地面。  
带人朝馆长脸上吐口水，眼泪和鼻涕一起流出来。缺氧让他的意识开始涣散，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。“跑！鹿惊！”他声嘶力竭地喊着，这耗尽了他最后的氧气，“跑！”  
这句话让银发男孩猛地扑过来，这是馆长意料之外的动作。他聪明地去抢那把刀，非常危险地把自己的整个身子暴露在明晃晃的刀刃之下。馆长朝后撤了一步，小心地不让刀尖碰到他的孩子。  
鹿惊抱住他的手臂，顶起膝盖去撞馆长的胯下。老天啊，踢出去的时候鹿惊才发现自己早就想这么做了。  
男人只好松开掐住带人脖子的那只手去挡下这一脚。“鹿惊，”他严厉地警告道，似乎是要提醒他的小演员他们还在舞台上，而鹿惊必须按照剧本要求出演一个乖巧的孩子，“鹿惊，这不是你该做的事情。”  
这些话再也没有任何效果。演出到此结束了，混蛋！银发男孩的脸上出现一种原本不属于他的，几乎丧失理性的震怒，带人那像是呜咽一样的吼声盘旋在他耳边，他再也听不见其他任何东西了。他死死抱住馆长的一只手臂，肩膀顶在他胸口，试图借力拗住男人的手腕，让他松开那只死抓着刀柄的手。馆长用空出来的手扯鹿惊的头发，把他的脑袋朝后拽，剧痛和悬殊的力量差距之下男孩只坚持了几秒钟。  
而另一边，恢复自由的带人还来不及让肺部重新填满空气，他朝着馆长的脸颊挥出一拳，但小孩子的拳头没有多大作用，他们甚至不知道该用拳头的哪一部分揍人。他冲上去抱住男人的另一只胳膊，三个人互相抑制的力道扭作一团，然后一声可怕的尖叫终结了一切。  
鹿惊捂住左眼倒在地上，血从指缝里涌出来。馆长难以置信地看着手中的刀，他的手终于开始发抖，他把那把沾血的刀扔到地上，跪下来去查看鹿惊的情况。“鹿惊，”他轻柔地念出男孩的名字，托住男孩朝后倒下去的脑袋，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，鹿惊。让我看看伤口。”  
鹿惊弓起背部，靠两只脚艰难地朝后挪动，试图远离这个男人。“不要过来！”他大吼着，尽量把馆长的注意力引到自己身上。这场戏还没有结束，他忽然想到，聚光灯照亮了地上一大一小的两个身形，剩下的男孩潜伏在黑暗里，捡起那把刀，在同伴声嘶力竭的吼叫里悄无声息地靠近馆长先生的后背。  
那一瞬间他什么也没想，沾了血的刀柄很滑，所以他一门心思地要握紧它，大拇指紧紧抵住刀柄底部，然后猛然发力把刀尖刺入馆长的脖子侧面。  
死亡很安静。馆长只来得及发出一声怪声怪调的呜咽，听起来就像一颗浓稠的血泡膨胀炸开。他双手捂住脖子，跪在地上摇晃了几秒钟，然后倒下来，沉重的身子压在带人脚上。鹿惊从正面看到男人定格的惊惧表情，他的救赎者和施暴者倒在地上。沉默、静止、丧失温度。他没有想象中那种如释重负的感觉，这场狼狈的谋杀与其说是杀死了他一直以来的的恐惧，不如说只是杀死了恐惧的象征物。于是那种恐怖彻底丧失形状，从他的脊柱一路向上爬，最终它会在男孩身上定居下来，成为他这辈子也难以消解的内疚。  
带人朝后连退几步避开那只僵直的的手，呆呆地张大嘴巴。他从拿起这把刀时就开始想象这一幕了，他知道会出现鲜血、尖叫和哭喊，只是不知道这些东西会以何种顺序组合在一起。在脑海中演练这一切时，他始终觉得自己是在窥探一个难以捉摸的噩梦，现在梦境成真了，一切都简约质朴，甚至显得有些无聊。唯有死亡的气息漂浮在空气里，带人花了好长时间才反应过来那是尿液混合着血的味道。  
鹿惊摇摇晃晃地站起来，在带人来得及阻止他之前喘着粗气把尸体上的刀拔了出来，血喷溅在他的衣服上。鹿惊没有一点要躲开的意思，只是站在那里，像是故意要沐浴在鲜血中一样。他慢慢地用衣摆来回擦拭刀柄，沾着鲜血的手又重新握紧了它。那时候带人还没有想明白他为什么要这样做，他的大脑亢奋过了头，还没法恢复正常运转。现在回想起来，也许鹿惊从那时起就已经预料到他们的未来了。  
“你在做什么？”带人愣愣地问他，被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。  
“以防万一。”鹿惊只是这样说，又忍不住发出一声忍痛的喘息，发抖的手捂住左眼。这一幕再次刺痛了带人的心脏，他觉得自己这回真的搞砸了一切。眼泪不受控制地流下来，在带人一塌糊涂的脸上冲出两道浅色的泪痕。鹿惊勾住他的肩膀，卸下了防备倚靠在他的男孩身上。“别哭了，我还没死呢。”他说，“我们能逃出去的。”  
只是此时火势的发展已经超出了他们的预期。原本只在一楼的书架间不断蔓延的火焰顺着易燃的地毡爬到了地下室，瞬间点燃了高及天花板的旧报纸堆。浓烟呛进他们的鼻腔，火焰隔断了道路，让他们无论如何也没法靠近那个通风管道。  
鹿惊抓住带人的手，拉着他跑向另一面的楼梯，但他也不知道那儿的状况究竟如何。火焰让那些木头吱呀作响，高温扭曲了他们面前的空气。他们满身大汗，脸被熏黑了，肺部不堪重负地运作着。  
我们一定能跑出去，鹿惊紧抓着这个念头不放，这时候一秒钟的犹豫都有可能夺走他们生的希望。可是受伤的左眼把他困入了一大块视野盲区，爆裂的木头碎片把银发男孩砸倒在地。还没有人来得及尖叫，带人忽然听到一声不详的崩裂声，他们头顶的支撑梁在横竖相交的地方断裂开来，一路划破了火焰和黑烟朝下坠落。  
带人只来得及把他的朋友低低地抱离地面，用尽全身的力量把他抛出去。下一个瞬间，他仰躺在地上，那根一人无法环抱的粗壮木柱压住他失去知觉的半边身体，火舌正在从木柱的一端缓慢靠近，还没烧到他这儿，不过也快了。  
鹿惊花了几十秒钟才从眩晕中恢复过来，因为他的后脑勺撞到了地上。当他搞清楚发生了什么时，这个一路忍耐到现在，心中曾那样剧烈地燃起短暂希望的男孩终于崩溃了。他跪在地上，用力去推那根木梁，这双手上的那点力道对这种沉重来说毫无作用。  
“不要白费力气了，鹿惊。”带人对他说，试图扯出一个微笑，“我已经感觉不到那半边身体了。一点都不痛，真的。”  
其实还是有点痛的，但带人决定不说出来，心想这至少能让鹿惊好受些。  
“如果我早点跟你离开，如果我——”鹿惊跪在地上发抖，砸向地面的拳头被粗糙的水泥地划破，“全都是我的错，带人，全都是——”  
“离开这里，鹿惊。”带人说，他还以为自己会哭，但他似乎连那点力气都没有了。鹿惊握住他的手，身子凑上去把它抱在怀里。“我不会走的，带人。”他低声说，像在祷告一样。  
“我他妈早就料到你会这么说了，你这混蛋。”带人说，眼睛盯着天花板。鹿惊没法说服带人放弃自己，所以带人知道反过来也一样。  
“不要说脏话，带人，”鹿惊像往常一样教训他，“没品的绝望的人才说脏话。”  
“我他妈就是那样的人。”带人说，很满意自己新学到的技巧，这让他觉得自己也算有机会长大了。他笑起来，猜测自己现在看起来一定酷毙了：“你觉得我们还能聊多久？”  
“很久很久，我猜。”鹿惊说，俯身去吻带人的眼角。这可以算作他们第六个吻。  
浓烟让两个孩子剧烈地咳嗽，身体在痛苦中痉挛抽搐，最终他们先后失去意识，但是那两只握在一起的手始终没有松开。

如果斑没有凑巧撞上带人翻窗潜逃，没有让白绝跟去查看情况，那么他们就会一起葬身火海了。  
后来鹿惊花了三天才恢复意识。他还在病床上的时候就开始接受警察先生们的问话，等他能够下床走动，他们把他带去了警局，关在那审讯室里，问他那尸体和火灾究竟是怎么回事。馆长那帮愤怒的朋友和家人急着把他送上法庭，所以大人们的态度不算太好。  
发生这些的时候带人还没有醒过来，他昏迷了整整二十天，差不多错过了一切。他刚被送到医院的时候，那些医生花了两个小时才把那些与烧焦的皮肤组织粘连在一起的衣服碎片清理干净。带人的半边身子严重烧伤，好几个地方的骨头折断了，吸入过量的浓烟又让他陷入重度昏迷。他被隔离在无菌病房里，二十四小时挂着止痛药和抗生素。  
事实上昏迷对他来说还算是件好事，如果他恢复意识，可怕的疼痛也许会在瞬间要了他的命。当然，昏迷并不意味着你的身体没法感知疼痛，它也只能让痛苦降低几个度——就好像先贴心地用一块厚毛巾包裹住一把沉沉的铁锤，再用那玩意儿全天不停歇地去砸你的十根手指。所以，你很难判断自己究竟该不该对那条毛巾感恩戴德。  
带人安静地睡着，于是鹿惊身边又重新空无一人。鹿惊觉得这件事甚至有些好笑。你瞧，这个黑发男孩居然能爆发出那样的力量，振臂一呼的气势有一瞬间让鹿惊以为全世界都站在他这边。而现在那张唯一愿意为他发声的嘴巴紧闭着，鹿惊又被一个人扔回这个莫名其妙的大世界里。  
警察一遍遍让头上缠着绷带的男孩描述整件事，每次都拿圆珠笔在小小的横线本上做笔记。鹿惊知道他们在期待自己扛不住这种神经质的追问，期待自己描述的故事会前后矛盾，露出马脚——但鹿惊没有犯一个错误。他在这时候就已经像是一个优秀的小说家了。  
他说：“我拿着那把刀假装要自杀，你知道，为了威胁馆长。他要来夺走那把刀，结果却不小心划伤了我的眼睛。我倒在地上，假装痛得连刀柄都握不住了，然后他凑近查看我的伤势，于是我用那把刀捅了他的脖子。那场火也是我放的。趁他睡着，我溜了出去。这很容易，他这个年龄的人睡着了就像死去了。我用火柴点燃了书架上的书。”  
警察说：“你最先点燃的是哪一本？”  
男孩的绷带下面闪出一个微笑：“《它》，斯蒂芬金写的那个。”  
“为什么选这一本？”  
“因为它实在是太厚了，先生。”鹿惊曲起两根手指比划着。  
“这不算是个理由。”  
“因为这样才能杀死小丑。这个理由让你满意吗？”  
警察不置可否地耸耸肩膀，转移了话题。他说：“那把刀是哪儿来的？”  
“我从内轮带人家偷来的。”  
这时候，警察先生要是聪明到去问问带人家里的具体情况，让鹿惊描述一下他家的厨房，比方说，鹿惊的谎言就不攻自破了。但警察显然对事发现场的另一个孩子更感兴趣。  
“内轮带人跟你是什么关系？”他问。  
这一瞬间鹿惊发觉这场戏还没有结束。他们杀死了原本那个负责编写剧本、编排他的生活的人，但是表演并没有结束。表演永远不会结束，唯一改变的事情是，现在剧本得由他自己来写了。  
“我利用他达成我的目的，”鹿惊说，那张脸本来就表情稀缺，现在显得更加冷漠，“他很喜欢我，很愿意给我带来我需要的东西。”  
“你不喜欢他？”  
鹿惊斟酌着词句。“我只是需要他。他能起作用。你知道，像一件称手的工具。你会说自己喜欢家里的锤子吗？”  
人们条件反射地讨厌那些自作聪明的人，警察皱了皱鼻子，仍然在笔记本上写个不停。“你说的目的是什么？”他问。  
鹿惊终于沉默下来。好几分钟的沉默，那只圆珠笔不耐烦地敲击爬满了小字的纸面，警察先生在想怎么跟上头交差。他的领导是馆长多年的好友，连政界也相当关注这件事。  
“馆长性侵了我，”鹿惊说，“好多年了。”  
圆珠笔没有动。  
“起初只是抱着我摸我的身体，把手探进我的短裤里。后来他让我舔他的下体，把那玩意儿射到我嘴里，要我咽下去。最近的一次，他插进来了，戴了安全套，谢天谢地。你想知道牌子吗？”  
警察先生不说话。圆珠笔没有动。  
鹿惊朝那本笔记本扬扬下巴。“写啊。”他说。  
圆珠笔没有动。“我出去一会儿，”那警察慌慌张张地站起来，“你在这儿呆着。”  
鹿惊看着他走出去跟外头几个同僚说话，摊开双手，抱起胳膊，隔着玻璃的几张大嘴无声地张开又闭合，时不时看向鹿惊的方向。鹿惊盯着墙上的挂钟，时间还在往前走。又过了几十分钟，鹿惊看到一个苍白落魄的女人被一位女警带过来，牵着一个小女孩。  
馆长的妻子和女儿透过玻璃看到鹿惊，那种混杂着悲伤和愤怒的眼神会成为鹿惊所有噩梦的基调。他不安地绞紧双手，尽量端正地坐在椅子上，盯紧桌面的一块污渍回避那种目光。  
他尝试从那两人的角度来理解这件事。他们的丈夫和父亲，一个不折不扣的老好人，每周牺牲和家人在一起的时间去照顾一个收养来的男孩，而那男孩却恩将仇报地杀了他。门外的那两个人没有任何错误，她们只是单纯的受害者而已。  
内疚让鹿惊抬不起头来，激发了他的自我厌恶，他开始怀疑自己所做的一切都没有意义。他开始恨自己的身体，我毁掉了一个家庭，摧毁了一个女人的神经和一个孩子的童年，我害得带人昏迷至今，毁容，或许还会残废。我却几乎毫发无损地坐在这里，尝试用我的指控害更多的人。老天啊，这事儿到底有没有尽头？  
他从来没感觉有这么疲惫，简直想就这样躺在地上，任凭事态发展，自己再也不说一句话。  
可他不能这样，演出还没有结束。  
警察对那两个人说了些什么，女人忽然发出一声可怕的哀嚎，像是被钝物猝不及防地击中了后腰。她破门而入，动作十分突然，几个警察来不及拦住她。  
“你怎么能这么说他？”她哭喊着，瘦到骨节分明的手抓住鹿惊的肩膀摇晃，“你怎么能说出这样不负责任的指控？你在说一个精神病，一个性瘾患者——”女人深吸了一口气却止不住哭泣，声调越来越尖锐，“这样的人怎么会是我的丈夫，怎么会是她的父亲？”  
鹿惊沉默着。  
“拜托你，拜托你……”女人说着，声调越来越低。她脱力地蹲在地上，双手环抱住自己的膝盖，头埋在胸前，“拜托你……我的女儿还在上小学——你知道那帮孩子会这么说吗？你知道——”  
鹿惊不敢相信自己听到了什么。他问那女人：“你一直都知道你的丈夫在对我做什么？”  
只有低低的哭声，没有回答。  
女孩走进来，怯生生地拽住鹿惊的衣角。  
“他们说你杀死了我爸爸，”她说，哭得红肿的眼睛里有不解，还保留着天真的希望，“妈妈说我们得恨你——可是，可是，鹿惊哥哥，爸爸是不是做错了什么？”  
鹿惊沉默着。在那一天剩下来的时间里，他什么也没有说。

鹿惊被暂时收留在警局。很多人来看他，多数是馆长的朋友，所以你不能期待他们的目光多么友善。他们隔着铁门的小玻璃看鹿惊，好像他是被关在笼子里的珍稀动物。三天后斑出现在门口，鹿惊与这个人见过几面。斑跟看守打了个招呼，那人顺从地替他打开铁门。  
斑说：“我想你会想知道带人的情况。”  
鹿惊抬起眼睛谨慎地环顾四周，对着角落里的摄像头扬了扬下巴。  
斑说：“我知道你对警察说了什么——那玩意儿没法录音。”  
鹿惊仍然不说话。  
斑说：“我能带你去医院看看他。当然了，只能出去一会儿。”  
鹿惊沉默地跟在黑发男人后头。他们停在带人的病房门口。那是无菌病房，护士不允许任何人进去探望，除了直系亲属。于是鹿惊没有资格更加靠近。斑拍了拍鹿惊的肩膀。“我会离开一会儿。“他说，让鹿惊有机会和他的朋友独处。  
鹿惊靠近玻璃，热气呼到玻璃上变成白色的一团水雾。他看到带人躺在那里，浑身缠满绷带，身体上插着各种管子，好几台仪器在监控男孩的生命体征。他觉得自己没有机会看到带人醒过来了。  
鹿惊朝后退开一步，看着带人映在玻璃上的模糊的影子和他自己的身形。男孩抬起双手，玻璃上的他俯身拥抱住带人的影子，额头靠在一起。这可以算是他们的第四个拥抱，如果你愿意宽容一些的话。  
几分钟后斑回来了。他若无其事地清清嗓子，终于开始说自己的真实意图：“你知道带人今后还要继承我们的家族企业——”  
老实说鹿惊没有很意外，因为他从来不会去期待别人的善意。“他不会留下案底的，”他说，“这件事跟他没有关系。”  
斑耸了耸肩膀，他还以为自己要费一番口舌，动些滥情的手段去劝服这个孩子呢。  
“那把刀，”鹿惊继续说，“我说是从你家偷来的。”  
斑明白他的意思，他点点头。  
“我会跟警察坦白一切，这一切跟带人毫无关系。但有一点，”鹿惊说，“你得看着他，防止他身体好一些后就偷跑出来，跟别人说些不该说的——他能好起来的，对吗？”鹿惊突然抬头望向黑发男人。  
“他会好起来的。”  
鹿惊点点头。“为了断了他想做些什么的念想，”他继续说，“你最好告诉他——告诉他我死了，说我自杀了。这样他才能接受现状，否则——否则他不会甘心的。”  
这句话让这位少年突然赢得了斑的尊重，黑发男人深深地看了他一眼。他说：“那么，你是真的有那打算吗？”  
“什么？”  
“自杀，我指。”  
“喔，那个啊，”鹿惊说，再次看向房间里的带人，“老实说，我也不知道。”

然后他走上法庭。他们以纵火和谋杀罪起诉他。那天有五家报社的记者坐在旁听席，所有人都在等着一手消息。众人关心这位学者的正义能否得到伸张，出于一种猎奇的心态，也相当好奇是什么促使一个少年做出这样恐怖的事情。  
法官问他：“你为什么要这么做？”  
鹿惊一字一句地说：“因为我想要得到他的关注，我想要独占他的时间，我想让他成为我真正的父亲。这样他就会给我更多钱了，先生。”  
记者先生们听到这里就冲出了法庭，他们已经得到了自己想要的东西，都想赶在竞争对手前面印刷出版今天的报纸。  
法官问他：“那个内轮带人和你是什么关系？”  
鹿惊说：“他和我毫无关系，先生。”

考虑到鹿惊的年龄和这件事的社会影响，他被判入狱十年。到他成年为止，他都会被关在少管所，等满十八岁后再被移送去成人监狱。从法院出来之后，鹿惊再也没说过一句话。他任凭那帮大人把他的小身板推来搡去。他的故事结束了，他亲手把全剧终写在了卷尾。  
进入少管所前，他们要检查他的随身物品。鹿惊把口袋里的所有东西拿出来摊在桌面上。一张手帕，一个医疗用口罩，一张有些莫名其妙的糖纸（被负责检查的人皱着眉头捡出来丢掉了），还有那张合照。  
鹿惊低头沉默地看着那张照片，发觉有水滴落在桌面上。他还以为天花板在漏水，过了一会儿才反应过来那是他自己的眼泪。  
“你还好吗？”胖胖的灰发工作人员这样问他，把手放在他的肩膀上。鹿惊感受着来自这位陌生人的善意，拼命把翻涌的情绪收拢起来，好像一个严肃克制的人忽然在陌生人面前摔了一跤，正手忙脚乱地把翻倒出来的不值一提的零碎小玩意儿收回包里。  
他深吸一口气，然后开始微笑，这将是他第一次掌握这种迷人又显得筋疲力尽的微笑。  
“谢谢您的关心，”鹿惊说，“我没事。”  
他把桌上的东西重新收回口袋里，然后走进一扇双开的大门，门后是长长的走廊。门快要关上的时候，鹿惊扭头越过自己的肩膀看过去，一位消瘦沉默的银发少年还站在门外。两人拥有别无二致的外貌，唯一的区别是门外的那家伙还在流眼泪。鹿惊送给他一个漂亮的微笑，然后回过头走上那条走廊。  
那一部分的自己被他永远地抛弃在了身后。

这件事连着一周霸占了当地报纸头版，人们一边愤怒一边哀悼，没有多余的理智去挖掘更深的事实真相。躺在重症监护室的带人错过了一切。等他好不容易醒过来，仰躺着用塑料吸管喝了一口水，干裂的嘴唇翕动着念出鹿惊的名字时，斑把一切告诉他。他拿了那几天的报纸念给他听。  
“换一份。”带人说。  
于是斑换了一家报社的报道。  
“换一份。”带人说。  
于是斑又拿起另一张报纸。  
“换一份。”带人说。  
“你有完没完？”  
“什么叫作‘对关爱的渴望和对金钱的贪欲’？”  
“字面意思。”  
“什么叫作‘冷酷偏执的十三岁男孩做出这样恶魔的行径’？”  
“字面意思。”  
“什么叫作‘精神分裂的初期症状’？”  
“字面意思。”斑不耐烦地重复道，心里盘算什么时候该把护士叫过来给眼前的男孩打一针镇静剂。  
“为什么没有提到我？为什么没有警察来抓我？为什么没有人在骂那个老混蛋？为什么——”  
“我刚刚已经解释过一遍了，带人。”  
“这帮骗子，”带人咬着牙想用手臂支起上半身，但他连脑袋都抬不起来，“为什么没有人检查鹿惊的身体？我可以去做目击证人。我们可以帮鹿惊找律师，是吗？”  
“省省力气吧。”  
带人突然想明白了什么似的。他说：“告诉我你跟这件事没有关系。”  
“带人。”斑俯身看着他的眼睛。  
“你他妈的做了什么？”  
“你从哪里学会脏话的？”  
“回答我！”  
“那个馆长，”斑说，“是我们公司的大股东。我们可承受不起那样的丑闻。所以你得把嘴巴闭上，知道吗？”  
“我要出去把这件事告诉所有人！”带人在病床上猛烈地挣扎着，“我要——”  
“请便。”斑欠身给他让出面前的道路，“没人拦着你。”  
“我可不会永远被困在这里！等我好起来，我就出去把真相告诉每一家报社，告诉每一个警察，我要去那监狱把他带出来，我——”  
“那就赶紧好起来。”斑说，心想这倒是个很好的理由。带人心里那虚假的希望至少能成为他积极复健的动力。只是斑知道一切都是时间问题，众人对这样一个孩子的注意力不会超过三个月的，毕竟每天都有成千上百件类似的事件让人们发泄自己的正义感。  
于是带人每一天都努力让自己变得更好一点。他变得能移动自己的右腿，能下床走动，能自己上厕所，能在跑步机上慢慢走上十分钟——  
等带人康复到可以走到医院的后花园散步时，斑把一张死亡证明送到他面前。  
“对不起，他死了。”他说。


	11. 果酱、领带和钢琴

11.  
所有房产商都会宣称自己手上的房子隔音效果极佳，前提当然是你没有拿耳朵贴上墙壁去听。阿飞站在上锁的门口，耳朵贴在冰凉的门板上，一点也不担心自己的影子会从门缝中透过去暴露他的位置，因为他确信屋子里的两个人没有余力去在意这些事情。  
他听到床垫吱呀作响，听到低低的喘息和呻吟，肉体撞击的声音——听到那个该死的黑发年轻人礼貌地说：“你需要再垫一个枕头吗，先生？”  
你知道吗，现在这副场景跟那时候一模一样。他躲在门外头听那种有节奏的吱呀响声，但什么也做不了。  
阿飞捏紧双拳，积蓄的力量却无处发泄。他抱住脑袋，躲在肘间用力地呼吸，十指抠住后颈，紧绷的肌肉开始发抖发热。他猛地挥下双臂，这双能把一场谋杀做到极致的手如今除了划破空气以外毫无作用。他被剥夺了跟对手面对面较量的权利，这个空有一身力量和谋略的人被裁判（一个银发的冷酷无情的混蛋）用一张红牌罚下了擂台。  
好啊！他转身面对着墙壁，后槽牙因为长时间的咬合而发痛，血涌上太阳穴，血管跳动的声音振动鼓膜，淹没了外界的所有响声。他一手撑住墙壁，另一手捏成拳头举起来，差一点真的要砸下去了。这震动墙壁的巨响至少能让屋里那两个正享受极乐的混蛋知道我有多生气！杀手先生的心智被这个幼稚的念头绑架了十几秒，他拿出全部的克制力去跟那只发抖的拳头作斗争。  
爱他的是我！这个狂吼着为自己辩护的念头一会儿化为极端的占有欲，驱使阿飞砸开那扇上锁的门，把属于他的作家夺回来；一会儿又变成了一种脆弱的自我怀疑——那年轻人是什么来头呢？他是不是拥有一张比我更加帅气的脸，是不是就像过去的我一样乐观善良，是不是能给现在的卡卡西带来快乐呢？  
这些情绪糅杂在一起，在他脑中飞快地变换，一方扳倒另一方，被暂时压制的那个突然爆发了极大的力量卷土重来。阿飞的脑子里从来没有同时闪过这么多念头，而他困惑茫然地立在风暴中心，无论如何也找不到最优解。杀手先生总是能找到的，因为他平常只受纯粹美妙的恶意驱使，只需要考虑如何杀人，并且尽量优雅，让死亡也符合一个宇智波的审美——而爱，你知道，爱总比恨复杂很多。  
最后阿飞终于卸掉浑身的力气，朝后跌坐在地上，屁股落地时还不由自主地收住力道，不想让多余的声音和情绪干扰了屋里的两个人——世界上最大的失败者都不会这样卑微的。  
他抬手摘下面具，黑色的绑带弄乱了他的头发。他把面具朝墙壁丢过去，质量极佳的塑料面具被墙面弹开，落在地上发出沉闷的响声。阿飞张开食指和拇指按在太阳穴，虎口抵住双眼，此时才发现自己的脸上湿漉漉的。他在哭，上帝啊，他偷听两个男人在屋子里做爱，起反应的居然是他的眼睛。  
从刚才开始阿飞就没有发出一点声音了，他一个人在这条走廊上演了一出情绪大起大落的哑剧，一个观众都没有，连他自己都觉得很滑稽，所以杀手先生没来得及擦掉眼泪又无声地笑起来。他疯狂的嫉妒、愤怒、可怕的占有欲和攻击欲没有在这个世界激起一丝波澜，只是静悄悄地在他体内走完一个循环，除了把他自己消耗到精疲力竭以外毫无作用。空气被他的动作搅动，灰尘落下来，阿飞觉得自己跟那些漂浮着的小绒毛没什么两样了。  
我为什么生气呢？阿飞想，我不是一直想要卡卡西放下他该死的工作，忘记那段该死的过去，去享受生活吗？他已经为你做得够多了，宇智波带土！他为你扛下罪责，扛下世人的责骂。他一直孤身一人。阿飞不敢去想象那种无底洞一样的折磨，他固执地认为，任何自以为是的共情都是对那段残酷现实的不尊重。那时你在干什么呢？胳膊上挂着吗啡，把自己丢在潮湿恶心的伤感里，却什么也想不到去做。你是不是还在跟护士抛媚眼，央求她给你加大剂量？  
但现在，阿飞到底没有发出一点声音。他也许比小时候更加易怒、暴戾，彻底成为了一个绝望的愤世嫉俗者，酒精只把一切变得更糟。但如果说阿飞这些年有什么成长，他学会——或者说被迫习得了一种近乎冷漠的沉默和克制。  
人类个体的悲惨遭遇不再引起他的同情或是愤怒，因为他清楚如果不把矛头对准更本质的东西，没有什么能被改变。他憎恨自己曾信奉的英雄主义，坚信正是那种天真和愚蠢害了他的朋友。他亲手摧毁了自己的信仰，却没法在这满目疮痍的世间找到替代品。  
银发男孩的死亡一并带走了他爱的能力。这位杀手时常感到自己负有某些重大的使命，也许他要去纠正世间的因果，可他没法再爱上任何一个具体的，独特的人。这些填满街道的人类对他来说毫无意义，尽管他有时会妄想自己成为他们的救世主。阿飞接受委托，杀掉他眼里的坏人，拿一部分收入去买酒，另一部分捐去教堂。他不信教，却十分羡慕那帮信徒脸上的虔诚和平静，他也渴望受到救赎。  
可是他的神死了，他的爱也死了，他还剩下什么呢？于是，那种羡慕之中又带上了居高临下的蔑视，他开始觉得自己是唯一能够看到真相的人。神不存在！他想，如果神存在，我无法接受那不是我。  
然后，砰！他曾经所有的热情和希望突然找上了他，他的生活中出现了新目标——要那疲惫的小说家活下去。阿飞尝试在自己厌恶的世间找出一些值得为之生活的好东西，双手捧到卡卡西面前。一种温暖熟悉的感觉填满他曾以为已经空无一物的胸口，那是爱吗？  
他那样努力地去弥补他们错过的时间，还以为自己被幸运之神赋予了改写结局的权利——可结局已经被不可知的力量定死了，他最多往里头加些冗长的乏味情节，引起读者的反感而已。一个全新的旗木卡卡西，一个全新的宇智波带土——他甚至都不愿意叫自己宇智波带土了！只有来自过去的那个黑发男孩才能敲开卡卡西的门，可是阿飞早就把那个自己——那把该死的钥匙丢在过去了。阿飞的过去从来没有受到郑重对待，那是一个从来没有受到治疗也从来没有机会愈合的伤口，男人用冷漠和残忍的面具把它藏起来。他的人生不是连贯的，一小段时间被他亲手剪断丢弃了。  
这个难题底下藏着一个简单的道理：成熟健全的爱首先意味着爱你自己，然后你才能心安理得地把自己富余的东西分享出去，这样的爱不至于疯狂和绝望，不至于那么歇斯底里，带着可怕的自毁倾向。可这一点，他们两人谁能做到呢？  
尽管走向死亡的是卡卡西，可他至少决定回头看一看发生了什么。他付出全部的生命去写那本书，这件事原本让阿飞那样愤怒，现在他却觉得有些宽慰，以至于十分渴望阅读那本书。他沉默内敛的小说家是不是把所有感情藏在那里头了？一本属于他们的圣经，作者计划在完结之日杀死自己，把生命祭献给这段少年时期的激情。从这个角度来看，也许阿飞比这位作家还要胆小……  
阿飞长久地，沉默无言地坐着，与自己的呼吸为伴。然后他站起来，捡起那个完好无损的面具盖住自己的整张脸。还能怎么样呢？他想，事情都已经这样了。

阿飞赶在那两个人走出房间前回到楼下，假装心平气和地翘着脚坐在沙发上阅读一本男士时装杂志，是那种电视购物免费派发的商品目录。楼梯上有动静，阿飞抬起眼睛望过去，看到那个黑发年轻人赤裸着上半身走下来，脚步轻快，小麦色的健康皮肤上还泛着健康精神的红光。他正在费力地把自己塞进带帽子的套头卫衣里，看也不看阿飞，径直走进厨房开始找东西吃。阿飞没法不去注意他的动作。那颗脑袋埋在墙壁上的橱柜里，没一会儿就翻找出了一瓶——阿飞眯起眼睛，手里的书页被他捏皱了——一瓶果酱？  
记得吗？阿飞第一次拜访这栋别墅的时候，无论如何都找不到一瓶果酱，所以他只能就着咖啡把没味道的全麦吐司灌下去。当时他还觉得卡卡西家里没有这样高糖分的东西是理所当然的事情，甚至为了自己还了解旧友的口味而沾沾自喜。可现在，看看那该死的小鬼手里拿着什么？一瓶果酱！那东西一直在这屋子里，只是我不知道如何去找！  
阿飞一下站起来，脑袋因为过快的动作有瞬间的眩晕。他刚刚才告诫自己要保持冷静，现在那些规劝的效力越来越弱。他把那本杂志扔回沙发上，沉默地靠近那个正在往吐司上抹果酱的年轻人。  
黑发的年轻人瞥了他一眼，脸上显出一种轻蔑的有恃无恐来。不过，那也可能只是嫉妒心的错觉。这位年轻人实际上只是当地大学的四年级学生，念的是英语文学专业，课余时间参加了学校的篮球队，总得来说是个认真生活的普通人。因此，如果从相对中立的视角来看，年轻人用一种好奇又带点敬畏的表情看向阿飞。这不是他第一次来卡卡西家，但这是他第一次看到其他人——一个怪人，从刚才开始就目不转睛地盯着他，像是在琢磨怎么让他从这世间消失。他一手举着对折起来的吐司匆匆塞进嘴里，一手端着一只白色的盘子接住掉下来碎屑。  
“他不喜欢我把这儿弄脏。”这位年轻人小心翼翼地解释说，抬起眼睛看向面前这个气场可怕的大块头，尽量友善地扬起手中的吐司，“你要吃吗？”  
阿飞不喜欢这个人一副主人般自得的样子，不喜欢他对这间屋子那么熟悉，不喜欢那张年轻又没有受过挫折的脸。老实说，阿飞甚至能从他身上看到一点自己的影子，那黑发几乎和他的一模一样。如果阿飞能平安无事地长大，或许如今站在那里吃吐司的就是他了。  
阿飞抱着双臂，问他俩到底在那房间里头做什么。  
“做爱呀。”年轻人的嘴里跑出一个天真的词语，下一秒钟，他开始担心阿飞是个便衣警察，来抓他这种在课余时间赚点零花钱的人。  
阿飞看起来不太满意这个回答，他从鼻腔里头轻蔑地哼了一声，空气紧绷到了极点。年轻人结结巴巴地补充道：“有、有时我也让旗木先生帮我看看我的论文，你知道，那些诗歌和小说，他是作家，他擅长这些——”  
阿飞又往前逼近了一步，伸手攥住那件亮橘色卫衣的领子，塑料面具几乎贴上了年轻人的鼻尖。他在心里庆幸自己穿了件深色西服，这至少让他在某些方面赢过了那件幼稚的卫衣。但这件卫衣的颜色和他的橘色漩涡面具太像了，这让阿飞很生气，好像他自己的身份也被拉低了。  
“我当然知道他是作家，可我他妈不是问这个，”他说，压低了嗓门，“卡卡西看起来怎么样？”  
年轻人迷惑地眯起眼睛，喉结紧张地上下滚动。“像往常一样，”他一边回忆一边说，“他不喜欢接吻，不喜欢被我碰前面，呃，所以我们总是直接进入正题。他的整张脸埋在枕头里，先生，我看不到表情，但他总是会在结束之后夸奖我——”  
阿飞猛地收紧手上的力道，把那年轻人按在在料理台上。那只卡住脖子的大手一点一点地逼尽他的氧气，指尖深陷进柔软的颈部肌肤里。这个年轻人独占了这位小说家不为人知的一面，阿飞想，而他显然还不知道自己捡了多大的便宜。谁知道呢，他的脑袋大概都被莎士比亚的十四行诗占满了。这个愚蠢的，幼稚的小鬼！阿飞的胸腔剧烈地上下起伏着，这个人脆弱的生命掌握在他手里，真的，他只要再加大力度，延长时间——  
“先、先生，我没法呼——”  
“我知道，”阿飞凑近他的耳边，“我问的是，他看起来开心吗？”  
“我——”黑发的年轻人的额头上冒出细密的汗水，眉毛痛苦地皱在一起，阿飞在想他射到卡卡西身体里时是不是就是这副表情。他抓住阿飞的手腕试图做些抵抗，但那只手纹丝不动。  
“你还有十秒钟，”阿飞说，周身腾起冷冽的杀意，他原本不想这样的，“十，九，八——”  
“他在微笑！”黑发的年轻人气喘吁吁地大声喊道，“所以我想他应该不至于在难过吧！”  
阿飞松开了手，他忽然脆弱得像一个真正失恋的人。这个一度闯入过舞台幕后的人开始怀疑自己的判断。  
“你们都这么说，”他轻声说，“有时我在想，到底是不是只有我一个人搞错了。”  
惊慌失措的年轻人没听到这句话，房间里高浓度的杀意让他透不过气来。他把没吃完的吐司丢进垃圾桶，跌跌撞撞地冲出厨房，抓起他的背包奔向玄关，费劲地把脚塞进球鞋。他没来得及解开鞋带，右脚被卡在半路。他手忙脚乱地尝试解开那个死结，差点失去平衡整个人栽倒在地。  
而阿飞只是站在原地没有动，甚至一双手都揣到了裤子口袋里。这个可怜的大学生根本不用这么害怕，阿飞早就陷入了他自己捏造出来的困境里自顾不周了。  
等年轻人终于穿上了鞋子，背包也挂上了他一边的肩膀，他退到门口，握住门把朝下按，这时候才感到自己足够安全，鼓足了勇气问阿飞：“你到底是他的谁？你凭什么管这么多？”  
这个问题一针见血，阿飞想，哈！真不愧是读过大学的人。阿飞思考过很多次，但他没法定义自己的身份，任何标签都不足以概括阿飞对卡卡西——当然是单方面的——情感和责任。为了不至于使场面变得更加复杂，他说：“他是我的老板，小鬼。”  
年轻人喘匀了呼吸，他认真地看向阿飞，那张不谙世事的脸上出现一个极单纯的笑容。  
“真的？”他开心地说，卡卡西给他的几张大面额的纸币还在他的裤子口袋里，“他也是我的老板！”  
这笑容让阿飞十分无奈，他觉得卡卡西一定很吃这一套，也许这正是那个疲惫的人需要的东西：健康单纯的笑容，简单的金钱关系，纯粹的肉体享受。而阿飞，一个总是阴沉着一张脸的大块头，擅长滑稽可悲的装疯卖傻，却不擅长那些有教养的人喜欢的幽默，有意无意搞些越界的试探，甚至自说自话地把安眠药丢进他的杯子里。卡卡西要是真的愿意选择阿飞，他倒要猜测自己是不是暴露真实身份了呢。  
“哎，”于是阿飞说，语气里的愤怒无影无踪，好像燃尽的木炭上只闪烁着隐约的红光，“每次都要记得戴套，知道吗？”  
黑发的年轻人回头对上阿飞的视线，他不知道这个西装笔挺又看起来那样强大的人为什么突然变得这样难过。“戴的，”他用力点点头，期待自己的配合能让这里的气氛缓和一些，“每次都戴的。”  
“也不许去其他地方胡搞，明白我的意思吗？别把脏东西带进这个家里。”  
“我只跟旗木先生一个人做，因为他给的钱已经足够了。”  
这话没给阿飞多少宽慰，但他努力保持自己和善的语气：“你没想过把这段关系发展——呃，发展下去吗？”  
年轻人的目光暗淡下来，像是受了很大的侮辱。“跟您说，先生，”他说，突然显出一种推心置腹的样子，好像已经把阿飞当成了自己人，“旗木先生工作很辛苦，他希望有个人能带走他身体里的一部分疲劳，通过做爱，仅此而已。其他的我给不了他，他也不需要。老实说，我根本不认识他。”  
“你们他妈当然不认识他，”阿飞忍不住说，一个失去一切的人总是急着谈起自己辉煌的过去，“只有一个人能说认识他。”  
“那个人是您吗？”  
阿飞摇摇头：“我没这么幸运。”  
“旗木先生真的是个热心肠的好人，”年轻人自顾自地说下去，“他不只是和我睡觉而已，我是说，他总是愿意帮忙，好像他没有属于自己的生活似的。我在找工作，遇到了很多麻烦，他那样耐心地教导我，包容我的错误——你知道，只有我的母亲这样对我。”  
“可每当我想做些什么来回报他，他总是告诉我他什么也不缺。他说这话时真是冷漠到了极点，像是完全变了一个人。我以为自己做错了什么，下次见面的时候，他却像什么也没发生那样，又变回轻松愉快的样子，跟你开些无伤大雅的玩笑——他擅长开玩笑。”  
阿飞没有回应，不过他比任何人都明白这一点。他很愿意听听其他人怎么描述他的小说家，尤其愿意听到这个人在接触他时受挫的样子。卡卡西是很友善，但绝非平易近人。这不知怎得让阿飞心里十分痛快，他觉得自己至少是败给了一个相当难缠的对手。  
“于是我明白了，他是个好老板，但是只愿意做个好老板，”年轻人咧嘴笑起来，“他一分钱也不会少给你的，而且还是现金，不用交税。”  
这话卡卡西也对阿飞说过，阿飞开始怀疑他是不是在用同一套说辞去应付与他发生关系的所有人。他收紧下巴，不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。年轻人像是突然被打开了话匣子，他再次热心地跟阿飞搭话：“您说他是您的老板，先生，那他拜托您做什么了？”  
他要我杀死他，阿飞想，而你们这帮乐呵呵的混蛋没有一个知道这家伙在寻死。  
阿飞没有回答，但这位年轻人还在不依不饶地纠缠他。“先生，”他说，露出一个青涩但热情的笑容，“我能问问您的名字吗？总觉得和您特别投缘。”  
阿飞冷下一张脸，又恢复了杀手本该有的做派。“别他妈跟我套近乎，”他说，“我谁也不是。你该滚了。”  
那阴冷的语气吓得黑发大学生几乎是条件反射地弯下腰来，毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬。他跨出门口的时候，阿飞叫住他。  
“听好了，”男人抬高音量，把一张塑料卡片扔到门口，“我记下了你的名字和学号。如果你做出任何伤害他的事情，我会把你那张该死的脸做成海报，贴在你的学校里，这样你的同学都会知道你用下三滥的手段赚零花钱了，知道吗？”  
年轻人笨手笨脚地接住那张卡片，这时候才发现自己口袋里的学生卡不见了。他站直身子，忽然用一种混杂着同情和理解的怪异表情看向阿飞，好像看向了同一个战壕里负伤的战友。  
“我不知道您打算做什么，先生，可您的目标如果是旗木先生——”他迟疑地说，“我劝您最好放弃。”

楼上没有动静。年轻人离开之后，阿飞犹豫了好久才走上楼梯，正好撞到他的小说家裹在一件宽大的法兰绒睡袍里，贴着墙壁慢慢地走向浴室。阿飞条件反射地要靠近扶他一把，却被卡卡西用不太灵便的动作坚决地避开了。他故意要和阿飞保持距离，不想让他嗅到自己身上的味道。  
“是因为那颗安眠药吗，卡卡西？”阿飞问他。  
“什么？”卡卡西说，换了个更舒服的姿势靠在墙上，手臂横抱在胸前。那件睡袍底下什么都没穿，他还没来得及清理自己，双腿间残余的液体发干变冷，附着在他的肌肤表面。被快感短暂压制后又重新爆发的腰部疼痛让他没法动作，他一个人在乱糟糟的被单上躺了很久才恢复成现在这副仍算不上有精神的样子。  
“你找了那小鬼来陪你，”阿飞说，没有多余的心情去搞些文字上的游击战了，“是想把我赶走吗？”  
老天。卡卡西咬着牙，他的最后一丝耐心也要被磨断了。纯粹的肉欲放纵总是会在事后勾起这个清教徒的自我厌恶，他现在最想做的事情是泡个舒服的热水澡，把自己从那种粘腻燥热的不洁感中解放出来，而不是跟眼前这个自我意识过剩的家伙吵上一架。他没有戴口罩，紧抿成一条线的嘴唇显出冷漠，后发乱糟糟地翘起来。  
“现在你知道我是什么样的人了，”卡卡西故意避开了问题的重点，朝楼梯那儿扬了扬下巴，“你也知道门在哪儿。”  
“卡卡西，”阿飞诚恳地说，“你不能这样随便地——”  
“我可没有随便，我列了一张做爱计划表，你要看看吗？”  
“那个大学生——”  
“我不是为了你才找人做爱，”卡卡西坚决地打断了他，“我只是想找人做爱，明白吗？你没有找他麻烦吧？”  
阿飞捏紧拳头，语速变得飞快。  
“我为什么要找他麻烦？我他妈根本不在意——”  
“谢谢。”卡卡西第三次打断他，“现在，如果你不介意，我要去——”  
“就他妈因为那颗安眠药？”阿飞也毫不犹豫地半路截断作家的句子，这个强硬的态度却没有激起他原本期待的波澜。卡卡西的眼神暗了暗。是啊，就他妈是因为那颗安眠药，他想，眼前这个愚蠢的杀手到底知道什么？他的写作进行得不顺利，那本回忆录轰然摧毁了作家的生活。安眠药确实给了他一个久违的深沉睡眠，他甚至做了个好梦，梦里的带土平安无事地长大，用令人安心的力道环抱住他的身体。  
“我来教你驯服梦。”卡卡西听到他的恋人这样说。  
然后他醒过来，总算想起说这句话的是那个多管闲事的杀手。他无法去形容那种空虚和沮丧，那种重新站在现实土地上的惊惧感。如果不是这个梦，他还不知道自己的渴望如此强烈。他渴望一个拥抱，渴望彻底的休息，他太累了。  
可卡卡西不是不知道存在退路，老天啊，一个逆行的人最不需要的就是被人戳一戳后背，提醒他这世上存在着酒精和药物，能把他从任何的苦难中解放出去。  
现在，卡卡西没有那个耐心向一个杀手敞开心扉，把这些令他自己都感到难以理解的思绪摊到桌面上。他咬着牙等阿飞离开，眉头紧皱着，拿捏不准自己还能坚持多久。求你，让我去洗澡，让我一个人待着。他全身的细胞都这样尖叫着，但银发男人顽固地沉默不语。  
如果卡卡西愿意说说那个梦，告诉阿飞他梦到了自己的故友，那至少会给阿飞追问下去的勇气。但他最终摇了摇头，抬眼望向阿飞，目光中的疏离和拒绝给他们一个月的来往判了死刑。  
“不是那样，”卡卡西说，终于结束了这令人透不过气来的沉默，他努力让自己的音调听起来没有实际上那么虚弱，“是你靠得太近了。”  
“我没想过要伤害你。”  
“离得太近本身就是一种伤害了，如果你要用这种说法的话。”  
“你他妈为什么就是不愿意让自己好受一点？”阿飞拔高音量，“我搞不懂，会有人因为你虐待自己而给你奖杯吗？”  
“我只是想要一切结束，这是我能想到的最好方法了。”卡卡西说，脸上显出罕见的厌烦来。他不再游刃有余，没有像往常一样用那种漂亮的微笑糊弄过去，纵欲过后的自我厌恶正在以极快的速度摧毁这个人的自我认知，他离崩溃还差一步。  
阿飞对此毫无察觉。他沉默着，绝望地发现卡卡西甚至没把目光放在自己身上。他失去了这位作家的全部注意力，卡卡西正在退回自己的世界里，而他一点办法也没有。他看着这个坚决地掐断话题的男人侧过身从他旁边走过去，银色的发丝在他眼前掠过。阿飞盯住那个步调不稳的背影，他的猎物正在溜走。  
阿飞说：“我知道你坐牢是替人顶罪。”  
这句话剪断了空气中绷紧的弦，作家的动作停住了，他转过身，用一种负伤的猫科动物被逼到极限的眼神盯视着阿飞，两道细细的眉毛绞得更紧了。他努力把糟糕的预感压下去。这个爱多管闲事的杀手最好没有把手伸得太远，卡卡西想，他在十八年前尽己所能地送给所有人一个圆满的结局，现在只想用自己的死亡把一切封进坟墓。如果他的计划被人搅乱，如果这个杀手已经查到了宇智波带土……卡卡西不知道自己该怎么面对接下来的一切。  
此时，那张苍白消瘦的脸上显出的不是讶异和愤怒，而是戒备心十足的思虑。如果卡卡西死于精疲力竭，阿飞想，他大概会把最后一丝力气也用来思考的。  
“你从哪里知道的？”卡卡西一字一句地问他，浴袍底下发软打颤的双腿几乎没法保持直立。他徒劳地绷紧大腿肌肉，沉滞的酸痛感立刻泛上来抽空了他的力气和耐心。  
“那不重要，”阿飞说，他急不可耐地摊开双手，“你承受了不属于你的惩罚，该去死的是那个真正的犯人。我知道你是个好人，卡卡西，你不该——你不该这样的。”  
卡卡西低下头，额发遮住了他的眼睛，垂在身侧的拳头捏紧了。错误的时机！阿飞恰巧闯进了一个怪异的分裂期——性爱的余温彻底褪去，而有洁癖的作家还没来得及洗干净身子，他恨自己恨到极点了。这是卡卡西情绪最坏的时候……那颗安眠药，自己那欠考虑的，相当幼稚的反击，阿飞这不合时机的质问，完美的死亡计划被人这样干涉——这一切都让他这样生气。他咬住口腔内壁，试图用疼痛让自己冷静下来。  
“不要对你不了解的事情妄加评论，阿飞先生。”卡卡西说，用力压住颤抖的尾音，凭着作家的最后一点尊严遣词造句，  
“我能说出这样的话，自然是做了一番调查。”阿飞说，感到自己正在重新夺回主动权，“我知道真正的杀人犯是谁，一个懦弱的，推卸责——”  
这句话像炸药一样引爆了银发男人脑中那栋理智大厦的支柱，牢不可破的结构从底部被爆破，大楼一点点往地面倾斜，最终轰然倒塌，土崩瓦解。  
“你他妈有什么资格叫他杀人犯？”小说家猛地逼近阿飞，这个动作在职业杀手看来相当稚嫩，破绽百出，但阿飞任凭他攥紧了自己的领子，顺从地低下头。他在面具后头咧开嘴笑，攻击宇智波带土给他带来复仇般歇斯底里的快感。  
“他把你一个人留在这地方，不是吗？你为什么还要为他辩护？”  
卡卡西在发抖，眼睛也因为愤怒而湿润泛红，阿飞从来没在这个彬彬有礼的人脸上看到过这样的表情。他的动作太大了，那件宽松的浴袍几乎要从他的肩膀滑下去，阿飞能从敞开的领口窥见里头白皙光滑的肌肤，看到作家锁骨之间的凹陷因为他的动作而更加明显。灼热的呼吸扑在阿飞的脖子上，杀手嗅到男人身上的汗味。气味能勾起人类原始的欲望，阿飞的下腹几乎是条件反射地紧绷起来。  
阿飞没料到事情会变成这样，卡卡西这副狼狈的样子让他很痛苦。他不该是这样的，他一个人过得很好，我打乱了一切……阿飞逼自己冷静下来，这种忍耐让他显得很笨拙，很窝囊。阿飞知道自己永远也学不会卡卡西那种高超的技巧，那种内敛下的尊严和高傲。阿飞的魅力来自于他的疯狂和果决，宇智波的血液通常在暴怒和极端的行径中展现出来——可这个舞台不允许也不需要一声叹息以外的任何情感流露。  
阿飞记得在那个夜晚，他们人生的转折点，卡卡西用几乎同样的动作和神态逼近他，质问他究竟看到了什么。问题是，当时的解决办法——一个无言的拥抱——已经不管用了，因为那是宇智波带土的特权，不是他的。  
阿飞木然立在原地，而作家瞬时爆发的情绪甚至没撑过十秒钟，他松开手，朝后撤了几步退回墙根，那种崩溃的震怒已经不见了。  
“是我骗了他，是我违背了和他的约定，而我没有一分钟不感到内疚。”卡卡西平静地说。  
他的脸上没有愤怒，当然也没有笑意，取而代之的是一种疲惫——是作为一种情绪而非一种状态的疲惫，好像这个人完全失去了修复或者破坏任何东西的欲望，只想把自己丢在老房子的地下室，无人关心的角落里，静静地落满灰尘。  
克制和隐忍再次接管了这具躯体，所有的情绪都躲回了硬壳里。阿飞忍不住怀疑小说家那几秒钟的爆发不过是他自己的错觉。实际上，如果这时候阿飞再多说几句，再无畏地朝前进攻几步，愿意利用卡卡西此时的虚弱去达到自己的目的，愿意把那层表皮捅破，让两个人的疯狂和绝望暴露到空气里，整件事情的发展都会不一样。  
可是，你知道，就算世界上只剩下最后一个人尊重旗木卡卡西，愿意陪着他一起踌躇，一起沉默，那个人就是阿飞。阿飞恨透了脸上的面具，此时他多想取回属于宇智波带土的特权啊——拥抱的权利，干涉的权利，示弱的权利，他现在一样也没有了。假如阿飞对现在的自己还有一丝一毫的怜悯，他一定会这样做的。  
可他什么也没有说，眼睁睁放过了眼前虚弱的猎物，因为猎人先生的手也还在发抖。  
“可是，卡卡西，”最后阿飞只是说，“你家里、你家里怎么会有果酱呢？”  
卡卡西没有回应，实际上也没有理解这句莫名其妙的控诉意味着什么。“借过。”他说，侧过身子绕开了阿飞，往浴室走去。

听到浴室里响起水声，阿飞离开了这栋别墅。他已经好几个礼拜靠着啤酒解馋，现在那种对酒精的渴望又重新俘虏他的大脑。他径直走回家，打开他漂亮的酒柜，拧开了一瓶威士忌朝着嗓子眼灌进去。  
一颗安眠药，老天，还有一瓶果酱。这些东西反复虐待他的神经，他在酒精中哭了又笑，摊倒在自己的沙发上短暂地失去意识，逃往梦境，又被那温柔乡丢出来，屁股砸到水泥地上。  
只不过一颗安眠药，你这混蛋！你知道阿飞往家里藏了多少药物吗？白色的维柯丁，氯丙嗪，红色的速克眠，蓝色的巴比妥钠，装在细颈玻璃管里的杜冷丁——他摇摇晃晃地站起来，踹了一脚他的沙发，然后翻出他那些宝贝药丸。他拧开那些白色和褐色的塑料瓶，把那些药丸倒进他的西装口袋。他还拎着那瓶酒。如果此时出现一个意外，如果他就着烈酒一口吞下乱七八糟的止痛药，那么他就会在十分钟后倒在没有人的肮脏小巷里，第二天占据报纸内页上一个五厘米乘以五厘米的小方格。  
好在他没有昏到做出这种事，他几乎砸烂了自己家的一切，尽管那里头本来就没有什么值钱的东西。然后他推门出去，不知道自己究竟走到了什么地方。他的眼前好像在上演一出蹩脚的电影，转场生硬且毫无关联。砰！他面前是酒吧的霓虹招牌。砰！他的脑门抵住脏兮兮的白色瓷砖，眼前是放大的圆形下水口。砰!他突然回到卡卡西的别墅，一面往喉咙里灌酒一面从口袋里摸索那把钥匙，小药丸随着他的动作掉了一地。  
那只发抖的手三次才把钥匙对准锁孔，他推门进去，卡卡西站在门口等他，还没擦干的头发湿漉漉地搭在他的额头上。  
“欢迎回家，带土。”卡卡西笑眯眯地对他说，就像阿飞无数次期待的那样。哈，你骗不了我的，威士忌先生！阿飞朝那个笑着叫他名字的银发男人挥出拳头，他扑了个空，橡皮糖一样无力的双腿差点把自己绊到地上。  
酒精让他头重脚轻，眼前全是跳跃的色彩碎片，屋里亮得不可思议。他感到一只手接住他倒下来的身体，这份温柔力道让阿飞忽然像个孩子一样哭起来。想想看，他多少次倒下来，在关门的酒吧门口，在无人的小巷里，在路灯照亮的范围之外，从来没有人接住他，从来没有手为他伸出来。  
死神终于来接我了吗？不对，不对。神不存在，如果存在——我才是神！阿飞晕乎乎地想着，手里的酒瓶子也掉到了地上。他的面具被人摘下来了，光线突然从四面八方涌到他面前，他几乎睁不开眼睛，只看到一个模糊的轮廓朝自己靠过来。有人在吻他，或者有一只大型犬在舔他的嘴巴，阿飞更愿意相信是前者。他哭得喘不上气来，但是努力站直身子去回应这个吻，因为他害怕迟到的回应会让那个人毫不犹豫地抽身离开。  
至少在接吻这件事情上，阿飞很快占据了主导。他站得更直了，低头继续这个要人神魂颠倒的吻。这个身高是谁呢？这样柔软的嘴唇和头发是谁呢？左眼的那道伤疤是谁的呢？那些在危险边缘试探的抚摸让他全身发热，热度把酒精蒸发出去，他觉得脑子清醒一些了。笼罩在他意识之上的薄雾被一双轻柔的手层层挑去——他眨眨眼睛，发觉自己正站在卡卡西家的厨房里。  
卡卡西被他压在身下，手臂勾住他的脖子，岔开的双腿缠在阿飞的腰上。阿飞十分惊讶，他眼前的世界忽然变得无比真实，一种强硬的逻辑杀死了他本该提出的所有质疑。他们在料理台上做爱，阿飞硬得发痛的性器埋在作家温暖湿润的身体里。他双手抱住卡卡西的大腿根挺入到更深的地方，咬牙发出一声低沉的喘息，绞紧性器的肠道让他快发疯了。他在彻底夺走作家的重心后开始挺动，每次捅上敏感点的顶撞都让卡卡西发出音调陡然拔高的喘息，瓶瓶罐罐被银发男人猛然弓起的后背撞到地上。  
接下来，那瓶果酱突然出现在在小说家的身侧。聚光灯！一个特写镜头……蹩脚的电影还在上演，但是那种令人头晕目眩的转场终于停止了。卡卡西撤出一只手去够那瓶果酱，在上下起落之中伸出两根手指，探入开口极小的果酱瓶，抽出手时又被黑发男人重重顶起来，玻璃瓶随之翻倒滚落在地上，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
卡卡西被阿飞相当蛮横的顶弄搞得好几次偏离了目标，脱力发抖的指尖斜蹭过嘴唇，最后他终于狼狈地含住自己的手指，用舌尖和嘴唇把上头粘腻浓稠的果酱刮下来。然后小说家勾住阿飞的脖子吻他，轻柔但足够热烈地把那甜味送到男人嘴里，舌头抵住舌头，纠缠，分开，交换氧气，然后再吻上去。  
阿飞的脑子轰得一声炸开了。要是被其他人知道杀手阿飞这样喜欢接吻，他想，他再也没法在这行干下去了。他的下半身愈发硬挺炙热，这倒把那位始作俑者吓了一跳。“等、等一下——”卡卡西一面喘息一面说出支离破碎的句子，脑袋脱力地朝后仰，下颌和脖颈连成一条漂亮的线。他连嘴巴都合不上了，果酱混着唾液从嘴角挂下来。  
可阿飞听不见他的抗议，也无视了那双在他背上抓出血痕的手。他去啃咬男人突起的喉结，下身不受控制地加快动作，力道越来越大。堆积的快感吞没了杀手先生的全部理智，现在他只想把身下的人操到失去一切，只剩下他一个人——  
然后，那个该死的黑发的大学生突然闯进了厨房。他来找他的果酱了！切换机位！灯光！是谁负责他的服装？是谁找来的那件亮橘色卫衣？蠢货——蠢货！不要跟男主角使用同样的颜色！阿飞脑中那个暴躁的导演大声吼叫着，像剑一样挥舞卷成筒状的剧本。特写镜头！大学生在浓重燥热的空气里皱了皱鼻子，茫然天真的视线扫过重叠在一起的两个人。  
“你到底是他的谁？你凭什么这么做？”他问阿飞。  
特写镜头。  
这句话让环绕着阿飞的一切——气味，温度，和差一点就要攀上顶峰的快感瞬间消失了。阿飞不可思议地低下头，卡卡西不知何时已经换上了他常穿的那套休闲西装，正极友善地朝他微笑。而阿飞，什么也没穿，浑身沾满粘腻的汗，下半身还高高翘着。在他衣着得体的朋友面前，这个赤裸的人感到无地自容。  
阿飞还没有搞清楚状况，羞耻和恐慌让他生出溺水的错觉。我的面具呢，我的面具呢？他疯狂地扭头寻找对他来说最重要的东西——如果现在那漩涡面具突然出现在他手里，很难说这个人究竟是会选择用它遮住面部还是遮住下半身。  
而卡卡西只是微笑着，似乎对现状没有任何不满，简直像他眼中的阿飞也穿戴整齐了似的。他不知从什么地方拿出一把剔骨刀递到阿飞手里。一把熟悉的刀，上面已经沾了其他人的血。刀柄很滑，阿飞知道自己得用拇指抵住底端才行。  
小说家用那种瞬间定下你的罪行又能施与你渴望的宽恕的眼神看着阿飞，上帝才会有那种眼神。  
“我知道你一直想和我做爱，带土。现在你已经得到了你想要的，”卡卡西附在阿飞耳边轻轻地说，“那么，你可以杀掉我了。”

猛然惊醒。阿飞从卡卡西家的沙发上一跃而起，差点折断了自己的脖子。他的膝盖撞到一边的矮桌，桌面的盆栽应声翻倒，黑发男人吃痛地闷哼一声，跌跌撞撞地找了很久的平衡才在地板上站稳。  
阿飞知道卡卡西喜欢这盆栽胜过喜欢他身边的大部分人，所以他还没喘匀呼吸就急着把那株植物扶正，把那些洒出来的碎土扫回花盆里。几秒钟后他开始后悔自己这么做，破坏的冲动差一点打败了他的理智。你呀，他盯着那几片生长良好的绿叶发愣，你多幸运，什么都不做就可以留在他身边。  
他张大嘴巴吞咽空气，听到鼻腔发出尖锐的吸气声。被冷汗浸湿的衬衫紧贴在他的后背，他不耐烦地拽松领带，发觉自己还穿着原先那套深色西服，手里捏着空了一半的酒瓶。但外头一片漆黑，阿飞不知道自己究竟失去了多久的时间。  
阳台的落地窗映出他模糊的身形，他看到自己惊慌失措地拍拍脸颊，指尖冰凉的塑料触感让他松了一口气。这种心态，你知道，很像那些放纵了一整夜后手忙脚乱地去找昨晚用过的安全套的人，他们总担心自己的失控造成无法挽回的后果。  
阿飞的记忆一片空白，能记起的最后一个事实是他在自己的家里，拧开了第三瓶威士忌。第三瓶？他晃晃脑袋，没法回忆起准确的数量。他低头检视自己的身体，这个训练有素的酒鬼迅速确认了身上没有多出来的伤口，最痛的地方是刚才磕到桌角的膝盖。他转动脖子放松颈部肌肉，发觉后背异常酸痛，腰部也有莫名其妙的疲惫感。他一面心不在焉地抬起一只手按摩肩部一面侧头思考，四处游移的目光忽然落到自己的下半身。  
这时候他才发现自己还硬着，裤裆被撑起一块。他呆滞地低头瞪视自己的小兄弟，好像忽然不认识它了一样。下一秒钟，那个过分鲜活的梦境在他脑中轰然炸开，他有好几秒钟看不见任何东西，差点当场大吼起来。等一下，阿飞想，浑身冒出冷汗，那他妈真的是梦吗？  
阿飞笨拙地冲去厨房，手上还抓着他的酒瓶，双腿间的东西碍了他的动作。那瓶果酱静悄悄地立在桌面上，盖子被谁拧松了。阿飞恨这瓶小小的高糖分凝胶，也恨自己居然真的那么在意这个微不足道的玩意儿。一瓶果酱，老天爷，你下次是不是要吃一片面包的醋？他这样责问自己，却在心里决定自己不会再买这个品牌的任何东西。  
阿飞反复检视眼前的场景，试图找到证据证明自己只是做了个离谱的春梦，而不是成了强奸犯。可他再怎么回忆，想起的也只有卡卡西的喘息，求饶，还有那个甜腻的吻，这当然对这位新上任的侦探毫无帮助，只是让他的下半身更加神气了。阿飞很想跟胯间的那个东西吵上一架——他快急疯了，而这一部分的身体还在这样我行我素！  
阿飞知道卡卡西小时候被性侵了很多年，也能理解那个人现在对性爱代偿式的追求，所以他最不愿意看到的，就是自己成了这种极端行为的受益者。老天啊……他想起那个晚上馆长是如何把他对卡卡西的情感扭曲成纯粹的肉欲，那个混蛋掐着他的脖子对他说：“我猜你们已经做过了，是吗？你是不是早就等不及把那玩意儿插进他的身体了？所以你才这么喜欢他，是不是？”  
阿飞一遍遍回忆这句话，害怕自己实际上真的成了那样的人。一个被单纯性欲驱使的蠢货。只是梦而已，他尝试说服自己，那不可能是真的……可即使是梦，内心翻涌的内疚和罪恶感还是快把他淹没了。  
阿飞用指节一下一下地敲击大理石桌面，却没法从稀里糊涂的记忆里找到任何有效的东西去推翻自己可怕的猜想。他拧开手里的酒瓶，一边咒骂着酒精一边把剩下的一半液体倒入下水口。然后这个酒鬼突然发觉，从瓶口流出来的液体不是酒。他把瓶子举到嘴边尝了一口，发觉那是普通的饮用水。  
有人从他手里把这瓶酒夺了过来，把里头的东西换成了饮用水，又哄小孩似的把这玩意儿还给他。一个担心他酒精中毒的老好人。是谁呢？阿飞眯着眼睛使劲回忆，但他记不清那位银发作家究竟有没有靠近过自己。如果是卡卡西的手接住他倒下来的身体，如果是卡卡西从他的手里夺过酒瓶（阿飞祈祷自己没有朝对方挥拳头），那么，被酒精和愤怒夺走了理智的，受了性欲驱使却不愿承认的杀手先生确实有可能把他的前男友抱上料理台。卡卡西会反抗吗？他有那个力气反抗吗？他有那个动机反抗吗？还是说，他已经知道我的身份——  
一切假设都无济于事，最后阿飞愤怒地把果酱和他的酒瓶一起扔进了垃圾桶，然后转身上楼，决定去找另一位当事人问个清楚。  
走到卡卡西卧室门口时他还在祈祷小说家有睡觉锁门的习惯，祈祷一扇上锁的门能挡住一个醉酒失控的疯子。但门没锁，他没有敲门就匆忙地闯了进去。合页发出响声，这时候阿飞才想起他们的上一次的不欢而散。他的脑袋整个被重启了，一些记忆迟到很久才慢吞吞地醒过来。他无声地骂了一句，隐约记得自己边灌酒边下定决心要和卡卡西冷战三天三夜来着。但现在他的一只脚已经跨进了作家的卧室，没有退路了。  
于是阿飞咬牙对上卡卡西抬起来的视线，准备好迎接这个善辩的人又一回合的冷嘲热讽，把那场未完待续的争吵继续下去。  
卡卡西正侧躺着看书，暖黄色的床头灯照亮了他的脸。他没有多大反应，像是早就预料到了一样。  
“嗨。”卡卡西说，坐起来，现在灯光自下而上地照亮那副懒散随和的神情，“我还以为你会把自己喝死，那样我就得找个新的杀手了。”  
“你打算开除我？”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”阿飞迟疑了一下，很奇怪卡卡西这副无事发生的样子，“我睡了多久？”  
“已经是第三天了，阿飞。你喝得烂醉，自己开门闯进来，定居在我的沙发上。我不该给你那把钥匙的，是不是？”卡卡西耸耸肩膀，又找回了那种张弛有度的肢体语言。上回狼狈却无畏的进攻姿态无影无踪。  
我错过了真正接近他的机会！阿飞忽然察觉到这一点，懊恼地咬紧后槽牙。但现在，这还不是他最担心的事情。  
“我想问问你，呃——”阿飞艰难地寻找词语，不知道什么样的描述能让自己的梦更加体面，“我有没有——”  
卡卡西莫名其妙地上下打量这个人，终于注意到黑发男人下半身的异样。他忽然又带上了那种坏心眼的笑容。“你倒是精神得很，”他心平气和地对着男人的裤裆说，然后诚恳地抬起头对上阿飞的目光，“你是来找我解决这玩意儿吗？”  
“不，卡卡西，我不是。”阿飞说，突然涨红了脸。他坚决地否定了好几遍，防御似地抱起胳膊撤到门口。  
“用上面下面都可以，”卡卡西说，那轻浮的语气让阿飞恨得牙痒痒，“虽说如此，我个人偏爱——”  
“你他妈能不能尊重你自己？”阿飞大声打断他，“顺便也尊重一下我？”  
卡卡西愣了一下，站起来。被人说了这种话，你不可能无动于衷。他慢条斯理地开始整理自己的睡袍，把腰上那根绑带重新系紧。这个人或许比他自己想象的还要好战，他眯着眼睛靠近阿飞，彻底离开了床头灯照亮的范围，两个人对立在不算彻底的黑暗里。  
“你坐过牢吗，阿飞？”  
阿飞摇摇头。  
“就像你调查出来的那样，我在里头待过几年。在那里，聪明的脑子和漂亮的长相都是很危险的东西——”卡卡西颇自负地耸耸肩膀，但他只是在说实话，“我不懂规则，没有人脉，更打不过那帮人，如果你懂我的意思。一帮不识字的蠢货轮番把我按在墙上，饭桌上，铁床上，而狱警总是恰好不在。如果我像你说的那样尊重自己，我早该杀掉自己了，知道吗？”  
阿飞再次想到自己的梦，沉重的愧疚让他没法开口询问更多。“对不起，我没想到这一点。”阿飞说，“之前的事情——你知道，对不起。”  
“那是个意外，”卡卡西飞快地说，“我太想去洗澡了，仅此而已。我很抱歉表现得那么失态……那不是针对你个人的愤怒，阿飞，我将永远感激你为我做的一切。”  
一切回归原点。卡卡西又开始说他该死的敬语，又开始向他道歉，道谢，差不太多。这些彬彬有礼的字眼砌成一堵隔断两人的高墙。阿飞倒希望那是针对他的愤怒，那至少证明他真的靠近了这个男人。  
“那是针对谁的愤怒？”阿飞说，他看到卡卡西的表情变化，忍不住在心里为自己喝彩：一个好问题！  
“对我自己。”  
“你为什么对自己生气，卡卡西？”  
“你又为什么喝酒，把自己搞成这副样子？”卡卡西说。用问题回答问题，这是这个狡猾的小说家最常用的手段。阿飞不会再被这种技巧吓跑了。  
“我只是觉得我们得聊聊。”他飞快地说。  
“在这种情况下？”卡卡西朝阿飞的裤裆扬扬下巴，“我总觉得有个定时炸弹在滴答作响——你是不是做了什么好梦？”  
“你想转移话题。”阿飞毫不留情地指出来，拔高的声调却透出一点心虚。卡卡西主动提及的“好梦”让他耳朵发热。  
“我喝酒是因为我很生气，卡卡西，”他继续说，“我花了那么久去接近你，结果你却找了个大学生陪你睡觉。”  
把真心话说出来并没有想象中那样可怕，带土觉得肩头的重量一下子减轻了。几分钟前他还与面前的人如此亲密，尽管是在梦中，那多少给了带土一些坦白的勇气。  
这句告白让卡卡西顿了顿，但他很快把那种慌乱藏进眼底。要不是阿飞十分熟悉他，他一定会感到失望的。  
“你的意思是，”卡卡西语速极快地尝试夺回主动权，而阿飞几乎立刻就发现了自己的错误，“你想和我睡觉？”  
“我不是，呃，我不单单是想和你睡觉——等一下，我们不是在讨论这个，卡卡西。”阿飞严肃地说，鉴于他那被撑起的裤裆，这句话不太有说服力，“我回答了你提出的问题，轮到你了。”  
他切断了作家的退路，满意地看到他眯起眼睛思考，阿飞只希望那不是酝酿谎言的迹象。  
“因为我发觉自己有多懦弱，愚蠢——多容易输给欲望，就像所有人一样，”卡卡西摇摇头，像在跟自己说话，“他们把这称为强迫性行为——不断重复过去受到的创伤，你知道，监狱里发生的那些事。”  
在阿飞的眼里，旗木卡卡西这个名字简直是这段描述的反义词。懦弱，愚蠢，容易输给欲望？这个人到底对自己严格到什么程度？阿飞有一段时间什么都说不出来，他为自己的朋友感到痛苦，同时清楚地意识到这种痛苦毫无帮助。让他惊讶的是这么多年过去了，这个曾经什么也不会的人学会了徒手搏斗，学会了命中率极高的枪法，学会了怎么像变魔术一样用刀割开别人的喉咙，甚至发展出一种野兽一样的战斗直觉——他用这些东西武装自己，却仍然能感到无力。他习惯用暴力对抗社会的暴力，蔑视那些处理痛苦的权宜之计——找个朋友，拥抱，安慰和陪伴？骗小孩子的东西！因此，阿飞不明白要怎么去安慰一个人。更何况，卡卡西需要的不是安慰。这个人策划了自己的死亡，甚至策划了两次。有什么样的安慰能对这样的人起作用？  
“我觉得你该去看医生，卡卡西，”最后阿飞说，令他生气的是，自己的嗓音听起来像个冷冰冰的机器人，“之前你说自己有心理咨询师的从业资格，但医者不能自医。你有自己的盲区。”  
卡卡西庆幸这位杀手没有像其他知情者一样匆忙地塞给他一些安慰，然后紧张地转移话题，仿佛此后监狱和性爱都成了禁词。也许我们在某些问题上的态度是一致的，他想，也许我们拥有一些共同点，至少比我想象得多。  
“关键是，”卡卡西说，“我知道治疗师们会对我做什么。我经手过几个病人，我清楚那是个什么流程。底线是坦诚相见，治疗师必须知道你的过去。但遗憾的是我没打算让任何人知道那些事情。既然你说已经调查清楚了——让我们先假设你不是在虚张声势——那么你会理解我的处境。”  
卡卡西抬眼看着黑发杀手，被那双冷静的眼睛盯着，阿飞不得已地点点头。  
“你会保密的，对吗？这应该是杀手的专业素养。”卡卡西说。  
“不会有第三个人知道。”阿飞说。本来就没有第三个人，他想。  
“谢谢你。”卡卡西看起来由衷地松了一口气。  
“不要再道谢了，卡卡西，也不要再道歉了。你会付清我的工资，所以把那些话都收起来。”  
卡卡西耸了耸肩膀，脸上显出一种奇怪的局促来，仿佛他最有力的两样武器被没收了。  
“我说到哪里了？”他说，眯起眼睛回忆自己断掉的句子，“我没法告诉治疗师我的过去。那么，按照正规治疗步骤，他们会迅速把目光移到我的自毁倾向上——因为如今的心理治疗讲究的是效果和速度，用一套方法应付所有沮丧的人。不会有人再愿意像以前那样，用持续好几年的一周三次一次四小时的频率治疗病人了。你可没法从细致入微的人文关怀里赚到多少钱。”  
说到最后一句时，卡卡西眯起眼睛露出一个颇有深意的微笑。阿飞立刻明白了他的意思，这句话同样适用于这位多管闲事的杀手先生。  
“所有人都在抓紧时间赚钱，我很快也要按小时而不是按人头收费了。你看，总有些客户十分难缠，对不对？”阿飞说，朝卡卡西偏了偏脑袋。看着作家的笑容从揶揄变成了无奈，阿飞觉得自己逐渐掌握了压制他的诀窍。但他又迅速移开了视线，光是盯着那弯起弧度的眼睛和挑起来的眉毛，他的小腹就更加燥热了。定时炸弹在倒计时，阿飞不知道自己还要坚持多久。  
“说下去。”他尽量心平气和地催促卡卡西，小心地避免性欲的冲动和粗鲁暴露在自己的嗓音里，“你在说自毁倾向。”  
“为了干预你的自毁倾向，治疗师会首先与你建立关系，通过移情——”  
“什么？”  
“就是让病人喜欢上他的治疗师。”  
“哦，”阿飞耸了耸肩膀，“继续。”  
“通过移情作用攻进你的恶性循环——”  
“那是什么？”这位好学的学生再一次打断了卡卡西，阿飞发觉自己很喜欢看到思维被迫中断后卡卡西脸上那副带点不满又无奈妥协的表情，这让阿飞想起卡卡西在他梦中的样子。这位称职的教授会在你提出问题时把注意力放到你身上，这就足够让阿飞，或者说让阿飞那精神的下半身心满意足了。  
“恶性循环是指，堕落行为引发自我厌恶，自我厌恶又反过来引发堕落行为,”卡卡西说，深深地看了阿飞一眼，“治疗师通过移情作用攻进去，拆解它，引导病人建立更加健康的自我认知。”  
攻进去，拆解他！阿飞想，悄悄地在他的面具后头吞咽口水。“这是操控人心。”他假装正经地评论道。  
“可以这样说。但治疗师的最终目的是让你明白自己在与人建立关系时有什么障碍，让你得到发展，而不是和你本人建立联系，”卡卡西说，对阿飞的（裤裆以外的）异样毫无察觉，“换句话说，操控人心的最终目的是毁掉你，而治疗——至少是那些老派的治疗的最终目的是让你成长。”  
“等一下，”阿飞说，皱了皱鼻头，“你是说，治疗师假装和你成为朋友，然后再把你推开？”  
“如果你要这样概括的话。要知道，治疗师有很多病人，尽管病人只有一位医生。治疗师是乘务员，但绝不是你的旅伴。”  
“听起来是很适合你的职业，”阿飞眨眨眼睛，“你很擅长这样。”  
卡卡西叹了口气：“不要说得你好像成了我的受害者。”  
“你得正视自己的吸引力。”阿飞严肃地说。  
“吸引你的是我身上的死亡，”现在也许是自阿飞破门而入以来，作家脸上的表情最认真的一瞬间，“而不是我。”  
卡卡西的死亡是阿飞最大的敌人，所以这句无端的结论让阿飞非常生气。“你走进酒吧，男人女人都停下手上的事情盯着你看，你他妈说我是喜欢你身上的死亡？”阿飞气势汹汹地反驳道，试图把哲学话题拽回道现实生活。  
卡卡西愣了愣。“什么？”  
“那天，”阿飞耐心地带着他回忆，“我们第一次见面的那天，你走进酒吧，所有人都盯着你。还有个穿得花里胡哨的蠢货给你点了一杯酒，下面压着他的电话号码。”  
看到卡卡西那副似笑非笑的表情，阿飞才反应过来自己提供了过多的细节，这只能说明他像在意那瓶果酱一样在意这些琐事，让他显得幼稚又可笑。他恨恨地咬紧后槽牙，调整呼吸挺过又一波燥热和冲动。  
“这不会改变我的回答，”卡卡西说，“一个决定杀死自己的小说家，碰巧长得还不错。你只是被这个概念，呃，你只是喜欢上了这个概念。”  
“你凭什么判断我？”阿飞强硬地提出质疑，心里却在紧张地反思自己的所作所为。从卡卡西的角度来看，他是一个凭空出现的陌生人。未曾涉足这位小说家的过去，也不被允许参与他的未来（如果他真的能有未来的话）。  
“我可以分析你，阿飞，”卡卡西说，阿飞分辨出这是他预备投入工作状态时的嗓音，“你打算阻止我的死亡，可实际上，你只要拒绝我的委托就可以了，但你没有。”  
“那是因为我缺钱，”阿飞坚持自己原本的说辞，“而且，就算我不做，你也会去找别人。如果我没法阻止，还不如让我自己做。我讨厌逃避的感觉。”  
“那或许也是原因之一，”卡卡西对他笑了笑，“更重要的是，你承认并尊重我的痛苦，并且相当有契约精神。这也是我最感激的一点，阿飞。”  
又一次感激！但这次阿飞没有提出异议，老实说，他非常喜欢这种兼具了作家和心理学家视角的敏锐洞察和精准言辞。这样的人寡言少语，表面上的淡漠和疏离经常弄得你不知所措，但当他们开始表达，那种力量常常震撼人心。阿飞发觉卡卡西对他的观察也许比他想象得多得多。他想起自己在梦中赤身裸体，被那种冷静锐利的目光审视着，这从某种意义上来说正是阿飞正在经历的事情。  
“你说你很痛，”阿飞说，仿佛为了肯定自己似的点点头，“我至少知道痛是什么滋味。你看过我手臂上的伤疤。”  
“还有更多。你了解世间的痛苦，你也知道不存在解决办法——因此你尊重死亡。你是一个相当清醒的人，阿飞，总跟死亡打交道，或许也因此相当冷酷，但你仍然关心人类——”卡卡西说，他注意到阿飞上下滚动的喉结和作势要向上抬起的双手，“别急着拒绝我，别让你对我的态度影响了你对这句话的判断。”  
阿飞听话地把冲上喉咙口的辩驳咽下去。这是他们认识以来的第一次，卡卡西正面描述了他眼中的自己。他的话切中了要害，没有人曾这样深刻地理解阿飞的职业。阿飞觉得呼吸困难，一句话也说不出来。作家的声音何时如此温柔？阿飞在心里祈祷那不是自己那可笑的性冲动的错觉。  
“但是你讨厌死亡，对不对？你讨厌死亡，所以你被死亡吸引，就像牛看到红布总要去撞一样。”  
“我只希望我不想那头该死的牛那样愚笨。”阿飞闷声说。  
“这是个糟糕的比喻，对不起。”卡卡西立即说。但阿飞相信这位作家不会为自己的比喻感到抱歉，按照他那深思熟虑的个性，他不会愿意讲出没经过推敲的比喻句来的。  
“我知道你不想干涉我选择的自由，所以你只能尽量，你知道，选一些迂回的方法。其实很像我刚才说的移情治疗，阿飞。你希望我能够与你建立联系。这样我就能放弃死亡了。”  
阿飞盯着他的眼睛，长时间与那双眼睛保持交流是很困难的事情，这一方面是由于你总会生出自己被看穿了的错觉，另一方面是因为这双漂亮的眼睛让阿飞那模糊的梦境体验越来越清晰，他的欲望也随之更加强烈。定时炸弹仍在滴答作响。  
但不论如何，这正是阿飞想听到的。“建立联系，”他说，还在强装镇定，“为什么不呢，卡卡西？”  
“因为，如果我是你的治疗师，阿飞，我会建议你离这样一个被困在过去的人远一点。”  
“医生，”阿飞举起双手向银发男人求助，“医生，我搞不明白为什么。”  
“这样的人就像一艘马上要沉没的船，靠近它，你也会被卷进下沉的漩涡里。”卡卡西一面说一面不堪重负地揉了揉鼻梁，“老实说，阿飞，我可没想过我还要对自己请来的杀手的心理健康负责。警察在第一次开枪后要接受心理辅导，杀手会做什么？”  
“杀手会躲在自己的公寓里头，用被子盖住头，等手停止发抖后再去泡面吃。”阿飞说，“但我第一次杀人是用的是刀。一把又细又长的剔骨刀。”  
遗憾的是，卡卡西对这句话没有特别的反应。  
“我们才刚刚认识对方，”他只是说，语速突然加快了，“而且我厌烦浮于表面的关系。你调查了我的过去，阿飞，而我对你一无所知。你甚至从没在我面前摘下你的面具。”  
“可你从来不问，”阿飞想起两人之间始终保持礼貌距离的对话，“你对我没有半点好奇心。”  
“我问了你就会说吗？”  
阿飞犹豫了一下，然后沉默着耸耸肩膀。卡卡西则露出一副“我早知如此”的表情。坦诚的自白和沟通是年轻人的特权，他们急不可耐地把自己的一切呈现给对方。而对这帮可怜的老家伙来说，他们早就没有耐心去一遍遍重复那些早已尘埃落定的往事了。他们孤身一人坐在落幕的剧院里，没有灯光，没有音乐，演员四散而去，表演早就结束了。他们不愿意费神向迟来的人描述刚才的演出，情愿再多花些时间独自沉浸其中。卡卡西明白这一点，而阿飞，尽管他说了那样任性的指控，他知道要是卡卡西真的问起来，自己只会用捏造的谎言糊弄过去。  
“我的过去不值一提。”阿飞说，“听着，卡卡西，我很抱歉我去调查了你。我做得很小心，我向你保证不会有第三个人知道这件事，一切都会保持原样。”  
“但愿如此。”卡卡西说，“我想说的是，我们不可能一边被困在属于自己的过去里，一边尝试在此时此刻建立关系。那只能分散我的精力——我还要在写一本书呢，记得吗？”  
“当然，当然。”阿飞敷衍地嘟囔道，“你总是擅长说这些对称的漂亮话，骗过那些不大聪明的脑子。”  
“我的生活以工作为中心，阿飞，一直以来都是如此。”卡卡西沉思片刻，眼神依然温和耐心，“你也看到了，当我有精力时，我想拿它来写作。当我没有精力时，我想一个人待着。老实说，我没有多余的精力分给别人了。”  
“那个大学生可不是这么说的，”阿飞立刻说，随即后悔自己不该去破环如今总算缓和下来的气氛，“他说你很热心地帮助他。”  
“那是过去，”卡卡西平静地回应道，“过去——一切还算可控，那时我通过建立秩序来写作，写的也都是无关痛痒的话题。”  
“建立秩序——你指什么？”  
“六点起床，出门晨跑，早餐后写上四个小时，准备午餐。下午看书，听音乐，或者去二手市场淘些旧唱片。之后再写两小时，然后做晚餐。晚上的时间则彻底留给阅读。那时我的生活与写作是分开的，互不侵占，”卡卡西说，眨眨眼睛，“或许与人们印象中的作家不太一样。”  
阿飞说：“我以为作家都是酒鬼，滥用药物的瘾君子，有灵感时写个通宵，没有灵感时恨不得砸了自己的电脑。”  
卡卡西笑起来：“我现在就差不多是你说的这副样子，阿飞，除了前两项。”  
“铛铛！”阿飞说，朝卡卡西张开双手，“欢迎加入失控者联盟。”  
阿飞是在期待一个拥抱的，但卡卡西以为这只是个玩笑，于是阿飞只能慢慢把手放下来。  
卡卡西继续说：“过去我确实认识了不少人，为他们做些力所能及的事情让我非常满足。这是我的一个朋友，一个老朋友教给我的道理。”  
“如今秩序被打破了，一切开始失控。”阿飞贴心地为他做总结，尝试把卡卡西拉回现在，因为他又看到作家开始回忆，表情变得悲伤而不可捉摸，“是因为那本书吗？”  
卡卡西点点头，没有说更多。他移开了视线，开始认真打量墙面上的一幅油画，仿佛突然对它起了极大的兴趣。就在阿飞觉得这就是这场对话的终点的时候，银发作家突然又开口说：“还有一点。”  
也许走廊上的那场崩溃多少改变了两人的关系，这是卡卡西第一次愿意说这么多。  
“什么？”阿飞问他。  
“我想你已经调查到了。”  
“我想听你说。”  
卡卡西又沉默了很久很久，他找不到合适的措辞。尽管阿飞那未经许可的调查让他感到生气，但这也让阿飞成为卡卡西身边唯一一位真正的知情者。面对着这样一个人，卡卡西很难控制自己倾诉的欲望，这个事实差点把他吓坏了。  
但他知道自己能够信任阿飞，为什么呢？这个聪明的人立刻提出质疑，你凭什么信任他？银发男人摇摇头。也许在一开始，在卡卡西条件反射地认为那个抱着胳膊睡在自己沙发上的男人像一只大型玩偶熊的时候，在他看到阿飞，而那些沉重阴冷的来自过去的幻觉全部消失的时候——他已经开始信任他了。  
“一个人不应该在年少的时候体验那样的热烈的感情，”最终卡卡西说，“失去他以后，其余所有关系的对我来说只剩下平庸和无聊。”  
“这对其他人来说是不是不太公平，先生？”阿飞慢慢地提出质疑，可他知道自己赞同这句话。  
“这是不可控的，阿飞。”卡卡西说，“见识过太阳的人没法再容忍永夜。”  
“烂透的比喻，”阿飞说，“你怎么能断言其他人没有亮光？”  
“好吧，那么换一个，”卡卡西从容不迫地说，这位小说家肚子里从来不缺喻体，“他是我的眼睛。这个怎么样？”  
这让阿飞哑口无言。卡卡西慢慢放下抱在胸前的双臂，他们之间又少了一堵墙壁。阿飞意识到这一点，他用尽全力控制自己的双手，抑制那种想把面前的人拉近的欲望。  
“那你为什么不去找他，在一切都结束之后？”阿飞问出这个他反复琢磨的问题，屏息凝神等待卡卡西的回答。  
“很多事情没法改变。”卡卡西说，“因为一些理由，我必须远离他。这件事比我想象得困难很多。我尝试戒除——戒除他，也经历了可怕的戒断反应。你知道，如果你真的打算戒掉什么东西，你不会愿意给自己留一条退路的。我尽己所能地远离他，远离与他相关的一切。”  
“所以，你才给自己弄出一张死亡证明来。”  
“你已经查到了这一步。”卡卡西微笑着说，这件事不再引起他那样激烈的反应，反倒让他觉得非常安心。  
“你打算在最后把自己的谎言变成事实。”阿飞说，他的手开始发抖。  
“尽管这也改变不了我欺骗他的事实，”卡卡西叹了一口气，“但至少这能让我好受一点。”  
“死亡能让你好受一点？”阿飞咬着牙说，“你这个疯子。”  
“你也是这么想的，否则你不会愿意帮我。”  
“别说的你好像很了解我！”  
“我要是能早点遇见你，阿飞，”卡卡西对杀手抬高的音量不为所动，“要是我们能在一切失控前相遇，不是以雇主和杀手的身份，我们一定能成为很好的朋友。”  
“也许我们能早点遇见。”阿飞忽然说，朝卡卡西靠近一步。在意识到两人之间骤然缩短的距离后，阿飞立刻想要退到更远的地方。但卡卡西对上他的视线，那种若有所思的眼神把他定在原地。  
“别说傻话。”卡卡西说，又一次用轻快的语气打破了紧张的气氛，“我只希望我现在还有机会加入你的——叫什么来着，失控者联盟？”  
“大门始终为你敞开，卡卡西。”阿飞说。他们靠得很近，所以他压低了嗓门。阿飞那根硬邦邦的东西把他的西装裤顶起来，卡卡西要是再靠近一点，那玩意就要戳上他的大腿根了。  
阿飞的心脏狂跳起来，他开始怀疑自己只是开始了第二场过分疯狂的梦。太近了，他想，卡卡西不会允许任何人靠得这么近的。为什么？他在戏弄我！他想看我出丑狼狈的样子！阿飞的脑子里鸣响尖锐的警报，但是那声音立刻被压倒性的欲望淹没了。这位作家刚才那样友好，我怎么能这样恶意揣测他的让步？  
“定时炸弹，阿飞，”此时卡卡西几乎是附在他耳边说，“你听到了吗？嘀嗒，嘀嗒——”  
阿飞发抖的手抚上作家先生的下巴，指腹轻轻描摹那消瘦脸颊的轮廓，卡卡西没有抵抗，甚至凑得更近了。  
他的嘴唇很软很干燥，阿飞的手指告诉他。他在面具后头咬着牙忍耐冲上脑门的欲望，努力不让思维滑向下半身。这一切都糟透了。而卡卡西，他的手忽然环上阿飞的脖子，就像阿飞梦到的那样。这个混蛋，他的动作那么轻那么具有挑逗意味，微凉的指尖磨蹭着阿飞耳垂后头的那块凹陷。流连片刻后，他开始解阿飞的领带，动作不急不缓，仿佛他这么做过成千上百次了。  
阿飞低下头，看着小说家专注于手上的动作，把修长的手指塞进抽紧的领带结里，勾起指节把它撑得松松垮垮，布料细微的摩擦声快把阿飞逼疯了。卡卡西知道他在看，也知道他的眼神前所未有地温柔和执着。他抓准时机露出一个匆忙的，人畜无害的微笑：“一直以来我的态度都很糟糕，阿飞。那天我不该这样对你的，对不起。”  
阿飞不知道该说些什么，他一直以为需要道歉的是自己。喉咙好像被棉花堵住了，他发不出声音来。上帝啊，他明明不想听到卡卡西向他道歉的，但这个聪明的人总有办法跨过阿飞的底线。攻进去，拆解它。他的话在阿飞耳边响起来。保持警惕！黑发男人捏紧拳头，呼吸变得越来越粗重。他是想用这种方式讨好我，补偿我？他把我当成了什么人！  
此时卡卡西抬起手，宽大的睡袍袖口随着他的动作滑至手肘，阿飞看到他手臂上的几道伤疤。是在狱里留下的旧伤吗？阿飞不知道。  
卡卡西用阿飞的领带蒙住眼睛，出声要求黑发男人帮他撩起额发。阿飞被迫中断了思绪，他愣愣地听从卡卡西的指示，看到他的嘴角带着漂亮的，与往常不太一样的笑容。  
那根斜条纹的领带蒙着银发男人的眼睛，隐约显出鼻梁和眼窝的轮廓。阿飞记得自己如何在一家寻常至极的店里把买回来塞在抽屉里，他想自己以后都会拿着这块可怜的布料自慰了。  
“我看不见了。”作家先生说，抬起双手示意自己完全无害——其实他不必这么做，这个穿一件灰蓝色睡袍的家伙在阿飞眼里早就像块小熊软糖一样没有杀伤力了。  
“现在你可以摘下面具了，谨慎的杀手先生。然后你可以吻我。然后——然后我们可以做些别的。”卡卡西听到自己这么说，他也想不通自己究竟要做什么。原本那句“我可以帮你解决”只是一句条件反射的揶揄，因为他习惯抢在所有人之前用一种无关痛痒的方式对待性爱，免得去直面这件事给他带来的创伤和沉重。现在，他却亲手把自己推入黑暗里。他是想要测试阿飞的底线吗？还是真的想彻底体验一次失控呢？  
失控可不是体验过后还能抽身离开的，你这白痴！卡卡西立刻反驳自己。彻底的黑暗让他陷入了短暂的恐慌，他勉强维持住笑容，很后悔自己轻率的行为。如果这时候阿飞把他推开，他想，那么整件事该如何收场？等一下，等一下。我该担心的应该是完全相反的事情！  
但卡卡西的担心是多余的，没有任何心智正常的男人能拒绝这样的邀请。这个受过良好教育的人为自己放弃了视觉，也因此放弃了判断——光是这件事就让阿飞受不了了。  
他们仿佛一起心甘情愿地坠入了没有规则的空间，理性和克制被简化为欲望核心，一切竟然这样简单。而且——摘下面具？这个提议对阿飞来说，跟脱下裤子有着几乎同样的诱惑力。他掀开面具丢在地上，这是他第一次在卡卡西面前去掉这重伪装。突然开阔的视野让他心跳加速，脚下轻飘飘的。  
“脱掉了，”阿飞突然干巴巴地报告道，觉得自己像是第一回做这种事的高中女生，“脱掉了，卡卡西。”  
这种青涩和可爱让卡卡西笑起来。他的手贴上阿飞的脸颊，摸索着找到他的嘴唇。卡卡西凑过去吻他，但丧失的视觉让他搞错了方向，撞到了阿飞的鼻子。小说家对面前这个木头一样僵住的人发出一声不满的抱怨。  
“劳驾，”卡卡西说，“这儿还有个人什么都看不见呢。”  
这句话让阿飞猛然惊醒，他忽然用力捉住了作家的手腕。这个动作僵持了几秒钟，阿飞听着脑袋里的倒计时一点点走到尽头，最终发出机械移位的“咔哒”一声——轻微的，决定性的响声——阿飞的忍耐到此为止了。他低下头吻他的小说家，钻进他的嘴里缠住他的舌头。他用整只手扣住卡卡西的后脑勺，这是一个强势且急不可耐的吻，阿飞没法控制自己的动作，也没余力去琢磨些什么技巧。但卡卡西的身子开始发软，呼吸的节奏被打乱。他紧贴上来，双手抱住阿飞的脖子，重心都倚到了阿飞身上。  
换气的时候，卡卡西轻咬阿飞的嘴唇，他像是很喜欢阿飞嘴角干裂的伤口，用舌尖虔诚地濡湿它。阿飞一面想闭上眼睛集中精神去享受卡卡西细微的动作，一面又舍不得错过作家难得热烈的自我祭献。他很想看着他的眼睛，可惜那条领带蒙住了作家的半张脸。阿飞从未有过这样的体验，这个吻在每一个神经末梢激起舒服到令人发颤的回应，他紧绷的神经被温柔地拆解开来，那是分崩离析的预兆吗？不——一点小小的恐慌只是让这个吻更加美妙。  
阿飞放弃了思考，他的意志和肉体以一种全新的方式联结起来。想想看，他们上次这么做是十八年前。两个什么都不懂的小屁孩，比起湿漉漉的吻更喜欢拥抱——但是这种完美的融合感没有发生变化，像是一个脆弱的奇迹。那时的记忆和如今眼前的景象重叠起来，阿飞眼前忽然升起模糊的水雾。他用力把眼泪憋回去，但雪崩一样的情绪回潮只是愈演愈烈。  
卡卡西察觉到异样，两人贴在一起的肌肤表面忽然变得冰凉而湿润。他愣了一下，伸手去摸阿飞的眼睛。黑发男人从喉咙里发出一声猝不及防的呜咽，他条件反射地朝后躲开，被卡卡西拽住衣领拉回来。作家的手指蹭过阿飞的眼角，他屏住呼吸。  
眼泪？这位杀手总是出乎他的意料。卡卡西小时候讨厌眼泪，认为那是只属于弱者的情绪。但他认识的那个爱哭鬼是他见过的最勇敢的人。这个年纪越大越温和平静的人逐渐明白了情绪是上天的馈赠。流眼泪不是逃避，憋住眼泪才是。  
“为什么哭呢？”卡卡西轻声说。他什么也看不见，但是能听到阿飞用力深呼吸的声音。  
阿飞说：“我没法阻止你去死。”  
“不是你的错，西西弗斯先生。”  
“什么？”阿飞盯着小说家嘴角游刃有余的微笑。  
“希腊神话里头一个跟你一样的大块头。”卡卡西说，“他绑架了死神，众神于是罚他把巨石推到山顶。”  
“推到山顶做什么？”  
“看它滚下去。”卡卡西说，“然后再推上山顶——这样永远重复下去。”  
“费力且毫无意义的活计。”阿飞说，忽然明白了卡卡西的意思。  
“这正是所有惩罚的本质，”卡卡西微笑着，“你不该绑架死神，也不该把自己交给这样的惩罚。”  
“照你所说，活着也是惩罚，卡卡西。”  
“哲学话题可以以后再谈。”卡卡西说，他凑近去吻阿飞的眼睛，“你真是个奇怪的人。我没听说过杀手还会一边接吻一边掉眼泪。”  
阿飞不说话。卡卡西无奈地拍了拍他的脸颊：“拜托，不要搞得像是我占了你的便宜。我看你憋得很难受才这样做的。如果你不愿意——”  
阿飞用一个吻截断卡卡西的话。他再次占据了主导，也终于止住了眼泪。在一个漫长的吻的间隙，小说家好奇的指尖一寸寸抚过阿飞的脸。“你长得好像还挺帅的。”卡卡西这样说，然后摸到了那覆盖半边脸的可怕烧伤。他的动作顿了顿，阿飞看到他咬住下嘴唇。这个人平常总是遮住下半张脸，所有的情绪都藏在那双看不透的眼睛里，阿飞忽然想到，这是不是意味着，他的嘴巴更容易读懂呢？  
“发生了什么？”卡卡西手上的动作越来越轻了，好像在害怕重新引起这些旧伤的疼痛。  
阿飞温热的手掌捧住小说家的半张脸，拇指蹭进那根领带边缘，绷紧的布料被他的指节撑起来。他摸索着找到卡卡西左眼的伤疤。“发生了什么？”阿飞学着卡卡西的语气，尝试把这个问题糊弄过去。  
卡卡西笑了一下，嘴角的微妙弧度让阿飞忍不住想要吻上去。“你先说，”他说，“我先问的。”  
“你会说实话吗？我可不太信任小说家。”  
“如果你愿意告诉我实话的话，那我也没理由要骗你。不过先说好，”卡卡西说，用一根手指按住阿飞的嘴巴，“交换过去可不代表我打算和你发展什么关系。我有做爱计划表的，记得吗？我把你当成紧急事项加上去了而已。”  
这句话让阿飞有些沮丧，不过他本来也没想要求这么多。现在他只是想把这个疯狂的游戏做完，下身的欲望硬得发痛，在这种情况下，你很难正常思考。  
“没有什么了不起的故事。我当过兵，”于是阿飞说，语速极慢，在小说家面前编故事总是让人紧张，“在边境。我们在丛林里演习，一个新来的蠢货不小心引爆了一颗手榴弹——我是离他最近的那个。”  
卡卡西没有回应，若有所思地探索伤疤的界限。半张脸的伤疤，他想，而且恰好是右边。世上有多少巧合呢？  
“轮到你了。”阿飞提醒他。  
“我这里也没有什么了不起的故事，”卡卡西说，“我和你提过吧？为了小说素材去站街的事情。有一回碰上一个暴躁的家伙——无意冒犯——喝得和你一样醉。我可不愿意帮一个不愿意戴套的醉汉口交，我拒绝了他，把钱丢回他脸上。”  
“然后他拿出一把折叠刀，还把我揍了一顿。”他继续说，“没了。”  
让阿飞觉得好笑的是，他们说要交换过去，其实却在心照不宣地交换谎言。卡卡西编的故事很有意思，他是故意选中一个酒鬼做主角的。当卡卡西说出“无意冒犯”的时候，一定要当心，他可没打算让你好受。但即使是这些也没让阿飞足够警惕，他隐隐约约觉得哪里不对劲，但是思绪一次次被汹涌而至的冲动打断了。  
尽管阿飞一直在试图保持距离，但卡卡西主动得不像话, 阿飞却没有余力去怀疑这里头是不是藏着什么阴谋。他们靠得越来越近，卡卡西毫无顾忌地贴上男人的胯部，配合着深吻的节奏隔着布料磨蹭，喉咙里发出舒服的，颤抖的喘息。这声音几乎瓦解了阿飞的所有理智，他的脑子里出现一些令人面红耳赤的片段，他开始想象自己在两人同时到达高潮时拽下那根领带。在他们融为一体，朝对方完全暴露自己的脆弱面的时刻，说出真相——宇智波带土忍不住为自己的完美的计划欢欣雀跃。  
接下来发生的一切都顺理成章。卡卡西隔着布料想要去抚慰阿飞硬挺胀痛的下半身，但动作被黑发男人制止了。“别着急。”阿飞说，他还知道怎样把事情弄得更糟。他撤出一只手贴上作家的平坦的小腹，一路向下摸索，在接近那里时突然问道：“可以吗，卡卡西？”  
这句话几乎抽走了卡卡西身体里的所有力气，过去和现在重合起来，形成一个闭环。“可以吗，卡卡西？”黑发的男孩礼貌又害羞地问他，眼里露出真正的尊重。  
卡卡西想也没想就抓住阿飞的手，引领他下移覆盖住自己隐秘的欲望。阿飞粗糙带茧的手开始上下套弄，另一手紧紧揽住卡卡西的腰。男人宽松的睡袍滑开大半，松垮地挂在他的肩膀上。  
“那个大学生说你不喜欢被他碰前面，”阿飞说，坏心眼地加快动作，用指腹的硬茧刮蹭顶端，“看起来好像不是这样。”  
“现在提起别人可不会让我更有兴致，阿飞。”卡卡西要费很大劲才能说出完整的句子。他在撒谎，处在这样完全的黑暗里，他没法不去想那个黑发男孩，没法不去想两人在书架间第一次互相抚摸时的场景，恐慌和背德感却把快感推向一个新的高峰。他的后腰像受到电击那样痉挛几下，膝盖开始发抖，他再也站不稳了。  
卡卡西把脑袋埋进阿飞的颈窝，用鼻尖和嘴唇去蹭男人皮肤表面的薄汗，荷尔蒙的气味在鼻腔中短暂停留后被他珍重地咽进喉咙。这种味道和温度像薄雾一样游走在空气中，逐渐具有了重量和形状，坚决又相当强势地笼罩住他的身体。他从来没有体验过这样的安全感，仿佛通过拥抱着你的这个人与整个世界发生联系……  
阿飞撑住小说家软下来的身体，他发现银发男人的膝盖在发抖，就像以前一样。这个人的身体敏感过头，过量的快感总会让他双腿打颤。即使到了现在，阿飞还是担心这会让卡卡西原本就有伤的膝盖和腰部吃不消，于是他一边与他接吻一边带他到床上坐下。卡卡西的身形浅浅地陷入床铺，他躺下来，彻底滑开的短绒毛睡袍垫在身下。  
也许直到这个时候，卡卡西才真正意识到自己在做什么。他终于开始感到恐惧和抗拒，但并不是对阿飞，而是对这种亲密本身。阿飞身上的温度和那种接吻的方式是他未曾体验过的，毫无疑问，卡卡西被其中包含的疯狂、执念，甚至还有一些卑微的尊重打动了。那些都是你花钱买不来的东西，这些东西把这位决心走向死亡的小说家逼近失控边缘，他想，接下来，如果真的做下去，我真的会——  
阿飞扣住他的手腕把他按在床单上，他还没有注意到小说家的变化。他亲吻他的脖子，轻咬他的锁骨，一路下移。卡卡西虽然看不见任何东西，但他察觉到男人的意图，费力地想要远离他，但却被那双捏在腰侧的大手钳制住。  
“你不需要为我做这种——”  
这句话被一声喘息打断。阿飞已经俯身含住了顶端。潮湿温暖的口腔让卡卡西猛地绷紧了肌肉，脚趾蜷缩起来。他尽全力支起上半身，一只手紧抓住床单，另一只松松插在阿飞的黑发里。被剥夺的视线让他完全无法预料男人的动作。阿飞开始吮吸和舔弄，卡卡西的手指随着他的动作时而抽紧时而放松，腰部拱起来一条流畅的曲线。  
“发出声音也不要紧，卡卡西，这里只有我们两个人。”阿飞说。他不知道的是在卡卡西眼里，即使是在做这种事的时候，那两个男孩也没有离开他的身侧。他们并排站在床边，盯着这个内敛到有些古板的小说家发出失神的呻吟。注视自己逐渐被欲望吞噬是非常痛苦的，卡卡西试着去想象那个银发男孩会用怎样失望和苛刻的表情审视这个抓紧床单才能不尖叫出声的自己，但此时此刻痛苦，内疚，绝望——所有的负面情绪都被这绝妙的肢体接触驱散了。  
这个地方太久没有被其他人碰过，而下身的触感又和那段过去重合起来，这简直是一种快感的爆破。回避的念头被他抛到了九霄云外，卡卡西紧皱眉头屏住呼吸，几乎像在忍受无名的痛苦那样贪婪地积攒快感，然后在一声猛然拔高的喘息中放弃所有的克制，放任电流样的快感贯穿全身，他的身体和意识也在那一瞬间失去控制，一切都被削减至存在和快乐本身——以及索求更多的简单欲望。  
阿飞耐心地用嘴盛接住全部液体，满意地抬起脑袋欣赏他满脸潮红又浑身赤裸的小说家，那具颤抖的，形状完美的身体还沉浸在攀上高峰的余韵里。失控者联盟！他兴奋地想着，觉得自己离最终目标又近了一步。他们很快就能坦诚相见了——他很快就能真正地拥抱他，取回宇智波带土的身份了！  
“不许咽下去，”阿飞听见卡卡西命令道，一个气息不稳又强装威严的命令句，“去——去漱口，去吐掉，阿飞。否则我不会让你做到最后。”  
于是阿飞顺从地站起来，卡卡西的要求合情合理，他很尊重他。他最后看了一眼侧身躺在床上蜷缩起双腿的男人，然后离开这间燥热的房间。他走到卫生间漱口，顺便在镜子里检查自己的仪容仪表，像个要上台表演的小学生。他再一次想象自己最终占有他的小说家。他会进入他的身体，把自己所有的爱意倾注在每一次挺入和亲吻。等他光凭后面就把卡卡西送上高潮，他要拽下那条该死的领带。卡卡西会哭吗？至少会流一点生理泪水吗？他能认出我来吗？他会把我推开，还是抱住我让我再来一次呢？  
阿飞被自己稀里糊涂的幻想弄得失魂落魄，洗漱完毕后，他焦躁地用手隔着裤子搓揉几下太久没有受到关注的下半身，觉得自己撑不了多久了。  
他快步走向卡卡西的卧室，却看到自己离开时虚掩的门此时已经关上了。那根斜条纹领带垂头丧气地系在门把手上。  
大脑鸣响警报。  
阿飞走过去，抱着侥幸心理转动球形门把，纹丝不动。  
从里面锁上了。

房间里没有声音，好像刚刚那个疯狂的片段只是阿飞一厢情愿的幻想，好像他才刚刚从宿醉中醒过来，从来没有进去过这个人的房间。是梦吗？阿飞摸摸下巴，还是湿的。他刚刚才漱过口，炙热坚硬的触感还留在喉咙深处，还能回忆起那种拼了命压抑自己的喘息。怎么可能是梦？  
毫无疑问，这就是阿飞正在经历的现实，他被关在门外了。他的小说家锁上了门。一次，两次，三次。阿飞觉得自己迟早会把气都出在这扇该死的门上，迟早会去找一把斧子把它砸烂，就像《闪灵》里头那个彻底疯掉的丈夫。好啊，好啊！卡卡西又在耍他，这个狡猾的人！  
现在想起来，卡卡西的每一句话，每一个动作，每一个微笑都像是为了把他诱入这个甜蜜的陷阱。这个小说家从一开始就在骗人，那副样子是做给我看的，他知道我受不了这个！他完全看穿了我的意图，他在哄我，好像我是个三岁小孩！  
可是——可是为什么？阿飞想不出答案。先前的对话出了什么问题吗？那难道不是一场罕见的，深入且真诚的对话吗？还是说，还是我真诚的只有我而已？  
阿飞想要敲门，想要问问卡卡西自己究竟做错了哪一步，但他举起手，受到背叛的愤怒和受伤的自尊让他没法把拳头砸下去。他的眼泪，他的喜悦——所有的一切都受到了冰冷的背叛和讥笑。他怎么敢再冲进去，再要求卡卡西给他任何解释呢？这扇上锁的门还不够吗？  
那场走廊上的对话，阿飞忽然想到，自己不合时宜的质问把卡卡西逼到崩溃边缘，他怎么会以为作家先生这样容易就原谅了他？是了。刚才的所有闹剧，所有欲擒故纵都是那个人在那天未完待续的愤怒，是一次优雅且冷酷的，典型的“卡卡西”式的反击！  
阿飞把自己的领带从门把上拽下来，揉成一团塞进裤子口袋。拿它自慰？老天，他都不知道这玩意儿会不会给他留下阴影，彻底影响他的性功能。他木然盯视自己撑起的裤裆，思考自己是不是至少坐在门口解决生理欲望，靠着刚刚的经历和脑内十分活跃的幻想。不！阿飞觉得自己不是在和这欲望，而是在和卡卡西本人较劲。我看你什么时候服输，你这蠢货，他恶狠狠地对着裤裆骂脏话，我看你什么时候软下来。  
他原本以为这个夜晚就是他们重逢的日子，他以为卡卡西已经可以接受阿飞，也可以接受现在的宇智波带土了。结果？结果这又是这个聪明人的把戏。他喜欢戏弄人，他总是这样的，你对他的感情会被他拿来开玩笑，他靠着这个稀释感情的沉重和严肃，聪明地和所有人保持距离。好嘛，你可以和他做爱，但你不能和他谈恋爱，那会把他吓坏的！可——可我为什么连和他做爱的权利都没有？  
他忽然鼻头发酸，眼前雾蒙蒙的。可我为什么要哭？宇智波带土的自尊心跳出来挥舞拳头。我吻了他，让他喘成那副样子。你看，你看——那地方他不让别人碰的！  
他双手撑住墙壁，弓起背部调整呼吸，愤怒在胸腔迅速膨胀开来。攻击的欲望随着血液循环传遍全身。一只偶然闯进这间屋子的小甲虫从他面前的墙壁上爬过去，阿飞用指尖碾碎它，可怜的受害者无力抵抗，发出充满汁水的爆裂声。  
阿飞觉得自己也许会在下一秒踢开那扇门，闯进作家的房间。他会扯掉这个疯子搭在腰部的毯子，掐着他的腰把他按在床上。他会把卡卡西的双腿架在他的肩膀上，然后狠狠插进去，没有扩张直接捅到最深处——等一下，他会痛吗？——腰部悬空，这样他就能把他整个吞进去——不行，他的腰受过伤，你得垫个枕头，温柔一些——我他妈才不管那些！我要把他狠狠操进床垫里——老兄，他会受伤的，你真想让他受伤吗？——当然，当然！这个傻瓜要求死，这点伤算点什么？他从来不爱惜自己，凭什么要我来做他的保姆？——我都能想象他会叫成什么样，他喜欢做爱，哈，他亲口说的！我能让他享受一整晚！旗木先生喜欢被陌生男人上，对吗？每个人都能操他的屁股——你他妈为什么要这么说？你明明知道这是因为——这是因为他小时候被性侵了好几年！他是受害者！他是受害者！他是受害者！  
一时间，阿飞听见那个黑发男孩声嘶力竭地朝自己狂吼着这句话，他瘫坐在地上，背靠着墙壁，手已经解开裤子套弄起来。  
他是受害者，阿飞想，发觉自己又开始流眼泪。  
阿飞不知道此时卡卡西正躺在乱糟糟的床单上抱住他的枕头，努力抵抗下身想要被填满的欲望。卡卡西不是这场复仇的策划者，或者说，根本不存在什么复仇，可惜阿飞永远也不会知道了。这个可怜的小说家只是终于被失控的恐慌压倒了。阿飞跟他曾经遇见的所有人都不一样，他拥有他自己都未曾察觉的力量，有一瞬间，在那个人的拥抱里，卡卡西居然真的萌生了活下去的愿望，但那会成为他对信仰的背叛。他很清楚自己站在怎样危险的地方，朝后退一步就是相对安逸的生活，可他知道，只有凝视深渊，才能真正写好他的最后一部作品，才能真正给他与带土有始无终的感情一个足够盛大的葬礼。他怎么能被那个狡猾的杀手打动，把自己的身体交给那样纯粹却不负责任的欢愉？  
我一开始就不该搞些自作聪明把戏去戏弄他的，卡卡西想，我一开始就该把他赶出去的。可我在期待什么呢？不正是因为这种期待，事情才会变得这样狼狈吗？粗暴的拒绝会对那个好心的家伙造成多大的伤害？卡卡西忍不住发出一声内疚的叹息。如果此时那个人砸开这扇单薄的门，冲进来把自己揍一顿，他也不会有半句抱怨的。  
可是门外静悄悄的，什么动静也没有。  
卡卡西的体温越来越高，刚才的经历毫无疑问点燃了他身体里的什么。如果他没有拽下那根领带，让周围的现实重新牵绊住他的思绪，如果他没有拖着两条发抖的腿锁上门，他真的会和阿飞做到最后的。老天啊……他很少有主动探索生理快感的欲望，因此他不敢相信现在自己在做什么。他的手指几乎整根没入，生疏地寻找自己的敏感点。那地方还很干涩，只勉强分泌出一些液体来应付他。可卡卡西并不在意这些，他尽量模拟那双大手的动作，于是不自觉地有些粗暴。  
“带…带土。”卡卡西扬起头闭上眼睛，在脑海中完整地推演出那个黑发男孩的样貌和傻乎乎的笑容，轻喘着念出他的名字。而这个时候，门外的阿飞咬着牙加快手上的套弄，眼前是卡卡西漂亮的微笑。  
错位的时间和空间，两个疯子——我想，你找不到其他词语来概括这两个人。他们明明可以随时跟过去和解的，可惜他们都太讨厌自己了。

在那以后，阿飞消失了。他再也没有来找过卡卡西，简直像是从来没出现过一样。但卡卡西知道他最终会在九月十五号出现，履行他的职责。不论发生了什么，卡卡西都会信任这个人的职业素养。实际上阿飞和卡卡西一样有工作狂的倾向，只是他自己还不知道。他们都经常不管不顾地投入事业，尽管追求的东西截然不同。  
卡卡西的生活恢复常态。他又开始跳过三餐，有时候一整天什么都不吃，光是喝几杯咖啡保持清醒。他以一个稳定的速度推进自己的创作，最令人紧张的高潮部分已经结束，他心中的一块大石头总算落地了。在故事的尾声，所有人的情绪又一次趋于平静——所有的矛盾和冲突都被一张死亡证明结束了。接下来，鉴于他已经不知道那后来带土身上究竟发生了什么，他只剩下写自己这一个选项。这一部分比他想象得要轻松很多，他的笔调变得很轻快，因为写充斥着自嘲和笑话的独角戏总比写两个人的感情要来得容易。  
有时卡卡西也会想起阿飞，想起阿飞给这栋别墅带来的生气。他不小心在书桌前睡过去，午夜时分被一个梦魇惊醒，这时那种身边空无一人的孤独感才有机会让这个坚强的人脸上露出一点点怅然若失来。阿飞还在的时候，如果他看到卡卡西趴在桌上打瞌睡，他会拿件外套给他披上。但也许是因为本该谨慎的杀手在日常生活中的动作过于轻率，也许是因为本该放松的作家过于紧绷，卡卡西总会醒过来，然后阿飞会挠挠头向他道歉。这种笨拙的关心消失了，让他感到腻烦的快餐也消失了。无论如何，现在陪伴卡卡西的只剩下桌面上的盆栽，他心中不能说是没有一点怀念。  
但卡卡西很庆幸自己没有陷得更深。高敏感人群，他们是这么称呼这种人的吗？他们曾经失去过，因此再也没法把自己暴露在一段关系里。亲密关系催生的快乐和痛苦——庞大的情绪都会成倍地放大作用在这种人身上，蚕食他们的自我，把他们消耗得失去原本的灵魂。所以他们把自己包裹在安全的硬壳里，情愿活得孤独些，也不愿意再陷入那样的疯狂里，被缠在脖子上逐渐勒紧的藤蔓夺走呼吸。  
卡卡西认为这才是生活的常态，这点孤独和落寞还不足以在这个拼命工作的人心中激起什么波澜。他只是沉默地写着这本没有任何一位读者的书，不期待任何的回馈，内心归于平静。这正是他所预料的，所追求的生活。在身体还撑得住的时候努力工作，尽可能帮助身边的人，就像带土曾经奋不顾身地帮助他那样；在体力快要被耗尽的时候躲起来，孤身一人，把所有的精力都奉献给那本书，最后从一位第三者手里买来高效简洁的死亡。  
阿飞只是个微不足道的错误，现在错误已经被修正了。卡卡西知道自己再也不会见到这个人，直到九月十五号。到那天，卡卡西想，如果有机会，自己会认真地向他道歉。  
本该如此的。  
九月上旬的某个雨夜，躺在床上却无法入睡的卡卡西接到一通电话。对面是一个陌生的男人。他没有说自己是谁，也没有任何寒暄。只是简单地问道：“旗木卡卡西，对吧？”  
“是我，”卡卡西说，“您是？”  
对面忽然迅速地报出一串地名。男人似乎在室外，外头在下暴雨，背景音很嘈杂。“阿飞倒在这地方了。”他说，又好心地补充一句，“如果你不来，他会淹死在自己的面具里。”  
“对不起，”卡卡西说，这个好久没人提及的名字让他迟疑了一下，“阿飞？”  
“戴没品面具的大块头，”男人不耐烦地说，“赶紧过来，我可不负责收拾你们的烂摊子。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛。“烂摊子，”他彬彬有礼地问道，突然变得只会重复对方的词语，“您指什么？”  
对面沉默了一下，一秒钟后啪一声挂断了电话。  
卡卡西把听筒放上座机，重新躺回床上。这件事与我无关，他想，慢吞吞地钻进被子里，外头越来越大的雨声却让他没法静下心入睡。原本他喜欢听雨，这种低沉混沌的白噪音总能给他的心带来平静。可现在，当他意识到有个家伙正被困在雨里，一种罕见的焦虑扰动了他的神经。  
初秋的第一场暴雨，这种日子所有人都会躲在家里的，阿飞去外头干什么了？什么叫“倒在这地方”？淹死在面具里？他——等一下，这个酒鬼不会又醉到失去意识了吧？  
可是那个男人是从哪里找到我的电话的？意识到自己没有半点睡意，卡卡西终于掀开被子坐起来，凉意让他打了个寒颤。他拧亮床头灯，看自己放大数倍的影子映在黑暗房间的白墙上。一个沉默的，犹豫的，边缘模糊而微微晃动的影子。头发乱糟糟的。他下床披上一件外衣，又欲盖弥彰地翻开看到一半的小说，盯着书页半天却没法把单词拼成句子。  
这种天气倒在街上……卡卡西叹了一口气，烂摊子指的又是什么？他盘腿坐在床上，弓起背，疲惫地把整张脸埋进手掌。我花钱请的人为什么会反过来成为我的责任？老天啊，他真想跑去消费者协会，或是杀手监管委员会之类的地方投诉。他举起双手把头发抓得更乱，接着朝后倒在枕头上。  
卡卡西盯着天花板继续自己的思考。无论从人道角度，还是从他们的雇佣关系角度来看，他似乎都有义务出去一趟，至少看看阿飞是不是还活着。他曾经那样关心你，你要用这种冷漠回报他吗？你是花钱雇他的老板，老板没有义务去关心员工的生命安全吗？到最后，卡卡西开始用一种诡异的利己逻辑说服自己：你看，如果他死了，或是受了严重的伤，谁来杀死你呢？卡卡西意识到自己在用一种荒诞的逻辑去否认他对阿飞抱有的私人感情，而根据他接受的精神分析训练，否认通常很能说明问题。  
可阿飞是个错误，他想，远离他才是明智之举。你真的要再做些节外生枝的事情吗？卡卡西起身下床，转动颈部放松僵硬的肌肉，一只手无意识地扶住后腰，敲击，揉捏，这些应付疼痛的小动作不知不觉成了他的习惯。你会觉得这位作家一直在从容不迫地和自己的身体讨价还价，因此这种疲惫的体态中反倒显出一种乐观和优雅来。  
卡卡西没有穿正适合这个天气的睡袍，而是换了一套古板的纯色圆领睡衣。那件睡袍充满了让他头疼的回忆，他把它叠好后藏进了柜子最深的地方。好啊，回避，创伤解离，你还要假装无事发生吗？这位心理学家又抓到了自己的把柄。  
卡卡西把两只手揣进睡裤口袋，双脚赤裸着踩在地板上。受伤的肌肉让他不能长久保持相同的姿势，所以他只在原地站了一会儿侧耳倾听雨声和风声，接着便走下楼。原本该在书房的办公桌突兀地横在客厅中间，他的电脑摆在桌面上。他想起阿飞是怎样帮他把这张铸铁桌搬下来，沉默却相当贴心地扛起大部分重量。一个心思细腻的好人，谁看了都会这么说的，但这可不是你该给一个杀手的评价。  
卡卡西摇摇头移开视线，快步走向厨房。他拿起倒扣在杯架上的玻璃杯接水，理所当然地又想起阿飞往他杯子里丢的那颗安眠药。唔，倒是多了个不出门的理由……不知为何，回忆起有关阿飞的事情总让他后颈发痒。他一边仰头把水送进喉咙一边尝试理清思绪，被情绪主宰的恐惧让他条件反射地在脑内展开了一场逻辑严密的辩论。结果当然是理智胜出，因为旗木先生的脑子原本就是它的主场。  
卡卡西用力揉了揉眉心，闭上眼睛，仅凭着空间记忆在不开灯的客厅里来回徘徊。带土遇到这种事会怎么做？他会去救阿飞，当然会去！他说不定能和阿飞成为很好的朋友——可是，别忘记那时的动摇，卡卡西。你没法回馈那个人的善意，你没法和他建立真正的关系，你讨厌那样，不是吗？  
一片黑暗中，卡卡西试着让自己回忆那种被亲密关系绑架的恐惧——很大一部分来自这个长期封闭自我的家伙的想象。这位三十岁的作家总是给人留下温柔又平和的印象，但那张笑眯眯的脸更像是一种成熟的拟态人格，而与人疏远的倾向则是刻在他骨子里的天性。  
现在，这位作家专心致志地和自己的道德搏斗。黑暗让他想起那根领带，他的步子突然变快了。不受控制的记忆发生连锁反应，一个神经元点亮另一个。那天发生的一切涌入他的脑子，他变得慌乱，脚趾撞上摆在转角的矮柜。  
银发男人从喉咙里发出一声吃痛的闷哼，哭笑不得地睁开眼睛单脚立着，靠在墙上等待火辣辣的疼痛过去。两个孩子站在黑暗里盯视他，脸上没有表情。你这蠢货，卡卡西在心里责备自己，觉得非常丢脸。你明明知道这里有个柜子，却还是撞上去了。你明明知道。  
知道什么？他走近办公桌，手指抚上冰冷光滑的电脑表面。他的工作只剩下最后的收尾了。这么多可怕的事情降临在他们身上。他做出了多少错误的，让他自责至今的决定。但他最终停止逃避，赌上了现在拥有的一切去回顾当时的激情和快乐，当然也被迫再次经历了一遍那种非人的折磨。难道这种勇气不值得一点小小的奖励吗？一点人类的陪伴和几句轻松的谈话能引发什么错误呢？你只是去确认阿飞有没有生命危险，仅此而已。你没想做别的，拖着这具身体，你也做不成别的，不是吗？  
异常的极端天气、工作即将结束的如释重负以及这仿佛为他打掩护似的黑暗都让卡卡西心生动摇。等他反应过来的时候，他已经穿戴整齐立在了玄关。与阿飞再次见面的不安和期待让他体温上升，动作也显得匆匆忙忙。阿飞不会愿意见你的！他忽然想到，自己做了那样过分的事情，还有什么资格去尝试关心他呢？接着，这个崇尚理智的人摇摇头，不让这种诡辩阻碍他的行动。正是因为你做了那样过分的事情，他想，才需要做出补偿。  
卡卡西找出家里唯一一把黑色长柄伞，把放在玄关的家门钥匙收进口袋，这久违的动作让他意识到自己确实好久没跨出过门口了。他条件反射地摸了摸脸颊，尽管他每天都按时洗漱和刮胡子，但这位独处了将近一个月的人很久没照镜子看看自己这张脸了。  
卡卡西穿上鞋子，不安地听到雨声越来越大。跨进外头的前一秒，他忽然停下所有的动作，在一片漆黑中盯视自己的双手。  
“你知道没有什么会被改变。”他低声对自己说，回头看了一眼他的屋子。毫无意外，那些来自过去的亡灵还待在他们原本的位置，他的家具上溅满了喷射状的血液。房间里头最后的光源被熄灭后，那些飞蛾忽然失去了方向，停在落地窗的玻璃上不动了。黑发男孩的目光与往常略有不同，似乎显得更加悲伤，卡卡西只希望那是他自己的错觉。等一下，幻觉之上的错觉？他意识到自己的荒谬，甚至轻声笑了笑。跨出门口的时候，他才发觉自己一直需要一个借口逃离这个地方。

雨点砸在伞面上，声音很大，但却放大了深夜街道的空寂。涨满了雨水的梧桐树叶一簇簇地垂坠在枝头，被风吹得轻微摇晃。那通电话太仓促，卡卡西只听了个大概，所以他在雨里兜兜转转很久才找到那个戴漩涡面具的男人。一大块黑色的阴影，要不是卡卡西认得那塑料面具的质感，他真的会看漏了他。  
这会儿那些住在小巷里头的游民大概都聚在桥洞底下躲雨，因此你甚至不会找到比阿飞更狼狈的流浪汉。这位杀手侧身躺在地上，脑袋搭在街沿，两条腿曲起来靠近肚子，肩膀却扭向正面，双手大大地摊开来。雨水正沿着那些凹下去的纹路从他面具上的小孔灌进去，又从他的下巴漏出来。  
卡卡西没有改变前进路线，只是稍微放慢了步子，侧过头极迅速地瞥了一眼地上的影子，然后头也不回地继续朝前走，好像他只是看到了路边的一个垃圾桶。这是个错误，他想，我不该来的——我不该也不能多管闲事。  
十几米之后，卡卡西的脚步越来越慢，最后终于彻底停下来。他背对着阿飞站在雨里，单手插袋，感到自己成了个程序自相矛盾的机器人，全身的关节都发出卡顿的吱呀声。他转身走回去，跨上街沿，踮着脚尖蹲下来凑近阿飞的脑袋，撑着伞的手肘架在膝盖上。他看到阿飞手里攥着一张已经被水泡软的卡片，卡卡西认出那是两人第一次见面时他递给阿飞的名片。上头有他家的电话号码，刚刚那通电话估计就是这样打来的。  
这把黑色长柄伞勉强能遮住卡卡西的一边肩膀和阿飞的整个上半身。银发男人这样一动不动地维持了将近一分钟，直到他的关节和肌肉又开始提出抗议。他叹了口气，把那把伞丢到一边。雨水立刻打湿了他的头发，从领口灌进他的脖子。脏，他的两条眉毛立刻拧了起来，雨水很脏。  
卡卡西把双手插到阿飞腋下，试着一口气把这个昏过去的男人抱起来，结果两人的体格差距让他差点被整个拽翻在地了。卡卡西的身高与阿飞相仿，总得来说并不瘦弱，至少在疼痛没有那么严重的时候，作家还在尝试保持运动。只是那点精瘦的肌肉不足以支撑他扛起这个彻底昏过去的黑发男人。卡卡西只好换了个方法，抓住阿飞的肩膀扶正他的上半身，拖着他靠上墙根。他的动作很小心，手掌还护住了阿飞的后脑勺，因为他不知道这个莫名其妙倒在路中间的从事高危行业的家伙有没有受其他外伤。  
光是移动这两米不到的距离就让卡卡西气喘吁吁，腰椎传来尖锐的疼痛。他的体力退化得很厉害，尽管他一直在努力无视这一点。他双手扶住腰缓了几分钟，一动不动地盯着阿飞的头顶，然后低头审视褪色、潮湿且沾着不明黑迹的砖石地面，扭头找有没有什么东西能垫在屁股底下。寻找数秒无果后他只好作罢，叹口气在阿飞身边坐下来，眉头依然皱着。你看，你根本救不了他，卡卡西想，你最多陪他坐下来。  
现在，这两个浑身湿透的中年人一起坐在锁上了卷帘门的店铺门口，躲在窄窄的屋檐下头避雨，卡卡西那把黑色雨伞被风吹得不知去向。雨正在变小，那股不管不顾的疯狂势头已经消失了，淅淅沥沥的雨丝轻柔地飘在路面上。  
不知道是雨先停，还是阿飞先醒过来。如果是前者，卡卡西就可以找到借口不留痕迹地离开这个地方了。但这场雨远比他想的要执着，微弱却绵绵不绝地持续着。  
卡卡西凑近那个橘色面具，听到里头粗重缓慢的呼吸，甚至还有轻微的鼾声。他扯了扯嘴角不知作何评价。出格，疯狂，蔑视规则的杀手先生，每一次都有能力弄得他哑口无言。虽然不愿意承认，这个有教养的，一板一眼的人总会抱着一点看好戏的念头靠近这些无拘无束的原始人，几乎每一次都要被他们自由烂漫的生活方式打动。世上倒确实没有什么规则规定你不许在暴雨天喝醉了酒睡在路边打呼噜，卡卡西转念想到，用手背抹掉从额发流到眼睛的雨水，发出一声无可奈何的叹息。  
卡卡西撩起阿飞的夹克下摆查看他的腰带。没有手枪和匕首，没有线索表明一个职业杀手究竟为什么会倒在这地方。他摸进他的夹克口袋，里头塞着阿飞的钱包、钥匙、一包香烟和打火机。  
如果卡卡西打开那个钱包看上一眼，他就会发现里头塞着一张银发男孩的黑白照片，显然是从一张旧报纸上剪下来的。但他没有，只是犹豫了一下，把那包烟和打火机留在了手里。  
抽烟就像其他所有不良嗜好一样，一直被卡卡西列在黑名单里。抽烟会让你的牙齿和指尖一起发黄，会让你最终患上肺癌悲惨地死去——但卡卡西突然意识到，他已经预定了一周后的死亡，这意味着他可以做几乎所有事情，而不是去尽量克制生活中的快乐以延长生命了。  
幸好这件夹克内衬用的是防水面料，卡卡西顺利点燃一根烟慢吞吞地抽着，先是被呛了一口，然后慢慢习惯了烟草的味道。他扬起脑袋靠在墙上，看着白色烟雾飘散在潮湿的空气里。自由真好啊，他发自肺腑地感慨道，看看指间的烟，又看了看仍然昏睡不醒的阿飞。可阿飞是自由吗？还是那只是绝望后的了无牵挂呢？  
卡卡西的手在那塑料面具的边缘来回抚摸。他不喜欢把毫无防备的睡姿暴露在任何人面前，因此他没法原谅那颗安眠药。而如今熟睡的杀手先生受他摆布，让他觉得自己扳回一城。卡卡西好几次忍不住要发力揭开那面具，但最终还是作罢。那件事之后，他心中多了很多让他感到恐惧的猜想，他不确定自己是不是真的想知道这个人究竟是谁了。  
半个小时或者更多之后，阿飞终于恢复了意识，无力地侧靠在肩膀上的脑袋慢慢抬起来。那张橘色漩涡面具左右环顾，动作静止在看到卡卡西的一瞬间。  
“嗨。”卡卡西懒洋洋地说，扬了扬手里的烟。  
让卡卡西觉得有趣的是，他居然已经对阿飞那么熟悉了，几乎能从那张冷冰冰的面具上读出杀手先生的情绪来。一闪而过的惊喜，恐慌随之而来，最后愤怒压倒一切。阿飞伸出一只手按住太阳穴，又用很大的力道开始敲自己的脑袋。他看起来生气极了，努力想要站起来，但发软的双腿让他的屁股只抬起一点又砸到砖石地面上，发出一声沉闷的响声。他在面具背后痛得龇牙咧嘴，喉咙里发出一声混杂了怒气和沮丧的咕哝。  
卡卡西一句话也没有说，只是用余光注意着阿飞的动作。雨快停了，他开始想自己该怎样离开。  
阿飞花了整整三分钟才放弃一切尝试，不再急着把自己从地面上拽起来，逃离这个地方。吸满了雨水的夹克很重，而且逐渐变得冰冷。他的鞋子里灌满了水，脚趾头冻得发痛。侧腰有僵硬的麻痹感，阿飞掀起衣服摸了摸，指尖碰到潮湿发热的伤口。他在心里骂了一声，在裤子上蹭掉手上的血迹，小心不让卡卡西看见。  
他记得一个不知好歹的劫匪拿着一把匕首拦在自己面前。阿飞没有心思与他纠缠，动作却因为酒精而变得迟缓。劫匪划伤了他的腰，血腥味让阿飞勃然大怒。他骑在那个人身上揍他，差点把他打死。这是阿飞在断片前记得的所有事。  
“我花了一个月假装你已经死了，”阿飞听到自己粗哑的嗓音从面具后头冒出来，“你他妈为什么多管闲事？”  
考虑到阿飞这一个月来的生活，这句指责相当有理有据。在那个遭到遗弃和背叛的夜晚，阿飞承认自己终于束手无策了。于是，他做了一个痛苦的决定。这一个月他都在逼自己远离卡卡西，远离这个无可救药的小说家，尝试习惯他的死亡——又一次——因为他觉得要一个决心走向死亡的人反复证明自己足够痛苦实在是太过残忍。结果现在，这个让阿飞束手无策的过敏源带着这样轻松自在的表情出现在自己面前，阿飞这些天的脱敏计划都成了可笑的无用功，他当然生气，气到要用力控制住颤抖着想要上扬的嘴角。  
“有人给我打电话，说你打算把自己淹死。”卡卡西慢慢地说，尝试掩饰阿飞这句话给他带来的紧张。他一直都以为阿飞才是多管闲事的那个，可他突然意识到，他们的位置不知道什么时候对调了。  
“我得来看看，”这位负责任的老板继而假惺惺地说，“防止你丧失，呃，工作能力。”  
“放心好了，我还有力气在九月十五号砸开你的门，一枪崩掉你的脑袋。”阿飞的语速飞快，像是要故意挑衅一样，“记得把剩下的钱放在门口，旗木先生。”  
时隔一个月的第一次重逢，但他们只花了三句话就把气氛搞得剑拔弩张。没有人提起上回发生的那件事，但那场闹剧的阴影分明笼罩在两人头顶，甚至融进了他们黑乎乎的影子。卡卡西仍然只是感到内疚，他自诩擅长与人和和气气地交往，却在这位杀手这儿屡屡碰壁。为什么我的微笑唯独没法骗过他？他想不明白。  
“这次又为什么喝成这样？”卡卡西主动挑起话题，努力摆出一个微笑。  
“遇到一个难缠的客户，”阿飞抓抓湿漉漉的短发，拧出来的雨水顺着他的手腕流下来，“被那混蛋摆了一道。”  
被骂了一句的银发男人笑起来，把烟头在地上按灭，手伸出去的时候却被阿飞半路截断。阿飞夺走了那根快要燃尽的烟，掀起漩涡面具的的下半部分，露出嘴巴深吸了一口。  
卡卡西沉默地扭头看他。他们坐在路灯照不到的地方，黑暗让眼前的一切都变得极具欺骗性。这是卡卡西第一次看到阿飞的下半张脸。他看到了阿飞嘴唇上那道干裂的伤口，他上回最认真最执着地吻过的地方。他的心跳开始加速，小说家慌张地在大脑的一块区域拉起黄色警戒线，于是记忆在原地急刹车。下一秒钟，你又没法从那张无懈可击的脸上读出任何情绪来了。  
阿飞慢吞吞地吐出一口白烟，烟草的味道让他紧绷的神经放松下来。他把那根熄灭的烟松松地架在两根手指间，要是卡卡西不在，他会想也不想地随手把它扔去哪里。  
这些天来，为了分散注意力，阿飞接下了自己最讨厌的，牵扯到帮派纠纷的委托，然后像往常一样在一项任务结束后清理他的武器们。过了一会儿，这个习惯了在这时候放空脑袋的人发觉自己居然在挑选用哪把枪杀死卡卡西。他的右手轮番掂量那些沉重冰凉的金属，脑袋里甚至盘旋着轻快的小调。杀手的职业素养一路越过了情绪和理智开始自动运转，下一秒，阿飞被它吓坏了，嘴里发出一声怪叫。他把所有的枪塞回皮箱，喝了好几杯威士忌才不再发抖。  
此时阿飞再次闭上眼睛仰靠在冰凉的卷帘门上，试图想象自己拿一把手枪抵上卡卡西的太阳穴，以此提醒自己不要再被这个混蛋的一点善意骗过去。他怎么也想不到这位一声不吭的小说家会突然探过来吻住自己的嘴巴。  
老实说，两人嘴唇碰到一起的瞬间，卡卡西把自己也吓了一跳。这个习惯了思维先于行动的人奉行理性主义，可他也说不清这个吻是什么意思。卡卡西知道阿飞讨厌这样肆无忌惮的撩拨，也绝无意要火上浇油——老天作证，他本来是想要道歉的。可事已至此，卡卡西只能尽量让这个吻显得友善一些，是了，一个服务性质的吻！  
这位几乎终身都在奉献而不曾索取的老好人认真地勾起舌尖扫过阿飞的口腔，浓度极高的酒精味呛进他的喉咙，他开始咳嗽，撞到了阿飞的牙齿。但卡卡西很快缓下来继续这个深入且周到的吻，侧向一边的脸颊轻蹭过阿飞右边脸上粗糙的伤疤。  
可惜卡卡西没有得到任何回应，因为阿飞吓坏了。卡卡西猜得没错，阿飞条件反射地去质疑这个吻又是一个陷阱。他花百分之五十的精神竖起防御的铁壁，百分之四十用来愤怒，百分之九假装自己在思考，剩下的百分之一在不动声色地享受这个吻。阿飞一动不动地坐着，后颈的肌肉都开始发痛了。  
“这算什么，卡卡西？”等卡卡西终于放过了他，阿飞低声问道，嗓音很沙哑。  
“道歉。”卡卡西故作轻快地说。他舔了舔嘴唇，拉上口罩。有些学者认为人只是根据本能和习惯行动，事后再为自己的行为赋予冠冕堂皇的意义，现在卡卡西开始理解这句话是什么意思了。  
“我他妈可不吃这套。”阿飞抬高音量，就像他每一次心虚时会做的那样。  
“你吃的。”卡卡西从容不迫地说，他伸手帮杀手先生扶正面具，遮住那张还要冒出更多辩解之词的嘴巴。  
阿飞没有抬头看他，僵硬地保持原来的姿势。说实话，他现在没法移动身子，因为这个吻让他勃起了。似乎不管阿飞本人多么沮丧，他的小兄弟总是兴高采烈，斗志昂扬，受到一点鼓动就高兴地抬起脑袋，全然不顾眼下状况如何。想想看，你得带着这样一个不受控制的东西过一辈子——而阿飞认为自己脑袋里失控的部分已经够多了。  
此时阿飞庆幸他们坐在路灯照不到的地方，他弓着背，尽量躲进更深的黑暗里，否则他的谎言就不攻自破了。  
不可否认，他心里有一点点高兴。但这种欣喜只能引起更大的痛苦，因为阿飞知道一周后这个人就会死去，他们的关系——不论是什么关系——都没有未来。  
阿飞知道这头银发会被鲜血濡湿，知道那双眼睛会再也没法传递情绪，知道男人嘴角那颗迷人的小痣会成为警方辨认尸体用的特征。死亡带走了一切的意义，而世上所有人都那样兴高采烈地活着，阿飞想，难道他们不知道自己也在奔向死亡吗？  
阿飞沉默了一会儿，然后忽然想到了绝妙的回击方式，他知道这位作家一定会哑口无言的。他倾斜身子，凑过去抱住卡卡西。这是一个让人不自在的拥抱，两个完全的陌生人都不会像他们这样拘谨。尽管阿飞搂住了卡卡西的肩膀，但作家没有一点回应，保持着原来的姿势僵在原地，不知所措的双手紧贴在身侧。  
阿飞也没有得意忘形到真的靠近他，尽管他们先前也算是亲密接触过一次，现在两人之间却保持着相当礼貌的距离。他在心里一分一秒地计时，四十五秒钟后松开了他的小说家。  
“你看，旗木先生，”阿飞说，他以为自己听起来会更高兴一些，但是这句话里听不出情绪，“这才是道歉。”  
卡卡西没有说话，比起接吻，他更讨厌拥抱。你没法从这样的拥抱里得到任何体温，力道，情绪，什么也没有。这个假装亲密的动作只是把两人的尴尬和疏离加粗放大，像蹩脚的演员被迫去看自己差劲的表演。可卡卡西不知道为什么自己愣在那里，连把阿飞推开都做不到。  
好啊，现在他们俩都用对方讨厌的方式互相道歉了，然后呢？小说家捏紧了拳头又松开，他还以为自己已经坚定到可以用置身事外的温柔和耐心去应对这位杀手，就像他对待所有人一样，但阿飞的行为再次出乎他的意料。加入进来，这位杀手似乎用全身在呼唤着，加入进来。一次，一次，又一次。他到底还要越界多少回？  
“很高兴看到你还活着。雨已经停了，我要走了。”最后卡卡西坚决地站起来，微微欠了欠身，“九月十五号见。”  
“卡卡西，”阿飞说，凭着一种直觉，他知道自己现在说什么都不会被拒绝，“送我回去。我走不动。”  
这种撒娇一样的句子从体格健壮的阿飞嘴里跑出来时，可信度就非常低了。但卡卡西相当清楚这位杀手有着怎样的脆弱面，他第一反应并不是去质疑这句话，而是在质疑自己该不该——按照阿飞说的——“多管闲事”。  
“我知道你在担心什么，卡卡西。别担心，我不会再干涉任何事。我会在九月十五号结束你的——你的痛苦。”先前阿飞也说过类似的鬼扯，为的只是要卡卡西消除对他的戒心。但只有这一次，杀手清楚地知道自己会说到做到。  
但卡卡西不清楚这句话真正的分量，他尝试在脑子里理清思绪，本能地防备阿飞的任何提议。  
“我从来没机会招待客——”看到作家这副样子，阿飞急急地想要把话题转向更轻松的地方，句子却奇怪地断在半路。他抬起头沉默地凝视天空，浑身似乎在努力聚集力量。卡卡西不知道阿飞又想做什么，他终于准备好了一连串敬语打算拒绝这个请求，结果听到阿飞开始打喷嚏，连着三个。卡卡西搞不懂这个浑身肌肉的壮汉为什么打起喷嚏来像个小姑娘，他耸了耸肩膀：“阿飞先生，我建议你——”  
“等一下，等一下。”阿飞忙不迭打断他，用手掌拍着自己的脑袋，像在试图把什么东西从耳朵里倒出来。  
阿飞说：“我好像发烧了。卡卡西。”  
卡卡西皱起眉头：“什么？”  
“我淋了四个小时雨。”  
卡卡西花了点时间消化这句话，因为这句陈述实在是太过普通，太过日常。一点心照不宣的默契让忽然他理解了阿飞身上发生的变化，这位杀手不再执着地入侵他的安全距离，坚持不懈地把话题拉向更深的地方了。阿飞努力把视线聚焦于当下，从而忽略死亡逐渐逼近的阴影——他终于和卡卡西在某种层面达成了共识。  
这两位疲惫的旅人，一路上为了谁来决定最终目的地而争吵不断。现在，他们终于决定把那些复杂的议题和沉重的行囊（装满了来自过去的小玩意儿）放到一边，在路边的酒馆里喝上一杯酒，聊些天气，食物之类无关紧要的事情。等他们走出旅店，运气好的话，他们还可以分享最后一个无言的拥抱，然后奔赴不同的终点。  
卡卡西的双手原本揣在裤子口袋里，现在他终于把它们抽出来。“好吧。”他说，朝阿飞伸出手。阿飞抓住他的手臂，借力站起来。又一次的肢体接触，只是他们都知道有什么已经改变了。杀手和这位将死的人好不容易达成了共识，紧绷在两人间的弦不见了，互相对抗的一对斥力也消失了。于是他们的关系忽然变得松松垮垮，显出分崩离析的预兆。你可以嗅出一点稀释过的无奈和感伤，一点滑稽的自嘲，或者你也可以放弃这些空洞的辞藻，说这里站着两个终于接受现实的中年男人。

阿飞不是那种喜欢花精力收拾房间的人，尽管卡卡西早就有这个印象了，但实际看到这位杀手的单身公寓还是让他皱了皱眉头。每样东西看起来都不在他们该待的地方。门口的矮柜上居然叠放了四个玻璃杯，还有两个孤零零的马克杯站在一边，看起来像是阿飞每一次都匆忙地灌下一大口威士忌或是咖啡，把杯子留在玄关后就匆忙出门了。几双深色的靴子摆在门口，沾着灰尘和泥巴的运动鞋丢在最角落。一只塞得很满的黑色垃圾袋侧躺在门口的一小块地毯上，隐约可以看见里头的泡面盒。  
阿飞有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，反应过度地向卡卡西解释每一个杯子的来历，告诉他一切都是事出有因。但卡卡西催促阿飞去洗澡，自己问他借了一块毛巾擦干头发。  
“你不冲一下，换件衣服吗？”阿飞说，“穿着湿掉的衣服很难受吧。”  
“没关系，反正我很快就回去了。”  
“可是——”  
“我不喜欢在别人家洗澡。”卡卡西打断他，阿飞料到了这个回答，耸了耸肩膀。  
“那至少把衣服换掉，”阿飞一边走进浴室一边说，“我的衣柜在那儿，里头的衣服都是洗过的。另外——随便参观，卡卡西。没什么见不得人的东西。”  
“除了你那张神秘的脸。”卡卡西说。  
阿飞没有回答。他呆愣了一下，转身走进浴室。听到水声响起来，卡卡西总算舍得脱下那件已经湿透的外套和已经变透明的浅色衬衫。他换上阿飞的T恤（中央画着一棵上下颠倒的阔叶树）和一条款式简单的运动裤，穿在他身上稍微有些嫌大。  
阿飞家中没有多余的装饰，出租屋的墙壁泛黄开裂，一层又一层的墙纸翘起一圈卷边。被子大概还是阿飞上一次从那里头钻出来的模样，乱糟糟地堆在床铺角落。床头摆了一台老式的电视机，顶上已经落满了灰尘，看起来很久没有打开过了。  
靠墙摆了一架立式钢琴，正对着堆满杂物的桌面，旧到漆面都已经开始剥落了。卡卡西没想到杀手家里也会有乐器，他凑近了一些，发觉那上头落了一层灰尘，显然已经很久没有人用过了。本该摆着节拍器的地方放了一座黄铜色的耶稣苦像，一柄被挂链绕了好几圈的银色十字架，一副只剩下一块镜片的眼镜（上头还溅了血迹），一只金属材质的领带夹，一只哮喘吸入器。这些东西实在是过于杂乱，看起来属于很多不同身份的人。卡卡西从左到右一路兴趣盎然地观察过去，最后看到一个塞满现金的信封放在琴顶最右端。  
是他给阿飞的那一个。卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，忽然明白了自己面前的展览是怎么回事。他盯着看了一会儿，然后转身走开几步。  
屋子中央的木桌上横七竖八地摆了好几本书，这让卡卡西有些惊讶，因为阿飞显然不会是愿意读书的那一类人。他走过去阅读向上摊开着的那一本，好一会儿才发觉那是他自己写的小说。他挑起眉毛，把书翻过来确认封面，眼睛也睁大了。他放下手上这本，去查看剩下的那些书的名字，毫无疑问，都是他的作品。  
卡卡西可没想过阿飞会是自己的热心读者。斯坎儿从来不愿意出席签售会，读者见面会或是朗读会之类的活动，读者们从来没机会知道这位作家是个怎样的人，而反过来，斯坎儿也不知道究竟是一些怎样的人在读他的书。是女性多一点，还是男性多一点？他发现自己忽然好奇起来，心里涌出想要一探究竟的欲望。是年轻人多一点，还是大学教授多一点，还是——还是杀手多一点？  
阿飞像是很认真地读了他的书，纸面上随处可见用铅笔加的下划线和批注。卡卡西回头看了一眼浴室，确认水声还没有停止的迹象，接着他开始认真查看阿飞究竟喜欢他写下的哪些句子，喜欢到用粗短的铅笔头在那句话下头加上两条歪歪扭扭的下划线，还要在页边的空白处画上大大的笑脸和爱心——这是三十多岁的人会加的批注吗？卡卡西觉得不可思议。你要是去翻这个人的书架，就会看到卡卡西在书上用工整的小字加的批注，有时甚至要贴一张便利贴才能写得下。  
不过，作为小说家，看到有人在你的句子边上画下笑脸和爱心的感觉实在不坏。卡卡西从未认真想过自己做的一切会对世间产生什么影响，对他来说写作一直是一种孤独的单向输出，但是这样直观地看到自己的文字对另一个活生生的人产生了影响，卡卡西对写作的理解忽然发生了变化。  
卡卡西不会知道这一个月，在那场做爱未遂的愤怒逐渐平息之后，阿飞跑去书店要那位矮个子的店员小姐推荐任何与斯坎儿有关的书。“任何书，”阿飞严肃地说，“斯坎儿写的，写斯坎儿的，全部给我拿过来。”  
被这位奇怪的客人吓了一跳的店员小姐想，这个人要么是打算认认真真写一篇关于斯坎儿的论文，要么就是发自内心地爱上了这位小说家。她为阿飞拿来了斯坎儿的全套作品，又带来了几本文学评论。她小心翼翼地告诉阿飞：“尽管你说要我全部拿过来，先生，我想斯坎儿先生的粉丝不会喜欢读这位女士的——”  
阿飞则生气地，面红耳赤地打断她：“谁说我是他的粉丝的？”  
最后阿飞买下了店员小姐为他推荐的所有书，当然也买下了那几本文学批评。封面都是同一位年轻女性的头像，阿飞只隐约觉得那人的五官有些面熟，要等他回到家里，拆掉书外头的塑封，翻到勒口处的作者简介后他才会火冒三丈地发现那原来是馆长先生的女儿。  
老实说，在几乎躺了一年医院之后，阿飞差不多再也没有回学校，他想不起自己上一次翻开书页是什么时候了。因此他多少有些紧张，在打开斯坎儿的小说前神经兮兮地洗了好几次手，甚至多此一举地换上了正装。他担心自己睡过去，因此还准备了一大杯速溶黑咖啡。  
事实证明阿飞的担心是多余的，这几本书让他兴奋得睡不着。每翻过一页对他来说都是极大的期待。那些平实缓慢的文字跟卡卡西说话的语气很像，阅读的时候，阿飞觉得这位小说家像是在直接对着他的耳朵说话一样，让他的大脑酥酥麻麻的。  
阿飞被这些书深深地打动了，他甚至冒出这么一种冲动，想立刻把自己的同行们聚集起来开会。“听好了，伙计们！”他拍拍手引起大家的注意，“不许杀女人，不许杀小孩——不许杀作家！”  
作为一位熟悉卡卡西的人（阿飞几乎想把这个头衔写在脑门上），他能察觉这位小说家什么时候是在借主角的嘴巴说一些自己的话。寻找这些蛛丝马迹很有意思，好像在从一大盒拼图碎片里抓起自己熟悉的部分拼合出一个他认识的人。但这种行为真的是合理的吗？阿飞有时候也会突然开始质疑自己，我难道不是在借此创造一个属于我自己的赝品吗？我不是离真正的卡卡西越来越远了吗？  
有时候阿飞会发觉自己在哭，不是因为书中那个站街的男妓为了躲开偶遇的小学同学而藏到垃圾桶后头抽烟，不是因为那位德高望重的心理医生被告知他的妻子在他不知情的情况下得了抑郁症跳楼自杀，不是因为他读到了这样悲伤的句子：“大概有两种人没有时间去建立关系，极端爱自己的人，和极端恨自己的人”——而是因为他突然想起了卡卡西的死亡，想到九月十五号过后，世界上再也没有人能写出这样的故事了。  
现在，卡卡西会看到书页上有一些水渍，他还会在心里笑这个粗枝大叶的杀手把水都弄到了他的书上，他绝不会想到那是阿飞的眼泪的。  
通常情况下，在自己的作品出版以后，卡卡西是不会愿意再读一遍的，他情愿把宝贵的时间花在那些他真正欣赏的好书上。所以，尽管他的编辑总是兴冲冲地给他寄成套的赠书过来，但卡卡西连外头的塑封都没有拆掉，只是把它们整齐地码到一个大纸箱里，再把贴上封条的纸箱搬进储物间。为了收纳方便，这个讲究的处女座坚持把自己的书做成同一个尺寸的简装本，花了不少口舌说服他的编辑接受这种明显不是能赚最多钱的营销策略——这样他就不必烦恼如何高效地把大小不一的书塞进纸箱了。  
卡卡西专注地读了一会儿，然后慎重地把这地方恢复成原本的样子。桌面上还摆着其他书，他也同样拿起来看了，接着便眯起眼睛非常无奈地笑了笑。他熟悉这几本针对他的文学批评，也相当熟悉这位作者。一位尖锐又雄辩的女性，鼻子上架着一副细边眼镜，深棕色的头发在脑后高高盘起，这副干练的形象出现在她每一本书的封面上。  
她是馆长先生的女儿，一位来自过去的人。卡卡西曾经与她关系非常要好，他欣赏这个女孩在年少时展现出来的对文字的高度敏感，而女孩总是用崇拜的眼神看着那个天才少年用可怕的耐心去品味那些无人问津的大部头。两人的关系好到一度让带土心生嫉妒——想到黑发少年那副无法融入这两个文学爱好者而相当不甘的样子，卡卡西的嘴角就忍不住扬起来。  
带土有他自己都未曾察觉的天赋，可这个贪心的男孩总是想要在所有领域占有他的朋友的全部注意——这总是让那张稚气未脱的脸显得笨拙又别扭。从来不屑于搞些幼稚的恶作剧的银发男孩好几次故意把带土晾在一边，只为了偷偷欣赏那副可爱的表情。  
这其中包含着一种何等张扬的，确信自己被深爱的有恃无恐啊，如今这个三十多岁的人会从清醒的旁观者视角这样喟叹。在父亲死后，在他离开带土之后，在他开始讨厌自己，彻底成为生活的旁观者之后，卡卡西知道自己永远地失去了被偏爱的资格。  
银发作家把思绪拉回面前这本书，他的编辑曾打电话提起过这些针对他的批评，卡卡西也出于好奇买来读过。很显然，这位年轻的女作家做过一番调查，她大概一直在关注卡卡西——这个杀父仇人的动向，一路追查到了“斯坎儿”这个身份。她自然十分愤怒，但却无论如何没有办法说服自己去否认那位银发男孩曾经展露的善意。于是，她选择与斯坎儿站上同样的擂台，靠着笔下的文字一决高下。  
老实说，卡卡西认为这个年轻人（拥有两所大学的哲学和比较文学学位）尽管言辞激烈，但那些批评算得上是有理有据。“大篇幅的露骨性行为描写只是为了迎合读者，对剧情的发展毫无帮助。而且，净是些充满了幼稚幻想的男性视角，我不由得怀疑作者本人的感情经历。”“作者尝试用一种厌世、嘲讽又假装诙谐且洞察一切的笔调（我只能说他做得很失败）去描写主人公早年的性侵遭遇、嗑药成瘾的病历和自暴自弃的生活。这些夸张的暴力要素叠加只能显示出作者本人对于现实毫无尊重的幻想和恶趣味，我读不出任何深层意义。”“主角毫无例外都在逃避，在遗忘，从头到尾没有任何成长。这种消极的处理方式让我非常失望，这不是这个层次的作家该交出来的作品——而且，我很肯定斯坎儿先生不是有意为之，他那种懦弱又倾向逃避的人格特质一览无余。”“作者施虐狂的劲头杀死了这个主题原本能够提出的所有深层次议题，我很遗憾看到斯坎儿先生这样放弃作为一位知名作家的社会责任。”  
卡卡西不至于为了这些评语生气，也不认为自己作为作者有什么资格去反驳这些指控。一方面他认为自己对这位失去父亲的年轻人有所亏欠（他从来没有一秒钟停止内疚），另一方面他认为一旦故事走向终点，它就脱离了作家的控制，任何人都和作者有同样的资格去评判这个故事。“作者不能同时成为描述者和说明者。”他曾经在随笔中这样写到，“作者把自己的经验和哲学放到黑匣子里，最终输出的应该是在一定程度上‘失控’的东西。如果作者清楚这个黑匣子的构造和运作方式，那么故事会沦为说教的故事。”  
这些年，这位小说家眼睁睁看着曾经属于那位银发少年的天赋被身体的病痛和感情的贫瘠迅速燃尽，他开始质疑自己写作的意义，质疑自己苟活至今的一切理由，直到他把整个人生意义建立在那最后一本书上。卡卡西从年少时期起就对多余的、没用的东西深恶痛绝，后来他承认自己也终于成了那样的人，不再有资格获得死亡以外的任何东西。  
对于这个总是在自我怀疑，自我批判的作家来说，比起那些令他自己都觉得不真实的赞美，倒是这些唱反调的声音能令他保持清醒。  
但阿飞可不这么认为。卡卡西随意地翻看着那本文学批评，一张夹在书页中的信纸滑落出来。“尊敬的女士，”信上这么彬彬有礼地写道，“对于您出版的这几本针对斯坎儿先生的评价，我只有四个字要说：狗屁不通。”  
卡卡西笑起来，他继续看下去。接下来，写下这封信的先生似乎在努力压制自己的怒气，尝试去模仿职业作家那种书面而标准的风格，但礼貌的句子一次又一次断在半路。这个人似乎越来越不耐烦，一串又一串的单词被黑色水笔划得无法辨认。突然，在一个新起的段落，每个字愤怒地膨胀开来，笔画潦草到令人难以辨认。  
“你这个尖酸刻薄的家伙，你他妈根本不知道斯坎儿是个什么样的人！”信上这样写着，阿飞的声音在卡卡西耳边响起来，“妈的，这种书就该进垃圾桶！每个字都是用来骗稿费的废话！”  
接下来，纸面上出现一大块深褐色的污渍，还有一股咖啡的香味。在这张纸的角落，最后一块尚能落笔的地方写着这样一句力透纸背的话：“我得申明，我的话没有任何预设立场——我他妈可不是这个斯坎儿的粉丝！”  
这句话后连打了三个感叹号，其中两个又被写字的人用一根黑色细线匆忙划去了。卡卡西盯着这封愤怒的信看了很久很久才舍得把它放下来。一个月没见的，宣称在习惯他的死亡的杀手先生，背地里却在做着这样的事情。卡卡西除了发出一声长长的叹息以外不知道该说什么。他盯着最后那句可爱的声明看了很久，嘴角的笑容也挂了很久。  
现在的卡卡西已经不会再被这种相当具有力道的善意吓倒了。大概从那根烟开始，他脑袋里的某些东西就发生了变化，小说家终于决定去直面甚至回馈这种感情。他觉得自己能在生命的最后遇到这样一个生动的人非常幸运，如果他们能早点遇见——卡卡西想起阿飞早些时候说过的那句话，他再次摇了摇头。

阿飞很享受拧开水龙头后热水从头顶冲下来的瞬间，他低着头放松身体站了一会儿，接着扬起脑袋，一只手撩起湿透的额发，发出一声满足的叹息。他允许自己放松几分钟，然后开始思考该如何和那个只剩下一周生命的人相处下去。摘下面具从来不在阿飞的选项里，与其要他用一个名为“宇智波带土”的幻觉去欺骗和绑架卡卡西，他倒情愿真的用铁链把他的小说家囚禁起来。除此以外，还有什么方法能阻止他走向死亡？我可以找一间有地下室的屋子，他想，然后把他藏在那地方。我会蒙住他的眼睛（就用那根领带），绑住他的四肢（黑色的铁链缠在他苍白消瘦的手腕和脚踝上），整天都和他接吻做爱——花点时间给这个偏执的混蛋造一个新的神，这样，即使是卡卡西也会被驯服的，对吗？他会永远陪着我。  
你很难去判断哪种选择更加疯狂：是拿枪顶上你的老朋友的脑袋，还是把他的手脚用铁链绑起来锁在地下室？阿飞真的有能力做到这一切，这才是让他最恐惧的地方。这个疯狂的念头很快被自责和愧疚反噬了。这不是你想要的东西，阿飞摇摇头，你是想结束他的痛苦，而不是成为他的痛苦。  
阿飞闭上眼睛冲掉泡沫，热水冲过他腰部的刀伤，他皱着眉头忍受钝痛，取下花洒清洗伤口。不算太深，但血还在流出来，被水稀释后流到了白色的瓷砖地上，分成好几股进入下水口。  
从浴室出来的时候阿飞没有忘记戴上自己的面具，尽管他的下半身只穿了一条内裤，上半身赤裸着。跨出门口的时候他扭头扫视屋内寻找卡卡西的身影，目光掠过桌面时才想起来自己一时脑热邀请小说家进门做客，却忘了把摊在桌上的那几本斯坎儿的小说收起来。老天，还有那封幼稚的愤怒的信。  
阿飞无声地骂了一句，不敢去想象看到那些东西的小说家会有什么想法，他知道旗木卡卡西固执到令人难以想象。这种尝试靠近的企图也许会再一次把那个人吓跑，也许他已经走了。他的心中不再抱有期待，他学会忍受卡卡西一次又一次的礼貌和回避，不再进攻，不再越界。毕竟——毕竟这个人只剩下一周的生命了。  
阿飞一边用毛巾擦干头发一边走出来，心里已经做好了卡卡西一声不吭地消失了的准备。可他却看到银发男人背对着他站在狭窄的厨房料理台前，拿了一把刀弓着背切土豆。阿飞不可思议地张大了嘴巴，现在才后知后觉地嗅到了空气中咖喱的香味。  
“卡卡西，”这个迟钝的人傻乎乎地问道，“你在做什么？”  
“咖喱饭，”卡卡西说，没有回头。  
“我不是问你在做什么，我是问你，你他妈在我的厨房里干什么？”注意到卡卡西穿着自己的T恤，围着自己家的围裙，阿飞的语调奇怪地拔高了好几个度。  
“做咖喱饭，如你所见。”卡卡西说，仍然背对着他，“你的冰箱里没有多少东西，有两盒即食米饭明天就过期了。这是我能想到的食材利用率最高的食谱了。”  
“食材利用率……”阿飞低声嘟囔着，“现在干嘛做什么咖喱饭？”  
“刚才听见你肚子叫了。”  
阿飞没有话反驳，他忘记自己上一顿饭是什么时候吃的了。香味勾起了食欲，他的肚子偏偏凑着卡卡西这句话叫起来。阿飞面红耳赤地移开视线，想也知道卡卡西一定背对着他露出了揶揄的笑容。  
阿飞总是在吃快餐，很少迈进厨房。有好几次他临时起意去买了一大堆食材，回家后全部塞进冰箱里，这种行为给他一种“自己正在好好生活”的满足感，尽管他再也没把它们拿出来过。  
这间出租公寓连灶台都没有，刚搬进来的时候阿飞还特意去买了个电磁炉，结果总共也没用过几次。现在，一口炖锅（阿飞自己都快忘了他还有这东西了）架在电磁炉上，里头的东西咕噜沸腾着。锅里冒出来的白色热气和浴室里飘出来的水蒸气在这间狭窄的屋子上空汇合，把整间屋子弄得暖烘烘的。  
阿飞家里从来没有过客人，更加没有过这样嚣张到反客为主的人。这间朝北且没有暖气的屋子一到了秋季就变得寒冷潮湿，光线又极差。要不是这地方租金低廉，阿飞不会在这里住那么久。杀手先生从来只把这里当成临时的居所，因为这地方实在没有家的感觉。他先前赖在卡卡西的别墅就是这个原因，尽管那个地方并不比自己这儿温暖多少，但那里至少有个能和他说说话的人。  
可是现在，这锅咖喱和围了围裙站在一边的银发男人让他生出一种自己正过着温暖美好的日常生活的错觉，好像先前发生的一切都是一场终于醒来的噩梦。阿飞哑口无言了好一会儿，他意识到这幅画面不会有机会上演第二次，而自己仅有的记忆也会被时间冲刷得越来越淡。这个一无所有的男人察觉自己正在拼命地感知一切，妄想把这一瞬间定格下来。  
卡卡西回头看了他一眼，那双眼睛显得相当友善，阿飞猜测是那件围裙让这个浑身棱角的男人周身的气氛缓和下来。那种温和的视线不紧不慢地扫遍阿飞全身。  
阿飞喜欢比常人偏高的水温，因为热水冲在旧伤疤上很舒服。所以每次洗完澡，他小麦色的皮肤总会泛着精神的红色，甚至还往外冒着些微的热气。卡卡西喜欢这种肤色，喜欢这具身体里透出来的野蛮的，极具攻击性的生命力。他当然也喜欢那种充满力量感的肌肉线条，以及阿飞手臂上那一大块艺术品一样的纹身。鉴于上一回这位小说家被领带蒙住了眼睛，只有指尖有机会抚过这具肉体的轮廓，这一次他毫不客气地眯起眼睛看了很久，最后笑了笑说：“身材很棒，阿飞。”  
阿飞僵硬地吞咽口水，还是一句话都说不出来。他不知道卡卡西为什么突然变成了这副样子，变成了——变成了一个无条件向外发散善意的该死的天使。十八年前，他们一起被困在火海里，认为自己走投无路的时候，卡卡西脸上就是这副表情。当时尽管他还在假装咄咄逼人地和带土斗嘴，但他满足了黑发男孩的所有请求。“亲亲我的嘴巴，”男孩央求道，“还有额头，还有眼睛。”于是，银发男孩轻柔地吻遍带土尚完好的半张脸，没让一滴眼泪落上去。  
而现在，卡卡西脑子里是不是同样的念头？阿飞不清楚，他只是觉得这个擅长调节自己的人太狡猾了，阿飞从来没掌握那种技巧，于是只能跌跌撞撞地跟在小说家后头。  
“那伤口是怎么回事？”见阿飞一言不发，卡卡西主动出声问他。  
“一个家伙想抢我的钱包。”阿飞说，想尽量缩短他的故事。  
“我还以为你很能打。”  
“我当然很能打！”阿飞大声说，意识到卡卡西只是在调侃后声音降下来，“只是酒精，你知道，被酒精搞坏了脑子。”  
卡卡西拿着一个长柄铁勺在锅里搅动了一会儿，然后转过来面对着阿飞，双手松松地搭在腰上。  
“没想过戒酒？”卡卡西说，听起来就像学校里头的教导主任。  
“我他妈没有上瘾，老天啊，这话我还要重复多少——”  
“不是每个人都知道自己上瘾了，阿飞。”卡卡西看着他的眼睛，然后转过去继续关心那锅咖喱。  
“我没有对任何东西上瘾，”阿飞倔强地说，“因为我离了任何东西——任何人都能活下去，跟你可不一样。”  
卡卡西的动作顿了顿，但阿飞看不见他脸上的表情。  
过了一会儿，小说家背对着他说：“我知道哪里有匿名戒酒会，阿飞。我可以把地址和联系电话给你。少沾点酒精，这样你才能多活几年。”  
“你这他妈是在做什么？”阿飞生气地吼道，“临终关怀？”  
“这个词语的意思是，关爱那些即将死去的人，不搞些徒增痛苦的治疗，”卡卡西柔声纠正道，“但用在这里也许没错。请允许我对你说教，阿飞，就当这是对我的临终关怀了。”  
阿飞默不作声地把这句话嚼烂了吞下去。他离了任何东西——任何人都能活下去吗？这当然是在说谎。你要是夺走阿飞的愤怒，偏执，疯狂，禁止他使用任何的暴力，只允许他去做人间痛苦的旁观者，这个再也没法转移注意力的人会立刻被属于自己的悲伤和孤独勒紧脖子。  
卡卡西还在尝试做些努力，他再次转过来面对着阿飞：“酒精会最终杀死你。”  
“照你这么说，呼吸也会最终杀死我。”  
“什么？”  
“‘每一口呼吸都是让我们活下去，同样也是让我们离死亡越来越近。’”阿飞说，用一种多少带点生涩和试探的语调背诵他在斯坎儿的小说里读到的句子。  
卡卡西愣了一会儿，然后心领神会地笑起来。这个体贴的人原本还打算假装自己没有注意到桌面上那一大堆小说，免得让这个容易害羞的杀手更加窘迫，现在看来没有那个必要了。  
用卡卡西自己的话来反驳他很聪明，银发男人耸了耸肩膀，脸上的表情像是在宣布阿飞赢了。  
“你有没有绷带？”他自然地转变话题，“我帮你包扎。”  
“我自己可以。”  
“我来帮你。”  
“卡卡西——”  
“临终关怀，”小说家坚决地提醒道，眯起眼睛，“绷带在哪里？”  
于是阿飞只好听话地翻出自己的医疗箱，和卡卡西一起坐在床沿。他看银发男人低着头帮他消毒伤口，又用绷带在他的腰上缠了好几圈。这种伤口搞这种程度的包扎有些小题大做了，但卡卡西的表情让阿飞不忍心打断他。  
在做这种事时卡卡西也没有放弃欣赏阿飞的身体，想象你的每一寸肌肤都被这种几乎称得上敬畏的视线扫过去，对方又是一个那样漂亮的，有教养的人——阿飞的决心一次又一次被动摇，他不敢相信自己会决定杀死面前的这个人。  
“去穿好衣服，”系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结后卡卡西说，随手拍了拍黑发男人的肩膀，“十分钟后就能吃饭了。”  
与宇智波家族彻底斩断联系之后，这个独居了十多年的人再也没机会听到这种话。过去没有，以后也不会有。阿飞擅长在轻松的社交场合插科打诨装疯卖傻，擅长在激烈的辩论中用他那偏执却强大的世界观驳倒对手，但他不擅长对付这些稀松平常的关照。  
这位强壮的杀手笨拙地低下头，躲开卡卡西的视线，连道谢也忘记了。

卡卡西把装在白盘子里的咖喱饭端上桌，解下了围裙挂在椅背上。看到阿飞犹豫的动作，他推了推他的肩膀催促他坐下。如果不是阿飞的错觉，这位小说家越来越不讨厌跟他的肢体接触了。但在临近的死亡面前，这可称不上什么进展。  
阿飞仍然站着不动，于是卡卡西走到桌子对面的钢琴前，用餐巾纸擦干净覆了一层灰的钢琴椅后背对着阿飞坐下来。他翻开琴盖，那双漂亮的手轻搭在黑白琴键上。  
阿飞沉默地注视小说家的动作，他越来越懂得卡卡西的语言，他明白了他的意思。阿飞顺从地拉开餐桌前的椅子，在那盘咖喱饭前坐下来。  
现在两人彻底背对着，没有眼神交汇和肢体语言的对话总会让人觉得不踏实，但对他们来说，这似乎反倒成了坦诚相对的契机。  
“你家里为什么会有钢琴？”卡卡西问他，手指试探性地按下几个琴键，独立的音节跳出来，又迅速消失在空气里。  
“我杀了一个钢琴家，一把火烧了他的屋子，”阿飞简单直接地说，不再愿意为自己的暴行辩护，“这是我给自己留下的纪念品，花了点功夫才搬回家来着。”  
卡卡西没有追问他选中这位钢琴家的原因，尽管他敏锐地察觉到阿飞是故意要揭开自己暴力的一面。他想让我知道他是个十恶不赦的混蛋，就像我曾经想让他知道我是个放不下过去却随意出卖身体的懦夫。我们的身份真的倒置了，卡卡西想。他的指尖停在冰冷的琴键上，这架沉默的钢琴不断夺走他的体温，小说家突然觉得很冷，白皙的手背上透出青紫色。  
卡卡西说：“为什么弄一件这么麻烦的纪念品？”  
“只是为了消磨时间，”阿飞回答道，“而且这东西在那时很值钱。”  
“上头摆的——都是你给自己留下的纪念品吗？”  
阿飞停顿了一下，点了点头，又想起卡卡西正背对着他。他出声说：“是的。”  
卡卡西的嗓音里很快带上笑意：“我很高兴看到我是其中一员。”  
阿飞咬紧两排牙齿，他恨卡卡西这副云淡风轻的样子，他不知道小说家正冷得缩紧身子。  
“有个性的纪念品很难找，”阿飞说，“摸摸这帮人的口袋，翻翻他们的包。你会发现他们拥有的，都是世界指示他们去追求的东西。大部分的人都无聊透顶，卡卡西。”  
“我们拥有的东西反过来拥有我们。”  
“正是如此。这帮人随身带的药倒是各有特色。”阿飞耸耸肩膀。  
“你可以挑一本我的小说作为纪念品，”卡卡西说。  
“那是斯坎儿的东西。”阿飞抢答道，他逐渐明白如何从言语上胜过他的小说家了。  
“你说的对，”卡卡西认同地点点头，他花了几秒钟侧过脑袋思考，“那么，你可以把我写的最后那本书拿去。那确实是我的东西。”  
小说家想了想又补充道：“如果你能看完，我会很高兴的。你也许会是这本书唯一的，真正的读者。”  
卡卡西这样设想过。在他死后，人们会从他的电脑里找到这部未公开的作品，也许会把它印刷出版。尽管他在那里头写的都是真话，但做一个小说家的好处之一，就是人们总会把你写的东西当作虚构的故事——只要你的手段高明一些。  
“他没机会看到你拿本书吗？”阿飞说，眼睛盯着桌面上的不锈钢勺，椭圆形的银色反光里映出一只模糊的橘色面具。  
“谁？”  
“你那老朋友。”  
“哦，他呀，”卡卡西说，说起带土总让他很高兴，“他不喜欢看书，也绝不会认识这位叫斯坎儿的作家的。这一点我可以保证。”  
“你想好书名了吗？”阿飞问他。  
“《无可慰藉》。很老套的名字，我都能想到我的编辑会怎么说了，”卡卡西清了清嗓子，开始模仿一个年轻诚恳的声音，“‘旗木先生，这种名字可没法畅销啊——！’”  
阿飞捏紧拳头，指甲在手心掐出深深的红印。面对卡卡西难得的调侃，他却没有力气配合着笑一笑。咖喱的香气卷着无可奈何的沉默在这间屋子里蔓延。  
“我没打算偷看你那张神秘的脸，”背对着阿飞的小说家体贴地打破了尴尬，“所以放心摘下你的面具，趁热把饭吃掉。我对自己的厨艺还是很有自信的。”  
阿飞盯着这盘还在冒热气的咖喱饭，清楚地听到自己吞咽口水的声音。从来没有人为他做饭，因此面前的食物对他来说不只意味着填饱肚子。他一咬牙掀开了面具，拿起勺子时看到不锈钢反射出的那张布满伤疤的可怕的脸，他的手开始发抖。假如此时卡卡西起身冲过来，阿飞一定没时间再戴上面具的。如果这是卡卡西为了探明阿飞的真实身份而设的局，那么这位被一盘咖喱饭哄骗的杀手已经逃不掉了。  
不过，老实说，阿飞还有些期待卡卡西这么做。可事情再次出乎阿飞的意料。他把第一勺浸满了咖喱的米饭送进嘴里时，钢琴声响起来。

卡卡西微弓着背，双肩伴随着手指按动琴键的动作有小幅度的起伏。他没有衬衫、西装和领带，没有任何钢琴师在舞台上投入表演时该有的东西。这个穿着宽松T恤和一条灰色运动裤的银发男人对着这架掉漆的，堆满杂物的钢琴，全神贯注地演奏着。  
轻盈却缓慢的旋律，像是夜里的雨落在地面上，并不富于变化和起伏，甚至没法给你留下什么印象。有几个地方听起来不太流畅，因为已经很久没有人给这架钢琴调音了。卡卡西喜爱这首夜曲中的平静，因此只是相当慎重且节制地往里头掺入寥寥几个重音。他不想把气氛弄得太情绪化，他只是希望阿飞好好吃一顿饭而已。  
阿飞不知道这首曲子叫什么名字，他对音乐一窍不通。旋律里头听不出明显的情绪，所有难解的感伤都被别有用心地隐藏起来，成了不轻不重，若有若无的细语，仿佛是为了避免惊扰梦境——这是让阿飞觉得最悲哀的地方。当他意识到这持续的弹奏是这位善解人意的作家在表明自己没有回头偷看的意图，试图让阿飞吃顿安心的晚餐时，杀手先生终于无声地哭起来。  
他浑身都开始发抖，嘴里的食物失去味道。他一勺一勺地把饭送进嘴巴，但咽不下去，喉咙抽搐着要把所有东西吐出来。眼泪和鼻涕一起流出来，阿飞不敢去擦，在被水雾模糊的视野中看着眼泪一滴滴掉到他的咖喱饭里。  
没有人说话，十多分钟以后，钢琴声停下来。卡卡西隐约听到几下用力吸鼻涕的声音，但他还不知道阿飞的整张脸已经哭得一塌糊涂了。他犹豫着想要说话，却猝不及防地被杀手打断。  
“卡卡西，”阿飞说，声音沙哑又带着很重的鼻音，“你早就撑不下去了，对吗？”  
小说家没有回答。过了很久很久，琴声再度响起。


	12. 生日快乐

对一个意志坚定的人来说，戒掉酒精需要一个月，戒掉海洛因需要三个月，戒掉性瘾需要六个月——而算上在狱中的那些日子，戒掉内轮带人则花了我整整十二年。  
我不确定“戒掉”这个词用在这里是否准确，因为上瘾这件事没有尽头。某种行为的快感通路在开启后，再度成瘾的可能性将永远存在，这是大脑构造决定的事情。你只可能暂时压抑欲望，把清醒的时间尽可能地延长。  
一旦对某样东西上瘾，你的人生只剩下非黑即白的两种选择：要么彻底远离，要么彻底沉沦。酒鬼不可能只在社交场合喝上两三杯，瘾君子不可能只在每天睡前用点安全剂量的海洛因助眠，性瘾患者不可能每周只与同一个人来一场安全的性爱，而我不可能一边回忆着有关内轮带人的一切，一边说服自己再也不见他。  
我在少管所待了四年，又在正儿八经的监狱待了六年。带人的监护人来看过我一次，让我确认他伪造的那张死亡证明上头的个人信息没有错误。于是我一一核对自己的姓名、性别、生日、证件号码、死亡时间和死亡原因。上头说我用陶瓷碎片割破了自己的喉咙，我对面前这个黑色长发的男人说这倒是给我提供了一条新思路。我没有问他带人的身体怎么样，但既然他需要这张轻飘飘的纸片来断掉带人的执念，这至少说明那个爱哭鬼已经恢复到了能自由行动的地步——这对我来说当然是一种安慰。  
我试着想象带人听到这个消息时的表情，他会哭，或许还会大吼大叫着否认现实。这是著名的五阶段理论中的第一步，否认，接下来就是愤怒、讨价还价、抑郁和接受。我不知道带人要花多少时间才能走到最后一步，但我知道他会接受的，他只能接受。只有这样，他才有机会甩掉这段肮脏的过去，才有机会过上像样的人生——我发自内心这样祈祷着，我已经被困在了这里，我们之中总有一个人要过得好一些吧。  
这张死亡证明意味着，世界上最后一个承认我的存在的人都消失了，我忽然意识到今后我得靠自己活着，不会再有哭得惨兮兮的男孩撞开门要带我逃跑，不会再有浑身发抖的哭包拿着一把剔骨刀挡在我面前，不会有人再抱住我，抵住我的额头，告诉我他拥有的一切都比不上我。  
这个念头一开始使我感到那样恐慌，曾经任何卓有成效的杀死感情的方法都失去作用。我总是在发抖，一方面是因为拥有复又失去的孤独，更多的原因是那囚服和冬被薄得像一张纸片。我没有在开玩笑，不知道多少人用过这套家伙，而洗衣房的家伙显然没有在好好工作，但那上头可怕的气味都没法阻止我把它们紧紧缠在身上对抗寒冷。我时常想象烧得正旺的火炉，后来我开始想象那场火灾，想象自己走进暖烘烘的大火里，从内到外地被温暖。那时倒是很热，我记得汗水如何浸湿了我的领口和腋下，我记得我给带人的最后几个吻也是咸津津的，那是汗水的味道。  
你知道我被允许拥有那张合照，所以我一刻不停地盯着它，盯着带人的脸。在没有亮光的黑暗里时，我把那张薄且冰凉的相纸贴在嘴唇和脸颊上。但在这种极端的孤独中，单纯的回忆逐渐失去镇痛作用，我感到自己需要更加直接的肢体接触。我越来越频繁地回忆起他给我的拥抱、亲吻和抚摸。在牢房熄灯以后，我躲在铁床上的薄被子里头自慰，一开始只是摸前面，射在我偷偷攒起来的卫生纸上。后来我的胆子大了一些，也开始用后面。手指失去乐趣的时候，我找到各种各样的东西放进去——监狱里不缺这种东西，甚至有一个黑市用来做一些性玩具的交易，有时我忍不住惊叹人们在与寂寞战斗时爆发出的创意。  
原本我只是在无人知晓的深夜搞这种龌龊的勾当，接着，显而易见，我很快彻底被欲望掌控。白天，其他人都被允许在外头享受一个小时的自由活动时（当然是在围墙圈起来的场地里，戴着脚镣，周围有抬着枪的看守先生），我找借口赖在牢房里（我总是谎称自己患了严重且无解的偏头痛，有趣的是后来我真的得了这种病），躲在被子里头自慰。  
我想象比我大一岁的内轮带人（此时他该是十九岁）把手指放进我的嘴巴，从正面插进来（我当然记得他惊人的尺寸），那双有力的手抓着我的肩膀，总是体温偏高的身体慷慨地分给我一些热度。他的每一句话，每一个表情，气味，体温，眼泪，那具结合了兽性和美感的刚刚成年的身体，甚至那场火灾给他留下的粗糙的伤疤——这些东西全都出现在在我疯狂下流的性幻想里。我甚至怀疑，你知道，后来我做小说家的那点想象力都是在这里锻炼出来的。  
有时候，一个阳光明媚的中午，我在被子里因为快感而浑身痉挛，用两根手指抠住喉咙才能不尖叫出声，咽不下去的唾液都流到了手背上的时候，狱警会突然敲门叫我的名字。  
“畑鹿惊先生，”他们会说，“外头太阳很好，你该出去活动活动。”  
于是，我只能拖着两条发抖的腿站起来，走出去，经过狱警的时候我敢保证他肯定闻到了什么味道。你知道，荷尔蒙的味道，精液的味道，性的味道。那帮粗鲁愚蠢的人立马直勾勾地盯着我，没有一秒钟尝试掩饰自己恶心的欲望。  
他们当然没必要掩饰，在这地方，狱警是食物链的顶端，监狱里头所有的资源分配都由他们安排。于是，当然，我问他们想不想和我做，报酬是一件新一些，厚一些的棉服。我在这里还有好几个冬天要过，我不能不为自己做打算。  
他们把我领到属于狱警的办公室里，里头有一张大一些的铁床，柔软的床铺和吹出热气的空调。空调用的是公家的钱，所以他们一刻也舍不得关。那里头很暖和，有一股烟和酒的味道，还有男人的汗味，运气好时会有热咖啡的香气，那是我对有序的人类文明的最后的认识了。  
我和值班的几个不同的狱警做，他们都规矩地戴着安全套，大概担心我身上有什么病，因此不想惹出麻烦，这正和我心意。和别人做的时候我不会愿意想到带人，这帮臭烘烘的混蛋只会让我觉得恶心。“你的身子就像女人一样柔软。”他们会笑嘻嘻地说，“脸蛋也像女人一样好看。”这帮人并不是同性恋，你知道，他们只是没法控制那根硬梆梆的玩意儿，哪怕是在墙壁上看到一个尺寸合适的小洞都要不假思索地脱了裤子插进去试试看。我倒希望世上能有个法律之外的制裁者利落地结束这些人的生命，拿一把剔骨刀。你看，用阴茎思考的白痴有什么资格活在这世上？  
有时候我发觉自己想逃，手指紧紧抠着床沿，我都能摸到床板底下粗糙的木头和露出来的棉絮。我想到了馆长对我做的事情，想到我在那间不透光的地下室经历的一切。猜猜看，那时候让我留在那铁床上，甚至拿双脚缠上了狱警先生的腰的动力是什么？  
内疚，永无休止的内疚让我确定自己需要接受一些惩罚。我摇摆不定的意志破坏了两个家庭，我愚蠢的自以为是引发了这场灾难。于是我忍受着那些人像野兽一样的动作，每次都好像要把我的肚子捅出一个洞。我的腰很快受了伤，但那时我也还是个年轻的人，受了伤睡一晚上就能恢复。有时我听见他们在交班的时候点了一根烟交流与我做得如何尽兴，如何对自己的妻子失去兴趣，这些句子夹杂在粗野的哄笑和调侃中，我倒为那些不幸的女人松了一口气。  
我从这种交易中得到很多东西，一件厚厚的棉衣，每次都能幸运地得到一块肉的骨汤，一双厚袜子（尽管大脚趾那儿破了个洞）。我很快成了狱中少有的，被狱警先生们柔声招呼的人。这让我一下子出了名，其他犯人看我的眼神不一样了。开始有谣传说一根香烟就能和我睡一觉，这种不切实际的开价让我很生气。“一根香烟当然不行，”我说这话时翘着嘴角微笑，他们却很喜欢这种肤浅的东西，“我不抽烟。你要给我一支笔，五张纸，这样我就匀给你半个小时。”  
听听这话！你能想象那时我多么忙碌。但我已经找到了法子把痛苦降到最低——我假装自己是个正在取材的小说家。这样丰富的，真实的体验，我想，这将会成为多么宝贵的写作素材！我与自己的身体之间的关系改变了，它不再属于我。我整个儿抽离出去，仿佛成了一台无言的录像机，只负责把影像录制下来。  
我拿着自己用身体换来的来的纸笔写作，在那里写出了几篇稚嫩的短篇小说。有时我会找到一个人愿意听一听我的故事，但我拿着稿纸念到一半，发现那人正把裤子脱到膝盖，听着我的声音打手枪。我出声喊他的名字，他射到了我的稿纸上。原来他对我写的东西毫无兴趣，他只是付不起五张纸和一支笔而已。  
于是我不再尝试念出我的故事，更加沉默地把它们写在纸面上。从那时候开始，我发觉写作说到底也只是一种孤独到底的单向输出，像是往海里扔了一颗小石子，期待得到反馈的人才该反思自己呢。也是在那些日子里，我决定成为一名小说家。  
那时我的每一天都被粗鲁的性爱和严肃的写作占满了，而我对带人的性幻想只是变本加厉。我掉进了很奇怪的恶性循环：我需要纸笔来完成自己的第一部长篇小说，于是我需要和那帮人做爱；做完以后，我会恨自己很长一段时间，我迫切地钻进自己的想象力里，寻求带人的拥抱和性的抚慰；而这件事让我这样上瘾，我几乎把所有独处的时间用在自慰上。我当然不想这样，于是逼自己打起精神写作，用光了那几张纸，结果只能继续性交易的行当。  
他们都说和我做得很尽兴（我不想使用它们的原话），于是我想自己也许也能给带人带来快感，这件事让我觉得自己还有一些价值，我激动得发疯。我想象自己绞紧他的性器让他发出难耐的低喘，让他俯身亲吻我的眼睛，要我放松一点。  
我清楚地知道自己是无神论者，可在那种歇斯底里的性幻想中，我开始神化带人的形象。他的勇气、热情和乐观，他看待世界的方式，他拥有的所有我缺失的东西。他拥有爱与被爱的天赋，因此也总会冒险，做事不动脑子，总是要掉眼泪。你看，我的神有他的弱点，这才是他的可爱之处——这才是他能给我安慰的原因。  
你不会知道我多想见到他。我对他来说已经是个死去的人，他不会知道我遭受的任何事，这件事有时让我感到宽慰，有时又是让我那样寂寞。我总是想象自己在出狱后找到内轮带人，像见到主人的猫咪一样翻出肚子向他求欢，央求他的拥抱，亲吻和抚摸。我渴望和他做爱，渴望他用可怕的力道把我操到崩溃边缘，然后再用一个温柔的吻给我救赎。  
但这种想象让我越来越觉得自己恶心。我越来越脏，越来越卑劣且不择手段。我用一张死亡证明毁了我和他的约定，我的身体成了谋生的工具，我还有什么资格靠近他？  
也许现在说这种话相当可笑，我亲爱的读者们，但以前的我，那个内轮带人熟悉的我是一个相当自尊自爱的人。可在监狱中故作清高是很愚蠢的，你会成为所有人的敌人。我有理智，也有学习的能力，这意味着我几乎可以成为所有人。  
我残余的自尊心不会允许如今这具被驯化的，不再属于我的身体靠近内轮带人，我花了很长时间才愿意直视这个念头——然后，就像所有尝试自救的瘾君子一样，我打算把自己从幻想中拉出来。  
我试着一整天不去想到带人，但问题是，你可以去想，却很难不去想。你要做自己的监督者，那就像在和自己的脑子打游击战。更何况，监狱里没有多少东西能让你转移注意力。于是我换了种法子，我把那张合照缝进了我的外套里，除非我把这件衣服拆开，我有一段时间见不到带人了。我无师自通了一种克制节欲的冥想方法，靠这个阻止自己自慰。  
一开始一切都进展顺利，我有一个小时保持清醒，两个小时，三个小时，一整个上午，一整天。接下来，我经历了可怕的戒断反应。欲望开始反噬我的理性，我流了很多汗，内衣都被浸湿了。我发觉自己在发抖，流眼泪，头痛欲裂。我开始呕吐，像是要把胃整个吐出来。我倒在床上痉挛，拿脑袋撞墙，用笔扎自己的手心，直到狱警冲进来阻止我，他们不知道发生了什么。  
我出现了幻觉，还以为扶住我的是内轮带人。你知道那时我有多高兴吗？我把手伸进他的裤子里，我求他抱着我，求他上我。狱警以为我是性瘾发作了，或者是被其他犯人灌了春药，老天啊，然后他叫来医生给我打了一针镇静剂。等我筋疲力尽地醒过来，脑袋上缠了一圈绷带，四肢被锁在了床上。我记得之前发生的所有事，那一刻我感受到的耻辱比先前所有的痛苦加起来都可怕，可怕得多。  
我已经记不清在狱中剩下的日子究竟是什么样子，时间在一次次的尝试戒除、彻底失败和从头再来中飞快流逝。我不断重复犯过的错误，在最后两年染上了酒瘾和药瘾。酒是有门路的囚犯走私进来的，也是黑市上的货物之一。当我被头痛折磨得昏过去或是恐慌发作时，我被允许打一针苯巴比妥。有一回我从医生那儿把所有的针管偷了过来，给自己静脉注射了过量药物，这让我昏迷了三天，可醒来时我第一个想到的名字仍然是内轮带人。我多希望自己能忘记这个名字的拼写方式，能忘记与这个人有关的所有事——这样我是不是就不至于那么懦弱？  
二十四岁那年我离开了监狱，手上只捏着几份小说手稿和那张合照，没有人来接我出狱，只有和我睡过的那几个人依依不舍地和我道别。十年间世界变得很不一样，而我身上一分钱都没有，甚至不知道自己该在哪里度过这个夜晚。我在初冬入狱，又在初冬出狱。我已经忘记了那一天我究竟是在哪里睡觉的，也许整个夜晚都在街上游荡来着。  
但那一天我相当冷静，花了很长时间思考自己的未来。待在监狱里还有手铐和脚镣限制我的行动，还有狱警担心我的死活（当然是为了和上头交差），可出狱以后，如果我仍像之前那样沉溺于对内轮带人的思念，我要么会死在无人知晓的小巷，要么会死在去找他的路上。  
我感到自己有必要为将来的每一次失控做准备，因为我只能靠自己，没有别的出路。我可不想死，至少在我活过之前。这条命是带人拼上一切救回来的，我不能让它成为欲望和懦弱的宿主。  
不管我要做什么，我得先有起步资金。我在红灯区游荡了几天，接到一些散客。我的底线是安全套，只要有这个，我几乎能为他们做所有事。这里的每栋房子都潮湿肮脏，而且充斥着暴力，墙壁上不仅有干掉的精液，还有血迹。我尽量挑那些衣着得体的嫖客，哄他们去其他地方开房间。我弄到了一些钱，于是把我的手稿复印几份寄给了杂志社。  
幸运的是，大家喜欢我写的东西。如果不是这样，我就真的走投无路了。我拿到了一些稿费，在好几本杂志上开了连载。我用这些钱租了一间小公寓，在白天在那里头拼命写作，夜晚则去红灯区接客。有时我会被一群人莫名其妙地暴揍一顿，因为我只是个新来的，却抢了他们不少生意。  
有些暴躁的嫖客也喜欢动些暴力，我遇见过一个喝醉的酒鬼，要我给他没戴套的玩意儿口交。我断然拒绝，然后他掏出一把折叠刀，用刀尖描过我左眼上的伤疤，威胁我如果不乖乖听话，他就在我的右眼上也来这么一下。这道伤疤是我身上最神圣的地方，我当然怒不可遏，一拳击中他的左边脸颊。这一拳激怒了这个疯子，他吐了一口混了血丝的唾液在我脸上，然后打断了我的两根肋骨。  
那个晚上我半分钱都没有赚到，还赔了一大笔医药费进去，实在是倒霉透顶。冷静下来以后我才想到其他动脑子而非动拳头的解决方法，也许摆出礼貌的微笑，耍些圆滑的话术，我的骨头就不会断了。可不必多说，事情一牵扯到内轮带人，我就总是容易搞砸一切。  
总得来说我不擅长打架，也讨厌粗鲁的性爱。但我又用上了以前的技巧。我是一名小说家，我是在取材，我说服自己，这时候我知道自己一定会写一本以站街男妓为主角的小说。后来我真的写了，主角最后在我笔下悲惨地死去，而我活了下来。有时我会觉得自己对不起笔下的人物，简直像是我从他们身上汲取走了所有的力量一样，他们无一例外地一个个死去，而我活得越来越好，至少在世俗意义上。  
在我几乎厌倦这种无序和肮脏的时候，有个拉皮条的找上我，说他能给我提供稳定和安全的客源，能给我提供睡一晚上的地方，但我得把收入分他一半。我没有理由拒绝，不管做什么行业，要往上走总得迈入体制。皮条客先生花钱请我去做全身检查，确认我没有任何性病后（我自己也觉得不可思议）把我介绍给他的客人。接下来的生活好过很多，我的服务对象都成了穿西装打领带的某某先生，而我很快攒够了钱为自己买了一套西装。  
男装店里（我当然还负担不起定制款），热情的店员小姐拿着两只空衣架在试衣间外头等我。我走出来，站在全身镜前看里头那个穿一件灰蓝色硬领衬衫和深色西装外套的人（自然是店员选的搭配，我对这些一窍不通），坦白说，我被自己吓了一跳。我不知道十多年前那个穿着宽松囚服的孩子什么时候变成了这个样子。我是说，监狱里可没有镜子。  
尽管这套西装不是最合身的（那时我太瘦肩膀又太窄，几乎撑不起大多数衣服），但我的生活从这里发生改变。我穿着这套衣服去与几家出版社的编辑谈工作，他们抢着要与我签约，得到我所有作品的出版权。我选中了报酬最高的一家，那时候我想要的只有钱而已。  
就这样，我得到了一份稳定的工作，出版了几本书，每个月都有版税汇进我的账户。我接的客人越来越少，最后只与两三位嫖客保持联系，后来终于跟那皮条客说自己不会再干下去了。每年都有很多像我一样的流浪者在红灯区找工作，他手下不缺人，所以在与我睡了最后一次后，皮条客先生同意我离开。  
在他的床上，我一边穿衣服一边跟他说：“其实我是写小说的。我来站街是为了取材。”  
他似笑非笑地看着我，嘴里吐出一个烟圈。这样的人想必见多了人们试图维护尊严的样子，早就见怪不怪了。  
我从内袋里掏出一张名片递给他，上头印着我小说家的头衔。他接过去，仔细端详了老半天，然后看我的眼神不一样了，是那种坐在剧场里头看魔术表演时目瞪口呆的观众的表情。  
他说：“但你那时候看起来那样落魄，你住在出租屋里，连件像样的衣服都没有。”  
我说：“那是我琢磨了很久的人物设定。”  
他说：“但你真的和这么多人睡了。”  
我说：“因为我要投入角色。”  
我在努力用这个因果颠倒的故事说服我们两个，并且料到自己还要说服接下来的所有人，为了我那点可怜的自尊心。但我是很好的演员，我从他的表情里就能看出来。  
“接下来也请多指教。”我朝那个说不出话来的男人微鞠了一躬，然后离开了那个房间。  
有人说穷人没钱也没时间发疯，这句话可以概括我那段时间的生活。这样自由的生命是带人给我的礼物，为了让它尽量得体地存续下去，我尽己所能地努力工作，彻底告别了酒精，药物，还有那种放纵无度的性幻想，有一段时间成了个地道生活的正常人。  
安定下来以后，我突然想去那间图书馆看一看。已经过去了十一年，我甚至不知道它还在不在那儿。我特意伪装成一位年轻作家该有的样子（一顶棕色的卷毛假发，一件橄榄绿色的短风衣，围巾，深色的裤子和中筒靴，这些东西不知怎得符合我对作家的刻板印象）靠近那地方，但那漂亮的建筑物已经不见了，取而代之的是一座呆板，愚蠢，竖满了霓虹灯牌的大型商场。  
看到摆在商场中央的巨大圣诞树，我才想起一周后就是圣诞节了。这里曾经是个安静的地方，每个人默不作声地盯着手中的书，角落里藏着很多不擅长交朋友的孩子。现在，这地方热闹得不可思议，人们在轻松的背景音乐里聊天嬉笑，空气中飘着香水和咖啡的味道。  
看周围人脸上的表情，没有人知道这里曾经发生过一场谋杀。资本运作早把这地方洗了一遍又一遍。我稍微逛了逛，凭着记忆走到原本该是借阅台的地方，现在那儿被五颜六色的塑料围栏围起来，地上铺了柔软的拼图地垫，摆着一架滑梯、几只木马和一大堆泡沫做成的积木块，成了家长们临时托管孩子的地方。我站着看小孩子在滑梯上爬上爬下，有一位像是负责人的女士问我是不是来接自己的孩子，我对她摇摇头。  
接下来，我坐自动扶梯去到地下一层，那里被改造成了小吃街，原本属于我的卧室成了卖关东煮的摊位。我在那里买了煮透的萝卜，魔芋丝和吸满汤汁的豆腐，坐在塑料椅子上摘了口罩慢慢吃了。这期间有个黑发男孩一直盯着我看，男孩脸上挂着泪痕，我不确定他的家长是不是在附近。我打算去问问他需不需要帮助，但是他却一下子跑开了。我把空了的纸杯和竹签丢进垃圾桶，重新系上围巾，迈开步子离开这地方。  
也正是那时候，我第一次意识到一切都过去了。我已经出狱，花了足够的时间赎罪，甚至拥有了体面的衣服和工作。我习惯性地从眼前的一切捕捉带人的影子，甚至想去调查一下他的近况，但阻止我这么做的不止有那张死亡证明。只有我自己知道，这些光鲜亮丽的表皮之下仍然是一具肮脏的躯体，我没法爱自己，也不可能去恳求带人爱我。我下定决心远离内轮带人，亲爱的读者们，请你把这看作我最后的自尊。  
表面上，我的生活越来越好。我认识了一些很关心我的新朋友，拥有了一笔不小的积蓄，打算再攒些钱就去另一座城市买一栋自己的屋子。只是到了夜晚，当我脱了体面的西服钻进被子，我仍然是像过去一样，把整个身体交给性幻想——因此事情也可以说是毫无进展。现在我有钱，有自由，不再受困于四面墙壁和手铐脚镣，也更容易得到各种各样的性玩具。于是我曾料想过的灾难发生了，这一次，欲望以更快的速度攻陷我的意志。  
我尝试想象带人二十五岁的身体，对小说家来说这种想象不是什么难题，我轻易就能用各种各样的故事填补我和他之间十一年的空白。他大概会继承内轮家族的公司——不，不。他说要做警察的。也许他已经念完了警校，已经经手过几个案子，已经开过了第一枪。他会偶尔想起我吗？我不确定。我能确定的是他要完成那些严苛的体能训练，那一定会让他的衬衫被汗水浸湿。我想象自己跪在地上，把整张脸埋进这件衬衫深吸一口，这让我舒服得浑身发颤。而赤裸着上半身的警长先生则从后面插进来，一面亲吻我的脖子一面挺动腰部。我撑不过多久就会被送上高潮，因为他太熟悉我的敏感点了——毕竟在我的想象里，我们不曾分开，一天都没有。  
我在黑暗中放任自己的想象，听那些电动玩具在我身体里嗡嗡作响，每回都把床单弄得一塌糊涂。干电池的消耗越来越快。有一次，我失魂落魄地想要打开开关，手里的假阴茎纹丝不动。我只好火急火燎地冲去最近的便利店，发抖的手拿了一大堆干电池放在收银台上。店员自然用奇怪的眼神审视我，我苦笑着告诉他：“家里的三个孩子打算用遥控车比赛，电池却用完了，现在这三个小恶魔快把我的客厅毁掉了。”  
店员很满意这个故事，把我，一个已经往身体里挤好了润滑油的被性欲冲昏头脑的蠢货，当成了有责任心的年轻父亲。他微笑着祝我的孩子们玩得开心，我说：“是的，我们当然会玩得开心。”  
稳定的工作，住处和体面的身份只是放大了我的孤独。那个时候，我的生命中只剩下两个目标：在截稿日前写完稿子，在床上想象带人用各种姿势插进来。前者是因为我不想给别人添麻烦，后者——老天啊，还是因为我不想给别人添麻烦。  
但这样的生活把我拖垮了，我越来越没法抑制住去见他的渴望。他以为我死了，可我知道他还活在世上的某个角落，这其中的责任感快把我逼疯了。于是，在某一个瞬间，我清醒地意识到，我必须对自己更加严格。我不可能一边天天幻想那种激烈的性爱，一边说服自己不去见他。事情总有一天会彻底失控的。现在答案明了了：我必须杀死这种想象，我必须彻底，彻底与他告别——这会成为我戒除内轮带人的第十二年，最后一年。  
我的第一步是丢掉所有的电动玩具，然后封存那些旧物。我原本想把它们全部烧掉，但这到底太过可惜。说是旧物，其实除了那张合照以外，只剩下一些我在监狱里写下的短篇故事。那时我曾尝试去写自己记忆中的内轮带人，因为我害怕忘记他。在现在的我看来，那些文字里的情感充沛过头，缺少适度的留白，作者显然是不舍得漏掉任何细节。那与其说是文学创作，不如说是一个绝望的人在搜刮自己的记忆。  
我把这些东西封进一个纸箱，用透明胶带在箱子外头缠了好几圈。我仍然觉得不保险，又把纸箱塞进带锁的橱柜，然后把那小钥匙丢进了家后头的河里。现在回想起来，这一连串夸张、幼稚和绝望的举动简直引人发笑，你可以看到一个上瘾者是多么容易受到诱惑，以至于这种自欺欺人的物理隔断都成了必要的了。  
下一步需要清理的是我的脑子。我开始思考更周全的策略，在监狱里头那种戒除方式没有效果也是理所当然，那只是我在虐待自己的身体。我找来很多心理学方面的书籍，开始了一场漫长的自我疗愈。  
书中的十二步疗法引起我的兴趣，这是那些匿名戒酒会常用的方法，但我想既然是戒除上瘾，戒人戒物大概都差不多。于是我去参加了家附近的戒酒会，第一次只是坐在角落的椅子上，看那些围坐成一圈的，努力保持清醒的酗酒者在个人陈述开始前集体朗诵一遍他们的守则。  
“第一步，我们承认我们没有能力对付酒精，”他们大声念道，“我们的生活失去了控制。”  
我承认自己没有能力对付内轮带人，我对自己说，我的生活失去了控制。  
“第二步，我们开始相信世上存在更高权威，”他们大声念道，“它能帮助我们恢复正常。”  
我眯起眼睛，开始觉得不对劲。这不是我期待的东西。  
“第三步，我们理解上帝，”他们大声念道，“我们决定将自己的意识和生活交到上帝手里。”  
这时候，我还以为自己走错坐进了教堂，但我再次确认墙上贴的告示，这里的确是匿名戒酒会。成员们的集体宣誓看起来有很浓的宗教意味，我沉默着听完。我是无神论者，亲眼看到这副场景只是让我感到震撼，而不是对我有帮助。我多少有些失望，不确定自己该不该来第二次。后来团队的负责人告诉我，所谓“更高权威”不一定是上帝，它可以是你崇尚的任何东西，包括你的家人，你的恋人，你的密友。我没敢告诉他我要戒除的就是密友，我只是问他，更高权威可不可以是我的工作。  
这个有些秃顶的中年男子给我一个温暖热情的微笑，他说：“当然可以，先生。”  
这让我如释重负。于是我的第三步就变成了，我理解工作，决定将自己的意识和生活交到工作手里。  
好啊，把自己交给工作，这就是我想要的。我立志成为一名合格的小说家，于是每天花大量的时间写稿、改稿。为了取材，也为了使我先前的谎言更加可信，我又去体验了很多其他的职业。我做过人体模特，当过记者，用过好几个不同的笔名给色情杂志供稿，后来又报名了当地大学的心理学课程，尝试考取心理咨询师的从业执照。我不断地累积素材，从置身事外的旁观者角度记录一切，我的工作拯救了我。  
这时候我决定往后走，这只是十二步疗法的第三步而已，这一次的成功让我跃跃欲试。我已经很少想到带人了，而这次的戒断反应也只有轻微且短暂的眩晕和偏头痛而已。第四步，勇敢地对自己的内心世界进行反思。第五步，对工作、对自己以及另一个有相同错误的人承认自己的缺点。进行到这里时，我已经是第六次参加戒酒会了。我跟其他人一起围坐成一圈，第一次开口说话。  
“我总是冷冰冰的，拒绝所有人的靠近，也不敢表达自己的感情。等我彻底失去了他们，我才开始感到后悔。”我反思道，“我傲慢到不可思议，不愿意相信自己以外的任何人。只会动嘴皮子，还喜欢装出一副我能掌控一切的样子，尽管事情已经糟到不能再糟了。我没有判断力，没有足够坚定的世界观，我总是在摇摆不定，干了许多无法挽回的错事，毁了好几个人的人生。每次——每次发作的时候我都觉得自己很恶心，但我控制不住。我没法靠自己活着，我离不开他——我是说它，对不起。”  
大家安慰我，说他们也经历过同样的事情，他们理解我的口误。一个留黑色寸头的男人吹了一声口哨对我说：“没关系，老兄，我也总是把酒精拟人化，我经常觉得她比我女朋友还迷人。”  
一个金色卷发的女人柔声问我：“你保持清醒多少天了？”  
我抬起脑袋盯着天花板，思考自己有多少天没有想着带人自慰。我说：“一个月零八天。”  
“好样的。”“干得漂亮。”“我们真为你感到高兴。”大家这样鼓励我，甚至响起一些零星的掌声。接下来，换另一个人站起来说出他的故事，我们问他有多少天保持清醒，他沮丧地摇摇头。  
“糟糕，很糟糕……”他说，朝后靠在折叠椅上，“我一个小时前才从宿醉中恢复过来。”  
我逐渐体会到这个地方的神奇。这里的人靠痛苦、内疚和后悔相互联结，听众人的自白和忏悔会让你觉得自己重新成为了世界的一部分。  
第六步，完全准备好，让工作改正我性格中的缺陷。好的，好的，我准备好了。第七步，卑微地祈求我的工作改正我的缺点。于是，我彻底杀死了过去那个傲慢无礼的我，我学习微笑，学习基本的社交技巧，学习成为一个温暖的人。这种技巧融入了我的血液，我起初是在伪装，后来逐渐习惯，最后大家真的把我当成了这样的人。我的性格发生了几乎一百八十度的转变，却没有一个来自过去的人指出这件事有多么奇怪，因为他们已经全部离开了——我不知道这究竟是幸运还是不幸。  
最先察觉变化的是我的编辑，他发觉自己忽然变得很乐意请我吃饭，每次都心甘情愿地从皮夹里抽出纸币来。我的微笑和话术很好用，我越来越圆滑世故，离过去浑身是刺的小鬼头越来越远。这确实极大地改善了我的生活，因为一点温暖的善意能让周围的人像蜡一样软化，我很容易就能控制对话的走向，让一切都轻松自在。  
胜利在望了！我的生活前所未有地充实起来。那时候我还以为自己真的有希望彻底告别内轮带人。第八步，写下所有我们曾伤害过的人的名字，并愿意对所有这些人做出补偿。我写下馆长的妻子和女儿的名字，写下内轮带人的名字，又把他划掉了。第九步，我们直接对他们做出补偿，除非这种补偿会对他们造成伤害。我想自己现在出现在那两个不幸的女人面前只会再次引起她们的痛苦，于是我只是暗中打听她们的动向。听说那女孩在尝试发表自己的第一篇作品，我找到我的编辑，问他能不能做些什么。  
“别说我找过你，别让我的名字出现。”我叮嘱他。  
于是我来到第十步：继续自我反省，当发现自己的错误时，及时地承认。好吧，好吧。我承认在第三个月的某一个夜晚，我染上了流感（持续了两周的一场重感冒），高烧成倍地放大了我的寂寞。只有那一次，我又想到了内轮带人。但我只是节制地去回忆他的笑容而已，我的手没有伸进裤子，而是安分地摆在身体两侧。  
第十一步！通过祈祷和冥想加强同更高权威的交流，相信他，祈祷他的知识和力量能完成这一切。我倒没做什么祈祷和冥想，但我坚信创作能拯救我。我终于积累了足够多想要的素材，于是把更多重心放在写作上，我的工作顺风顺水。当时我正在写自己的第二部长篇，在国内，我已经是个有些名气的小说家了。甚至有外国的译者找到我，问我能不能把我写的那些东西翻译出去。我问清楚了究竟有多少钱能进我的口袋，然后欣然同意。  
终于到了最后一步。十二步疗法的第十二步：在以上步骤中达到心灵的醒悟，尽力将这些信息传递给每个酗酒者，并将其贯彻执行在我们做的任何事情中。  
我不打算把目标局限于酗酒者，我希望自己尽可能地帮助身边的人，就像带人曾经帮助我那样。在最后一次匿名戒酒会上，我站起来说：“谢谢你们一路的支持和鼓励，我想我可以靠自己活下去了。我彻底告别了他——对不起，我是说它。”  
我开了一个老笑话，那几个早已与我相熟的人心领神会地笑起来。那个黑色寸头的男人起劲地为我鼓掌，尽管他还卡在第六步，前天他又沾了酒精，还和女友大吵一架，于是他又重新回到第一步。那时我只是为他感到可惜，并没有想到这也有可能是我的未来。  
到头来，这并不像我想象的那样可怕，考虑到内轮带人基本能和我的所有脆弱面划等号，告别他，我就能彻底把自己的弱点藏起来。我不必再依附于这种脆弱的，摇摇欲坠的，永远也得不到回应的感情，我所能依靠的只剩下自己冰冷但是强大的理性，以及那种后天习得的微笑。如果你有机会做一个独活的人，亲爱的读者，我敢保证你一开始会陶醉于那种掌控自我的安全感。你会觉得自己第一次拥有了生命。  
但这件事同时又让我感到那样寂寞。让我这样说：告别带人意味着告别他眼中的整个世界。我尽力把那种充满热情的视野继承下来，我努力去看，但那终究不是属于我的东西，我只是拙劣的模仿者而已。如果你幸运到遇见一个合拍的人，你会知道以这种形式结束这段关系是多么痛苦。我远离回忆给我带来的痛苦，同时也放弃了它给我带来的所有安慰与快乐。但我别无选择。  
稳定的生活又持续了五年。我如愿以偿地买了自己的别墅，搬到了另一座城市。我在那里读书和写作，过着离群索居的生活。性欲仍然存在，只是当它和内轮带人剥离开来的时候，它不再那么情绪化，不再对我造成威胁。我花钱找人睡觉，就像从前人们花钱买我一样。这是高效的消除疲劳的方法，前提是你得在结束后泡一个舒服的热水澡。我似乎彻底地告别了过去，甚至快想不起内轮带人的样子。这四个字不再引起我的应激反应，像褪色的老照片那样隐入我的脑海深处。我漫长而屡屡失败的脱敏治疗终于成功了。  
接着，就当我以为这种安适、平淡且可控的生活会永远持续下去时，像所有故事都需要一个转折一样，我的身体状况变得很糟糕。早些年留下的旧伤全部开始发作，简直像有谁忽然一声令下一样。膝盖和腰椎开始不分昼夜地作痛，我开始产生幻觉，失眠，听到别人听不见的声音，最后患上了严重的偏头痛。从前药物上瘾的历史让我害怕止痛药和安眠药，尤其害怕第一颗。我决定赤手空拳与身体上的痛苦对抗下去，但很快败下阵来。  
我曾花了十二年杀死精神上的痛苦，但病痛是更现实更严峻的问题——你看，我总不可能杀死我自己吧？我的身体状况越来越差，像山顶的岩石一样以可怕的势头朝山脚滚落。有时候，疼痛把我禁锢在床上，而我除了与自己的思维作伴以外别无办法。  
我提起这些不是要为接下来发生的事情狡辩，我只是想捋清楚前因后果。那一天，我拖着几乎哪里都在发痛的身体出门散步，祈祷阳光让我好受一些。我来到街上，路过一家二手商店的橱窗展示柜。我看到一只黑色的毛绒玩具兔坐在展示柜的第二层，一只耳朵垂下来遮住了眼睛。  
你知道在那个初秋，那个游乐园里头大概有成百上千只同样的兔子被兴奋的男孩女孩带走，从概率学上来看，目前出现在我眼前的这一个很有可能就是其中一只。那一瞬间，所有的一切都回来了——我立马清醒地知道自己十二年的努力仅凭这一眼就付之一炬。  
试着想象这种场景，花生过敏的人在不知情的情况下吃了混了花生碎的甜品，可怕的过敏反应会让他们的气管在几秒钟之内肿胀闭合，他们会窒息，倒在地上抽搐——而这，基本上就是眼下发生在我身上的事情。  
当时我确信，如果我不尽快看到那张游乐园的合照，我会淹死在空气里。我冲回家，摔开门，顾不上换鞋就冲向储物间。我用桌面上的雕像砸烂了橱柜的小锁，扯出那个纸盒，毁掉了那层瓦楞纸。然后我看到了那张照片。我盯着它，浑身发抖。我朝后跌坐在地上，在储物间待了一整个晚上。  
什么十二步疗法，什么更高权威全部被我抛诸脑后，我花了十二年建立的防线被一只兔子玩偶（与我之间甚至还隔着一面玻璃）轻而易举地攻破了。如你所见，我花了那么多笔墨去写我的戒断，我的努力，我的变化。当我想写那只兔子玩偶时，我发觉自己一个字也落不下来——没什么好写的，我只是忽然崩溃了而已。并非那只兔子的外形有多么特殊，不是因为那一天下雨、刮风或是极端寒冷，不是因为那一天我的生理疼痛突然变成了原来的十倍——那只是一个平常的，阳光明媚的日子，我看到一只熟悉的兔子玩偶，然后我失控了，仅此而已。  
最滑稽的是，我原本那么信赖自己建立的一切，直到这一刻才发觉这场旷日持久的戒断是多么徒劳。我意识到这几年所谓保持清醒的日子是多么荒唐可笑，我居然试图抛弃生命中最热烈也是最重要的一部分，为的只是让我自己轻松地过完碌碌无为的余生。  
也许是身体上的疼痛让我忽然瞥见了死亡的阴影，而那只兔子玩偶只是引爆了早就埋在地下的炸弹。你知道我曾经上瘾过，沉溺过，失控过，戒除过，又崩溃过，我被这种永无休止的循环耗尽了所有力气。但这一次的失败和前几次都不一样，我感到一种疲惫的清醒，因此这倒可以算是一种成功。我的脑子比以往任何时候都冷静，清晰。这一次，理性和感性终于握手言和。它们劝我在身体尚有余力的时候直面感情。  
于是我决定回忆发生过的一切，然后把它们写下来——是的，那正是你正在阅读的这本书。我预感到这本书将重新点燃过去沉积下来的余烬，燃尽这具身体里剩下的一切。如果让我考虑一种结束生命的方式，这将是我能做出的最好的选择。  
提笔写作前我一直在思考，究竟如何才能让这段文字显得更加体面，随和，游刃有余。我不想显得那么绝望，让整个世界都认为我是一个走到崩溃边缘且矫揉造作的人。每个句子都必须谨慎且尽量客观。我无意去探讨曾经降临在我们身上的痛苦，无论如何，这本书的主题应该是爱——尽管它一度偏向绝望和内疚——这是我唯一能确定的东西。我爱他，并且那样强烈地感受到他对我的爱。可以这么说，它的激情和易逝恰巧来源于那时我们的无知。这种情绪无法留存，无法复刻，甚至转瞬即逝。  
我感受过那种贯穿整个身体的力量，那种与某个人融为一体的奇妙感觉，好像整个世界不再是一块与你无关的荒谬，忽然有人与你的核心紧密联结，发出共鸣。见过这样的东西，你不会再满足于其他任何的替代品，因为你清楚那不过是安慰剂，是荒诞的意义的伪装。  
我不能不花一辈子去缅怀那些逝去的东西。  
全文完

电子文档里，光标在最后一个字后头不断闪烁，但不论它如何催促，作者已经没法再输入任何文字了。宇智波带土盯着“全文完”这三个字，试图从后头的一片空白里看出更多东西来。  
这本自白就像卡卡西本人一样，流畅，内敛，自圆其说。作为书中的第二位主人公，带土在读到两位少年偷跑去游乐园的时候就不得不摘掉面具，因为涌出来的眼泪让他看不清楚屏幕了。他摘了面具扣在桌面上，用袖口擦干眼睛，咬着牙深呼吸，没发出一点声音，因为他害怕吵醒侧身躺在床上的小说家。  
现在是九月十五号的凌晨四点钟，四个小时前卡卡西仰头吞下一颗安眠药，他打算在睡梦中死去。这位穿戴整齐的作家站在床沿边上，朝站在一边的杀手先生欠了欠身子，向他道谢，告诉他剩下的佣金在桌子上。然后他在卧室的床上躺下来，那上面已经预先铺了一张大小合适的塑料薄膜，因为卡卡西不希望血迹弄脏床铺。  
从进门开始，阿飞一句话也没有说。他原本准备了一句“生日快乐”，但这简单的四个字梗在喉咙里。对将死的人来说，这更像是一句嘲讽而非祝福。他看着卡卡西侧身躺下来，十几分钟后陷入熟睡。  
阿飞从夹克下的背带式枪套抽出手枪，他最喜欢的格洛克22，以轻巧便携和高性能著称的警用枪支。他检查了满仓的弹夹，枪膛的清洁状况，又掂量了几下确认手感。做完这一切之后，杀手先生环顾四周，手指迟迟不敢搭上扳机。他慢吞吞地把他的爱枪放到窗边的桌子上。他在那里坐下来，打开了小说家的笔记本电脑。卡卡西说过我可以看，他想。  
阿飞很容易就在桌面上找到了那个名为“无可慰藉”的文件，他双击点开。文档加载时电脑屏幕有几秒钟的空白状态，阿飞发觉自己在紧张，他喝光了卡卡西剩下的那杯水。  
然后宇智波带土花了四个小时读完卡卡西迄今为止的人生。他摘了面具擦眼泪，浑身发抖，口干舌燥，心脏似乎再也没力气支撑这具身体的血液循环了。  
这些年的经历让带土对痛苦并不陌生，他常常漠然盯着他的受害者们一边从嘴里喷出血泡一边流眼泪，用泣不成声的句子为自己辩护。他们总是说自己遭遇了多少苦难，以此祈求杀手放他一马。阿飞没有一次心软，于是他们的怒吼转为哀嚎又降成悲泣，最后失去声音的肉块倒在地上。这就是人类在痛苦面前的模样，阿飞会想，要么成为恶心的狼狈的垃圾，要么成为一个卑劣的人，余生都在忙着传递恶意和暴力。  
带土再也不是一个容易被打动又轻易掉眼泪的小孩子了，可即使是他，也从来没见过卡卡西这样擅长与痛苦共舞的人。这本自白，这种旁人看了要心生敬畏的高傲的自尊和心甘情愿的孤独只让带土觉得悲伤，他无论如何也止不住眼泪了。  
这是他第一次直面卡卡西遭遇的一切，似乎只有对着无生命的电脑屏幕，这位小说家才有足够的安全感去说一说自己的事情，于是带土现在才知道那具疲惫的身体里究竟藏着多少他从来不愿提及的秘密。小说家曾经药物上瘾，所以那颗安眠药才让他无法释怀。带土早该想到的，那是只有失控过的人才能明白的恐惧。他对阿飞说起的那个醉酒的嫖客也并不是什么谎言，他只是把自己的故事拆散了放在里面。但是有一点卡卡西猜错了，带土在看到那张死亡证明时没有掉眼泪，吗啡让他流不出眼泪。  
最让带土难过的是，他错过了一切。你知道很多年前，在酒精几乎毁掉带土的生活的时候，他差一点就去参加匿名戒酒会了。那时他们还在同一座城市，如果带土提起一点勇气和决心改变自己，那么他说不定能在那里早点遇到卡卡西，那样整件事都会不一样的。可他没有，他闭上眼睛潜入黑暗，把愤怒和痛苦诉诸暴力，一天到晚忙着杀人来着。  
带土抬手用力按住眼窝，尝试用彻底的黑暗帮助自己消化情绪，但眼泪没有停下的迹象。他愤怒地捏紧拳头，绷紧肌肉的双臂举起来，又卸了力气落在桌面上。从头到尾，卡卡西没有为他自己说一句话，甚至没有试图攻击那些伤害他的人。这个擅长抽离自己的小说家，像台照相机一样忠诚地记录发生的一切，有时还要从黑洞洞的镜头后面发出一两声置身事外的嘲笑。  
在他的故事里，宇智波带土是一个勇敢、强大且最终达成了理想的人。“我开始神化带人的形象”，他这么写道。看到这句话时，带土的心脏猛地抽紧了，他简直想从电脑屏幕前逃走。只有他自己知道真正的宇智波带土与这个理想中的神明有多大的差距。他无力回应这种沉重的期待，唯一一点自己曾被人挂念的宽慰又被十数年来毫无作为的内疚淹没。  
带土很想叫醒卡卡西，给他一个拥抱，告诉他自己已经知道了一切。他很想给他一点安全感，勾住他的后脑勺亲吻他的额头，坚定地告诉他：“你没有做错任何事，卡卡西。”好啊！演一个可靠的烂好人，这就是你想要的，对吗？表演够了吗？得了吧！这他妈不是什么电影，没演好？你可没机会用大喇叭喊停，没机会让场务人员把一切恢复成十分钟前的样子。你原本就不是一个这样体贴的人！  
用宇智波带土这张脸去哄骗他？老天，他想着我自慰，现在一个拥抱就会要他痛哭流涕的。这个念头让带土心跳加速，他从没在任何人心中占有这么重要的位置，也从来没像这样把另一个人的弱点牢牢捏在手里。我倒是可以保证不会有人再伤害卡卡西（杀手先生会跟他们拼命的），可——可如果会伤害他的是我自己呢？  
我把这个可怜的人从死亡中拉回来，揭开他已经几乎愈合的伤口，塞给他一点狡猾的安慰，为的却只是让自己的良心不再作痛。从这个拥抱中获利的只有我——一个狡猾的，恶心的失败者而已，而我却还要假装自己是他的神，是施与的那一方！想想看，想想看。拥抱过后是什么？安慰过后是什么？“我爱你，卡卡西，我也总是想着你自慰”吗？旗木卡卡西花了这么大力气让自己活得体面、独立，你要用那些伪装出来的，却占了绝对优势的善意摧毁他的决心吗？你究竟能给他什么？安慰？陪伴？还是酒精、止痛药、一大堆非法枪支和沾了血的刀子？你他妈不是第一天知道自己一无所有吧？  
在故事的最后，我们又回到了原来的老问题——在这个世界上，带土没法保证死亡一定比活下去更糟糕。带土只会希望世上没有痛苦，而不是期待人们得到快乐。这正是阿飞的工作：他杀死痛苦的人，他杀死造成痛苦的人。于是此时，悲伤、内疚、无力和愤怒混杂在一起，情绪在他的胸腔互相纠结缠斗，冲向太阳穴后轰走了他的理智。他猛地站起来，抓起桌面上的手枪，发抖的枪口虚抵上卡卡西的太阳穴。  
疲惫的小说家正背对着带土侧身躺在床上，屋里没有开灯，月光照亮了他的身形。这具被磨损的肉体里封存着两个年轻的灵魂，它的主人安静得像一个真正死去的人。够了，卡卡西，带土想，你也不必再痛苦了。但他抖得实在是太厉害，扣在扳机上的手指使不上力道，整条手臂都没法保持稳定。如果现在勉强扣下扳机，他很可能会射穿卡卡西的枕头，把这个可怜的人从睡梦中惊醒，然后他会惊慌失措地开第二枪，让他的小说家在完全清醒的情况下被轰穿太阳穴。  
你看，这就是卡卡西完美无缺的计划中唯一的失误——他偏偏找上了阿飞。按照原计划，他是用一大笔钱把杀人的责任抛给一个置身事外的人，原先发生的一切随着唯一一位知情者的死亡沉入深海，于是整件事会画上一个完美的句号，没有任何人有多余的心理负担。可现在，这份重量兜兜转转，终于又落到了带土的肩膀上。  
带土张大嘴巴呼吸，每吸进一口气就用力咬紧两排牙齿。泪水不断模糊他的视线，他只能用左手一次次擦掉眼泪。他不敢用鼻子呼吸，因为鼻涕会流下来。冷静点，他想，妈的，你杀过这么多人，你到底在害怕什么？  
他害怕自己后悔，害怕十年后才发现自己做出了错误的选择。他害怕未来可以预见的孤独、崩溃和愈演愈烈的愤怒，害怕自己没有任何改变的可能性了——因为他在这个夜晚亲手杀死了他。  
下一个瞬间，带土忽然把枪口抵上自己的下巴，并且有整整半分钟坚信这会是正确答案。他忽然明白自己一直搞错了敌人。这些年他杀了这么多人，犯下这么多罪行，心中却仍然有隔靴搔痒一样的不痛快感——你看，我早该把枪口对准自己的，我的所有愤怒都源于我的无能，仅此而已。  
带土仍然在不断发抖，他要用两只手才能端稳这把枪。枪口贴着被眼泪弄湿的下巴，滑开好几次。他的衣服被湿冷的汗水浸透了，身子却还在发热，所有的旧伤都开始发痒发痛。要是这时候带土扣下扳机，子弹会轰掉他的半张脸，而他的小说家会在几个小时后醒过来，看到自己花了一生去怀念的人倒在血泊里。带土意识到这件事会给卡卡西带来多大的折磨，他从喉咙里发出一声压抑着的低吼，他不愿意这样伤害他。左手和右手沉默地对峙着，带土强迫自己把枪放下来。他大口喘气，一直忘了呼吸，因为他真的以为自己会就这样死去。  
接着，带土突然单手把枪横举起来，对准了桌面上的橘色漩涡面具。有一秒钟，这个人恢复了杀手原本该有的敏锐和果决，他的手没有发抖，眼前也没有泪水阻碍视线，脸上是人们处决生命时才会有的慎重表情。他眯起一只眼睛瞄准，然后扣下扳机。  
子弹轻易地击穿了塑料面具，又穿透了桌面，最后卡进了木地板里。弹壳应声落在地上，而漩涡面具自弹孔处裂成两半，边缘发黑且微卷，飘出一股塑料烧焦的味道。带土气喘吁吁地站在原地，虎口因为后坐力微微发麻。他的手臂沉重而酸痛，此时无力地垂在身体两侧。  
枪声几乎清空了带土的大脑，黑发男人茫然地环顾四周，好像现在才惊觉与他搏斗至今的对手消失了，但那并不意味着他成了胜者。他好不容易才喘匀了呼吸，那把枪松松地挂在手指上。这个时候，带土听到了布料摩擦的声音，床上的小说家忽然动了动身子。  
哦，妈的，妈的。现在你真的把一切都搞砸了。  
带土条件反射地去看桌上的面具，但他已经没法用这裂成两半的可笑的玩意儿隐藏真相了。不管带土击碎这面具的时候在想什么，有一点是毋庸置疑的：哪怕只有一秒钟，他下定决心摆脱这个身份来着。他庆幸自己事先装满了弹夹，即使他发疯空耗了一颗，他还有机会纠正这一切。现在的问题是，怎样让这件事结束得不这么狼狈，让卡卡西在死亡前少一点痛苦。  
黑发男人重新握紧那把枪，不动声色地朝身后的黑暗里后退一步。

银发作家的动作因为安眠药而十分迟缓，他先是像动物抵御寒冷那样缩紧身子，然后慢吞吞地舒展四肢，嘴里发出含糊的低吟。他用双臂支起上半身，盘腿坐在床上，低着头静止了一阵子。  
从深沉的睡眠中被拽出来的感觉可不好受，脑袋很沉，卡卡西记得自己在吞下那片安眠药前还在经历可怕的偏头痛。现在他醒了，于是头痛也随之卷土重来。他咬着牙晃晃脑袋，疼痛和眩晕没有要缓解的迹象。  
这时候他忽然想起那枪声，于是抬起两只手轮番检查自己的脖子和脑袋。哪里也没有弹孔，血迹，疼痛，什么也没有。出于谨慎，他又把手按在左边心脏，仍在跳动——这件事可不让卡卡西高兴。  
那么那颗子弹究竟射向了哪里？那该死的枪声是怎么回事？老实说，我们的小说家很生气，他花一大笔钱可不是为了听一声枪响，然后安然无恙地坐起来。他睁开眼睛，想看看阿飞究竟在搞什么花样——他的猎物吃了安眠药躺下来，甚至主动暴露出要害，这位职业杀手总不能射偏了吧？  
卡卡西看到黑发男人站在离床三四米远的地方，像在刻意躲避窗口透进来的一大块月光一样站在光线边缘。作家的眼睛还没有适应黑暗，他只能看到一个模糊且静止的轮廓。他抬起两根手指按在眼皮上，睁开眼睛后看到的仍然只是虚焦的灰度色块。  
“对不起，”小说家摇摇脑袋，压抑着满腔怒气平静地讽刺道，“站在那里的是阿飞，还是来接我的死神先生？先说好，我期待的可是后者。”  
没有回答，但是卡卡西的视线多少清晰了一些。他用力眨眨眼睛，发觉阿飞居然没有戴面具。等一下，等一下，他听到自己加速的心跳振动鼓膜。他看不清楚黑发男人的五官，这座沉默的雕像狡猾地把自己藏在黑暗里。  
“阿飞，回答我，”卡卡西一边拖着两条没有力气的腿站起来一边说，“你知道这不好笑。”  
这时候黑发男人朝他猛冲过来，一只温度很高的手按住他的嘴巴。小说家没来得及看清那张脸就朝后倒下去，后脑勺砸在床铺上，黑洞洞的枪口在下一秒钟抵上他的脑门。  
“阿飞死了，”一个沙哑、低沉又十足悲伤的嗓音，“他要我来替他收尾。”  
这位入侵者轻而易举地压制住卡卡西的动作，作家的整个上半身被那只手按在床上，大腿被一只膝盖牢牢顶住。  
尽管只是摔到了柔软的床铺上，卡卡西的头痛还是因为激烈的动作拔高了好几倍，脑袋里像是有一块金属被猛地砸向了太阳穴。有几秒钟他什么都听不见，耳边只剩下耳鸣和血管跳动的声音，令人头晕目眩的白色闪光占满了他的视野。他发出一声闷哼，眉头拧起来。他很确定面前这个人就是自己熟悉的黑发杀手，只是他看不清他的表情，也不知道阿飞究竟在发什么疯。  
卡卡西举起两只手抓住黑发男人的手腕，试图让他松手。但在悬殊的力量差距下，那只由上而下施力的手纹丝不动。卡卡西发不出声音来，连嘴唇也没法动一动。夺走作家谈判的权利是世界上最残忍的事情，卡卡西想，究竟谁能来给我解释一下发生了什么？  
他咬牙等待自己的视觉恢复正常，尖锐的偏头痛正在吞噬他的耐心，让他升起真正的愤怒和——和恐慌。不管发生了什么，这都不是卡卡西想要的。阿飞没必要故意用第一颗子弹叫醒我，再用第二颗送我去死，卡卡西想。这个混蛋想看我恐慌挣扎的狼狈样子吗？还是希望我在极度恐惧之中向他投降，放弃死亡呢？  
然后，仰躺着的小说家忽然发觉有冰凉的液体滴落在自己脸上。俯身制住他的男人在掉眼泪，而那顶住他额头的枪口在不断发抖，好几次偏向他的鼻梁，又被那只青筋暴起的大手仓惶摆正位置。  
卡卡西曾经那样信赖阿飞的职业素养和契约精神，也很确信这位杀手不是一个软弱的人，他搞不懂事情为什么会变成这样。他闭上眼睛努力调整呼吸，再次睁开的时候，闪光减弱了，来自现实世界的昏暗光线正从碎裂开的白光缝隙中透进来。吸气，呼气，闭上眼睛。不要着急，这只是偏头痛引发的暂时失明，你早就习惯了，不是吗？吸气，呼气，睁开眼睛。闪光温顺地退到视野边缘，终于消失不见了。  
清冷的月光下，卡卡西依次检视黑发男人的眼睛，半张脸的伤疤，惨不忍睹又极力克制的哭像。他的世界忽然前所未有地静止下来。  
卡卡西沉默地盯着眼前这个熟悉的人，他们之间不过半臂的距离。那只扣住他半张脸的手掌上的力道越来越小，抵住他额头的枪口抖得越来越厉害。  
两人终于目光交接。带土的掌心能感觉到银发男人用力咬紧牙齿，呼吸变得轻浅急促，像是搁浅缺氧的鱼。小说家的眼里写满了讶异和慌乱，而这一次，过了几十秒钟，理智仍然没有出来救场。  
卡卡西突然显得那样茫然，无助，好像他一直以来的栖身之处顷刻之间轰然倒塌。崭新的信息自然引发了庞杂的情绪，他的大脑却难得没有能力处理这一切。于是作家眼中此时此刻流露出来的，只剩下从过去到现在一直没有变过的深沉的悲伤，其中又混杂了无度的内疚、自责和卑微。阿飞像熟悉自己的身体一样熟悉这些情绪，他不知道光是这样，他就已经足够熟悉百分之九十的旗木卡卡西了。  
在过去三个月的相处中，杀手阿飞从来没机会在这双眼睛里得到那么多脆弱的情绪，你看，在这个夜晚摘下面具的不止他一个人而已。  
在看到那种眼神的瞬间，杀手先生清醒地认识到，自己的任务再也没有任何转机，彻底以失败告终。他永远不会有勇气去杀一个这样完全卸去防御的人。带土扔掉了那把枪，像是在告别自己迄今为止依赖的暴力。他跪在床沿，松开了手上的力道，正打算直起身子的时候，卡卡西忽然伸手攥住他的衣领。银发的小说家在发抖，他拉近了面前的男人，在月光下再次确认这张脸。  
“带土。”他说。  
带土想象过很多次两人重逢的样子，他们也许会相顾无言，也许会大吵一架，运气好的话，也许他们不必说话（有时候带土恨透了组织语言，尤其是面对这样一个能言善辩的小说家）就能分享一个拥抱，几个吻，还有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。但他没想过那个冷静克制的小说家会这样失控地朝他的半边脸颊挥拳头。结结实实吃了一拳的杀手先生咬破了口腔内壁，鼻子开始流血，脑袋猛地偏向一边。  
带土还在发愣，心想这点疼痛不足以叫醒自己。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，这次总算成功离开了卡卡西的身体。他卸了力气坐在地上，支起的膝盖撑住手臂，弓起的脊背抵着墙面。  
小说家花了很长时间才站起来。他那一拳与其说是窥见真相后的愤怒，不如说只是极端无助时的应激反应。他看到桌面上的弹孔和裂开的漩涡面具，终于明白究竟发生了什么——阿飞先生一枪轰掉了自己的面具，而那颗子弹原本是用来杀死卡卡西的。  
卡卡西的左手盖住还在发痛的右手手指，又后知后觉地抬手擦掉那些不属于他的眼泪。一大团情绪涌上来积压在胸口，他却反抗了小说家的本能，拒绝逐一拆解和分析它们，这种混沌本身给他带来一种背叛理智的快感。他的喉咙发干发苦，心脏时而轻飘时而又沉重地缩成一团。  
他犹豫了一下，在带土身边坐下来，两人之间隔了一个拳头的距离。现在这两个人脑袋里大概有成千上百条互相冲突的想法，他们只能在一件事情上轻易地达成共识：我搞砸了一切，这都是我的错。  
“对不起，任务失败了，卡卡西，”带土低着头藏起自己的脸，努力把哭腔压回去，“我——”  
尾音断在空气里，男人屏住呼吸掐断涌上来的抽泣，又用力清了清嗓子，好让自己的声音听起来像个杀手，而不是一个哭到快要窒息的可怜虫。  
“我什么也没有了，”他断断续续地说，“所以我——哦，妈的，我他妈什么也给不了你，甚至连死亡——连死亡都——”  
句子再次中断，带土用力捏住喉咙，喉结上下滚动。卡卡西默不作声地听着，他知道带土想说什么，他的视线长久地滞留在地面上焦黑的弹孔和半块橘色面具的碎片上。  
“我知道你坚持不下去了，”最后杀手对着地板低声说，双手抱住后脑勺，整个脑袋藏在肘间，“可我他妈真的——真的不希望你死。”  
你可以想见，听到那样嘶哑难过的，带着哭腔的声音从杀手先生那具强大的身体里发出来是一种怎样的折磨，尤其对卡卡西来说。过去这三个月的一切在他脑海中回放，那些蛛丝马迹串联起来。他现在终于明白为什么阿飞从一开始就表现出一种过度的关心，还有一种置身事外的人本不该拥有的理解力。尽管是无意为之，卡卡西把这样沉重的负担交到了带土手上，他不敢想象这三个月带土过着什么样的生活。  
卡卡西盯着房间里头空无一物的角落，放任中断的思绪漫无目的地四处游荡。这个人原本真的期待自己会在第一声枪响后死去，你知道，肉体的毁灭，意识的终止，负担消解在空气里，没有一个人会受到伤害。可现在，在看到宇智波带土那张脸后，卡卡西忽然开始由衷地感谢支撑自己活下去的每一次呼吸，甚至每一次疼痛都有了意义。他大概只犹豫了几秒钟，出于一种被压制了十八年的本能，他在那种压低了的哭声中侧身抱住带土。  
“先不要说话，”卡卡西在杀手耳边说，“求你了，带土。”

这个拥抱比那一拳更加出人意料。你知道你永远也不可能逼小说家说出什么“求你了，阿飞”，因为在他眼里，阿飞只是一个外人，而卡卡西是不会对这样的人服输的。你可以给他一只乌青肿起的眼睛，打断他的鼻梁，甚至折断他的手腕，挑断他的脚筋，但是这个遍体鳞伤的人只会平静地告诉你：“谢谢，我不需要帮助。”  
他只允许自己对宇智波带土示弱，而这句话反过来说也一样。这两个善于生存的人，独立，坚强，在旁人眼中几乎是无懈可击的。他们那些不为人知的弱点都独属于对方。  
带土现在才意识到，自己从一开始就搞错了。没法接受阿飞的不是卡卡西，从来都是他，宇智波带土自己。黑发男人用力咬住嘴唇，鼻血一路淌到了他的下巴，但是他顾不上擦一擦。  
“血会弄到你的衣服上，卡卡西。”带土低声说。  
“没关系，带土，真的。”卡卡西说，尽管不合时宜，但他实在是享受这个名字的发音方式，“眼泪也好，鼻涕也好，血也好，都没关系。”  
带土还是犹豫了一下，他抬手环绕住卡卡西的肩膀，贴上他的背。这样抱起来，小说家瘦得不可思议。带土收紧手上的力道，感到卡卡西的身子还是条件反射地僵了僵，他抚摸着他的后颈让他放松下来。这两个不擅长表达的人此时无言地分享彼此的体温和心跳，亲密的肢体接触融化了所有棱有角的逻辑语言，把它们还原成最接近情绪本身的样子。卡卡西柔软的头发蹭着阿飞的脖子，他像那种粘人的大型犬一样低着头用鼻子去蹭带土的肌肤。  
“有时候我在想，”卡卡西的声音也越来越低，他们好像都害怕对话被房间里的第三个人偷听了去，“我是不是这辈子都在等这个。”  
而我让你等了这么久，带土想，但他没有把这句话说出来。他们一动不动地抱了很久，在心跳都快要同步的时候，带土才舍得移开脑袋去亲吻小说家的额头。  
“你记得吗，”带土说，“那次游乐园。”  
“当然记得，”卡卡西笑起来，“我去买棉花糖，你以为我走丢了。”  
“然后我抱着你哭，”带土说，粗糙带茧的手掌捧住卡卡西的脸，他盯着他的眼睛，“就像现在一样。”  
带土要吻上去的时候，卡卡西抬手止住他的动作。  
“等一下——”卡卡西说。这个不久前还在向阿飞主动献吻的人为这点保守十分心虚，他不安地移开视线。  
“卡卡西，我们是三十岁，不是十三岁，”带土已经平复了下来，嗓音因为降温的情绪变得更加沙哑，“拥抱还不够。”  
“我们是三十岁，不是十三岁，”卡卡西点点头，“所以我们得好好谈——”  
带土用一个吻截断这句话，他可不愿意让主动权全部落到了卡卡西手里。他知道他喜欢什么样的，毕竟一个月以前，阿飞就已经能用一个吻卸掉这个人身上所有的的力气了。那时那位主动且缠人的作家还愿意给阿飞一些热烈的回应，可此时的卡卡西抬手搭上黑发男人的手臂，除了被动地接受以外没法做出任何动作。唇齿交接发出的滑腻水声、带土粗重炙热的呼吸和那种索求回应的，短毛犬抬起眼睛看人似的表情——你是三十岁，不是十三岁，卡卡西反复提醒自己，一个吻不应该让你有这么大反应。但小说家没有血色的脸颊还是迅速泛起潮红，他当然不愿意承认自己在害羞了。  
深吻只持续了十几秒，卡卡西最终还是坚决地推开了面前的人，像是下定决心撕掉跟尚未愈合的伤口粘连在一起的纱布。几分钟前他就已经注意到自己的电脑被打开了，这当然意味着带土读了那本书，也已经知道这些年卡卡西身上都发生了什么。这件事让卡卡西感到那样恐慌和羞愧（他记不起来自己究竟开了多少次关于自慰的玩笑，而这还不是最糟糕的），在几秒钟之前，他都没敢认真去想带土会有什么反应。  
阿飞能看，因为他对卡卡西来说只是个好心肠的陌生人，卡卡西从来不期待自己在他心中会是什么好形象。但一旦涉及带土，小说家忽然变成了一个瞻前顾后又举棋不定的人。他可不想再经历一次失而复得、得而复失。这种事一辈子只试一次就够了，真的。  
“带土，”卡卡西重复道，“我们得谈谈。”  
气喘吁吁的杀手先生压下冲上脑门的欲望，他不得不承认卡卡西说得对。那句“先不要说话，求你了”让他有些得意忘形了，他差点忘了这句话是卡卡西在回应自己的“我不希望你死”而已。  
死亡的问题没有被解决，小说家甚至到这一秒钟为止还在忍受可怕的头痛，那些痛苦和矛盾只是被拥抱和接吻暂时搁置了。他们不是那种抱在一起睡一觉就能和好如初的，拥有大好未来的青少年了。对于他们来说，人生的主要任务早已变成了修补而非创造。现在，这两个卸下了伪装的人终于决定坐下来，把这些年自己收集的碎片逐一摆在地面上，看看他们究竟能用这些拼凑出什么东西来。  
在月光照不到的黑暗的角落，带土悄悄抓住卡卡西的手。曾经，为了生存下去，带土以为这只手没有机会握住刀子和枪支以外的任何东西。现在他发觉，握住另一个人的手或许也是一个答案。  
“这样谈会好一点，”带土一本正经地解释道，用指节抹掉流出来的鼻血，“你知道，预防我们打架什么的。”

在好几分钟的沉默以后，卡卡西率先开口说：“你读了那本书，是吗？”  
带土点点头。  
“老天啊，”卡卡西发出一声叹息，仰头靠在墙面上，“我现在觉得自己像是没穿衣服。”  
“老实说，我也这么觉得，”带土说，又匆忙补充道，“我不是说我觉得你没穿衣服，我是说，我也觉得自己像是浑身赤裸。你知道，那个面具——”  
“我听明白了，带土，”卡卡西说，“我想知道，你为什么要戴着那东西耍我这么久？”  
“我不是要耍你！我只是——我只是不想让你知道我是那样的人。”带土的声音降下来，“我问你，为什么连阿飞都被允许读那本书，而我不能？”  
“因为——”卡卡西耸耸肩膀，“我不想让你知道我是那样的人。”  
杀手愣了一下，轻声说：“那么，现在我们都知道了。”  
两人默不作声地低下头，带土的拇指钻进卡卡西的掌心，试探性地磨蹭着。  
“我应该在出狱那天去找你的，至少把话说清楚，”卡卡西摇摇头，“可我情愿用我的死亡折磨你，也不愿意让你知道我成为了一个多么卑劣肮脏的人。我毁了我们的约定。”  
“‘只要你还喜欢我，我还喜欢你。不管发生了什么，我们一定要找到对方。’”带土说，他当然记得每一个字，黑暗让他鼓足了勇气把这句幼稚的宣言重复一遍。  
“对不——”  
“不许道歉，卡卡西。”带土飞快地打断他，“我知道你他妈是为了帮我顶罪。而且——而且我没法杀掉你，我也毁约了。所以，你看，我们扯平了。”  
这个奇特的逻辑让卡卡西扯着嘴角笑了笑。“我该早点来找你的。”他叹息说。  
“那时候我天天靠着止痛药过日子，”带土说，“只要一喊痛，就有美妙的吗啡流进我的血液。后来我开始喝酒，开始杀人。那时我真的是个烂透的混蛋，卡卡西，没见到那样的我算是幸运，而不是不幸。”  
“这话我也想对你说。”卡卡西说。  
“你他妈不能总是用我的话回答我，老天啊，卡卡西，你是个作家！”  
“我不知道该作何反应，”过了一会儿，卡卡西承认道，“咽下那颗安眠药以后，我第一次不再忙着，你知道，考虑所有的事情。今天本该是一切结束的日子。”  
“今天也可以成为一切开始的日子。”  
卡卡西捏了捏他的手，指尖触碰到男人手掌的硬茧。带土不知道这动作究竟意味着认同还是否定，但他不急着追问下去。  
“我只想说，卡卡西，”带土说，“阿飞是个一门心思杀人的混蛋，但从头到尾，你没做错任何事。”  
“阿飞让我的最后三个月不至于那么孤独，”卡卡西平静地说，“我很感激他的陪伴。我理解他为什么会走上这样的道路，我没资格说那是错误的选择——你知道，那只是一个选择。”  
“那你为什么把他推开？为什么锁门？为什么——”  
“因为他不是宇智波带土。”  
“那他妈难道是你选择伴侣的唯一标准？一个该死的名字？”  
“带土，”卡卡西说，捏紧了他的手，“你亲手射穿了那个面具，记得吗？”  
“即使这样，”带土反驳道，“你知道我已经不是以前那个总以为一切都会变好的小鬼了。”  
“这不是你的错。乐观本身带有根源性的弱点，”卡卡西说，“它很难跟现实正面对峙。”  
“别对我说教。”带土抬高音量，他忽然想起自己以前为什么会和那个银发男孩吵架了。这种熟悉的对话让他忍不住翘了翘嘴角。  
“不是说教，”银发男人终究不再像以前一样咄咄逼人了，他无奈地摊开手蹭了蹭带土的手掌，“我只想让你好受一点。”  
“我需要的不是这个，卡卡西。我清楚自己犯了什么罪，你不需要为我辩护。”带土的声音低下来，“问题是，你不该期待一个已经不存在的人。我他妈不知道自己这三个月都在做什么——蠢透了。我的所有努力都比不上一个名字。”  
“等一下，你在跟自己竞争？这是你一开始的计划吗?”  
“否则我还能怎么样？”带土试着模仿一个悲伤可怜到有些滑稽的嗓音，“‘是我，宇智波带土，卡卡西，求你不要死’吗？”  
卡卡西花了几秒钟跟上带土的思路。他很快意识到没法与过去和解的不止他一个人。  
“你不是什么不存在的人，”于是卡卡西认真地对着地板说，他还在揣摩带土究竟需要什么，“你对我来说很重要。”  
这句话让带土的整个身子僵在原地，他发不出声音，连动一动手指都做不到。  
“那天，我锁上门之后，”卡卡西继续说，看带土一声不吭的样子，他以为自己认真的告白没有效果，只好努力去想其他更好的法子，“我——哎，我想着你自慰来着。”  
“什么？”这回带土不可思议地张大嘴巴，“你说什么？”  
“你听见了，我不想重复一遍。”卡卡西说，别开脸不想让带土看到自己的表情。  
“你说你用那个——呃，十二步疗法戒掉了，呃，妈的，这话说起来真奇怪，你说你戒掉了我。”  
“所以阿飞让我害怕，”卡卡西说，“你知道，人们不总想着离过敏原远一点吗？”  
“你那是在害怕？”带土不可思议地张大嘴巴，“我以为你在报复我。”  
“报复？我——我为什么要报复你？”  
“那天我拦着不让你去洗澡，还在你面前骂宇智波带土。你像这样抓住我的衣领，”带土说，有气无力地抬起一只手比划了几下，“从没见过你这么生气。”  
“后来我不是给你道歉了吗？”  
“你这混蛋把对不起挂在嘴巴上，”带土说，“我他妈哪知道你在嘲讽还是在道歉？”  
卡卡西愣了一下，然后忽然笑起来。  
“我们真的是很擅长把事情搞砸，是不是？”他说，“我们怎么没早想到坐下来谈一谈？”  
“那颗子弹，”带土说，“如果那颗子弹不是在下一秒就要杀死你，我是不会想到用它去射穿我的面具的。”  
卡卡西深吸了一口气。听到这样的自白，你会忍不住想报以同样的诚恳。也许只有当死亡的阴影足够逼近时，这两个人才愿意坦诚相见。  
“如果不是这三个月和阿飞的相处，不是你把我从死亡边缘拉回来，还把眼泪掉在我的脸上，”卡卡西说，“我不会一见面就给你一拳，再给你一个拥抱。我会逃走的，宇智波先生，我真的会。”  
接下来又是沉默，但这种静默的空白只是给了他们时间回味对方小心翼翼捧出来的真心。在月亮照不到的黑暗里，两只手十指相扣。  
“读那本书让我很难过，”片刻以后，带土老老实实地说，“那些有机会和你做爱的人让我嫉妒到发疯。我恨他们，很想逐一调查出他们的身份，拿刀子把他们——哦，妈的，这不是重点。我要说的是，我错过太多了。”  
“还有，”带土硬着头皮补充道，脸迅速涨红了，“我也总是想着你自慰——我们都他妈三十岁了，这事儿可没什么好害羞的。”  
这句话让卡卡西一点办法也没有。第二次，他侧过身子，抱住身边的男人。这一次带土迅速抬起手把小说家按进怀里，卡卡西很熟悉这个力道，那是他一直在回忆的，像是要把他揉进身体里似的拥抱。  
只不过，跟小时候相比，还是有些东西不一样了。对于这两个早已熟悉独自生活的人来说，这是一个与其说是去希求对方的存在，不如说是去证明自己存在的拥抱。到了这个年龄，他们早就不擅长索求，于是决定把剩下的强大和温柔都留给对方。  
“今天也可以成为一切开始的日子。”小说家说。  
带土一直在等这句话。他百般不情愿地挣扎着抬起头，逼自己离开卡卡西的颈窝。他的手摸索着伸进夹克内袋里，拿出一块——卡卡西眯起眼睛低头去看，一块手表。  
是卡卡西在两人第一次见面时戴的手表，他自己弄坏的那个。有一次，趁小说家不注意，阿飞悄悄从那栋别墅里带走了这块表。  
“你把它修好了。”卡卡西轻声说，盯着表盘。秒针悄无声息且顺畅无阻地转动着。  
“费了很大力气才修好的，”在吻上去的三秒前带土说，“生日快乐，卡卡西。”


End file.
